


Over the Edge

by kirin_calls, XBelladonnaX



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Edging, Emails, Epistolary, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of rimming, Military Kink, Oil, Online Dating, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Surfing, different first meeting, mention of D/s, mention of blowjobs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 65,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBelladonnaX/pseuds/XBelladonnaX
Summary: Was wäre, wenn John und Sherlock sich das erste Mal nicht im Barts begegnet wären, sondern sich über eine Datingwebseite kennengelernt hätten? Eine zaghafte Annäherung über Emails, die schon bald in sehnsüchtige Worte übergeht...





	1. Betreff: Willkommen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wir, kirin und xBelladonnax, haben uns hier auf diesem Portal kennengelernt, als Belladonna kirin einige (scheinbar) witzige Reviews zu "Raw" hinterlassen hat.
> 
> (was heißt hier scheinbar?!)
> 
> Das hat nicht nur zu einer Mailfreundschaft, gegenseitigem Betalesen, gemeinsamen Inspirieren und Plotten, täglichem Kontakt, sowie einem Blind Date in London geführt... (höhö)
> 
> Nein, jetzt schreiben wir auch noch gemeinsam!
> 
> kirin schreibt Sherlock und  
> xBelladonnax ist Johns Sprachrohr!
> 
> Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß bei "Over the Edge" und freuen uns über Feedback!
> 
> k&B

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 29. Januar 2013 um 03:17 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Willkommen.

 

JHW71,

für gewöhnlich sehe ich keinen Nutzen darin, jemanden, den ich nicht kenne und der keinerlei Relevanz für meine Arbeit hat, eine Email zu schreiben. Nichtsdestotrotz tue ich es hiermit.

Warum? Mir ist langweilig.

Dein Profil erschien als erstes in der Liste der neuen Mitglieder und da dein Alias nur allzu offensichtlich deine Initialen und dein Geburtsjahr enthält, habe ich es für sinnvoll erachtet, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass es kein besonders cleverer Schachzug ist, sich damit auf einer Datingwebseite anzumelden. Zumindest nicht, wenn du deine Identität geheim halten möchtest. Es wäre ein Kinderspiel, deinen wahren Namen in wenigen Minuten herauszufinden.

Ob du deinen Alias änderst oder nicht, liegt natürlich ganz bei dir.

Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass du mir antworten wirst (die wenigsten tun das). Aber ich möchte es mir trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen, dich hier willkommen zu heißen, auch wenn der Anfang dieser Email unter Umständen etwas anderes vermuten lässt.

Willkommen.

Aposematismus

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	2. Betreff: RE: Willkommen.

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 29. Januar 2013 um 08:45 Uhr   
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Willkommen.

 

Hallo Aposematismus, (Himmel! Was ist das für ein Name?)

ich setze gerade zum dritten Mal an, um diese Mail an dich zu schreiben. Irgendwie erschien mir nichts so wirklich adäquat als Antwort. Da ich aber gleich los muss in die Arbeit, schreib ich einfach spontan, was mir in den Sinn kommt, okay? Immerhin erwartest du ja eh keine Antwort ;-) Also ist das hier vermutlich immer noch besser als nichts, oder?

Ich hoffe doch mal ganz stark, dass man an Hand einer Buchstabenkombination nicht meinen echten Namen herausfindet. Das wäre... unheimlich! Und überhaupt - was verleitet dich zu der Annahme, es wären meine Initialen? Dass 1971 mein Geburtsjahr ist, nun - dafür braucht es kein Genie. Immerhin steht das in meinem Profil.

Deines ist übrigens enttäuschend unausgefüllt. Vielleicht antwortet dir deshalb kaum jemand? Du bist auf einer Datingseite.

Die Leute wollen etwas über dich erfahren ;-) erzähl doch ein bisschen über dich!

Auch wenn ich mich frage, was du hier machst, wenn du doch nur Leuten schreibst, die du kennst, bzw. die für deine Arbeit relevant sind? In welcher Branche bist du denn tätig?

So, ich muss los. Die Pflicht ruft.

Falls dir wieder mal langweilig ist und du Zerstreuung benötigst, melde dich.

JHW

P.S. Danke fürs Willkommen heißen ;-)

Hab einen schönen Tag

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	3. Betreff: RE: RE: Willkommen.

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 29. Januar 2013 um 16:11 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** JHW71  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: RE: Willkommen.

 

JHW,

ein Biologe bist du offenbar nicht. Aposematismus ist ein Begriff aus der Verhaltensbiologie und bezeichnet eine Art der Warnfärbung. Die auffällige Färbung soll potentiellen Fressfeinden nicht nur Präsenz, sondern auch Ungenießbarkeit und/oder Wehrhaftigkeit signalisieren. Ich fand das als Alias passend.

Ich muss gestehen, dass mich die schnelle Antwort auf meine Email überrascht hat. Nicht so sehr, _dass_ du mir geantwortet hast, sondern wie. Du scheinst dich nicht angegriffen zu fühlen.

Natürlich habe ich erkannt, dass es dein Geburtsjahr ist, weil es eben auch in deinem Profil steht. Was die drei Buchstaben angeht, ist es vielleicht ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es deine Initialen sind, ist relativ hoch. Zumindest ist es nicht das Kürzel eines Sportteams. Eine Band mit dem Namen und/oder Kürzel ließ sich auch nicht finden. 

Gerade Menschen mit einem Doppelnamen neigen jedoch dazu, diesen mit drei Buchstaben abzukürzen, was vermutlich eine gewisse Ästhetik und Regelmäßigkeit anspricht. Eine kurze Recherche hat ergeben, dass die fünf häufigsten Vornamen, die mit J beginnen, folgende sind: Jack, Jacob, James, Joshua, Joseph. Allerdings handelte es sich dabei um eine Liste vom letzten Jahr. Vor 41 Jahren gab es sicherlich andere Präferenzen. Und wie sagt man so schön: „Wenn du glaubst, dass jeder jemanden kennt, der John heißt, dann liegst du wahrscheinlich richtig.“

Das alles setzt natürlich voraus, dass es sich bei dabei um einen Namen englischen Ursprungs handelt. Aber auch hier: eine Frage der Wahrscheinlichkeit!

Ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass ich mich auf einer Datingwebseite befinde, aber mir erschließt sich nicht, warum ich willkürliche Informationen über mich preisgeben soll, die ohnehin nur eine Facette des großen Ganzen darstellen. Was bringt es, wenn ich schreibe, dass ich gern Italienisch esse, mein Kontakt aber Chinesisch bevorzugt? Im schlimmsten Fall kommt überhaupt kein Austausch zustande, weil wir aufgrund nichtssagender Kleinigkeiten annehmen, keine Gemeinsamkeiten zu haben.

Aber da du Interesse an meiner Arbeit bezeugt hast, möchte ich dir gern auf deine Frage antworten. Ich bin in der IT-Branche tätig. IT-Sicherheit, um genau zu sein. 

Laut Profil lebst du in London. Aufgrund der Uhrzeit deiner Email gehe ich davon aus, dass du keinem klassischen "9 to 5" Job nachgehst. Oder du hast dich verspätet. Zumindest beträgt die durchschnittliche Fahrtzeit zur Arbeit in London 1 Stunde und 38 Minuten... Arbeitest du im Schichtdienst?

Dir auch einen angenehmen Tag.

Aposematismus

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	4. Betreff: Fressfeinde

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 29. Januar 2013 um 23:18 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Fressfeinde

 

Hallo Apos,

nein, Biologe bin ich tatsächlich nicht. Auch wenn mir der Begriff im Studium möglicherweise mal untergekommen sein könnte.

Hmm... Ich dachte immer, sich möglichst unauffällig und angepasst zu verhalten schützt einen vor potentiellen Angreifern?! Warum sollte man gerade _dich_ herauspicken, wenn du nur einer unter vielen bist? Nicht umsonst schwört das Militär auf Tarnkleidung...

Ich stelle mir dich jetzt als bunten Paradiesvogel vor, der zuschnappt, wenn man nach ihm greift.

Irgendwie ist das traurig. Das klingt, als hättest du Fressfeinde vor denen du glaubst, dich schützen zu müssen? Selbst auf einer Datingseite? Wo man doch eigentlich auf Gleichgesinnte treffen sollte, in einem geschützten Raum? Auf alle Fälle wäre es schade, wenn du wirklich ungenießbar bist. Falls dich mal jemand vernaschen will ;-)

Freut mich, wenn ich dich überraschen konnte mit meiner Antwort. Warum sollte ich mich angegriffen fühlen? Du hast mich begrüßt und hast auf eine außergewöhnliche Art das Gespräch eröffnet. Auch wenn du meine Identität eben nicht herausgefunden hast :-p

Aber ernsthaft, deine Mail ist hundertmal interessanter, als die Nachrichten, die ich bisher bekommen habe. Da du scheinbar auf Statistik stehst, hier mal ein Abriss:

Dreimal ein "Hi", zweimal "du bist süß" (woher wollen die das wissen? Mein Profilbild zeigt das London Eye und nicht mich! Ich... Das... Das sieht man doch, oder?). Apropos Profilbild, was stellt eigentlich deines dar? Es ist etwas dunkel, um es genau zu erkennen.

Äh ja. Und dann noch ein paar Fotos. Ungefragt. Zweimal Brüste - zugegeben sehr hübsch und drei Penisbilder. Mindestens einer sollte sich auf Herpes genitalis untersuchen lassen...

Hast du auch schon solche Fotos bekommen? In meinem Profil steht ja, dass ich bi bin. Aber das sollte doch kein Freifahrtschein sein, jemanden ungebeten Bilder seiner Genitalien zu schicken?

Was ich damit also sagen will, nichts in deiner Begrüßungsmail hat mich abgeschreckt!

Finde ich das jetzt unheimlich oder irgendwie süß? Soviel Interesse an meinem Alias, dass du sogar Recherche nach Bands und Sportvereinen betreibst?

Vielleicht sind es ja nicht meine Initialen? Vielleicht steht JHW ja für "jung, heiß, willig"?

Hm... Ich verstehe, dass du jemanden nicht wegen einer Nichtigkeit ausschließen willst oder ausgeschlossen werden möchtest. Dennoch - wie willst du jemanden kennenlernen, wenn du nichts von ihm weißt? Woher wissen, ob er deinem "Beuteschema" entspricht? Du musst ja auch Vorstellungen und Präferenzen deinem potentiellen Partner gegenüber haben? Dein Profil gibt nichts außer den Zwangsangaben an. Ich weiß also lediglich, dass du männlich und homosexuell bist. Weder weiß ich dein Alter, deine Haar- und Augenfarbe, noch deinen Wohnort.

Aber ich weiß jetzt, dass du in der IT arbeitest (selbstständig, wenn man die Zeiten betrachtet, zu denen du antwortest?) und italienisches Essen magst. Da ich immer und überall etwas finde, was mir schmeckt, bin ich da völlig flexibel. Ich würde dich also mit Freuden zum Italiener ausführen können, jetzt wo ich dieses Detail von dir kenne.

1 Stunde und 38 Minuten als durchschnittlicher Arbeitsweg? Zum Glück nicht bei mir. Ich denke, ich brauche eine knappe Dreiviertelstunde? Aber ich werde das nächste Mal genau auf die Uhr schauen. Weil ich weiß ja noch etwas von dir. Deinen Hang zur Statistik ;-) so langsam picke ich mir die Informationen zu dir zusammen.

Und ja, ich arbeite im Schichtdienst. Deshalb hatte ich auch Zeit, für diese peinlich lange Mail. Solltest du also beim Lesen nicht eingeschlafen sein, oder es schlicht aufgegeben haben, weiß ich noch etwas über dich: du bist relativ schmerzfrei :-)

Hab eine gute Nacht...

Jack oder James oder Jonas oder John ;-)

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	5. Betreff: RE: Fressfeinde

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 31. Januar 2013 um 04:01 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Fressfeinde

 

Junger, heißer, williger Jack, James, Jonas oder John,

nun, damit kann ich arbeiten. Da dich die Kommunikation mit mir noch nicht um den Verstand gebracht zu haben scheint und sogar einen gewissen zeitlichen Aufwand hinsichtlich der Länge deiner Email vermuten lässt, gehe ich davon aus, dass zumindest ein Quäntchen Wahrheit in deinen Angaben enthalten ist und einer der angegebenen Namen tatsächlich mit deiner Person in Verbindung steht.

Deine Identität habe ich bisher nicht herausgefunden, weil ich es nicht wollte. Glaube mir, es wäre denkbar einfach. Die Recherche habe ich schlicht und ergreifend betrieben, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich bei den drei Buchstaben tatsächlich um deine Initialen handelt und eben nicht um eine weithin bekannte Abkürzung, die mir nicht geläufig ist. Dies ist übrigens auch der Grund, warum ich nicht annehme, dass sie für „jung, heiß, willig“ stehen, denn niemand würde diese Referenz verstehen – was dem Zweck eines koketten Alias auf einer Datingwebseite zuwiderlaufen würde.

Wie auch immer. Man gab mir zu verstehen, dass es aufdringlich sei, private Daten herauszufinden, statt einfach zu fragen, oder zu warten, dass die entsprechende Person sich aus freiem Willen vorstellt. Zumindest wenn es darum geht, jemanden in einem privaten Rahmen kennenzulernen. Bei meiner Arbeit sieht das ggf. anders aus.

Es stimmt übrigens, dass ich selbstständig bin. Mehrere Firmen nehmen meinen Service in Anspruch. Aber da IT-Notfälle die Angewohnheit haben, zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit aufzutreten, habe ich keine geregelten Arbeitszeiten, sondern bin 24/7 abrufbar.

Die Form der Tarnung, von der du sprichst, nennt sich Krypsis. Ein Begriff aus dem Griechischen, der frei übersetzt so viel heißt wie „sich verbergen“. Das Verschmelzen mit der Umgebung also, welches man am ehesten mit dem Wort Tarnung in Verbindung bringt und welches – wie du bereits angemerkt hast – auch bei Tarnkleidung Anwendung findet. Der Aposematismus ist also das Gegenteil der Tarnung.

Der Vergleich mit dem Paradiesvogel funktioniert daher nicht. Ein buntes Federkleid ist für gewöhnlich ein Teil des Balzverhaltens besagter Vögel und dient nicht der Abschreckung potentieller Fressfeinde. Ein Beispiel für Aposematismus wäre der Kugelfisch, der sich bei Gefahr aufpumpt und Stacheln zeigt. Eine Fähigkeit, die bei ungewünschten Intimfotos meiner Meinung nach nicht verkehrt wäre.

Ist die Beurteilung hinsichtlich der Herpes genitalis beruflich untermauert oder lediglich das Resultat eines fragwürdigen Interesses an Geschlechtskrankheiten?

Beuteschema... das ist ein seltsamer Begriff in Zusammenhang mit Dating, über den ich allerdings schon öfter gestolpert bin. Meiner Erfahrung nach spielt es keine Rolle, welche Haarfarbe jemand hat, um zu eruieren, ob man sich angezogen fühlt oder nicht. Mit dieser Ansicht scheine ich zwar allein dazustehen, aber vielleicht mag ich auch einfach Riesenräder... Welchem „Beuteschema“ geht deine Libido nach?

Da du erneut Interesse an meiner Person geäußert hast, werde ich dir die entsprechenden Daten nicht vorenthalten. Ich bin 1976 geboren und mein Geburtstag liegt in der ersten Woche des Jahres. Mein Haar ist dunkelbraun und neigt zu Locken, die sich ungern bändigen lassen. Meine Augen sind blaugrau, wobei mir gesagt wurde, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit grün erscheinen, was ich nicht bestätigen kann. Viele Menschen scheinen von ihnen irritiert zu sein. Ich bin 1,83m groß.

Mein Profilbild zeigte eine Gasse in London. Leider ist das Bild zu klein, um zu erkennen, dass es eine sternenklare Nacht war. Ich habe nun ein anderes Bild hochgeladen. Freund von mir. Naja, was heißt Freund...

Da dein Profilbild dich nicht zeigt, hoffe ich auf eine kleine Beschreibung. Oder einen Hinweis darauf, ob das voreilige Kommentar „du bist süß“ zurecht geäußert wurde.

Dass ich ebenfalls in London wohne, dürfte nicht schwer zu erraten sein. Schließlich begegnen wir uns hier auf einer Datingwebseite, die darauf abzielt, dass die Benutzer sich früher oder später in persona treffen. Natürlich gibt es Leute, denen es nichts ausmacht, längere Strecken zurückzulegen, aber dies gilt meist für jene, die in kleinen Orten wohnen und nicht die Auswahl haben, die ihnen eine Großstadt wie London zu bieten hat.

Ich mag italienisches Essen zwar, aber chinesischen Speisen bin ich auch nicht abgeneigt. Vorhin hatte ich ein hervorragendes Curry mit Mango. Allerdings war das auch schon das Highlight des Abends. Die Begleitung war nicht der Rede wert, so dass ich kurzfristig entschieden habe, zuhause zu essen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob die Länge meiner Email peinlich ist oder nicht, aber falls ich mich lächerlich gemacht haben sollte, hast du vielleicht die Güte, darüber hinwegzusehen und bist hoffentlich geneigt, mir ein weiteres Mal zu antworten. Deine Emails langweilen mich nicht.

Aposematismus

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	6. Betreff: Curry und Mango

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 01. Februar 2013 um 19:54 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Curry und Mango

 

Hallo Kugelfisch,

da bist du ja wieder. Ich hatte schon fast Sorge, dich doch eingeschläfert zu haben ;-)

Du kannst sicher sein, dass mehr als nur ein Quäntchen Wahrheit in meinen Nachrichten steckt. Was hätte ich auch davon, dich zu belügen? Ich bin ja hier, um jemanden kennenzulernen. Lügst du mich etwa an?

Da bin ich ja sehr beruhigt, dass du deine beruflichen Talente nicht dafür einsetzt, mich zu hacken. Wo wäre dann der Spaß am anonymen Vortasten und Kennenlernen?

Bei näherem Gedankenspiel hast du (leider) recht. "Jung, heiß, willig" sind wohl keine Attribute, die ich mir noch zuschreiben kann. Jung bin ich mit Anfang vierzig nicht mehr. Heiß und willig? Naja, wenn das Übersenden von Fotos mit primären Geschlechtsorganen lediglich die Mundwinkel aufstellt und das Ergebnis ein irritiertes Schmunzeln ist, dann ist mit "heiß und willig" auch nicht mehr viel.

Ich bin mir bei manchen deiner Aussagen wirklich nicht sicher, ob du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst oder es ernst meinst. Zumindest bringst du mich zum Lachen. Auch wenn ich das vielleicht gar nicht sollte...

Hast du wirklich schon private Daten im privaten Rahmen "herausgefunden"? Das ist tatsächlich irgendwie nicht gut...

Wirklich lachen musste ich über den Kugelfisch und das Aufpumpen bei Intimfotos. Also lauthals. In meine leere Wohnung. Das hat schon lang niemand mehr geschafft. Danke dafür.

Danke auch, dass du gar nicht gefragt hast, ob das Erkennen von Herpes persönlichen Erfahrungen zugrunde liegt ;-)

Ich habe auch keine morbide Faszination an Bläschen und Ausschlag im Intimbereich. Meine Kenntnisse sind tatsächlich beruflicher Natur.

Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich bin eigentlich auch kein Freund des "Beuteschemas". Aber gerade, wenn man sich online kennenlernt, dort, wo man keinen persönlichen ersten Eindruck machen kann, muss man doch irgendwie "vorsortieren"? Du siehst in meinem Profil beispielsweise die Angabe zu meiner Größe. Mit 1,69m bin ich deutlich kleiner als der Durchschnitt. Was bringt es mir also zu lügen (oder diesen Makel nicht anzugeben), wenn mein Gegenüber einen großen Partner bevorzugt? Warum Zeit vergeuden und Enttäuschung auf beiden Seiten vorprogrammieren?

Wenn du dich zu Riesenrädern hingezogen fühltest, wärst du dann ein Objektophilist?

Mein Beuteschema? Ohje. Eiskalt erwischt. Da tue ich mich mit einer Antwort tatsächlich schwer. Ich wünsche mir einen charakterstarken Partner. Jemand, der mutig ist und seinen eigenen Kopf hat, mich zum Lachen bringt. Jemand der das Adrenalin in meinem Blut zum Pochen bringt und Lust auf Abenteuer hat, gleichzeitig aber nichts gegen einen faulen Abend mit Lieferessen und miesem Fernsehprogramm einwendet. Jemand, der versteht, ob ich nach einem harten Tag meine Ruhe brauche und schlecht gelaunt bin. Derjenige darf aber auch erkennen, ob ein gekonnter BJ meine Stimmung heben würde ;-) und ihn dann entsprechend praktizieren...

Und was die Optik angeht? Da bin ich tatsächlich nicht festgefahren. Ich kann mich ja nicht mal zwischen Mann und Frau entscheiden... Und wie du siehst; ich wünsche mir einen Partner. Nicht jemanden, der meine Libido befriedigt. Sei dir gewiss, zum Ficken finde ich problemlos jemanden.

Du liest dich attraktiv. Mit außergewöhnlichen Augen und Locken? Im richtigen Alter... Vielleicht entsprichst du ja meinem Beuteschema??

Das ist ein "Freund" von dir? Was hat er getan, um so enden zu müssen? Steht der auf deinem Kaminsims? (Aber ich lache... Schon wieder! Macht mich das morbide? Oh Gott, vielleicht bist du ein wahnsinniger Serienmörder, der seine Opfer als Trophäen zur Dekoration aufstellt und ich sollte besser nicht lachen?)

Die Gasse in London bei sternklarer Nacht? Bist du etwa ein Romantiker, Kugelfisch? Oder schlicht interessiert am Solarsystem?

Oh, eine Beschreibung von mir? Das meiste liest sich ja aus meinem Profil. Ich bin nicht groß, dafür sportlich trainiert (naja, heute nicht mehr so sehr, aber die Anlagen sind noch da). Meine Haare sind dunkelblond, die ersten grauen Strähnen kommen (was okay ist. Zumindest sagen die Mädels vom Empfang, dass graue Haare Männer interessant machen). Meine Augen sind dunkelblau und seit einem langjährigen Auslandsaufenthalt blasst meine Haut nicht mehr wirklich nach. Und süß ist ein Attribut, welches ich sicherlich nicht zugesprochen bekommen möchte!!! Was soll ich dir sonst beschreiben? Unterm Strich bin ich ein ganz normaler Typ. Ohne irgendwelche grotesken Absurditäten, aber auch ohne nennenswerte Besonderheit. Frag einfach, wenn du etwas wissen willst.

Also wohnst du auch in London. Wie ich. Schön. Das ist gut.

Ach ja, was mir einfällt, für deine Statistik:

Gestern morgen hin: 53 Minuten

Abends zurück (Rushhour): 1 Stunde, 12 Minuten. Ich bin also doch länger unterwegs als ich dachte. Egal. Das gibt mir Zeit zu lesen oder Musik zu hören.

Was machst du in deiner Freizeit? Magst du Bücher, Musik?

Oh. Du hattest also ein Date? Jemand von der Seite hier? War nicht so gut? Bin ich zu neugierig, wenn ich frage, was schiefgelaufen ist?

Freut mich, wenn wenigstens dein Abendessen geschmeckt hat. Gott, jetzt hab ich Lust auf Curry mit Mango.

Aber daraus wird nichts. Ich treffe mich gleich mit ein paar Kumpel meiner ehemaligen Rugbymannschaft. Also wird’s wohl auf Fish&Chips und Bier hinauslaufen.

Wenn wir beide unsere gegenseitigen langen Mails zu schätzen wissen, dann spricht ja nichts dagegen, sie fortzuführen.

Das ich dich nicht langweile - das nehme ich mal als Kompliment?

Schönen Abend wünscht Jack, James, oder John

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	7. Betreff: RE: Curry und Mango

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 01. Februar 2013 um 23:57 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: Curry und Mango

 

Jack, James, oder John, nicht Jonas,

du machst mir Hoffnung, dass ich bald deinen wahren Namen erfahren werde. Der Versuch, dich anhand deiner Beschreibung zu visualisieren und den passenden Namen zu der Person in meinem Kopf zu finden, hat nicht funktioniert. Zu viele Variablen. Kannst du mir vielleicht etwas anderes von dir verraten als diese generischen Angaben? Irgendwelche Besonderheiten? Auffälligkeiten? Ein Muttermal, ein Tattoo, eine Narbe...?

Übrigens kann ich bestätigen, dass graues Haar bei Männern sehr reizvoll sein kann. Auch wenn ich keine Frau bin.

Dass meine letzte Antwort so lange gebraucht hat, hatte berufliche Gründe. Ich hatte einen Auftrag, der mir keine Ruhe gelassen und gut 14 Stunden meiner kostbaren Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat. Dann war da dieses „Date“. Wobei ich es nicht einmal als solches bezeichnen möchte, denn genau genommen ist es nicht dazu gekommen. Den Mann habe ich vor ein paar Tagen auf dieser Webseite kennengelernt, aber kaum dass wir uns gegenüberstanden, war mir klar, dass es nicht derjenige ist, den ich suche. Nein, das hat nichts mit dem „Beuteschema“ zu tun. Eher damit, dass die Angaben in seinem Profil zu 72% nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen und er lediglich auf Sex aus war. Dafür muss man sich nicht extra die Mühe machen, jemanden kennenzulernen.

Wie du dir denken kannst, hatte ich schon die eine oder andere Begegnung über diese Webseite und kann mit großer Sicherheit sagen, dass es der Großteil der Mitglieder mit der Wahrheit nicht allzu genau nimmt. Verzeih mir von daher bitte, wenn ich meinen Argwohn dir gegenüber kundgetan habe. Und nein, ich belüge dich nicht – dazu habe ich keinen Grund. Mir gefällt das anonyme Vortasten und Kennenlernen mit dir sehr gut und es wäre die reinste Verschwendung, das mit unbedachten Fabeln zu untergraben.

Wie heißt es so schön: man ist so jung, wie man sich fühlt. Also liegt es wohl ganz bei dir selbst, ob du dich als jung bezeichnen möchtest. Zumindest machst du auf mich nicht den Eindruck, ein vergrämter Greis zu sein, dessen Lebenslicht einen Luftzug vom Erlöschen entfernt ist. Heiß und willig sind ggf. Attribute, die mit einem Partner zusammenhängen. Wenn der Richtige vor einem steht, sieht das vielleicht schon ganz anders aus...

Fotos von Genitalien eines Fremden, zu dem man keinerlei (positive) Beziehung hat, rufen bei den meisten Leuten eher Unmut aus. Wenn du das mit einem Schmunzeln abtun kannst, zeugt das meiner Meinung nach von einem gefestigten Charakter.

Das was du zum „Beuteschema“ geschrieben hast, ist genau das, was ich als Problem bei der ganzen Sache sehe. Vielleicht bevorzugt man es, einen größeren Partner zu haben, verbaut sich aber die Chance, diesen einen Menschen, der hervorragend zu einem gepasst hätte, kennenzulernen, weil er einem vorgefertigten Ideal, das sowieso niemand erfüllt, nicht entspricht. Sich mit jemanden auseinanderzusetzen, sich zu begegnen – auf mehr als einer Ebene – ist meiner Meinung nach notwendig, um die Kompatibilität zu ergründen.

Nein, ich bin kein Objektophilist. Aber wenn ich einer wäre, würde meine Liebe wohl meiner Violine gelten. Und als Romantiker hat mich noch niemand bezeichnet. Aber vielleicht weiche ich auch in dieser Hinsicht zu stark von anderen ab...

Wie würdest du Romantik definieren?

Das Sonnensystem? Warum sollte mich das interessieren? Es ist für mich und meine Arbeit vollkommen irrelevant. Was jedoch nicht heißt, dass ich den Blick in einen sternenverhangenen Himmel nicht wertschätzen kann. Macht mich das zum Romantiker?

Es freut mich, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich verstehe, was dazu geführt hat. Kugelfische sind äußerst interessante Geschöpfe und Tetrodotoxin ein außergewöhnliches Nervengift. Aber darüber könntest du mir als Arzt vermutlich mehr erzählen. Was ist dein Fachgebiet?

Hm... nein, es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu veralbern. Was das Herausfinden von Daten betrifft: Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich schon im privaten Rahmen gemacht. Es ist vielleicht eine Art Berufskrankheit, da ich im Alltag des Öfteren recherchieren muss, um zu wissen, mit was für Menschen ich es zu tun habe. Mir ist mittlerweile jedoch klar, dass ein potentielles Date nicht davon begeistert ist, wenn ich bereits mehr über seine Person weiß, als er zu verraten bereit ist. Und wie versprochen, habe ich nicht weiter nach Informationen über dich gesucht.

Die Abkürzung BJ war mir nicht bekannt... interessant. Fellatio zu praktizieren gehört zu meinen bevorzugten Sexualpraktiken. Das Wechselspiel von Kontrolle und Hingabe, Verletzlichkeit und Stärke, das Vertrauen und die Intimität... Das Spiel mit der Selbstbeherrschung – meiner eigenen, aber vor allem der des Partners...

Nun, zumindest hat sich bisher niemand über meine Fertigkeiten beschwert.

Danke für das Sammeln von Daten zum Thema „Fahrtzeiten zur Arbeit innerhalb Londons“. Wichtig wäre dabei noch, wie du zur Arbeit kommst, damit ich einen Vergleich erstellen kann. Bus, Bahn, Auto?

In meiner Freizeit lese ich relativ viel. Meine Interessen sind allerdings breit gefächert, so dass es schwierig ist, irgendwelche Titel auszuwählen und zu behaupten, sie seien das Beste, was ich je gelesen habe. Es handelt sich in den meisten Fällen um unterschiedliche Fachliteratur und Tageszeitungen.

Ich nehme an, als Arzt musst du dich ständig auf den neuesten Stand deines Fachgebiets bringen? Liest du darüber hinaus noch etwas anderes?

Die Erwähnung meiner Violine lässt es wahrscheinlich schon vermuten. Ich mag Klassik recht gern, da sie mir dabei hilft abzuschalten. Paganini, Tschaikowsky, Bach... und viele andere. Ansonsten höre ich eher selten Musik. Wie ist das bei dir? Irgendwelche „Evergreens“ aus Jugendtagen?

Hm... diese Email hat mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als erwartet. Ich muss noch etwas arbeiten. Aber man muss ja Prioritäten setzen.

Ich hoffe, dass du einen angenehmen Abend mit deiner ehemaligen Rugbymannschaft hattest. Warum spielst du nicht mehr?

Kugelfisch

 

PS.: Das Curry mit Mango kannst du übrigens hier bekommen: http://www.lakshmi-restaurant.co.uk

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Das Restaurant Lakshmi gibt’s nicht wirklich, aber es kam schon mal in einer Story von kirin vor ;)


	8. SMS: Schmetterlingstattoo

02.02.13, 12:19 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Hey Johnny. Bist du gut nach Hause gekommen? xoxo K.

02.02.13, 14:57 Uhr  
Hallo. Ja, danke der Nachfrage. Ich hatte wohl ganz schön einen sitzen. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, dir meine Telefonnummer gegeben zu haben? Gruß John

02.02.13, 15:03 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
:-D Weißt du das nicht mehr? Ich sollte dich anrufen, nachdem du dein Handy im Black Anchor unter den Tisch hast fallen lassen. War schön gestern... Lust das zu wiederholen? xoxo K.

02.02.13, 15:39 Uhr  
Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee.

02.02.13, 15:43 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Was? Warum denn nicht? xoxo K.

02.02.13, 15:46 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Johnny?

02.02.13, 15:49 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
John?

02.02.13, 15:55 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Typ bist! Erst lässt du dir von mir einen blasen in diesem schäbigen Klo im Pub und dann ignorierst du mich?

02.02.13, 15:59 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
HALLO??

02.02.13, 16:08 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Arschloch!

02.02.13, 16:19 Uhr  
Wow, wow. Mach mal halblang. Ich war eben duschen. Außerdem erinnere ich mich wage, dass du mir in die Toilette gefolgt bist und so schnell auf den Knien warst, dass ich nicht mal bis drei zählen konnte!

02.02.13, 16:22 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Aber es hat dir doch gefallen? <3

02.02.13, 16:33 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
John?

02.02.13, 16:38 Uhr  
Hör mal, Kelly. Das wird nichts mit uns, okay? Bitte lösch meine Nummer einfach.

02.02.13, 16:43 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Kitty! Mein Name ist Kitty!

02.02.13, 16:45 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Und sag mir wenigstens warum du mich nicht mehr treffen willst? War es nicht schön für dich?

02.02.13, 16:48 Uhr  
Herrgott! Du hast mich nach dem BJ jeder deiner Freundinnen als deinen Verlobten vorgestellt! Das ist nicht okay! Bitte lösch meine Nummer!

02.02.13, 17:00 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
Können wir es nicht trotzdem nochmal versuchen?

02.02.13, 17:04 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
John?

02.02.13, 17:12 Uhr  
Schmetterlingstattoo schrieb:  
John?

 

+++

tbc

 


	9. Betreff: Katerstimmung

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 02. Februar 2013 um 22:09 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Katerstimmung

 

Lieber Baumsteigerfrosch (ja, ich habe recherchiert und der Frosch ist hübscher als der Kugelfisch... Passt sicherlich besser zu dir),

oh Himmel. Ich bin zu alt für diesen Quatsch. Zu viel Bier, ein paar Schnäpse und eine kleine Wahnsinnige mit einem urhässlichen Schmetterlingstattoo auf dem Oberarm, der ich wohl meine Telefonnummer gegeben habe. Dummer Fehler, wirklich. Zum Glück weiß ich inzwischen, wie man Kontakte auf dem Handy sperrt. Und Gott sei Dank habe ich das ganze Wochenende frei. Die Zeit brauche ich auch zur Rekonvaleszenz. Wie hat man so was früher jedes Wochenende gemacht? Kannst du mir das erklären?

Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, wie du anhand von Besonderheiten Rückschlüsse auf meinen Vornamen ziehen willst, aber ich verrate dir gleich drei Auffälligkeiten; Muttermal: linker Hüftknochen, ca. 0,2 cm

Tattoo: rechtes Schulterblatt, RAMC Logo in Farbe

Narbe: Schulter links, handtellergroß

Also, Baumsteigerfrosch, wie ist mein Name? :-)

Ich hoffe, dein Auftrag konnte zur Zufriedenheit abgeschlossen werden?

Schade, dass dein Date nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. Wobei... Wenn ich ehrlich bin, so leid tut es mir nicht. Immerhin genieße ich die Schreiberei mit dir ziemlich.

Lese ich richtig zwischen den Zeilen, dass du also auch an einer ernstzunehmenden Partnerschaft interessiert bist und nicht nur an einer schnellen Nummer?! Und wenn er es nicht war, den du suchst, wen suchst du dann?

An Tagen wie heute fühle ich mich furchtbar alt. Allerdings gebe ich dir grundsätzlich recht. Man ist immer so alt wie man sich fühlt. Als junger Mensch denkt man ja, dass mit Mitte dreißig "das Lebenslicht erloschen" sein wird. Kommt man selbst in das Alter, sieht man, dass man glücklicherweise noch weit entfernt ist, von den dritten Zähnen und dem Rollator.

Einen Partner, der mich wieder "heiß und willig" fühlen lässt, mit anderen Worten, jemand, der mich völlig von den Füßen reißt - so jemanden habe ich schon lange nicht mehr kennengelernt. Wie steht’s bei dir? War in letzter Zeit mal jemand dabei, der dich zum Schmelzen gebracht hat?

Ich finde deine Einstellung zum Beuteschema, Kennenlernen und dem Vergeben potentieller Chancen wirklich wunderbar. Leider sind die wenigsten Menschen heutzutage so frei von Vorurteilen und so offen für das Variable. Das ist wirklich herrlich erfrischend. (Und passt so gar nicht zu deinem Alias, Fröschchen)

Das bringt mich nämlich gleich zum nächsten Punkt. Ja, deine Sicht der Dinge klingt tatsächlich romantisch. Als könnte sich jeder... nun ja... Frosch in einen potentiellen Prinzen verwandeln.

Schade, dass diesen bezaubernden Wesenszug scheinbar noch keiner bewusst an dir wahrgenommen hat. Kann es sein, dass du dich zu oft in eine harte Schale zurückziehst? Bist du etwa mehr Auster als Getarnter?

Wie würde ich Romantik definieren? Es ist mehr als der Sonnenuntergang im Meer oder ein Candlelight Dinner.

Es ist das versinken in den Augen deines Gegenübers. Das Glitzern, wenn sich das Kerzenlicht darin bricht. Nackte Körper auf weichen Decken, vielleicht vor einem knisternden Feuer. Das Mitbringen von handgeschöpftem Honig, weil dein Partner den so gerne mag. Das Händchenhalten im Kino wie zwei Teenager und danach nicht mehr wissen, welcher Film es war, weil man nonstop geknutscht hat. Solche Dinge irgendwie.

Womit kann man dir eine romantische Freude machen, Fröschchen?

Vielleicht nicht gerade mit ein Buch über das Sonnensystem - verstanden! Trotzdem sollte man nicht alles ablehnen, nur weil es einem nicht von Nutzen erscheint ;-)

Du weißt jetzt also, dass ich Arzt bin? Gut geraten.

Ich bin Allgemeinmediziner. Da ich noch nicht lange bei meiner jetzigen Klinik tätig bin, fungiere ich mehr als Springer. Meist in der Notaufnahme. Ich mag die Abwechslung dort. Jeden Tag etwas Neues, schnelle und präzise Entscheidungen sind notwendig. Das liegt mir.

Oh, ich verstehe, dass du bedingt durch deinen Beruf oftmals geneigt bist, Recherche im Vorfeld zu betreiben. Mir geht es manchmal auch nicht anders, dass ich Anamnese bei meinem Gegenüber vollziehe (siehe der Herpesmann). Danke, dass du mich nicht recherchierst. Ich verspreche auch, dir jede Frage, die du mir stellst, so ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten.

Okay. Bitte bekomm das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals. Also ich will dich nicht blöd abbaggern, okay? Aber deine sachliche Erklärung zu Fellatio (ehrlich? Du kanntet BJ nicht? :-D) ist wahrscheinlich das heißeste, was ich in letzter Zeit in Verbindung mit einem Blowjob gehört, gelesen und erlebt habe.

Ähm... Du bläst aber nicht nur gerne, oder? Du lässt dich auch gern oral verwöhnen? Naja, blöde Frage. Welcher Mann mag das nicht, oder?

Sorry, natürlich hätte ich mein Fortbewegungsmittel nennen sollen. Ich fahre mit dem Bus ca. 15 Minuten und dann noch etwa 30 Minuten U-Bahn. Dazwischen und zum Arbeitsort Fußweg.

Ja, du hast recht. Fachliteratur und Fortbildung in Eigenregie ist natürlich das A und O in meinem Beruf. Ansonsten lese ich gern und viel. Allerdings nichts wirklich Anspruchsvolles, sondern zur Zerstreuung simple Trivialliteratur. Ich habe ein Faible für Kriminalromane, Detektivgeschichten und Thriller. In solchen Büchern kann ich versinken und vom Alltag abschalten.

Du siehst mich schwer beeindruckt. Streichinstrumente sind etwas Wunderschönes und Bachs "Air" ist eines meiner Lieblingslieder. Zumindest was die Klassik betrifft.

Das ist übrigens auch eine unheimlich romantische Vorstellung. Dass ein Lied nur für dich gespielt wird...

Ansonsten höre ich viel und gerne Musik, bin aber nicht festgelegt. Müsste ich eine Band benennen, wäre es wahrscheinlich Queen und der Evergreen (wenn auch nicht aus Jugendtagen) "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Wow - das ist ein großes Kompliment. Das habe ich inzwischen verstanden. Dass du diese Mail vor deiner Arbeit priorisierst. Herzlichen Dank, Fröschchen.

Und danke, dass du mir einen angenehmen Abend gewünscht hast. Er war es, bis zu einem bestimmten Pegel und Miss "Schmetterlingstattoo". Jetzt will ich lieber den Großteil vergessen. An Abenden wie heute wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als eine Badewanne, um meine müden Knochen auszustrecken. Leider habe ich hier nur eine Dusche.

Warum ich nicht mehr Rugby spiele? Da wäre zum einen das Alter, das hohe Verletzungsrisiko (ungut als Arzt) und meine Schulter, die es mir heute wohl unmöglich macht zu spielen.

Einen schönen Sonntag wünscht

James oder John

 

PS.:

Danke für den Link. Das Restaurant liegt nicht ganz auf meiner täglichen Route.

Aber vielleicht können wir ja mal gemeinsam dort hin?

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	10. Betreff: Hörprobe

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 03. Februar 2013 um 11:04 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** Hörprobe

1 Anhang (5,4 MB)  
SH – Bach „Air“.mp3

 

James oder John,

da du vermutlich noch mit dem Auskurieren deines Katers beschäftigt bist, schicke ich dir ein wenig Balsam für geschundene Nerven. Ich habe es heute Morgen aufgenommen.

Es ist nicht perfekt, da ich das Stück schon eine Weile nicht mehr gespielt habe, aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem. Leider geht über die Aufnahme viel Tonqualität verloren...

Die Email beantworte ich im Laufe des Tages.

Aposematismus

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Bach – Air → <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrVDATvUitA>


	11. Betreff: Militärarzt

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 03. Februar 2013 um 13:51 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Militärarzt

 

James oder John,

die Baumsteigerfrösche sind in der Tat ansehnlicher als Kugelfische und giftig sind sie auch. Das gefällt mir.

Ich hoffe, dass sich die Nachwirkungen deiner nächtlichen Aktivitäten in Grenzen halten. Als Mediziner kennst du ja vielleicht den einen oder anderen Trick, um den Kater schnellstmöglich zu vertreiben. Deiner Aussage entnehme ich, dass du früher des Öfteren an solchen „Saufgelagen“ teilgenommen hast, aber jetzt nur noch gelegentlich dazu kommst?

Mir ist nie wirklich aufgegangen, was Menschen zu überhöhten Alkoholkonsum verführt, außer vielleicht, dass der Alkohol gemeinhin legal erworben werden kann, während das bei anderen psychotropen Substanzen nicht immer der Fall ist. Warum dein Körper solche Eskapaden nicht mehr so gut verkraftet wie in früheren Jahren, brauche ich dir wohl kaum erklären.

Zuvor wäre es schwieriger gewesen, deinen Namen anhand von Besonderheiten zu erraten, aber dank der neuen Informationen könnte ich deinen vollen Namen, Titel und Rang innerhalb weniger Minuten herausfinden (Datenbanken...) – aber das werde ich nicht tun.

Royal Army Medical Corps... Militärarzt also. In einer vorherigen Email hast du etwas von einem längeren Auslandsaufenthalt geschrieben. Einsatz in Afghanistan oder Irak? Verwundet zurückgekehrt? Wahrscheinlich erst kürzlich, wenn du keine Festanstellung hast und als Springer arbeitest. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Arbeit in der Notaufnahme interessant für dich ist, da du den Einsatz unter hohem Stress und Druck gewohnt sein wirst. Vermutlich wäre dir ein ruhigerer Job eher zuwider.

Das „vatcam“ in deiner Emailadresse bezieht sich dann wohl auf den Ausdruck „Vatican Cameos“ und nicht etwa auf „catcam“, wie mir die Suchmaschine weißmachen wollte (was es nicht alles gibt). Zumindest dachte ich mir deswegen schon, dass du oder jemand aus deiner Familie einen Bezug zum Militär hat.

Wie kommt es, dass du im Krieg verwundet wurdest? Als Arzt wird man dich kaum ins Feld geschickt haben...

Hast du deine Uniform noch?

Ja, meinen letzten Auftrag konnte ich für alle Beteiligten zufriedenstellend abschließen, auch wenn er mich von einem anderen Projekt abgelenkt hat. Du siehst, an Arbeit mangelt es mir nicht.

Offensichtlich sind wir beide nicht mit Glück gesegnet, wenn es um Dates geht. Allerdings kann ich nicht behaupten, dass es mir wegen der Frau mit dem unglücklichen Tattoo leid tut...

Es sieht ganz so aus, als ob ich an einer ernstzunehmenden Partnerschaft interessiert wäre, auch wenn dieser Gedanke immer noch recht neu ist. Bisher hatte ich nie das Bedürfnis, jemanden für unbegrenzte Zeit in mein Leben zu lassen und ihm einen Platz in meinem Alltag zu gewähren, da Menschen schnell dazu neigen, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Aber die Dinge ändern sich nun mal...

Was ich bei einem potentiellen Partner suche? Das ist nicht leicht zu beantworten. Vermutlich einen gewissen Grad an Gemeinsamkeiten, aber auch die Fähigkeit, mich zu überraschen (was zugegebenermaßen nicht einfach ist). Abenteuerlust und Loyalität. Einen gefestigten Charakter. Jemand, der mir Paroli bieten kann, ohne meine Wertigkeit herabzusetzen. Ein Leuchtfeuer, wenn ich mich in dem Chaos in meinem Kopf verliere. Einen Ruhepol. Kurzum: Jemanden, der mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin und den ich für seine zahlreichen Facetten lieben kann.

Und nein, jemanden, der mich zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, gab es schon lange nicht mehr. Die meisten scheinen mich einigermaßen attraktiv zu finden, kommen aber selten mit meinem Charakter zurecht, so dass es – wenn überhaupt – bei kurzen, unbefriedigenden Begegnungen bleibt.

Ich denke schon, dass jeder „Frosch das Potential hat, sich in einen Prinzen zu verwandeln“, wie du es so märchenhaft definiert hast, wenn man sich die Zeit nimmt, einander kennenzulernen. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass jeder mit jedem zusammenpasst – ganz im Gegenteil. Aber die meisten benötigen nun mal mehr als einen Blick, um festzustellen, ob ihr Gegenüber trotz abweichender Idealvorstellung nicht doch ein Prinz sein könnte. Es ist ermüdend mitanzusehen, wie sich viele Menschen von Fehlinformationen leiten lassen.

Bezaubernder Wesenszug? Das ist neu. Normalerweise sagen die Leute etwas anderes...

Aber dann wiederum warst du bereits für die eine oder andere Überraschung gut. Ich tausche mich wirklich gern mit dir aus.

Eine romantische Freude... ich bin wirklich nicht sicher, ob man es als romantisch bezeichnen könnte, aber die Vorstellung, dass jemand eines meiner alltäglichen Bedürfnisse erkennt, die ich selbst ignoriere oder schlicht und ergreifend vergesse, ist eine schöne Vorstellung. Selbst wenn es nur die Tasse Tee am Morgen ist oder der Hinweis darauf, dass ich mal wieder seit 48 Stunden wach bin...

Zum Thema Fellatio. Sowohl der aktive als auch passive Part... hm... das ist schlecht ausgedrückt, schließlich kann man in beiden Rollen sowohl aktiv als auch passiv sein... also ich gebe genauso gern, wie ich empfange. Das Geben hat den Vorteil, dass ich die Grenzen meines Partners ausloten kann. Ich kann die Stimulation stundenlang aufrecht erhalten, ihn immer wieder an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringen, nur um seine Erregung daraufhin so weit zu drosseln, dass er nicht zum Höhepunkt kommt. Je besser ich meinen Partner kenne, desto länger kann ich dieses Spiel treiben, bis er mich anfleht, ihn endlich kommen zu lassen. Das Resultat ist für gewöhnlich ein unglaublich intensiver Orgasmus.

Wenn du Detektivromane magst, hast du vermutlich die Werke von Agatha Christie gelesen. Oder bevorzugst du den modernen Kram, bei dem man bereits auf den ersten 10 Seiten erkennen kann, wer der Mörder ist? Trivialliteratur ist für den einen oder anderen sicherlich interessant, aber meiner Meinung nach hat sie selten etwas Bemerkenswertes zu bieten. Vielleicht kannst du mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen?

Deine Emails sind im Moment das Highlight meines Tages, insofern ist es ganz selbstverständlich, dass ich die Antwort darauf meiner Arbeit gegenüber priorisiere.

Schade, dass du keine Badewanne hast, um dich darin zu entspannen. Ich habe glücklicherweise eine. Eine recht große. Es könnten sogar zwei Menschen hineinpassen. Vermutlich.

Ich hätte dich gern mal Rugby spielen sehen.

Farbfrosch

 

PS.: Ich habe übrigens mal einen Rollator als Skateboard umfunktioniert. Die Besitzerin war nicht allzu glücklich, als ich damit gegen eine Wand gefahren bin. Aber ich habe ihn ihr natürlich ersetzt...

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	12. Betreff: RE: Hörprobe

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 03. Februar 2013 um 14:05 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Hörprobe

 

Oh wow! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Vielen, vielen Dank, Fröschchen!

Was heißt, es ist nicht perfekt? Es ist wunderschön. Du bist offensichtlich unheimlich talentiert.

Dass du dir überbaut die Mühe gemacht hast, es für mich aufzunehmen?! Ich bin wirklich sprachlos. Tausend Dank! Wenn ich mich irgendwie revanchieren kann, dann lass es mich bitte wissen.

Leider gab es einige Ausfälle in der Notaufnahme und aus meinem freien Sonntag wird somit nichts. Deine Mail werde ich also erst später lesen können. Das hier tippe ich auch nur auf die Schnelle im Bus.

John

P.S. SH? Deine Initialen? :-)

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	13. Betreff: Vatican Cameos

**Gesendet:** Montag, 04. Februar 2013 um 04:12 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Vatican Cameos

 

Fröschchen...

Oder soll ich SH sagen? So langsam möchte ich doch nach deinem Namen fragen. Und das, obwohl ich "Fröschchen" mag und eigentlich nie der Typ für Kosenamen war.

Wie ich dir ja schon geschrieben habe, ist aus meinem freien Wochenende nichts geworden. Drei Kollegen haben sich überraschend krank gemeldet und der Springer musste ran. Wie du an der Uhrzeit unschwer erkennen kannst, ist es nicht bei einer Schicht geblieben. Jetzt trinke ich einen Tee zum Runterkommen und hoffe auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Mittags muss ich schon wieder in der Klinik sein.

Ich hoffe, du hast nicht den Eindruck, ich wäre ein Säufer oder so etwas. Während meines Studiums war ich zwar viel feiern, jedoch ist nicht jede Party in ein "Saufgelage" mutiert. Du kennst so was doch sicherlich auch? Zumindest gehe ich davon aus, dass du auf der Uni warst?

Solche Ausfälle wie dieses Wochenende kommen nur noch ganz selten vor. Und das ist auch gut so. Viel mehr genieße ich beispielsweise ein schönes Glas Rotwein als solche Eskalationen.

Warum der Mensch eher zu Alkohol greift als zu anderen Substanzen? Sicherlich ist die legale Verfügbarkeit eine essentielle Entscheidungshilfe. Doch mir ist die Gefahr der Abhängigkeit von Alkohol leider nur zu gut ein Begriff. Ein Familienmitglied ist bereits seit Jahren alkoholkrank. Und dennoch trinke ich selbst immer mal wieder. Ist das bigott? Vielleicht. Immerhin würde ich mich ja auch nicht neben einen Junkie setzten und mir eine Nadel in die Vene drücken. Ist es die vermeidliche Salonfähigkeit von Alkohol? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Konsum überdenken. Wobei ich den Gedanken an ein Glas Rotwein, ein lauschiger, kleiner Italiener, Kerzenlicht und faszinierende Begleitung durchaus reizvoll finde...

Afghanistan oder Irak? Wow. Deine Zusammenfassung ist wirklich akkurat. Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das? Es ist alles richtig.

Mein Einsatzort war in Afghanistan. Ich wurde angeschossen. In die Schulter, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst. Zurück in London bin ich nun seit einem Jahr. Ich dachte nach meiner Rückkehr, dass ich an PTBS leide. Einige Erlebnisse zeigten mir jedoch, dass diese Diagnose inkorrekt war. Seitdem mir dieser Umstand klar ist und ich die Stelle in der Notaufnahme habe (du hast recht, ein ruhiger Job wäre mir zuwider), geht es mir langsam aber sicher besser.

Hoffentlich verschrecke ich dich nicht zu sehr. Ich will nur sagen, ich bin kein gebrochener Mann und auch kein Freak.

Tatsächlich haben seit meinem Ururgroßvater alle männlichen Nachkommen meiner Familie eine Militärkarriere eingeschlagen.

Du erstaunst mich immer mehr, SH. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand "Vatican Cameos" so eben entschlüsselt hätte.

Auch wenn du doch nicht mehr im Internet nach mir suchen wolltest ;-)

"Catcam"?! Hilfe, nein! Wobei, ich kenne eine Kollegin, die hätte möglicherweise Interesse an so etwas. Sie ist eine Katzennärrin.

Ich bin eher eine Hundemensch.

Wie sieht’s bei dir aus? Hast du Haustiere? Präferierst du eine Spezies?

Ich war nicht aktiv im Feld, das ist richtig. Wir waren auf einer Bergungsmission, als wir angegriffen wurden. Es waren viele meiner engsten Kameraden und Freunde betroffen. Ich habe noch nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen. Weder mit meiner Therapeutin, noch mit Familie oder Kollegen.

Würde ich ins Detail gehen... Du könnest mich nach einer kurzen Recherche schnell finden. Und wenn nicht mich, dann die Opfer.

Es hat Schlagzeilen gemacht. Versprichst du mir, nicht zu suchen? Dann erzähle ich vielleicht etwas mehr...

Die Uniform habe ich noch. Warum?

Sehr schön, dass du deinen Auftrag abschließen konntest. Wie genau sieht deine Arbeit eigentlich aus? Suchst du nach Sicherheitslücken in den Computersystemen deiner Kunden?

Mir tut es auch nicht leid. Außerdem war Schmetterlingstattoo kein Date.

Sie hat sich mir nur so schnell an den Hals geworfen, dass ich mich nicht rechtzeitig ducken konnte.

Meine Vorgesetzte hat mich heute zum Dank für meine Flexibilität eingeladen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass mehrere Kollegen mitgehen werden. Der chinesische Zirkus gastiert gerade und das Krankenhaus hat einige Freikarten für Donnerstag erhalten.

Was hat deine Sicht der Dinge in Bezug auf Partnerschaften geändert? Ein Partner kann sicherlich auch mal auf die Nerven gehen. Doch unterm Strich sollte er bereichern.

Du suchst jemanden, der dich überraschen kann? Dazu musst du aber auch bereit sein, dich überraschen zu lassen. Doch du scheinst auf dem besten Weg zu sein, jetzt, wo du nicht mehr im Vorfeld hackst ;-)

Das Leuchtfeuer klingt wunderbar. Ein Poet bist du also auch noch? Herrscht in dir soviel Unruhe und Chaos, welche zur Ruhe gebracht werden muss?

Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass man schwer mit deinem Charakter zurecht kommt? Du liest dich unwahrscheinlich faszinierend, intelligent, talentiert und aufregend.

Wenn du als Sahnehäubchen auch noch attraktiv bist... dann... wow! Bist du ein Hauptgewinn. Vielleicht nehmen sich die Menschen zu wenig Zeit, hinter deine Fassade zu blicken? Ich komme immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass du mehr Auster als Giftfrosch bist.

Was braucht es, um dich zum Öffnen zu bringen?

Und was sagen die Leute normalerweise über dich?

Ohje. Als Arzt kann ich dir nur sagen, dass du besser auf dich aufpassen musst.

Und als Freund (darf ich mich schon als Freund bezeichnen?), dass ich mich sorge! 48 Stunden ohne Schlaf? Vermutlich isst und trinkst du auch unregelmäßig?

Hast du heute schon etwas zu dir genommen? Falls nein, bitte iss etwas, nachdem du die Mail gelesen hast! Und mach dir eine Kanne Tee, bevor du eine Antwort schreibst. Bitte! Ab jetzt, zu jeder Mail eine Kanne Tee, Deal?

Wohoww.

Ich weiß, als erwachsender Mann, als Mediziner, sollte ich eloquenter sein. Vor allem, wenn du so nüchtern über Fellatio schreibst. Und dennoch. Whoohoo... Etwas Adäquateres fällt mir gerade nicht ein.

Stundenlang? Die Stimulation stundenlang aufrecht erhalten? Du übertreibst? Du hast dich verschrieben? Wirklich stundenlang? Oh, mein Gott! Sag doch nicht solche Sachen. Du weißt gar nicht, was du mir damit antust. Wahrscheinlich beherrscht du auch noch DT. Nein, sag’s nicht. Sonst verfalle ich dir noch (völlig) ;-)

Himmel... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine Schwäche für so sachliche Beschreibungen habe... Gott, oh Gott.

Schluss damit jetzt...

Ja... Ähh. Wo waren wir? Detektivromane? Agatha Christie habe natürlich alle gelesen. Aber auch die modernen Autoren wie beispielsweise Simon Beckett fesseln mich. Der insbesondere wegen seines forensischen Schwerpunkts. Ob ich dir dessen Geschichten ans Herz legen kann? Vermutlich wüsstest du schon nach dem Klappentext, wer der Mörder ist.

Deine Mails sind auch ein Highlight für mich...

Und ich beneide dich für deine Wanne... Vielleicht müsstest du mal jemanden mit hinein nehmen. Für deine Statistiken oder so ;-)

Ehrlich? Du hättest mich gerne spielen sehen? Früher wäre das bestimmt interessanter gewesen, als ich jung, knackig und der Captain der Schulmannschaft war. Heute würde ich vermutlich nach zehn Minuten auf dem Feld zusammenbrechen...

Gute Nacht, bzw. guten Morgen

John

 

P.S.: Die Baupläne zu deinem Rollatorskateboard würde ich gerne mal sehen ;-)

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	14. Betreff: Uniform

**Gesendet:** Montag, 04. Februar 2013 um 04:40 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Uniform

 

1 Anhang  
JHWUniform.jpg (534 KB)

 

Da ich stocknüchtern bin, schieben wir es auf meine Übermüdung, wenn es unangemessen ist, okay?

Ich bin im Schrank grade mehr oder weniger drüber gestolpert.

Das Foto noch "kopflos".

Es soll ja spannend bleiben.

Gute Nacht wünscht

Captain JHW

 

+++

Bilddatei:  
Das Foto zeigt den Torso eines Mannes, bis hin zu den Oberschenkeln. Er trägt einen dunkle Uniformjacke mit goldenen Knöpfen über einer gleichfarbigen Hose. Die Abzeichen auf den Schulterpolstern kennzeichnen den Rang eines Captains. Um die Taille ist ein Gürtel mit goldener Schließe befestigt. Obwohl sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen ist, erkennt man durch die Körperhaltung, dass es sich um eine stolze, selbstbewusste Person handelt.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	15. Betreff: Captain

**Gesendet:** Montag, 04. Februar 2013 um 14:29 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Captain

 

John,

ich mag den Klang dieses Namens, auch wenn er wegen seiner Häufigkeit verschrien sein mag. Dann wiederum wird es einen guten Grund geben, warum so viele Eltern sich dazu entscheiden, ihre Söhne „John“ zu nennen. John, der Gnädige... faszinierend wie sehr sich manche Menschen in ihren Namen widerzuspiegeln scheinen. Nun, das ist natürlich nur so daher gesagt, schließlich heißt nicht jeder Mediziner mit Vornamen John. Nichtsdestotrotz gefällt mir der Gedanke eines sanften Charakters im Angesicht der zahlreichen Qualen, die das Leben zu bieten hat.

Mein Name, dessen Nennung schon lange überfällig ist, hat zwar auch eine Bedeutung, bezieht sich jedoch nur auf die Erscheinung des Namensträgers und ist damit wenig aussagekräftig. Genau genommen habe ich drei Vornamen, auch wenn die anderen beiden nur zu den seltensten Anlässen Anwendung finden. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich dir einen der anderen beiden nennen soll, um zumindest einen Teil meiner Anonymität zu bewahren (zwei meiner Vornamen fangen mit „S“ an). Aber da ich bereits darauf verwiesen habe, dass ich dich nicht zu belügen gedenke und daran nichts ändern möchte, werde ich auf diese kleine Finte verzichten.

Mein Name ist Sherlock, was von „shear lock“ kommt, also so viel heißt wie „kurz geschorenes Haar“. Kein allzu akkurater, geschweige denn spannender Zusammenhang mit meiner Person. Einzig die Rarität macht ihn interessant und sorgt dafür, dass er vielen Menschen im Gedächtnis bleibt. Ob das immer etwas Gutes ist, bleibt dahingestellt.

Übrigens gefallen mir die Kosenamen, auch wenn sie etwas albern anmuten mögen. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass mir niemand zuvor einen Kosenamen gegeben hat. Es sei denn man möchte „Freak“, „Psycho“ oder „Idiot“ zu dieser Kategorie hinzuzählen...

Du siehst also, ich kann gut verstehen, wenn du nicht als „Freak“ oder „gebrochener Mann“ gesehen werden möchtest, auch wenn ich mir keinesfalls vorstellen kann, dass jemand diese Unverfrorenheit besitzt. Schließlich bist du ein geachtetes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Ein Kriegsveteran und Heiler.

Es tut mir leid, dass aus deinem freien Wochenende nichts geworden ist. Ich kann mir jedoch vorstellen, dass du damit nicht unbedingt unglücklich bist, wenn ich dein Verlangen nach einem Adrenalinkick richtig einschätze. Vorausgesetzt du hattest nicht allzu sehr unter einem Kater zu leiden.

Übrigens bin ich zwar zur Uni gegangen, habe in diesem Zusammenhang jedoch kaum Erfahrung mit übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum gesammelt. Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich eher nach Substanzen gesucht habe, die meinen Gedankenprozesse entweder beflügeln oder sie beruhigen. Die besagte Ruhe ein wenig greifbarer machen. Mein Bruder hat mir schließlich genügend Restriktionen auferlegt, um von diesem Pfad wieder abzukommen. Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dankbar dafür bin oder nicht. Er neigt zur Tyrannei.

Das Chaos, das ich das letzte Mal angesprochen habe, beschreibt wohl am besten den Ist-Zustand. Ich will nicht überheblich klingen, wenn ich sage, dass mir selten etwas von dem, was um mich herum geschieht, entgeht. Die Informationsflut ist gelegentlich kaum zu bewältigen und wenn sie mit den eigenen Gedanken kollidiert, entsteht Chaos. Wenn ich ein bestimmtes Thema habe, auf das ich mich fokussieren kann, fügen sich die Puzzleteile schnell zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen, aber wenn ich drifte, dann fühlt es sich ein wenig an wie ersticken.

Ich bin froh, dass dir der Job in der Notaufnahme dabei geholfen hat, dich wieder in das zivile Leben einzugliedern. Wahrscheinlich ist es unangebracht, aber deine Schussverletzung interessiert mich ungemein. Da du in der Notaufnahme arbeiten kannst, gehe ich davon aus, dass die Knochen in deiner Schulter weitestgehend verfehlt worden oder sehr gut verheilt sind, so dass kein permanenter Schaden zurückgeblieben ist. Da kann man nur von großem Glück sprechen.

Was führte zu der Annahme, dass du an PTBS leidest?

Selbstverständlich werde ich deinen Wunsch respektieren und nicht nach der besagten Bergungsmission suchen. Es muss ein äußerst traumatisches Erlebnis gewesen sein. Wenn du irgendwann einmal davon erzählen möchtest, bin ich ganz Ohr und bis dahin danke ich dir herzlich für das mir entgegengebrachte Vertrauen. Es bedeutet mir viel.

Nachdem ich das Versprechen erstmals abgegeben habe, habe ich nicht mehr versucht, Informationen über dich im Internet zu finden. Was ich verspreche, halte ich im Allgemeinen auch. Ich verspreche selten etwas. Über den Begriff „Vatican Cameos“ bin ich bereits bei der ersten Recherche hinsichtlich deiner Initialen gestoßen, da ich mir erhofft hatte, über „vatcam“ näher an des Rätsels Lösung zu kommen. Da es sich um einen Code handelt, der vom britischen Militär im zweiten Weltkrieg Anwendung fand und gemeinhin nur unter Menschen mit Bezug zum Militär bekannt ist, lag die Vermutung nahe, dass du und/oder deine Familie einen militärischen Hintergrund hat. Erfreulich, dass du das bestätigt hast.

Ich bevorzuge ebenfalls Hunde, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ich noch mal einen besitzen werde. Andere Haustiere kommen für mich nicht in Frage. Dafür bin ich zu oft spontan auf Reisen. Hattest du je einen Hund oder andere Haustiere?

Meine Arbeit hast du schon ziemlich gut beschrieben. Die Suche nach Sicherheitslücken in Computersystemen gliedert sich im Allgemeinen in zwei Pfade. Entweder, das System wurde bereits korrumpiert und man bittet mich, den Schaden und/oder den Verursacher ausfindig zu machen wie in meinem aktuellen Fall. Oder man beauftragt mich, das System nach der Installation zu testen, um Angriffen zuvorzukommen.

Im Moment habe ich es mit einem ungewöhnlichen Code zu tun, der mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Leider kann ich nicht mehr dazu sagen, weil es unter die Schweigepflicht fällt...

Ein Treffen mit den Kollegen im Zirkus? Verzeih, aber das klingt furchtbar langweilig...

Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was meine Sicht auf Partnerschaften verändert hat. Wie gesagt, die ganze Sache ist noch ziemlich neu für mich. Vielleicht ist es der Wunsch nach so etwas wie Geborgenheit. Ein gewisser Drang, akzeptiert zu werden. Überlebensinstinkt.

Was hat dich dazu bewogen, ausgerechnet im Internet nach jemandem zu suchen? Du scheinst doch ein einigermaßen geselliger Mensch zu sein.

Nein, ein Poet bin ich nicht, nur weil mir mal ein hübscher Satz gelungen ist. Aber danke für das Kompliment – und die zahlreichen anderen. Sie sind mir nicht entgangen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Ich bin mehr als geschmeichelt und gleichzeitig verunsichert, ob ich dem Bild, das du dir von mir machst, entspreche.

Was die Leute normalerweise über mich sagen, habe ich oben bereits erwähnt. Verzeih mir also, wenn es mir schwer fällt, die von dir beschriebene harte Schale zu öffnen. Ich weiß schlicht und ergreifend nicht _wie_ , John.

Deine Schicht wird jetzt schon angefangen haben, aber davon einmal abgesehen, scheinst du deine Profession 24/7 ernst zu nehmen. Dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, ist... Mir fällt kein Wort ein, das nicht albern klingt. Es freut mich und gleichzeitig versetzt es mir einen Stich, denn ich möchte nicht, dass du Grund hast, dich um mich zu sorgen. Ich habe mir deine Worte jedoch zu Herzen genommen und mir eine Kanne Tee gemacht, bevor ich mit dem Antworten auf deine Email begonnen habe. Mittlerweile ist sie leer und ich könnte Nachschub vertragen.

So. Ich habe mir welchen gemacht. Der Tee ist noch zu heiß zum Trinken, aber ich knabbere derweil ein paar Kekse...

Das mit dem Schlafen ist so eine Sache. Wenn ich an einem Auftrag arbeite, fällt es mir schwer, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es gibt ja auch keinen anderen Grund dafür, als die lästigen Bedürfnisse des Gefäßes, das sich mein Körper nennt. Warum ewig in die Dunkelheit starren, wenn ich produktiv sein könnte? Langweilig...

Zählt die zweite Kanne Tee schon für die nächste Email?

Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass die stundenlange Stimulation durch Fellatio gelegentlich durch manuelle abgelöst werden muss, da die Muskulatur in den Kiefern und im Nacken sonst mit schmerzhaftem Protest reagiert. Es ist jedoch lediglich eine Frage der Übung. Der längste... hm... Versuch lag bei 121 Minuten und 38 Sekunden. Orgasmus nicht mitgezählt. Also kann man durchaus von Stunden im Plural sprechen, oder?

„Edging“ und/oder „Surfing“ wird von vielen übrigens auch während der Masturbation angewendet, um einen intensiveren Orgasmus zu erleben. Es ist denkbar einfach. Allerdings ist es mir bisher nicht gelungen, den oben genannten Rekord zu brechen...

Hm... DT scheint mir keine allgemeingültige Abkürzung zu sein. Zwar gibt es diverse Bezeichnungen, die mit DT abgekürzt werde, aber ich vermute, dass „Down Town“ nicht der Begriff ist, auf den du es abzielst.

... wenn du hingegen von „Deepthroating“ sprichst... ich denke, dass hatte ich bereits impliziert...

Die Badewanne müsste ich tatsächlich mal auf ihre Kapazität hin überprüfen. Ein entspanntes Bad nach einem anstrengenden Tag ist schließlich... kaum... zu überbieten.

Danke für das Foto, Captain. Da die Uniform noch immer hervorragend zu sitzen scheint, möchte ich behaupten, dass darunter nach wie vor ein kräftiger Körper steckt, der beim Rugby glänzen würde.

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	16. Betreff: Trink deinen Tee!

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013 um 00:20 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Trink deinen Tee!

 

Sherlock,

was für ein außergewöhnlicher Name. Er passt zu seinem außergewöhnlichen Träger. Danke für das Vertrauen. Danke, dass du auf Anonymität verzichtest und mir deinen Rufnamen nennst. Somit: Hi, Sherlock. Freut mich außerordentlich, dich kennenzulernen.

John, der Gnädige? Das hatte ich gar nicht mehr im Kopf. Nomen est omen? Vielleicht. Aber auch nicht immer, wie man an deinem sieht. Ich habe mir darüber nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. John ist eben ein gewöhnlicher Name für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen. Aber du schaffst es, ihn besonders wirken zu lassen...

„Freak“, „Psycho“ oder „Idiot“? Um Himmels willen! Welche - Pardon - Arschlöcher haben dich so genannt? Und wieso habe ich das dringende Bedürfnis jedem einzelnen einen Besuch abzustatten?

Nein, Sherlock. Diese Beleidigungen sind sicher nicht zu den Kosenamen zu zählen.

Dann bleiben wir doch lieber bei "Fröschchen", oder Fröschchen?

Du siehst mich als Kriegsveteran und Heiler?

Mit dieser Ansicht stehst du leider recht allein dar.

Ich ging als junger Idealist voll mit naiven Vorstellungen in den Krieg und kam als gebrochener Mann zurück. Nicht nur körperlich, nein, auch seelisch. Ich war desillusioniert vom Kriegsgeschehen, ein Krüppel. Zu nichts mehr nutze. Und das war nicht nur meine Sicht der Dinge. Nein, auch die Gesellschaft will von sogenannten Kriegsveteranen kaum etwas wissen. Ja, bei offiziellen Veranstaltungen, da werden gerne unsere Hände geschüttelt. Im Alltag sind wir jedoch Ausgestoßene.

Du willst dir dieses möblierte Appartement gar nicht vorstellen, in dem ich nach meiner Rückkehr gehaust (von gelebt kann man nicht reden) habe. Einfach, weil man sich mit einer Armeepension nichts leisten kann.

Ich bin also mehr als froh, wieder arbeiten zu können. Der Adrenalinkick ist das Sahnehäubchen auf dem Kuchen.

Drogen? Ernsthaft?

Das ist hoffentlich kein Thema mehr für dich?

Erinnere mich daran, deinem Bruder bei Gelegenheit für seine Restriktionen zu danken. Tyrann hin oder her.

Wahrscheinlich stoße ich hier auf taube Ohren, außerdem will und darf ich mir kein Urteil zu eurer Beziehung erlauben. Aber ich kenne die Rolle deines Bruders. Und glaube mir, das ist nicht leicht. Es ist furchtbar, ein Familienmitglied, jemanden, mit dem man aufgewachsen ist und den man liebt, leiden und sich an einer Droge zugrunde richten zu sehen.

Du klingst keineswegs überheblich. Ich würde dir schon sagen, wenn du dich nach einem arroganten Vollidioten anhören würdest. Keine Sorge ;-)

Nein, dein beschriebenes Chaos liest sich vielmehr schrecklich.

Ich vermute, Hochbegabung ist ein Thema bei dir?

Wie gehst du heute mit dem Chaos, dem Ersticken um? Nachdem du dich - glücklicherweise - nicht mehr betäubst?

Es ist nicht unangemessen, nach meiner Schussverletzung zu fragen. Frag ruhig, wenn du etwas Bestimmtes wissen möchtest. Der Knochen meiner Schulter ist stark verletzt worden. Ein Teil musste rekonstruiert werden. Glücklicherweise war mein operierender Chirurg sehr erfahren. Nach meinem Krankenhausaufenthalt habe ich intensiv, beinahe exzessiv, Krankengymnastik betrieben. Der Gedanke, als Krüppel heimzukehren, war mir zuwider.

Leider war dem dann irgendwie doch so...

Was zu der Annahme von PTBS führte? Nun, zunächst ist es natürlich die Standarddiagnose für deprimierte Heimkehrer. Schön einfach. Dann die Albträume, die Antriebslosigkeit und ein psychosomatisches Hinken, das ich mitsamt einer Krücke mitgebracht habe.

Ich habe ja selbst lange an die Diagnose geglaubt, bis ich Zeuge eines Verkehrsunfalls wurde.

Die Frau (gänzlich in pink gekleidet), wurde von einem Taxi überrollt.

Der Fahrer erlitt einen Hirnschlag während der Fahrt. Es war schrecklich. Auf jeden Fall wurde ich vom Zeugen zum Ersthelfer.

Ich habe meine Krücke fallen lassen, bin zu der Frau gelaufen und habe sie wiederbelebt. Es lief alles automatisch, jeder Handgriff, verstehst du? Da war mir klar, der Krieg belastet mich nicht, er fehlt mir. Ich brauche das Adrenalin, das durch meine Venen pumpt. Das und die Menschen, denen ich helfen kann. So wie der Dame in pink...

Die Bergungsmission, ja...

Mein diensthabender Vorgesetzter. Er hat einen Trupp neuer Rekruten in ihre erste Außenmission geführt. Sie wurden angegriffen, er war der einzige Überlebende.

Wir Mediziner sind mit einem weiteren Trupp dorthin gebracht worden.

Es war ein Hinterhalt. Wir wurden angegriffen. Er hat sich das nie verziehen.

Dass die jungen Rekruten gestorben sind und ich verletzt wurde. Er hat danach kein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt. Wir waren... mehr. Verstehst du?

Ich muss kurz Pause machen...

Ein erfreulicheres Thema folgt. Haustiere ;-)

Wir hatten als Kinder eine Katze. Ein rotgetigertes Biest, das sich nur von Harry streicheln ließ und jeden anderen gebissen hat. Also war es eigentlich nicht mein Haustier, nein.

Hattest du denn nie eins?

Dein Job klingt durchaus spannend. Insbesondere der ungewöhnliche Code. Schade, dass du nichts dazu sagen kannst. Vielleicht später mal? Wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist?

Wie bist du eigentlich zu diesem Beruf gekommen? Hast du das an der Uni studiert?

Ich lache wieder laut, Sherlock... (Ich mag den Klang des Namens, wenn ich ihn laut ausspreche.) Zirkus ist in der Tat nicht spannend. Aber es ist meine Vorgesetzte. Da konnte ich schlecht absagen. Ich muss mich morgen mal umhören, wer noch so alles mit geht.

Der Wunsch nach Geborgenheit ist durchaus nachzuvollziehen, Fröschchen.

Darf ich fragen, wie viele feste Beziehungen du schon hattest?

Einer meiner Kollegen hat mich auf diese Datingseite aufmerksam gemacht. Er hat vor einiger Zeit hier jemanden gefunden und war ganz hin und weg.

Ich war das Suchen auch irgendwie leid.

Und wenn wir mal ehrlich sind, als bi-Mann ist es praktischer, sich direkt zu outen. Irgendwie macht man das "in echt" nicht so einfach.

Du musst dich nicht für meine Komplimente bedanken. Ich will auch nicht wie ein ekliger Schleimer rüberkommen. Aber wenn mir was Tolles an dir auffällt, dann sollst du es hören. Jedoch ist keine meiner Aussagen an eine Erwartung oder Bedingung geknüpft. Und bitte, sei nicht verunsichert. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du ein faszinierender Mann bist! Online, als auch im echten Leben.

Ich habe durchaus den Eindruck, dass du deine Schale mir gegenüber öffnest? Alleine, dieses wunderschöne Musikstück, welches du mir geschickt hast, war ein Blick in dein Inneres.

Ich hoffe, du fandst meine Bitte, an etwas zu essen und Tee zu denken, nicht albern? Und viel mehr hoffe ich, du hast heute bereits gegessen? Und nein! Die zweite Kanne gilt nicht für die nächste Mail! Da wird nicht gehandelt, mein Lieber!

Wie sieht es heute mit Schlaf aus? Dass dein Körper mehr als nur ein Gefäß ist. Himmel! Das muss ich dir doch nicht wirklich sagen? Daran ist auch nichts langweilig!

Oh. mein. Gott!

Zwei Stunden? Zwei gottverdammte Stunden einen geblasen bekommen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Mitleid mit dem armen Teufel haben soll oder neidisch auf den glücklichen Bastard bin.

Jaaaa... Nein. Ich meinte nicht "Down Town". Schon das zweite ;-)

Du hast das bereits impliziert? Wann?

Aber ich weiß jetzt eins! Ich bin definitiv neidisch auf den glücklichen Bastard!

„Edging“ und/oder „Surfing“?! Siehst du, heute hast du mir neue Begrifflichkeiten beigebracht.

Falls du an einer Zahl für deine Statistik interessiert bist... 12 Minuten 23 Sekunden. Nicht sehr beeindruckend... Aber zu meiner Verteidigung. Es ist spät (und ich war scharf). Außerdem - der Gedanke, nicht kommen zu dürfen, der macht alles umso schwerer...

(Oh man. Ich sollte das wieder löschen. Ich fühle mich wie ein Perverser.)

Mach mich nur neidisch mit deiner Wanne!

Stets zu Diensten, Korporal ;-)

Danke für das Kompliment. Dann fandst du das Bild glücklicherweise nicht peinlich und/oder unangemessen?!

Gute Nacht (ich hoffe du schläfst!)

John

 

+++

tbc

 


	17. SMS: DI Dimmock

05.02.13, 09:12 Uhr  
Ist der Ballistikbericht eingetroffen? – SH

05.02.13, 09:45 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Ja. Kommen Sie ins NSY.

05.02.13, 12:27 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Wo sind Sie gerade?

05.02.13, 12:29 Uhr  
West Kensington Library – SH

05.02.13, 12:33 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Gehen Sie etwas mit mir essen? Ich würde demnächst Pause machen...

05.02.13, 12:35 Uhr  
Neuigkeiten hinsichtlich des Falls? – SH

05.02.13, 12:39 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Also... nein, aber... ich würde Sie gern sehen.

05.02.13, 12:57 Uhr  
Bringen Sie Lukis’ Tagebuch mit – SH

05.02.13, 14:11 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Schade, dass Sie nicht zum Essen bleiben konnten. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?

05.02.13, 14:42 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Sherlock?

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	18. Messanger Mike

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:30 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Watson, John H.  
An: Dr. Stamford, Mike

Hey Kumpel, hast du heute Mittag schon was vor?

 

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:32 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Stamford, Mike  
An: Dr. Watson, John H.

Nein, warum?

 

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:35 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Watson, John H.  
An: Dr. Stamford, Mike

St. Bart's Brewery? Ich habe keine Lust auf die Kantine. Außerdem würde ich dich gerne einladen ;-)

 

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:40 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Stamford, Mike  
An: Dr. Watson, John H.

Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Aber ich sage natürlich nicht nein ;-)

 

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:43 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Watson, John H.  
An: Dr. Stamford, Mike

Du hast einen gut bei mit! Details erzähle ich dir in Ruhe beim Essen. 13:00 Uhr? Ich hol dich im Büro ab.

 

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:45 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Stamford, Mike  
An: Dr. Watson, John H.

Na, da bin ich gespannt. 13:00 Uhr passt. Bis nachher.

 

Instandmessanger St Bartholomew’s Hospital  
Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013, 11:45 Uhr  
Von: Dr. Watson, John H.  
An: Dr. Stamford, Mike

Bis später!

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurzer Exkurs zum Barts:  
> St Bartholomew’s Hospital ist ein Lehrkrankenhaus mit Pathologiemuseum. Die Notaufnahme wurde 1995 geschlossen. Eigentlich kann John also nicht im Barts arbeiten. Wir verbuchen diesen Fauxpas jedoch als künstlerische Freiheit der Autorin, einverstanden?


	19. Betreff: ein paar Stunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, fast vergessen heute zu posten! XD  
> gomen!

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 05. Februar 2013 um 19:53 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** ein paar Stunden

 

John,

du bist alles andere als gewöhnlich. Im Gegenteil. Ich möchte behaupten, dass du sogar sehr interessant bist. Es gelingt nicht vielen, meine Aufmerksamkeit für einen längeren Zeitraum zu fesseln. Dir scheint das jedoch keinerlei Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten.

Deine Empörung hinsichtlich der Beleidigungen ist sehr charmant. Ich bin es jedoch gewohnt, dass man mir allerhand Ausdrücke an den Kopf wirft. Generell arbeiten Leute nicht gern mit mir zusammen. Aber das ist in Ordnung. In gewisser Weise erleichtert es meine Arbeit sogar, wenn ich keine Rücksicht auf die Befindlichkeiten anderer nehmen oder mir Gedanken um gesellschaftliche Gepflogenheiten machen muss.

Es erstaunt mich, dass Veteranen so schlecht behandelt werden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer zu verkraften war, desillusioniert aus dem Krieg zurückzukehren und dann weder vergessen noch einfach weitermachen zu können wie vor dem Einsatz.

Wohnst du mittlerweile in einem anderen Appartement?

Dein Bruder Harry ist also der Alkoholiker in deiner Familie, den du erwähnt hattest. Die Beziehung zwischen meinem Bruder und mir war nie besonders eng, nachdem er auf ein Internat gegangen ist und ich allein zurückgeblieben bin. Schon damals wollte er mich nach seinem Abbild formen und hat immer nur Forderungen gestellt. In allem war er besser als ich und er wurde (und wird!) nicht müde, mich vorzuführen. Einzig wenn es um Geschicklichkeit geht, bin ich ihm eine Nasenlänge voraus, was daran liegen mag, dass er zur Trägheit neigt.

Aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt, werde ich ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit dafür danken, dass er mich auf die Straße gesetzt hat, als es mir am schlechtesten ging...

Was die Drogen betrifft: ein Thema werden sie wohl immer sein, aber ich konsumiere nicht. Ich rauche ja nicht einmal mehr!

Ich weiß nicht, ob man bei mir von Hochbegabung sprechen kann. Mir wurde schon früh beigebracht, aufmerksam zu sein und auf Details zu achten. Das ist alles. Um mit dem Chaos in meinem Kopf fertig zu werden, spiele ich Violine oder arbeite. Solange ich etwas zu tun habe, bereitet es mir wenig Sorge...

Die Umstände der Schussverletzung waren sicherlich traumatisch. Es ist erstaunlich, dass du das Erlebte bereits nach so kurzer Zeit überwunden hast – denn offensichtlich bist du weder ein gebrochener Mann, noch ein Krüppel. Deine Stärke beeindruckt mich. Ist das Hinken noch einmal aufgetreten nach dem Umfall mit der Dame in pink?

Du implizierst, dass du eine Form von intimer Beziehung mit deinem Vorgesetzten hattest und es schmerzt dich noch immer, dass er sich von dir abgewendet hat, statt Halt bei dir zu suchen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich in solch einem Fall getan hätte... aber in gewisser Weise verstehe ich sein Verhalten sogar. Du sagtest, es gab Zeitungsberichte über die Vorfälle. Vermutlich hat man kein gutes Haar an dem Mann gelassen und er wollte verhindern, dass du da mit hineingezogen wirst. Letztendlich war es wohl ein Liebesbeweis...

Aber ich möchte auf das Thema nicht näher eingehen, wenn es dir noch immer Kummer bereitet...

Haustiere sind von meiner Warte aus leider kein allzu heiteres Thema. Ich hatte als Kind einen Hund. Irish Setter mit dem Namen Redbeard. Wir waren ein Herz und eine Seele. Leider musste er eingeschläfert werden. Mir wurden die Zusammenhänge damals nicht erklärt, stattdessen wurde behauptet, dass er „einen schöneren Ort gefunden“ habe und von da an ein besseres Leben führe. Als ich herausfand, dass das ein Euphemismus für den Tod war, war ich am Boden zerstört.

Katzen sind mir in der Tat eher suspekt. Vielleicht sind wir uns einfach zu ähnlich.

Nein, an der Uni habe ich Chemie studiert, wenn auch nicht abgeschlossen. Der Job ergab sich quasi aus einem Hobby. Genau genommen beschränke ich mich nicht auf IT-Sicherheit, sondern auf Sicherheitssysteme im Allgemeinen. Vieles läuft heutzutage nun mal über die IT.

Der Code bereitet mir immer noch Kopfzerbrechen. Ich habe schon mehrere Bücher zu dem Thema durchgearbeitet, aber keinen Hinweis auf diese speziellen Zeichen gefunden.

Wusstest du schon immer, dass du Arzt werden wolltest?

Und? Hast du mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass deine Vorgesetzte dich zu einem Date eingeladen hat?

Feste Beziehungen... eine Beziehung mit einer Art Verbindlichkeit dem Partner gegenüber? So etwas kenne ich gar nicht. Ich hatte bestenfalls Affären, die nicht länger hielten als bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem mir der jeweilige Partner auf die Nerven ging. Oder ich ihm. Was im Bestfall eine Frage von wenigen Tagen war.

Wie ist das bei dir? Du scheinst mir eher der Beziehungstyp zu sein. Hattest du mehr Beziehungen mit Männern oder Frauen? Wie lang war die Längste?

Nun ist es wohl an mir, diesem Freund von dir, der dich auf die Datingwebseite aufmerksam gemacht hat, zu danken. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich das gern persönlich nachholen.

Dem Arzt in dir darf ich verkünden, dass ich heute bereits in einem netten chinesisches Lokal gegessen und mir pflichtbewusst eine Kanne Tee zubereitet habe, bevor ich mit dem Schreiben dieser Email begonnen habe. Ich finde deine Fürsorge für mich nicht albern, sondern eher... liebenswert.

Ich habe heute Morgen ein paar Stunden auf dem Sofa geschlafen, aber mir gingen zu viele Dinge bezüglich des Codes durch den Kopf, so dass ich bald schon wieder wach war. Als Notfallarzt und Springer bekommst du vermutlich auch nicht allzu viel Schlaf?

Nun, natürlich habe ich ein ganzes Repertoire an Techniken, wenn ich einen Mann für einen verlängerten Zeitraum an der Grenze zum Orgasmus halten will. Deepthroating ist nur eine Variante – aber sicherlich eine wirksame. Sie erfordert viel Konzentration und Kontrolle über den eigenen Körper, insbesondere wenn der Partner ungeduldig wird und versucht, die Führung zu übernehmen. Allerdings habe ich gelesen, dass Edging/Surfing sogar noch besser durchgeführt werden kann, wenn der Partner bewegungsunfähig gemacht wird (beispielsweise durch Fesseln). Eine durchaus reizvolle Vorstellung...

12 Minuten liegen schon deutlich über dem Durchschnitt, John. Mit ein wenig Übung und Willenskraft kannst du das sicherlich steigern. Glaub mir, es lohnt sich. Wenn du schweißüberzogen und zitternd in deinem Bett liegst und es kaum noch aushältst... wenn dein Körper regelrecht um Erlösung bettelt und du es doch noch einmal schaffst, die Stimulation zu drosseln und die Erregung ins schier Unermessliche zu steigern... Stell dir vor, es wäre nicht deine Hand, die sich um deine Erektion legt, die über die ganze Länge reibt und dich genau so reizt, wie du es am liebsten hast. Und dann hör auf. Halt dich irgendwo fest, wenn es dir damit leichter fällt, und warte ab, bis sich dein Körper ein wenig beruhigt hat. Wiederhole dieses Spiel, bis du den Eindruck hast, zu bersten, wenn du nicht... endlich... kommst.

33 Minuten 42 Sekunden. Ich war schon besser...

Sherlock

 

PS.: Das Foto ist alles andere als peinlich oder unangemessen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist äußerst... reizvoll.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	20. Betreff: Zehn Minuten

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 06. Februar 2013 um 00:02 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Zehn Minuten

 

Lieber Sherlock,

danke für deine Worte. Du schaffst es, dass ich mich auch nicht gewöhnlich fühle. Außerdem bin ich mir des Kompliments bewusst, dass kaum jemand dein Interesse über einen längeren Zeitraum aufrecht erhalten kann. Warum mir dieses Glück zuteil wird, kann ich mir zwar beim besten Willen nicht erklären - aber ich bin froh. Sehr froh sogar.

Es ist eine Sache, einen komplizieren Charakter zu haben und vielleicht - simpel ausgedrückt - nicht teamfähig zu sein. Beleidigungen stellen aber ein gänzlich anderes Kaliber dar. Sherlock, niemand hat das Recht, dich einen Freak oder ähnliches zu nennen! Niemand, hörst du? Und ich würde mit Freuden meinen Kollegen aus der zahnmedizinischen Abteilung ein paar neue Patienten verschaffen, sollte ich jemals Zeuge einer solchen Aussage werden!

Ja. Krone und Vaterland kümmern sich nicht ausreichend um ihre Soldaten und Veteranen. Aber was will man machen? Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden in der Regierung, bei dem ich eine Beschwerde einreichen könnte? ;-)

Glücklicherweise habe ich eine hübsche, kleine Wohnung zur Untermiete gefunden. Der Eigentümer ist derzeit auf Weltreise. Augenblicklich dürfte er irgendwo in Australien unterwegs sein. Es ist leider nur ein befristeter Mietvertrag, aber alles war besser als dieses triste, depressionsverursachende Loch, in dem ich vorher gehaust habe.

Schwester. Harry steht für Harriet. Und ja, sie ist die Alkoholikerin. Derzeit versucht sie wieder einen Entzug, nachdem ihre Ehe in die Brüche gegangen ist.

Dein Bruder. Dieser Mistkerl! Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass er dich wirklich auf die Straße gesetzt hat.

Himmel, die Liste für die Kollegen aus der Zahnmedizin wird länger und länger. Also, dank ihm nicht.

Das mache ich gerne persönlich, wenn ich ihn einmal treffe.

Was hast du getan? Hast du dir alternative Hilfe holen können?

Gut. Dass du nichts mehr konsumierst, ist gut. Auch die Zigaretten. Vom gesundheitlichen Aspekt abgesehen, einen Aschenbecher besinnungslos zu küssen, ist nicht reizvoll.

So gern ich dich dabei unterstützen würde, deinen rastlosen Geist zu entschleunigen, bin ich überzeugt, dass es faszinierend ist, dich beim "Rätsel lösen" zu beobachten.

Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das zu einem starken Mann macht. Lange Zeit hatte ich meinen Lebensmut, zumindest phasenweise, verloren. Es fällt mir schwer, das zuzugeben. Vielleicht hilft die trügerische Sicherheit der Anonymität. (Du musst mich nicht darauf hinweisen, dass man hier nicht anonym ist. Ich weiß es ;-) )

Das Hinken tritt kaum mehr auf. Manchmal spüre ich eine Form von Phantomschmerz. Das ist natürlich unsinnig. Mein Bein wurde schließlich nie verletzt. Dann und wann plagt mich ein Tremor in der linken Hand. Meist dann, wenn ich rastlos bin.

Du siehst - wenn auch nicht komplett gebrochen, ein makelloser Mann bin ich nicht.

Es schmerzt nicht nur, dass sich mein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter von mir abgewandt hat, sondern dass er zu stolz (oder feige?) war und ist, um mit mir über das Erlebte zu sprechen. Ich weiß, er macht sich Vorwürfe, weil ich beinahe getötet wurde. Aber es war mein Job. Mein Risiko. Ich wusste, welche Gefahren drohen.

Es schmerzt auch deshalb, weil er erst der zweite Mann war, den ich in mich gelassen habe. Emotional und körperlich. Er wusste, was das für ein Vertrauensbeweis meinerseits war. Und dennoch hat er es noch nicht einmal für nötig erachtet, sich nach meinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Aber das Thema ist (auch wenn es sich vielleicht nicht so liest) gänzlich für mich abgeschlossen. Ich habe ihn auch nicht geliebt. Es war mehr ein Aufsehen, ein Bewundern.

Krieg schweißt zusammen und ist einfach eine Extremsituation, die den Menschen prägt. So oder so - für mich sind Alleingänge kein Liebesbeweis, Sherlock. Freunde, Familie, Partner beschützen einen Menschen. Vertrauen ist essenziell.

Das mit Redbeard klingt nach einer prägenden Erinnerung. Wie alt warst du damals? Deine Eltern wollten es dir sicherlich leichter machen, auch wenn ich mir lebhaft vorstellen kann, dass das Erkennen der Wahrheit schrecklich für dich gewesen sein muss.

Auch wenn ich noch kein Bild von dir gesehen habe... Anhand deiner Beschreibung kann ich den Vergleich zu einer Felidae durchaus sehen. Mysteriös, enigmatisch, grüne Katzenaugen (ich würde sie zu gern sehen...). Schön und gefährlich zugleich. Schlägt bei Gefahr blitzschnell zu. Ja, du klingst nach einem Raubtier...

Oder wolltest du mir lediglich zu verstehen geben, dass du gerne kuschelst, dich auf einem Schoss zusammenrollst und schnurrst, wenn man dich krault? Auch das, zugegeben, eine reizvolle Vorstellung...

Du faszinierst mich immer mehr. Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Ein Chemiker bist du also auch noch? Wieso hast du das Studium nicht beendet?

Das mit dem Code klingt unsagbar spannend! Schade, dass du nichts dazu sagen darfst. Ich würde zu gern mit dir nach einer Lösung suchen. Chiffren, Zahlenkombinationen. So etwas hat mich immer schon gereizt. Ich habe kürzlich erst von einem alten chinesischen Dialekt gehört, der zur Chiffrierung verwendet wurde. Eine junge Frau im National Antiquities Museum hat davon berichtet. Sie führt eigentlich die Teezeremonie dort durch und hat einem ihrer Kollegen etwas darüber erzählt. Spannende Sache... Also, wenn ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein kann? Naja, vermutlich nicht.

Ja. Ich wollte tatsächlich immer schon Mediziner werden. Menschen helfen liegt wohl in meinem Naturell. Gut, als Kind hatte ich eine kurze Phase, in der ich Raumschiffkapitän oder Archäologe (Star Wars bzw. Indianer Jones-Phase) werden wollte, aber diese Berufsvorstellungen habe ich dann doch nicht weiter verfolgt.

Was ist mit dir?

Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Sarah mich zu einem Date einladen will? Nein. Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie hat immerhin von Freikarten für die Belegschaft gesprochen.

Noch nie eine Beziehung also? Und verliebt? Du warst doch sicherlich schon verliebt?

Ja. Ich hatte Partnerschaften. Wobei mir insbesondere von Frauen oftmals nachgesagt wurde, ich wäre ein mieser Freund. Keine Ahnung wieso.

Die längste Beziehung hatte ich mit einer Frau. Sie ging in die Brüche, als ich mich gegen eine Heirat und für das Militär entschieden habe. Wir waren knappe drei Jahre zusammen. Eine kurze Beziehung zu einem Mann hatte ich in der Uni. Er war mein Erster. Das, was danach folgte, waren eher on/off-Geschichten.

Du wirst lachen... Als ich heute morgen in die Klinik gefahren und an der Victoria Station in die U-Bahn gewechselt bin, stand dort ein junger Mann mit Violine. Er hatte dunkle Locken und spielte Vivaldi. Er hat mich an dich erinnert, obwohl ich noch nicht mal weiß, wie du aussiehst. Da er maximal Anfang zwanzig war, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht warst ;-)

Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich das zum Anlass genommen, meinem Freund für den Tipp mit der Webseite zu danken und ihn mittags zum Essen eingeladen.

Aber - bevor du ihm persönlich dankst, bitte ich dich herzlich, erst mir das Vergnügen eines Treffens zu bereiten?!

Ich verkneife mir ein "braver Junge!", freue mich dennoch zu hören, dass du gegessen und getrunken hast. Was ist deine Leibspeise? Kann man dich mit Süßem locken?

Du trinkst beim Beantworten hoffentlich wieder eine Kanne Tee?

Nein, viel Schlaf bekomme ich tatsächlich nicht ab. Allerdings habe ich das Glück, meistens tief und fest einzuschlafen, sobald mein Kopf das Kissen berührt.

Sherlock, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich für einen Lustmolch hältst, aber das, was du beschreibst... Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ohne visuelle oder körperliche Stimulation so erregt worden zu sein. Alleine die Vorstellung, der Gedanke... Es macht mich hart. Bitte sag mir, wenn ich dir zu nahe trete. Wenn ich unangemessen reagiere, ja? (Und hör dann am besten jetzt auf zu lesen.) Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Deine Art zu beschreiben, ist pure Erotik.

Deepthroating ist "nur" eine Variante? Was, in Gottes Namen, beherrscht du noch? Alleine das zu erleben, würde mir schon reichen. Leider hatte ich noch keinen Partner, der die Technik beherrscht. Oder das Bedürfnis hatte, es auszuprobieren.

Der Schuss ging heute wortwörtlich nach hinten los. Ich vermelde 9 Minuten 52 Sekunden. Dabei wollte ich mir unbedingt Zeit nehmen. Im Vorfeld habe ich angefangen mich unter der Dusche ausgiebig zu berühren. Körperstellen, die ich für gewöhnlich bei der Masturbation vernachlässige, habe ich stimuliert. Lediglich meinen Penis habe ich, abgesehen vom einseifen, nicht angefasst. Als ich aus der Dusche gestiegen bin, war ich bereits schmerzhaft hart. Meine Erektion hat gepocht. Die wenigen Schritte zum Bett wurden beinahe zur Qual. Das Handtuch um meine Hüften hat gerieben und mich zusätzlich angeheizt. Alles war perfekt vorbeireitet. Massageöl und deine Anleitung auf dem Handy lagen bereit.

Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich nicht laut bei der Selbstbefriedigung. Doch als ich mir das warme Öl in den Schoß gegossen habe, es über meine Erektion habe laufen lassen - da habe ich in den leeren Raum gestöhnt. Laut. Ich hatte eine Gänsehaut, die sich über meinen gesamten Körper gezogen hat. Als ich dann endlich meinen Penis in die Hand genommen habe. Gott, Sherlock. Ich war so hart. Feucht vom Öl und all dem Präejakulat. Ganz langsam habe ich angefangen. Die Vorhaut kaum über die Eichel geschoben, den prallen Kopf gar nicht erst berührt. Sonst wäre es auf der Stelle um mich geschehen gewesen. Meine Bewegungen nur minimal. Es war so heiß. Ich musste pausieren.

Danach habe ich meine rechte Hand verwendet. Üblicherweise nehme ich die linke. Doch so konnte ich ein klein wenig die Illusion fremder Finger entstehen lassen. Ich habe sie über mein Perineum, meine Leisten, den harten Schaft, die Eichel tanzen lassen. Mit dem Daumen habe ich austretende Flüssigkeit verteilt. Dann habe ich deine Anleitung gelesen. Mir vorgestellt, es wäre nicht meine Hand, die mich unverschämt langsam reizt. Auf und ab. Eine Drehung an der Eichel. Doch der Gedanke, ich würde breitbeinig und gefesselt auf meinem Bett liegen... Himmel, ich bin so schnell und hart und heftig gekommen, ich konnte den Orgasmus gar nicht stoppen.

Es war so unkontrolliert und überraschend. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es hätte verhindern oder unterbinden sollen?

33 Minuten 42 Sekunden?! Hnnn... Allein der Gedanke... Das muss ein herrlicher Anblick sein. Ich würde zu gern einmal Mäuschen spielen. Bist du laut gewesen, als du endlich gekommen bist?

Wie intensiv war dein Orgasmus nach einer halben Stunde? Warst du nass geschwitzt? Erzähl mir davon. Bitte! Lässt du mich einmal zusehen? Irgendwann?

John

 

PS: Reizvoll? Soso... Soll ich mal nachsehen, ob ich die Alltagskleidung noch irgendwo im Schrank finde? Die Tarnhosen?

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	21. Betreff: Ablenkung

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 06. Februar 2013 um 23:49 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** Ablenkung

 

Lieber John,

ich starre seit gut einer Stunde auf die letzten Zeilen deiner Email und weiß nicht so recht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist... unglaublich... erregend. Die Vorstellung, dass du dich auf deinem Bett wälzt und es nicht fertig bringst, deinen Orgasmus hinauszuzögern, weil du bereits so nah am Abgrund tanzt, dass ein „falscher“ Gedanke reicht, um deine Selbstbeherrschung infrage zu stellen... Nun habe ich noch nicht viel von dir gesehen, aber die Bilder, die sich in meinem Kopf manifestiert haben, lassen mich nicht los.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich den Rest dieser Email bewältigen soll, wenn ich die ganze Zeit daran denke, wie du mit deiner Willenskraft um ein paar Sekunden mehr verhandelst und einfach nicht aufhören kannst, deine Erektion...

Es tut mir leid. Ich werde mich nun zusammenreißen...

Ich kann es nur wiederholen. Du bist alles andere als gewöhnlich oder langweilig. Ich genieße es – vermutlich mehr als ich sollte – dir zu schreiben und deine Antworten zu lesen. Die Vorstellung, dass das einmal aufhören könnte, widerstrebt mir zutiefst.

Dein Einsatz für meine Person ist sehr nobel. Allerdings kennst du die Umstände nicht, unter denen derlei Beleidigungen geäußert wurden/werden und ich bin dir bisher auch nur über ein paar Emails bekannt, die alle durch meine eigene Hand; durch das Bild, das ich von mir selbst habe und welches ich preisgebe, getrübt sind. Es geht mir nicht darum, dich dazu zu bringen, mir zu widersprechen und mir Komplimente zu machen, wenn ich sagen, dass ich das unangenehmste, unhöflichste, ignoranteste und unausstehlichste Arschloch bin, das man sich überhaupt nur vorstellen kann. Mir fehlt der Respekt für Tugend, der Sinn für Schönheit und das Verständnis für die Glücklichen. Denkst du nicht, dass etwas an diesen Worten dran sein muss, wenn die Mehrheit der Menschen mich so sieht?

Genau genommen kenne ich tatsächlich jemanden, der für die Regierung arbeitet. Allerdings würde er nur kleinlich aufzählen, was alles für die Soldaten und Veteranen getan wird und dass – aus Gründen, die sich unserem Verständnis und dem jedes rational denkenden Menschen entziehen würden – mehr nicht möglich sei. Ich rate daher davon ab, eine solche Diskussion überhaupt erst in Betracht zu ziehen.

Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du – zumindest für einen begrenzten Zeitraum – eine annehmbare Wohnung gefunden hast, die du dir leisten kannst. Ich suche derzeit auch nach einer neuen Bleibe, die zentral gelegen ist. Theoretisch habe ich sogar eine im Auge, allerdings werde ich sie mir allein nicht leisten können, obwohl mir die Vermieterin mit dem Preis sogar entgegenkommen würde. Meine jetzige Wohnung hat mir mein Bruder organisiert – und das ist eigentlich auch schon der Grund, warum ich hier weg möchte.

Ist Harriet älter oder jünger als du? Ist Alkoholismus ein häufiges Thema in eurer Familie?

Besinnungslos küssen klingt... vielversprechend. Da verzichte ich gern auf die Zigaretten.

Dass du zwischenzeitlich deinen Lebensmut verloren hast, kann ich gut nachvollziehen, nach all den Dingen, die du durchlebt hast. Aber du hast diese Phase offenbar überwunden, was ein Zeichen für deine Stärke ist. Ich bewundere das sehr.

Der Adrenalinrausch, den du durch deine Arbeit erhältst, hilft also sowohl gegen den Phantomschmerz als auch gegen den Tremor? Das ist beachtlich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du ein Leben voller Abenteuer, Rätsel und Schatzjagden brauchst!

Makellos... makellos ist langweilig. Die Makel machen doch erst den Menschen aus, oder?

Ich verstehe, dass dich das Verhalten deines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten frustriert. Dermaßen sang- und klanglos abgewiesen zu werden, war bestimmt schwer zu verkraften. Früher oder später wird er es wahrscheinlich bereuen... dich verloren zu haben. Und auch wenn du heute sagen kannst, dass du ihn nicht geliebt hast, so hat er offensichtlich einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen. Er muss... ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch sein.

Fällt es dir leicht, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen, John?

Ob meine Augen manchmal tatsächlich grün erscheinen, kannst du mir bei Gelegenheit ja verraten. Die Vorstellung, mich bei jemandem auf dem Schoß einzurollen, mich geborgen zu fühlen... ja.

Mein Studium und mein Drogenkonsum haben sich überschnitten. Die Universität hat mich gelangweilt und ich habe eigentlich kontinuierlich nach Stimulation für meinen Geist gesucht. Oder eben nach Methoden, runterzukommen. Ich hatte damals einen „Freund“ – ob man es als Beziehung betrachten möchte oder nicht, kommt vermutlich auf die Definition an – der Ecstasy hergestellt hat. Er hat mich darum gebeten, ihm dabei zu helfen, den Stoff so rein wie möglich zu machen. Anfangs war ich nicht daran interessiert, selbst etwas zu probieren, weil mir der Effekt von Ecstasy nicht interessant genug erschien.

Aber der Kontakt zu Konsumenten führte mich schnell zu anderen Quellen. Ich habe viel ausprobiert. Habe das Studium abgebrochen, weil es mir zu langsam ging, und mich stattdessen meinen eigenen Interessen gewidmet. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr genug davon bekommen, immer klar im Kopf zu sein; immer auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Leistung zu sein. Aber mein Körper hat ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr mitgespielt. Hat den Geist aufgegeben.

Raumschiffkapitän oder Archäologe? Gut, warum Ersteres nicht klappen konnte, ist klar, aber Archäologe wäre doch ein interessanter Beruf gewesen. Oder war dir das Graben nach Scherben und Knochen auf Dauer doch zu langweilig?

Mein Bruder sagt immer, dass ich den Verstand eines Wissenschaftlers oder eines Philosophen hätte, aber als Kind wollte ich eigentlich nur eines werden. Pirat. Säbelschlachten auf hoher See, Schätze und Abenteuer... die Vorstellung hat mir schon immer gefallen. Nicht umsonst hieß mein erster Maat Redbeard! Ich war übrigens 12, als er eingeschläfert wurde. Ein Alter, in dem ich noch leicht zu beeinflussen war, aber die Wahrheit über den Tod einer Lüge vorgezogen hätte.

Natürlich war ich schon verliebt. Besagter Freund, den ich vorher erwähnt habe, war vermutlich das, was man „Erste Liebe“ nennt, obwohl ich es aus heutiger Sicht vielleicht nicht mehr so nennen würde. Aber ich war jung und wissbegierig. Und viel zu leicht zu beeindrucken. Über die Jahre hinweg habe ich sicher das eine oder andere Mal eine tiefere Zuneigung zu einem anderen Menschen empfunden, aber ich habe bald gelernt, nicht danach zu handeln. Menschen neigen dazu, einander zu verletzen und von sich zu stoßen, egal, ob sie anfänglich „Liebe“ proklamiert haben oder nicht.

Ich wüsste gern, warum Frauen meinen, du seist ein mieser Freund... hast du nie gefragt?

Es freut mich zu lesen, dass du ab und zu an mich denkst. Natürlich würde ich dich zuerst treffen wollen, ehe ich deinem Freund meinen Dank ausspreche, dich hierher geführt zu haben.

Kommen wir zurück zum Anfang der Mail. Ich habe diesen Teil nun mehrfach umformuliert, obwohl ich mir eigentlich keine weiteren Gedanken dazu machen und ihn bei der ersten Version belassen wollte. Es erscheint mir immer noch nicht adäquat, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir meine Unzulänglichkeit verzeihst...

Ja, Deepthroating ist nur eine Variante. Schließlich gibt es noch viele andere Stellen, die mit etwas Geschick gezielt stimuliert werden können. Die Herausforderung dabei ist, die Reaktionen des Partners einschätzen zu können, da jeder Mensch anders reagiert und unter Umständen etwas anderes mag als man selbst. Da erzähle ich dir sicherlich nichts Neues.

Von der sensiblen Spitze des Penis, dem Spalt, hinunter zum Kranz der Eichel, dem empfindsamen Frenulum – jede Partie verdient ihre ganz eigene Aufmerksamkeit. Das Spiel mit der Vorhaut, die einzigartige Struktur des Schafts – bis hin zur Wurzel kann die Intensität der Stimulation variiert werden...

Die Hoden sind ein ganz anderes Kapitel. Bevorzugst du es, wenn sie gestreichelt werden? Oder wenn man sie mit der Zunge verwöhnt? Vielleicht sogar mit den Zähnen? Magst du es, wenn gleichzeitig das Perineum gereizt wird? Mit sanftem Druck oder vielleicht auch nicht so sanft? Wenn Finger- oder Zungenspitze die zahlreichen hochsensiblen Nervenenden des Anus reizen, bis sich der Muskel ganz von selbst entspannt? Oder wenn eine Kombination der verschiedenen Techniken zum Einsatz kommt und du gar nicht weißt, worauf du dich zuerst konzentrieren sollst, bis dein Kopf abschaltet und du nur noch fühlst und spürst...

Die Beschreibung des Öls auf deiner Haut... treibt mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ich glaube, du brauchst tatsächlich jemanden, der dir dabei hilft, dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Jemanden, der dich im letzten Augenblick immer und immer wieder zurückzieht, bis du zitternd um Erlösung flehst.

Dieser Gedanke hat mich begleitet, nachdem ich deine Email gelesen habe und die Bilder von dir wieder und wieder durch meinen Kopf gingen. Leider habe ich kein Öl und musste mit Gleitgel arbeiten, aber es war besser als nichts. Ich habe langsam angefangen, habe die Erregung Stück für Stück aufgebaut, indem ich die Vorhaut über die Eichel gleiten ließ. Nur das Geräusch meiner glitschigen Haut und die hektischer werdenden Atemzüge im Ohr.

Die ersten Mal zu stoppen und die Hand wegzunehmen, war einfach. Aber als ich die andere Hand hinzunahm und – ähnlich wie du – Hoden und Perineum stimuliert habe, wurde es zunehmend schwieriger. Nicht lange und ich war ein zitterndes Bündel voller Lust und Verlangen, schweißnass und keuchend. Haarsträhnen klebten an meiner Stirn, meine Haut glühte. Die Stimulation zu unterbinden, grenzte an eine Unmöglichkeit und einzig der Gedanke, dass alles so viel besser sein würde, wenn ich noch einmal... nur noch einmal durchhalte... Meine Muskulatur hat sich ganz von allein angespannt und hat mein Becken hochschnellen lassen – jedoch ohne dass meine Erektion auf Widerstand traf. Frustrierend und unsagbar erregend in einem.

Als ich den Orgasmus endlich zugelassen habe, habe ich mich mit der freien Hand in mein Kissen gekrallt, weil ich dringend Halt brauchte. Ich wollte nicht laut werden, aber ich konnte meine Stimme nicht kontrollieren.

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich diesmal gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet habe, denn nach diesem Höhepunkt war mir jegliche Bewegung absolut zuwider und mein Verstand aktivierte sich erst viel später wieder... Es muss irgendwas zwischen 20 und 40 Minuten gewesen sein... vielleicht.

Du willst dabei zusehen? Oh, Gott... John... ich fürchte, ich würde keine 5 Minuten durchstehen!

Vor allem, wenn du deine Tarnkleidung trägst und dir die Erkennungsmarken um den Hals hängen...

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen,

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	22. Betreff: Anstand

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 07. Februar 2013 um 18:42 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Anstand

 

Sherlock,

Himmel Herr Gott! Es ist inzwischen wie ein antrainierter Reflex, der das Blut in meine Lenden schießen lässt, sobald ich den Eingang einer Mail von dir sehe. Heute habe ich den dummen Fehler gemacht, sie während einer kurzen Leerlaufphase in der Klinik zu öffnen. Ich dachte, ich bin doch kein notgeiler Teenager mehr und dennoch musste ich zwischen meine Beine greifen und mich neu justieren, weil ich schon wieder hart wurde. An einem Vormittag, in meinem Sprechzimmer! Der Wunsch meinen - entschuldige die Wortwahl - Schwanz aus der Hose zu holen und mich direkt hier am Schreibtisch zu befriedigen, war immens. Die Vorstellung, dich über die Patientenliege zu beugen und... Gott, Sherlock!

Aber auch ich kann (und vor allem musste) mich zusammenreißen. Zum einen genieße ich den "anständigen" Teil unserer Korrespondenz unwahrscheinlich, zum anderen hat sich der Zustand permanenter Erregung, in der ich mich seit dem Morgen dank dir befand, in einen unfassbar intensiven Höhepunkt entladen. Dazu aber später mehr.

Denn zunächst - übe dich mit mir in Geduld und arbeite dich durch den Rest der Mail...

Auch ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich es bis jetzt geschafft habe, dein Interesse an meiner Person aufrecht zu halten. Warum sollte unsere Korrespondenz ein Ende finden? Ich kann mir derzeit nur zwei Szenarien vorstellen, die dieses Resultat verursachen könnten:

  1. du beginnst dich mit mir zu langweilen (keine schöne Vorstellung)
  2. wir heben unsere "Bekanntschaft" auf die nächste Ebene und... Naja. Sagen uns die Dinge von Angesicht zu Angesicht...



Nein, beim besten Willen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Leute mit ihren Aussagen recht haben! Hinter dem Menschen der Bachs "Air" für mich spielt und aufnimmt, der überhaupt einem Instrument solch sensible Töne entlockt, jemand der so brillant und clever ist und dabei so unfassbar sexy und sinnlich sein muss... Nein! Beschreibe dich nicht als herzlose Maschine. Ich bin überzeugt, dass du keine bist!

Wer hat dich nur immer wieder so verletzt, dass du es nicht nur akzeptierst, sondern auch noch verteidigst wenn man dich in Misskredit bringt? Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, also versuch erst gar nicht, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen!

Ich denke eher, dass du irgendwann selbst angefangen hast zu glauben, was man dir an den Kopf wirft...

Hmm. Okay, dann keine Diskussion mit einem Regierungsbeamten. Sympathisch klingt deine Beschreibung nicht. Darf man fragen wer es ist? Ein Geschäftspartner? Ein Ex?

So langsam muss auch ich mich nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen. Der Eigentümer wird voraussichtlich im nächsten halben Jahr wieder heimkommen. Bis dahin muss ich etwas gefunden haben.

Die Wohnung die du im Auge hast, verfügt sie über zwei Schlafzimmer? Vielleicht kannst du dir einen Mitbewohner suchen? Zentrumsnähe und Entgegenkommen beim Preis? Das klingt nach einem Hauptgewinn, bei dem man zugreifen sollte?

Harry ist meine ältere Schwester. Wir sind in einem recht liebevollen Umfeld groß geworden, in dem Alkohol weder verteufelt noch übermäßig konsumiert wurde.

Ich hoffe sehr, sie schafft es diesmal...

Küsst du gern? Ich wette deine Lippen laden dazu ein, geküsst zu werden. An der Unterlippe zu knabbern, mit der Zunge darüber zu fahren. Ich... Jesus, ich fange schon wieder an...

Ein Leben voller Abenteuer? Oh.Gott.ja! Aber so was ist leider unrealistisch. Stattdessen gehe ich nachher in den Zirkus. Yeah... (Das war sarkastisch.)

Und natürlich hast du recht. Makel formen aus uns den Menschen, der wir sind. Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht enttäuscht bist, wenn wir uns eines Tages treffen und vor dir nicht der starke Veteran steht, den du dir vorgestellt hast, sondern ein kleiner, vernarbter, grummelnder Mann.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er bereut, mich verloren zu haben. Auch wenn wir es nie ausgesprochen haben, war uns beiden doch bewusst, dass unsere "Partnerschaft" lediglich eine Episode in unser beider Leben darstellt. Es hätte im zivilen Alltag keine Zukunft, kein Potential gehabt. Er war der ungeselligste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Aber er hat Eindruck hinterlassen. Da hast du recht.

Es dauert normalerweise lange, bis ich mich anderen Menschen öffne. Meine Therapeutin sagte, ich hätte Probleme, Vertrauen zu fassen. Damit hat sie sicherlich recht. Auch wenn sie sonst eher wenig erkannt hat.

Dass ich dir gegenüber so offen bin, ist tatsächlich etwas Seltenes. Du hast in der kurzen Zeit mehr über mich erfahren als die meisten meiner Freunde, Bekannten, Familienmitglieder. Irgendwas hast du an dir, Sherlock. Etwas, das mich instinktiv Vertrauen fassen lässt.

Ich würde dir unheimlich gerne in die Augen sehen. Bis ich das kann - schickst du mir ein Foto dieser Partie? Oder deiner Lippen? Ich hätte so gerne ein Bild zu meiner Vorstellung...

Wow. Auch du scheinst Vertrauen in mich zu haben. Offensichtlich. Du hast Ecstasy rein gemacht? Dir ist klar, dass dein "Freund" dich kriminell werden ließ?

Es klingt furchtbar, was du alles erleben musstest. Bitte sag mir, dass du dir wenigstens bewusst bist, wie stolz du sein kannst, diese Episode hinter dir gelassen zu haben? Ist dir klar, wie schwer es ist, sich aus der Abhängigkeit zu lösen? Und zum Glück hat der Konsum deinen brillanten Geist augenscheinlich nicht beschädigt.

Wie lang bist du clean?

Bereust du es, dein Studium nicht abgeschlossen zu haben?

Das mit Redbeard tut mir sehr leid. War er krank? Zwölf ist natürlich noch sehr jung. Dennoch kann ich deinen Wunsch nach der Wahrheit absolut nachvollziehen.

Nun. Es war wohl eher die Vorstellung ein Leben wie Indianer Jones zu führen.

Dass der Beruf des Archäologen damit in Wirklichkeit nicht viel gemein hat, hat mich schließlich von dem Wunsch Abstand nehmen lassen...

Pirat? Was für eine schöne Vorstellung :-)

Vielleicht sollten wir einfach ein Blind Date in der Karibik vereinbaren?! Wir könnten nach ein paar Schätzen suchen, Rum trinken und Abenteuer erleben? Wir könnten einen Kampf mit unseren Säbeln... Gott... Das ist der übelste Anmachspruch in der Geschichte der Anmachsprüche! Ich sollte ihn löschen. Doch dann... die Vorstellung, dich im warmen Sand und zwischen wogenden Wellen zu berühren? Der Gedanke lässt mich gerade nicht mehr los.

Es ist gut, dass du schon verliebt warst. Jede Liebe, die wir erleben, macht uns wenigstens um eine Erfahrung reicher. Nur schade, dass du es danach nicht mehr zugelassen hast. Ist es die Angst verletzt zu werden? Du wirkst mutig und tapfer.

Lähmt dich die Angst vor einer eventuellen Enttäuschung so sehr, dass du dir die Möglichkeit auf Erfüllung bereits im Vorfeld verwehrst?

Oh, ich musste meistens nicht fragen.

Meine verflossenen Freundinnen haben mir schon zu verstehen gegeben, wo ich unzulänglich war. Sei es mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit, der Unwille mich zu binden und vollumfänglich zu öffnen. Dann ist natürlich die Bisexualität vielen ein Dorn im Auge. Die unterschwellige Angst, mir könnte der Sex mit nur einem Geschlecht nicht genügen. Mir wurde unterstellt, ich würde sicherlich fremdgehen. Dabei ist Treue für mich obligatorisch und nicht verhandelbar.

Es freut dich, dass ich ab und zu an dich denke? Ab und zu? Oh, Sherlock... Ich habe Vorstellungen von unserem ersten Date entwickelt... Wünsche... Gedanken... Nur wenige sind anständig.

Warum musstest du umformulieren? Was war nicht adäquat? Zu schmutzig? Soll ich dir ein bisschen Kopfkino verpassen? Als Dankeschön, weil ich dank dir heute permanent halbhart gewesen bin? Hm?

Wie ich oben bereits beschrieben habe, musste ich aufhören, deine Mail zu lesen, um ihn nicht im Sprechzimmer rauszuholen. Oder kurz auf die Toilette zu verschwinden wie ein notgeiler Teenager. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte mir Zeit nehmen...

Würdest du mich deepthroaten? Oder es wenigstens versuchen? Ich mag kein großer Mann sein, Sherlock. Aber das Paket, das ich für dich mitbringe, liegt über dem allgemeinen Durchschnitt.

Zum Glück musste ich heute nur halbtags arbeiten. Und zum Glück ist es immer noch kalt draußen. So konnte ich meinen halbharten Penis auf der Heimfahrt wenigstens unter meiner Jacke verstecken.

Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich ein ungeduldiger Mensch bin? Ich wollte mit dem Rest deiner Mail bis zu Hause warten. Aber ich konnte nicht... Also habe ich im Bus gelesen. Und ich war sicher, dass jeder meiner Mitreisenden wusste, was ich gerade tue. Ich muss rot geworden sein. Nur der harte Reißverschluss meiner Hose hat verhindert, dass mein Penis sich ganz aufgestellt hat.

Kaum war ich in der Wohnung, habe ich meine Jacke von mir gerissen und meine Hose aufgeknöpft. Du glaubst nicht, welche Erleichterung es war, dass er endlich frei sein konnte. Ich bin aus meiner Hose gestiegen und musste mich am Küchentisch abstützen. Weiter habe ich es nicht geschafft.

Es ist beinahe peinlich, wie feucht meine Spitze zu dem Zeitpunkt schon war. Eine Partie, die nach deiner Aufmerksamkeit lechzt!

Genauso die Vorstellung, wie du dich meinen Hoden widmen würdest. Gott, ja. Würdest du mit den Zähnen darüber schaben?

Stößt es dich nicht ab, wenn ich dir verrate, dass ich es gerne etwas härter habe?

Du sprichst von Rimming, als wäre es Standard. Doch noch keiner meiner Partner war zu dieser Handlung bereit. Würdest du es tun? Mich dort lecken? Wie fühlt sich das an? Dürfte ich es auch bei dir versuchen? Würdest du es zulassen? Deine Beine für mich spreizen und mich meine Zunge in dich schieben lassen?

Die Gedanken an diese, eine meiner geheimen Wunschvorstellungen, hat mich dazu bewogen, mich mit zwei feuchten Fingern an meinem Muskelring zu stimulieren. Mir vorzustellen, deine Zunge würde dort spielen. Dabei habe ich unkontrolliert immer wieder in meine Faust gestoßen.

Ich bin beschämend schnell gekommen, habe auf einen Küchentisch gespritzt, der nicht mal meiner ist. Es war alles so schnell vorbei, ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht, die Zeit zu stoppen... Und es war das zweite Mal, dass ich erschreckend laut dabei war.

Sherlock, ich brauche nicht "jemanden", der mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treibt. Du erfüllst diese Rolle bereits jetzt meisterhaft. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was du "in echt" mit mir anstellen könntest. Ich glaube, ich würde bei der kleinsten Berührung explodieren...

Würdest du etwas für mich tun?

Besorg dir bei nächster Gelegenheit Massageöl. Leg dich auf dein Bett, lass es über deinen Schoß, deinen Penis, deine Hoden tröpfeln. Berühr dich, reib es in deine Haut, stell dir vor, es wären meine Hände, die es auf dir verteilen. Die glitschige Flüssigkeit, die ich auf und in deinen Körper reibe. Spürst du es? Kannst du hören, wie sehr du mich erregst? Fühlst du es?

Vielleicht würde ich mich zurückziehen... Einfach weil ich zusehen will, wie du dich selbst berührst. Auch wenn es nur fünf Minuten sind. Was du hier so plastisch beschrieben hast... Ich will das alles sehen, Sherlock. Würdest du meinen Namen seufzen, wenn du kommst? Wärst du laut für mich? Bitte sei laut für mich...

Wäre es okay für dich, wenn ich meinen harten Penis aus meiner Tarnhose holen würde und über deinem Bauch masturbiere? Es würde schnell gehen, bis sich mein Sperma mit deinem auf deinem erhitzen Körper vermischt... Vielleicht würde ich meine Zungenspitze hineinstupsen, um zu probieren, wie unsere Kombination schmeckt... Dann würde ich mehr von dem Nektar aufnehmen und dich küssen.

Damit auch du die Köstlichkeit schmecken kannst...

Oh Gott. Ich bin schon wieder hart... Ich muss mir Erleichterung verschaffen, bevor ich zum Zirkus fahre. Sonst kann ich mich den ganzen Abend auf nichts konzentrieren...

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen und steinharter Erektion,

John

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	23. SMS: DI Dimmock

07.02.13, 22:34 Uhr  
Brauche Unterstützung. Schmuggler gefasst. Yellow Dragon Circus. General Shan entwischt. Ambulanz notwendig – SH

07.02.13, 22:35 Uhr  
Beeilung! – SH

07.02.13, 22:37 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Ambulanz ist unterwegs. Sind Sie ok?!

07.02.13, 22:46 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Sherlock?!

07.02.13, 23:24 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Ich bin froh, dass Ihnen nichts passiert ist. Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen...

07.02.13, 23:25 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Ich möchte Sie wirklich gern einmal zum Essen ausführen, Sherlock. Sehen Sie in nächster Zeit die Möglichkeit, mich zu treffen? Wo würden Sie hingehen wollen?

07.02.13, 23:36 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Sherlock? Geben Sie mir eine Chance...

07.02.13, 23:39 Uhr  
Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee, Detective Inspector – SH

07.02.13, 00:03 Uhr  
DI Dimmock schrieb:  
Kommen Sie morgen Vormittag ins NSY für Ihre Aussage.

 

+++

tbc

 


	24. Betreff: Verrückter Abend

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 08. Februar 2013 um 00:17 Uhr   
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Verrückter Abend

 

Sherlock,

du wirst nicht glauben, was heute passiert ist! Von wegen Zirkus ist langweilig!

Aber der Reihe nach.

Die Zirkusvorstellung an sich war nicht wirklich spannend. Das mag jedoch Geschmacksache sein. Was aufregend war, ist das, was hinter den Kulissen passiert ist. Scheinbar waren Mitglieder der Showtruppe Angehörige eines chinesischen Schmugglerrings. Die Polizei ist den Kriminellen auf die Schliche gekommen. Da der Zirkus lediglich für diese eine Vorstellung gastierte, musste der Zugriff heute stattfinden.

Man hat kaum etwas mitbekommen, bis hinter der Bühne der Tumult und das Geschrei losging. Wir Zuschauer sind letztendlich evakuiert worden, zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit, wie man uns mitteilte. Leider...

Am liebsten hätte ich mich kopfüber in das Geschehen gestürzt. Da passiert mal etwas Spannendes und man wird aus dem Saal geleitet wie eine Kindergartengruppe am Ausflugstag.

Mir ist schon klar, dass ich lediglich ein Zivilist bin. Ich wäre ja nicht einmal bewaffnet gewesen. Dennoch... Es war schön, das Adrenalin mal wieder durch den Blutkreislauf pumpen zu spüren.

Einen weiteren Vorteil hatte der Polizeisatz auch noch. Ich bin frühzeitig aus dieser Verabredung entkommen. Sarah hat sich bei jedem vermeidlichen Höhepunkt der Vorstellung quietschend in meinen Arm gekrallt. Das war... unschön.

Du hattest übrigens recht. Sie hat den Abend als Date verstanden. Spätestens als sie mich noch zu einem Kaffee in ihre Wohnung eingeladen hat, war auch mir das klar.

Gute Nacht (und falls du noch nicht im Bett bist, geh schlafen!)

John

P.S. Ich bevorzuge Tee... und habe die Einladung abgelehnt. Nur fürs Protokoll ;-)

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	25. Betreff: RE: Verrückter Abend

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 08. Februar 2013 um 00:53 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Verrückter Abend

 

Lieber John,

du wirst dich wundern, warum ich noch nicht schlafe. Ich habe bis eben gearbeitet und darf mit Stolz verkünden, dass der Code geknackt ist. Das habe ich deiner Hilfe zu verdanken, John.

Der Hinweis mit der Frau im National Antiquities Museum, die du erwähnt hattest, war entscheidend. Bei den Zeichen, aus denen der Code besteht, handelt es sich tatsächlich um diesen alten chinesischen Dialekt. Sie konnte die Zeichen für mich übersetzen. Es sind Nummern! Der Rest war reine Fleißarbeit...

Wie ich sehe, hattest auch du einen aufregenden Abend. Hast du etwas von dem Polizeiarbeit im Zirkus mitbekommen? Leute dieses Schmugglerrings gesehen? Im Newsticker habe ich gerade etwas davon gelesen. Es gab wohl Verletzte, aber glücklicherweise keine Toten. Gab es Panik unter den Gästen?

Offensichtlich hast du eine gewisse Wirkung auf deine Vorgesetzten. Wie ist diese Sandra damit zurechtgekommen, dass du nicht mit ihr „Kaffee“ trinken wolltest?

Langsam werde ich doch müde. Ich werde nun versuchen, etwas zu schlafen. Die andere Mail beantworte ich ein wenig später.

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	26. Betreff: RE: Anstand

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 08. Februar 2013 um 04:39 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Anstand

 

1 Anhang  
Tea.png (476 KB)

 

Lieber John,

Schlaf ist heute Nacht mal wieder keine Option, wie es aussieht. Die Ruhelosigkeit hat schließlich dazu geführt, dass ich deine Email noch einmal gelesen habe. Eigentlich wollte ich mir Zeit nehmen, um darauf zu antworten, aber da mich jedes Wort von dir noch ein wenig unruhiger werden lässt, kann ich auch jetzt versuchen, meine Gedanken dazu niederzuschreiben.

John. Du bist unglaublich. Mein Puls rast bei der Beschreibung deiner Erregung und wie du den ganzen Tag unkeuschen Gedanken nachhängst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr es mir gefällt, ein Teil davon zu sein.

Aber du hast recht. Widmen wir uns zuallererst dem anständigen Teil, bevor ich meine Fantasie von den Zügeln lasse...

Derzeit kann ich mir kein Szenario vorstellen, in dem du mich langweilen könntest. Im Gegenteil. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir erzählen, die ich mit dir teilen möchte... einfach weil ich denke, dass du genauso viel Spaß und Interesse daran hättest wie ich. Ich hoffe, dass das bald möglich sein wird...

Wie gesagt. Die Mehrzahl der Menschen, mit denen ich zu tun gehabt habe, hat derlei Aussagen über mich getroffen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie alle falsch liegen, ist äußerst gering. Und dennoch wärmen mich deine Worte. Ich hoffe, dass sich deine gute Meinung über mich nie ändern wird, John...

Der besagte Regierungsbeamte ist weder ein Geschäftspartner noch ein Ex. Es ist mein Bruder. Du musst verstehen – er hat großen Einfluss; größer als für die Menschheit gut sein kann. Daher entziehe ich mich ihm wo auch immer es geht.

Die Wohnung liegt in Marylebone, einen Katzensprung vom Regent’s Park entfernt. Im Vergleich zur Marylebone Road ist sie also relativ ruhig gelegen. Die Vermieterin lebt im Erdgeschoss, die Wohnung befindet sich im ersten Stock. Im zweiten gibt es jedoch ein weiteres Schlafzimmer – geradezu perfekt für eine Wohngemeinschaft. Aber wer würde schon mit mir zusammenleben wollen?!

Ein kleiner, vernarbter, grummelnder Mann? Ich denke, du unterschätzt dich maßlos, John. Die Körpergröße ist kein Spiegel deiner inneren Größe – von der du mir bereits einiges gezeigt hast, also versuche gar nicht erst, mir zu widersprechen. Auch deine Narben zeugen davon, dass du viel erlebt und durchgestanden hast, dass du stark bist und ausdauernd. Ist die Narbe an deiner Schulter empfindsam? Lässt du sie von anderen berühren? Ich wüsste gern, wie sie aussieht... Und grummeln... nun, launisch bin ich selbst. Aber ist es nicht allemal besser, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen, statt sich zu verstellen und zu hoffen, dass das Gegenüber sich nicht auf den sprichwörtlichen Schlips getreten fühlt?

Es ist interessant, dass du selbst Probleme hast, Vertrauen zu fassen, gleichzeitig aber absolutes Vertrauen von deinem Partner erwartest. Wie kann man dir Vertrauen beweisen? Es ehrt mich in jedem Fall sehr, dass du mir bereits so sehr vertraust... du hast ja keine Ahnung. Und gleichzeitig versetzt es mir einen Stich, denn es gibt etwas, wovon ich dir bisher nichts erzählen konnte; etwas, dass ich den Umständen entsprechend anpassen musste – und es fühlt sich wie Betrug deinem Vertrauen gegenüber an. Aber bitte, John, bitte verzeih mir dieses Vorgehen. Mir bleibt keine Wahl – und wenn ich richtig liege, sollte sich das Ganze in den nächsten Tagen aufklären, so dass ich dir auch diesen Teil von mir offenbaren kann. Oh, wie sehr ich das gleichzeitig möchte und fürchte...

Ich habe dir ein Foto angehängt. Es ist nur ein Ausschnitt, aber er beinhaltet zumindest eine der beiden Partien, die du sehen wolltest. Du wirst dich fragen, wie das entstanden ist... Die Vermieterin der oben genannten Wohnung hat die nervige Angewohnheit, Fotos von mir zu machen, wenn sie denkt, dass ich es nicht bemerke. Ich habe die Befürchtung, sie und ihre Nachbarin wollen mich verkuppeln...

Ich weiß, dass die Sache mit dem Ecstasy rechtlich gesehen problematisch war. Damals habe ich es wohl schlicht und ergreifend als Herausforderung betrachtet. Mit der Polizei hatte ich einige Male zu tun, aber... nun, das ist eine Geschichte für ein anderes Mal.

Genau genommen war ich nie abhängig. Ich habe konsumiert. Den Konsum einzustellen, war eine Unannehmlichkeit, hatte aber nicht die gleichen Auswirkungen wie ein Entzug. Missversteh mich bitte nicht. Ich möchte das keinesfalls schönreden. Jedenfalls bin ich seit etwa 2 Jahren clean. Zigaretten erst seit 4 Monaten. Ich habe im Zuge dessen mehrere Untersuchungen über mich ergehen lassen und kann dem Arzt in dir versichern, dass ich in jeglicher Hinsicht „clean“ bin.

Nein, ich bereue den Studienabbruch nicht. Es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, ein offizielles Zertifikat zu haben, das mir mein Wissen bestätigt.

Bereust du heute etwas, das du nie gemacht oder fertig gestellt hast?

Ja, Redbeard war krank. Leider konnte ihm nicht geholfen werden und die Einschläferung war tatsächlich die höchste Gnade, die man ihm erweisen konnte. So sehr es mir damals auch zugesetzt hat.

Ein Blind Date in der Karibik? Ich würde dein Schiff kapern und mich an deinen Schätzen bereichern, Captain! Wer würde wohl die Oberhand gewinnen, wenn du mir auf meine Schatzinsel folgst und dich mit mir im warmen Sand balgst? Wenn ich gewinne, würde ich dich mit auf mein Schiff nehmen und dich auf den stürmisches Wellen unserer Leidenschaft reiten lassen ... gut, üble Anmache kann ich auch!

Du stellst dir unser erstes Date vor? Was geht dir dabei durch den Kopf?

Ich küsse übrigens sehr gern. Allerdings gab es schon lange niemanden mehr, den ich küssen wollte. Nun ja, bis jetzt.

Oh, John... das, was du beschreibst... du legst es offensichtlich darauf an, meine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe zu stellen. Glaub mir, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekäme, wäre Deepthroating nur eins der Dinge, die ich mit dir anstellen würde.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie du peinlich berührt in dem Bus stehst und es gar nicht abwarten kannst, nach Hause zu kommen, um dir endlich die entsagte Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre dagewesen, um dicht neben dir zu stehen und die Konturen deiner Erektion an meinem Schenkel zu spüren. Ein schmutziges Geheimnis nur für uns zwei unter all den anderen Menschen.

Aber ich bezweifle, dass wir es bis in deine Küche geschafft hätten. Ich hätte dich noch an der Eingangstür gegen die Wand gedrückt und hätte dir die Stoffe vom Leib gerissen, wäre vor dir auf die Knie gegangen und hätte deine Erektion und jeden entblößten Zentimeter Haut ohne zu zögern gekostet. Ich hätte dich herumgedreht, deine Pobacken gespreizt und dich mit meiner Zunge verwöhnt, bis du nicht mehr wüsstest, wie man Worte formt. Heiß und feucht, rau und sanft. Du würdest mir dein Becken entgegenschieben und mehr verlangen, weil es sich _so_ gut anfühlt.

Ob ich dich dasselbe mit mir machen ließe? Ich glaube, in diesem Moment gibt es nichts, was ich dich nicht machen lassen würde, John...

Du magst es härter? Oh Gott, John... verrate mir mehr dazu, bitte...

Schon jetzt ist dein Name öfter auf meinen Lippen, als ich es rechtfertigen kann. Die Vorstellung, dass du mir beim Masturbieren zusiehst; dass du dabei über mir kniest und über deinen harten Schaft reibst, Gott... John...

Die Bilder, die du bei mir hervorrufst... erregend ist ein zu schwaches Adjektiv, um ihre Wirkung zu beschreiben.

Ich möchte mehr über deine Fantasien wissen. Ich möchte all die Dinge erfahren, die dich heiß machen, die dich beim bloßen Gedanken daran hart werden lassen. Verrätst du mir deine Lieblingsfantasie?

In Gedanken bei dir,  
Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Anhang ;)  
> <http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/152511591580/teapng-mail-attachment-in-chapter-26>


	27. Betreff: Abbilder

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 08. Februar 2013 um 19:30 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Abbilder

 

1 Anhang  
Oberkörper.jpg (487 KB)

 

Lieber Sherlock,

ich packe beide Mails in eine. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung?

Widmen wir uns erst mal Spannung, Abenteuer, Seriosität, bevor ich dir verrate, dass ich diese Mail nackt formuliere. Dass mein Körper angenehm entspannt ist, mein Penis leergepumpt in meinem Schoß liegt. All das dank dir, deinen Zeilen und deinem Foto. Gott... Dieses Foto...

Doch zunächst...

Das mit dem Code ist ja fantastisch! Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich dir behilflich sein konnte? Du nimmst mich auch nicht auf den Arm?

Der Code war also ein chinesischer Dialekt, der wiederum auf Nummern verwiesen hat? Das klingt wahnsinnig spannend. Kannst du jetzt ein wenig mehr darüber erzählen? Was hat der Code mit Sicherheitssystemen zu tun?

Ist es nicht ein riesiger Zufall, dass du gestern einen chinesischen Code knackst und am selben Abend eine Bande von chinesischen Schmugglern hochgenommen wird? Sag mir nicht, du hast was damit zu tun?? ;-D

Spaß beiseite, ich bin froh, dass du den Auftrag erfolgreich abschließen konntest.

Bedeutet das, dass du jetzt mehr Freizeit hast?

Viel mitbekommen habe ich leider nicht. Ich befand mich am äußersten Rand der Manege und Sarah hatte es eilig, so schnell wie möglich nach draußen zu kommen. Vor dem Zirkus waren wir beschäftigt, erste Hilfe zu leisten, bis die Ambulanz eingetroffen ist. Glücklicherweise gab es keine ernsthaften Verletzungen. Es waren hauptsächlich Schürfwunden und Panik in Kombination mit Unsicherheit. Ich habe allerdings das Gerücht gehört, dass wenigstens einer der Akteure ums Leben gekommen ist. Was da dran ist, entzieht sich allerdings meiner Kenntnis. Die Presse hat bislang nichts in dieser Richtung berichtet.

Himmel! So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen? Dass meine Vorgesetzten gerne einen Faible für mich entwickeln? Wenn ich darüber nachdenke - meine Unschuld habe ich an Harrys Fußballtrainerin verloren. Das war zwar nicht direkt meine Vorgesetzte... Dennoch... Hmm...

Ich habe Sarah nicht nach ihrem Befinden gefragt. Ich habe freundlich abgelehnt und bin meiner Wege gegangen. Am liebsten wäre mir, sie lässt die Sache einfach unter den Tisch fallen.

Sherlock. Auch du kennst augenblicklich nur mein geschriebenes Wort. Ich hoffe sehr, dich nicht zu langweilen oder zu enttäuschen, wenn wir uns einmal treffen.

Ich freue mich heute schon auf die Dinge, die du mit mir teilen möchtest. Und auch ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen. Deshalb ganz offen die Bitte; Triff dich mit mir. Lass mich dich einladen, lern mich kennen.

Es tut mir von Herzen leid, dass dein Umfeld sich scheinbar nie die Mühe gemacht hat, dich kennenzulernen. Hinter deine Fassade zu blicken, von der ich überzeugt bin, dass du sie zur Schau stellst. Ich müsste mich schon sehr in dir irren oder du mich massiv enttäuschen, dass ich meine Meinung über dich revidiere.

Oh, wow. Dein Bruder ist für die Regierung tätig? Und dann auch noch in einflussreicher Position? Danke, ich verzichte auf eine Diskussion über Veteranen mit ihm. Mein Angebot für eine kostenlose Zahnbehandlung steht jedoch weiterhin ;-)

Allerdings ist es mir völlig verständlich, dass du dich aus seinem Dunstkreis befreien willst.

Die Wohnung die du beschreibst klingt wundervoll! Ich liebe den Regent's Park. Gibt es einen Kamin? Eine Badewanne? ;-)

Gibt es etwas, was ein potenzieller Mitbewohner wissen sollte? Du spielst die Violine. Und sonst? Läufst du nackt durch die Wohnung? Schießt du auf Wände? Eine WG ist keine Ehe. Meist lebt doch jeder sein Leben und man trifft sich bestenfalls in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Greif zu und nimm dir die Wohnung, bevor ein anderer sie dir vor der Nase wegschnappt.

Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Narben erzählen unsere Geschichte. Kartographieren unsere Erlebnisse. Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, möchte ich keins meiner Male missen. Hast du Narben, Sherlock? Zeugnisse auf deinem Körper?

Ich spüre nicht mehr viel an der vernarbten Schulterpartie. Berühren? Ich hatte bislang kaum die Chance, sie anfassen zu lassen. Ich hätte es auch bis dato nicht gewollt. Bis jetzt war die Narbe immer ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Unzulänglichkeit.

Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen. Aber nachdem du mir ein Bild von dir geschickt hast (und was für eins!)... Im Anhang findest du ein Foto meines Oberkörpers...

Ach ja, und richte deiner potentiellen Vermieterin bitte meinen Dank für das Foto aus. Sie hat ein Gespür für Ästhetik. Aber bitte sie gleichzeitig in meinem Namen darum, ihre Verkuppelungsversuche einzustellen. Ich kann ein eifersüchtiger Mann sein ;-)

Du musst mir nichts beweisen, Sherlock! Nur belüg mich nicht.

Du machst mir Angst! Was verschweigst du mir? Bist du in einer Partnerschaft? Verheiratet? Sind es die Drogen? Sei dir versichert, es gibt nichts, was du mir nicht sagen kannst. Steckst du in Schwierigkeiten? Brauchst du Hilfe?

Lassen wir die Geschichte mit dem Ecstasy. Die Probleme deiner Vergangenheit sollen uns im Hier und Jetzt nicht belasten. Dennoch - wieso hattest/hast du mit der Polizei zu tun? Nochmal die Frage - steckst du in Schwierigkeiten, Fröschchen?

Als Arzt bin ich nicht überzeugt davon, dass man harte Drogen konsumieren kann, ohne abhängig zu werden. Als Bruder einer Alkoholkranken habe ich diese Argumentation schon bis zum Erbrechen gehört. Du siehst, dieses Thema ist ein rotes Tuch für mich.

Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich sehr froh, dass du in jeglicher Hinsicht clean bist - ich bin es übrigens auch...

Gut, dass du den Studienabbruch nicht bereust. Du gehst der Chemie beruflich ja eh nicht mehr nach?

Ob ich etwas bereue? Hm. Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich habe früher gern gemalt. Richtig altmodisch, mit Staffelei und Palette. Vielleicht bereue ich, dieses Hobby verloren zu haben. Ansonsten? Nein. Mir fällt bewusst nichts ein.

Ahoi, Pirat Sherlock. Ja, die Anmache ist übel. Die toppt meine fast um Längen ;-)

Dennoch - die Worte "Leidenschaft" und "reiten" in einem Satz von dir lassen das Wasser in meinem Mund zusammenlaufen.

Unser erstes Date? Ich würde dich ganz klassisch zum Essen ausführen wollen. Italiener, Chinese? Die Wahl überlasse ich dir. Ich würde dich - ganz der Gentleman, der ich bin - natürlich von zuhause abholen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wäre nervös. Ein Date mit dir? Das ist etwas Besonderes. Mehr als ich mir bei der Anmeldung auf dieser Seite erhofft habe. Dennoch würde ich selbstbewusst an deine Tür klopfen. Und dann? In dem Moment, wenn du sie öffnest? Ist mein Interesse an Tischreservierungen und Manieren dahin. Bei deinem Anblick würde ich in die Knie gehen. Anstatt "Hallo" zu sagen, würde ich meine Hände um deine Wangen legen und dich küssen. Tief und einnehmend und fordernd. Würde dir das gefallen? Irgendwann würdest du atemlos fragen: " _Dinner?_ " Meine Antwort wäre: " _Nicht hungrig_..." Und meine Hände würden über deinen Körper wandern...

Wäre dieses erste Date in Ordnung? Hast du Vorstellungen?

Und weißt du eigentlich wie verrückt du mich machst?

Immer wieder fachst du meine Fantasie aufs Neue an. Bescherst mir Bilder, Ideen, Gedanken, auf die ich so nie gekommen wäre. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich künftig mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln fahren soll, ohne mir vorzustellen, mich an dir zu reiben.

Aber das ist eine Fantasie von vielen, die ich dir Stück für Stück gerne erzählen möchte.

Ich habe mir heute wieder Zeit genommen. Auch wenn deine Zeilen mich schon wieder besonders nah am Abgrund tanzen ließen. Ich habe erneut Öl verwendet (hast du dir schon welches besorgt?) und mir wieder und wieder vorgestellt, wie du mit deiner heißen, feuchten Zunge über meinen Muskelring streichst. Um die Illusion perfekt zu machen, habe ich mich an der Eingangstür befriedigt. Ich vermelde, 14 Minuten, 3 Sekunden. Oh, Sherlock. Es war so gut. Meine Beine haben beinahe ihren Dienst versagt. Es war so schrecklich unanständig. In dieser "fremden" Wohnung auf den Boden zu ejakulieren. Wozu verführst du mich nur? Ich kenne mich so gar nicht.

Dein Name lässt sich unsagbar gut stöhnen, weißt du das eigentlich?

Und ja, Sherlock. Ich mag es härter. Wenn ich Tage nach dem Sex noch die Abdrücke von Fingernägeln, Bissen und Liebesmalen auf meiner Haut sehe. Und auf der Haut meines Partners. Ich mag es, wenn ich so hart gefickt wurde, dass ich das Echo der Penetration noch Tage später fühle. Und auch ich will meinen Partner nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen müssen. Fesseln. Ja! Bitte.

Magst du es härter? Wie magst du es? Teile mir deine Fantasien mit. Lass mich ein Szenario für dich entwerfen. Für uns! Bitte!

Du willst meine Lieblingsfantasie wissen? Ohje, welche soll ich nur wählen? Eine ganze Liste könnte ich dir schreiben.

Nun, eine Sache die mich immer wieder erregt, ist die Vorstellung der Anonymität. Sex mit einem Fremden. Jedoch stilvoll. Wir treffen uns in einem Hotel. Das Zimmer ist vollkommen finster. Man sieht die Hand vor Augen nicht. Ich warte in dem Raum. Die Vorfreude lässt meinen Penis erwartungsvoll pochen. Dann betritt er (du?) den Raum. Wir sprechen kaum. Wir fühlen, schmecken, tasten... Alles kann, nichts muss. Kannst du dir dieses Szenario vorstellen? Würdest du mit mir spielen? Was würdest du mit mir anstellen?

Ich will dich...  
John

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: [http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/152554940815/oberkörperjpg-mail-attachment-in-chapter-27](http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/152554940815/oberk%C3%B6rperjpg-mail-attachment-in-chapter-27)  
> Hier ist eure Fantasie gefragt. Wir haben einen ziemlich hübschen, makellosen Oberkörper von John vor uns. Die Narbe auf seiner linken Schulter müsst ihr euch selbst dazu denken.


	28. Betreff: Verzeih

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 09. Februar 2013 um 23:14 Uhr   
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Verzeih

 

Lieber John,  
verzeih, dass ich dir noch nicht geschrieben habe. Ich bin heute den ganzen Tag beruflich unterwegs gewesen und werde vermutlich erst morgen wieder in London sein. Ich schreibe dir so bald wie möglich.

Im Moment sitze ich in einem Zug und gerade habe ich den Fehler begangen, deine letzte Mail noch einmal zu lesen... Jetzt kann ich an nichts anderes denken, als daran, wie du im Flur an der Tür stehst und meinen Namen stöhnst...

Ich—

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	29. SMS: DI Lestrade

10.02.13, 17:02 Uhr  
Betrüger auf Datingwebseite entlarvt. Michael Ferguson, Username: hot_semi-skimmed79. Gibt sich als Royal Marine aus. Hat unter Namen seines verstorbenen Großvaters große Geldmengen in die Schweiz transferiert. Will sich über LCY nach Bangkok absetzen. Flug LY2318 um 17:45. Beeilung – SH

10.02.13, 17:09 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Auf dem Weg!

10.02.13, 19:31 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Wie geht es dir, Sherlock?

10.02.13, 19:35 Uhr  
Es sind nur ein paar Prellungen. Ich bin ok – SH

10.02.13, 19:39 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Sicher? Der Typ hat dich ganz schön in die Mangel genommen, aber ohne dich wäre er uns entwischt... Ich bin froh, dass wir diesen Fall nun abschließen können.

10.02.13, 19:40 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Du kannst dich endlich von dieser Webseite abmelden ;-)

10.02.13, 19:45 Uhr  
Ja... – SH

10.02.13, 19:46 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Oder... nicht?

10.02.13, 19:57 Uhr  
Vielleicht nicht... – SH

10.02.13, 20:00 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Oho?! Hat es etwa jemand geschafft, dein Interesse zu wecken?

10.02.13, 20:08 Uhr  
Möglich – SH

10.02.13, 20:10 Uhr  
DI Lestrade schrieb:  
Oh man, dich hat’s wohl richtig erwischt, hm? Hast du sie schon getroffen?

10.02.13, 20:10 Uhr  
Ich glaube, die Verletzungen sind doch schlimmer als gedacht. Ich muss mich jetzt dringend ausruhen – SH

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: semi-skimmed: (U.K. Royal Marines) Referring to their Green Berets, due to green lidded semi-skimmed milk cartons and bottles available in the U.K. (copy&paste Wikipedia :D).


	30. Betreff: Sorge

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 10. Februar 2013 um 22:19 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Sorge

 

Sherlock,

oh man. Ich zögere, dir diese Nachricht zu schicken. Doch ich kann nicht anders. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, natürlich ist unser täglicher, ausschweifender Mailkontakt nicht verpflichtend.

Dennoch, ich mache mir Sorgen, immer noch nichts von dir gehört zu haben. Insbesondere, weil du die letzte Mail offensichtlich unfertig abgeschickt hast.

Geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du Hilfe?

Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann – egal was – lass es mich wissen. Bitte.

John

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	31. Betreff: Wahrheiten

**Gesendet:** Montag, 11. Februar 2013 um 02:09 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** Wahrheiten

 

Lieber John,

es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so lange nicht geschrieben habe. Der letzte Auftrag hat mehr meiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen als erwartet. Dass ich die vorangegangene Mail so plötzlich abgebrochen habe, tut mir leid. Meine Arbeit kam dazwischen und ich wollte wenigstens jene unfertigen Zeilen abschicken, bevor du gar nichts von mir hörst...

Da du – berechtigterweise – Fragen zu meinem Beruf stellst, möchte ich darauf als Erstes eingehen. Ich war bis vor wenigen Stunden leider dazu gezwungen diesbezüglich nicht ganz ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Aber ich weiß, wie wichtig dir Ehrlichkeit ist. Glaub mir, es ist mir noch nie so schwer gefallen, jemanden zu belügen und es ist nichts, was ich wiederholen möchte.

Ich bin ein Consulting Detective. Der einzige auf der Welt. Wenn die Polizei mal nicht weiter weiß, was praktisch immer der Fall ist, zieht sie mich hinzu. Du wirst dich fragen, seit wann die Polizei mit Amateuren zusammenarbeitet, aber du hast selbst erlebt, wie ich anhand weniger Informationen Rückschlüsse ziehen und auf Zusammenhänge kommen kann, die vielen anderen verborgen bleiben. Dabei hast du bisher nur ein paar einzelne Deduktionen hinsichtlich deiner Person erleben können.

Daran anknüpfend: Ich arbeite nicht in der IT-Sicherheit. Der Auftrag mit dem Code betraf das Sicherheitssystem einer Bank (ich darf leider nicht sagen welche), in die eingebrochen wurde. Ich sollte die Schwachstelle finden. Der Einbrecher hat nichts gestohlen, sondern lediglich eine „Nachricht“ in Form dieses chinesischen Dialekts hinterlassen. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um eine Warnung handelte. Als ich den Spuren nachgegangen bin, musste ich feststellen, dass die zwei bedrohten Börsenmakler bereits ermordet worden waren.

An dieser Stelle schaltete ich das NSY ein. Ich arbeite seit gut 5 Jahren mit ihnen zusammen. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen darüber machen, ob ich in Schwierigkeiten sein könnte. Im Allgemeinen ist es eher das Yard, das die Schwierigkeiten hat.

Wie dem auch sei. Dank deines Hinweises bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, die Frau im National Antiquities Museum aufzusuchen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Bruder besagte Drohung in der Bank hinterlassen hat, weil sich die beiden Börsenmakler, die Schätze aus China nach England geschmuggelt haben, an der Beute ihres Schmugglerrings bedient hatten. Wie du dir mittlerweile vermutlich denken kannst, hat sich dieser Schmugglerring als chinesische Zirkusgruppe getarnt.

Ich war am Abend der Vorstellung dort und habe dabei geholfen, sie festzunehmen. Leider ist der Mann, der in die Bank eingestiegen ist, tatsächlich bei dem Einsatz ums Leben gekommen.

Glaub mir, John, ich hätte dich so gern dabei gehabt. Insbesondere weil du mir den entscheidenden Hinweis geliefert hast und ich wusste, dass du irgendwo unter den Zuschauern sein musstest. Aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, meine Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Denn genau genommen habe ich mich auf dieser Datingwebseite angemeldet, um an einem weiteren Fall zu arbeiten. Da dieser nun gelöst ist, kann ich dir jetzt davon erzählen.

Einer der User, ehemaliger Marinesoldat, hat sich hier mit mehreren Männern angefreundet. Offenbar war er vor allem auf der Suche nach anderen Ex-Marines/Soldaten, um mit Hilfe der gemeinsamen Grundlage schnell enge Kontakte zu knüpfen. Es ist ihm gelungen, vielen dieser Leute Geld abzuknöpfen, bevor die Polizei auf ihn aufmerksam geworden ist. Ich habe mich also angemeldet und potentielle Täter und Opfer unter den Mitgliedern kontaktiert. Du bist einer davon.

Bald habe ich jedoch erkannt, dass du nicht der Täter sein kannst. Und ich bin nach wie vor sehr, sehr froh darüber, denn alles andere hätte bedeutet, dass ich dich verlieren würde, bevor ich dich gehabt habe. Außerdem habe ich gehofft, dass unser enger Kontakt dazu führen würde, dich in einer gewissen Sicherheit zu wissen, denn auch wenn du als Täter nicht infrage gekommen bist, hieß das nicht, dass der Betrüger dich nicht als Opfer auserkoren hatte.

Du vermutest jetzt vielleicht, dass all die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe, keiner eigentlichen Zuneigung dir gegenüber zugrunde liegen. Aber sei dir gewiss: du bist der erste Mann seit langem, der mich dermaßen von den Füßen gerissen hat. Als ich mich hier angemeldet habe, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, jemandem wie dir zu begegnen – und es wäre ein schrecklicher Verlust für mich, wenn du mir wegen meiner kleinen Notlüge den Rücken kehren würdest.

Mehr Freizeit habe ich nicht unbedingt, nachdem ich die letzten beiden Fälle abgeschlossen habe, denn es kann jederzeit etwas Neues auftauchen und mich für einen unabsehbaren Zeitraum beschäftigen. Das ist immer eine Frage des Auftrags.

Ich habe übrigens entschieden, die Wohnung beim Regent’s Park anzumieten. Im Laufe des Tages werde ich mit der Vermieterin sprechen und alles weitere in die Wege leiten. Ob ich einen Mitbewohner finde oder nicht, wird sich zeigen...

Jedenfalls werde ich der Dame bei dieser Gelegenheit mitteilen, dass ihre Verkupplungsversuche nicht erwünscht sind!

Ich habe ein paar kleine Narben. Sicherlich nichts, was mit deiner Schusswunde vergleichbar wäre. Hauptsächlich Schürfwunden oder der eine oder andere Schnitt. Vielleicht kann ich dir eines Tages die Geschichten dazu erzählen.

Es freut mich, dass dir das Foto von mir gefällt und dass du mir im Gegenzug eines von dir geschickt hast, John. Du gefällst mir... wirklich... sehr gut... und deine Narbe – sie ist alles andere als ein Makel. In meinen Augen ist sie ein Orden auf deiner Haut. Ich würde sie gern berühren, wenn du mich lässt, würde mit Fingern und Lippen die Stellen ertasten, an der sich dein Körper selbst geheilt hat.

Ein wenig nackte Haut von dir zu sehen, bringt mich zum Anfang deiner Email zurück. Der Gedanke, dass du sie nackt und befriedigt geschrieben hast, ruft unweigerlich das Verlangen in mir hervor, mir vorzustellen, wie du am Schreibtisch sitzt, meine Worte liest und dir Gedanken über unser erstes Date machst, während du lässig deine Erektion auf und ab fährst.

Oh, John – ich möchte dich so gern treffen. Sag mir wann und wo und ich werde da sein. Die Beschreibung unseres ersten Dates gefällt mir ausgesprochen gut. Es gibt nichts, was mich davon abhalten könnte, deinen Kuss zu erwidern, dich an mich zu ziehen und nicht wieder loszulassen. Aber ich will nicht einfach nur in unserer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft verglühen. Ich will mir Zeit mit dir lassen, John. Ich will all die Eindrücke, die ich von dir gesammelt hab, in der Realität bestätigt wissen. Will uns die Chance geben, einander anzusehen und einzuatmen, bevor wir uns ineinander verlieren.

Du bist mir bereits jetzt zu viel wert, als dass ich mir dieses langsame Herantasten entgehen lassen möchte. Auch wenn es mir denkbar schwer fallen dürfte, dir länger als ein paar endlose Sekunden zu widerstehen.

Öl konnte ich noch nicht besorgen, aber sei gewiss, dass es das Erste ist, was ich heute Morgen tun werde. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, meine ölige Hand um meinen erigierten Penis zu legen und all die Bilder hervorzurufen, die du mir beschrieben hast. Mir vorzustellen, wie du dich in deiner Lust unter mir windest und mich dazu antreibst, fester in dich zu stoßen. Ich würde meine Finger in deine Hüften graben, um dich an Ort und Stelle zu halten, würde den süßen Lauten lauschen, die du von dir gibst. Mein Name auf deinen wundgeküssten Lippen. Meine Markierungen auf deiner Haut. So dass du dich noch Tage später daran denken wirst, wie wir uns geliebt haben.

Nur eine meiner Fantasien, John? Ich stelle mir vor, wie du mich niederringst und dich auf mich setzt. Wie du mir zu verstehen gibst, dass einzig deine Befriedigung zählt und du dir nehmen wirst, was du brauchst. Du lässt mich unter dir zittern und lustvoll keuchen, während du mich reitest und meine Erektion immer wieder tief in dich aufnimmst, bis du deinen Höhepunkt erreichst und schamlos auf mir kommst. Vielleicht würdest du mir dann gestatten, dich herumzudrehen und meine eigene Erlösung in dir zu finden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht...

Würdest du mich in diesem dunklen Hotelzimmer treffen wollen? Es gäbe vielleicht gerade genug Licht, damit wir die Konturen erkennen könnten. Ich würde mich über deine Arme und Schultern tasten, deine Wangen umfassen und dich küssen, bis unser Atem verbraucht ist und unser Puls nicht mehr hinterher kommt. Dann würde ich mich auf die Knie sinken lassen, meine Nase in deinen Schritt drücken und dich hastig entkleiden, um so viel Haut wie möglich freizulegen. Ich würde mich von meinem Instinkt und den verbleibenden Sinnen leiten lassen, jede Reaktion deines Körpers abspeichern und die verschiedenen Stimulationen wiederholen, bis ich dich in- und auswendig kenne, ohne auch nur einmal dein Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

Ich würde dich auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammensetzen, John. Und mich dabei in dir verlieren.

Ich brauche dich...

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	32. Betreff: RE: Wahrheiten

**Gesendet:** Montag, 11. Februar 2013 um 09:56 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Wahrheiten

 

Sherlock,

ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll.  
Das alles klingt so fantastisch, dass ich es eigentlich nicht glauben kann.

Ist das ein Witz? Machst du dich über mich und meinen Hang zu Detektivgeschichten lustig? Consulting Detective? Was soll das sein?

Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Ich bin Arzt und ich bin Soldat.  
Verarscht du mich, dann finde ich dich und breche dir jeden Knochen im Leib, während ich ihn benenne.

Ist das alles hingegen wahr, dann...

Ich muss das alles erst mal sacken lassen...

J.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	33. Betreff: RE: RE: Wahrheiten

**Gesendet:** Montag, 11. Februar 2013 um 16:24 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: RE: Wahrheiten

 

John,

das, was ich dir in meiner letzten Email geschrieben habe, entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich habe dir versprochen, dich nicht zu belügen. Aber ich konnte dieses Versprechen wegen des Falls nicht halten. Alles andere, was ich dir bisher erzählt habe, ist jedoch ungelogen.

Ich weiß, dass es etwas Besonderes ist, dein Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben und ich bedaure es sehr, dass ich es nun offensichtlich verloren habe.

Es tut mir leid.

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	34. SMS: Mycroft Holmes

12.02.13, 12:02 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Sherlock, geh an dein Telefon – MH

12.02.13, 12:15 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Sherlock! – MH

12.02.13, 12:23 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Wenn du nicht an dein Telefon gehst, bin ich gezwungen, dich zuhause aufzusuchen. Was ist dir lieber? – MH

12.02.13, 12:25 Uhr  
Was willst du?! – SH

12.02.13, 12:28 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Interessanter Mann, dieser Soldat – MH

12.02.13, 12:30 Uhr  
Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du meine Privatsphäre respektierst, Mycroft. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe! – SH

12.02.13, 12:32 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Privatsphäre? So etwas gibt es nicht, Sherlock. Dessen solltest du dir bewusst sein. Pass auf, was du im World Wide Web von dir preisgibst. Du weiß nie, wer mitliest – MH

12.02.13, 12:35 Uhr  
Offensichtlich unbedeutende, kuchensüchtige Regierungsbeamte – SH

12.02.13, 12:38 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Wenn sich deine üble Laune gelegt hat, melde dich bei mir. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich – MH

12.02.13, 12:39 Uhr  
Kein Interesse – SH

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	35. Betreff: Einladung zum Premiumchat

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 um 12:06 Uhr  
**Von:** service@letyourheartburn.co.uk  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Einladung zum Premiumchat

 

Hallo JHW71,

schon gewusst? Letyourheartburn verfügt über einen gesonderten Chat für unsere Premiummitglieder.

Ein solches Mitglied läd Sie zum Premiumchat ein. Sofern Sie die Einladung annehmen, können Sie dauerhaft mit diesem User chatten.

Um den Chat zu starten, gehen Sie bitte auf Ihr persönliches Profil und bestätigen die Einladung dort.

Selbstverständlich entstehen Ihnen keine weiteren Kosten.

Wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie sich für unsere Plattform entschieden haben und wünschen Ihnen bei der Partnersuche weiterhin viel Erfolg.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Ihr Serviceteam von

Letyourheartburn.co.uk

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	36. Premiumchat

**Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 um 12:05 Uhr**

_Goldfisher hat eine Einladung zum Premiumchat versandt_

**Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 um 12:11 Uhr**

_Goldfisher hat den Premiumchat betreten_

**Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 um 12:38 Uhr**

_JHW71 hat den Premiumchat betreten_

Goldfisher: Hallo JHW71. Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude.

JHW71: Ja. Danke?! Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es hier eine Chatfunktion gibt.

Goldfisher: Interessiert an ein wenig unverfänglichem Spaß?

JHW71: ???

Goldfisher: Sind solche Seiten wie diese nicht dafür gedacht? Zwanglose Treffen, anonymer Sex, ein wenig Zerstreuung im Alltag?

JHW71: Möglich. Aber ich bin nicht interessiert. Danke, dennoch.

Goldfisher: Warum wurde dann meine Einladung zum Chat angenommen, JHW?

JHW71: Keine Ahnung. Ich war neugierig. Sorry, wenn ich falsche Erwartungen geschürt habe. Viel Erfolg noch beim "Fischen".

Goldfisher: Halt, Moment noch. John!

JHW71: Was soll das? Kennen wir uns?

Goldfisher: Noch nicht. Jedoch würde ich diesen Umstand, wie gesagt, gerne ändern.

JHW71: Ich kann mich nur wiederholen. Kein Interesse! Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?

Goldfisher: Nun. Scheinbar haben wir einen gemeinsamen Bekannten. Um den ich mich sorge. Kontinuierlich.

JHW71: Und wer soll das sein?

Goldfisher: Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau, John.

JHW71: Hören Sie mit den Spielchen auf und sagen Sie mir was Sie zu sagen haben.

Goldfisher: Ich bevorzuge den Dialog von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

JHW71: Und ich bevorzuge eine ruhige Mittagspause.

Goldfisher: Ihre Schicht beginnt erst wieder in 37 Minuten. Ausreichend Zeit für ein kleines Kennenlernen.

Goldfisher: Geben Sie sich einen Ruck, John.

Goldfisher: Für Ihr Fröschchen?

JHW71: Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?

Goldfisher: Ein Freund von Sherlock.

JHW71: Ich dachte, Sherlock hat keine Freunde?

Goldfisher: Dann das, was einem Freund am nächsten kommt.

JHW71: Das wäre?

Goldfisher: Ein Feind? Er würde mich wahrscheinlich als seinen Erzfeind bezeichnen.

JHW71: Steckt er in Schwierigkeiten?

Goldfisher: Das kommt ganz darauf an.

JHW71: Auf was?

Goldfisher: Auf Sie. Bitte steigen Sie in den Wagen, der soeben vor dem St Barts hält, Dr. Watson.

 

***

 

**Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 um 13:17 Uhr**

Goldfisher: Bitte, überzeugen Sie sich selbst: [http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk](http://www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk/)

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	37. Betreff: Verzeihen

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 13. Februar 2013 um 19:30 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Verzeihen

 

Lieber Sherlock,

Sherlock Holmes also? Klangvoll... The Science of Deduction, hm? Interessant. Also nicht deine Analyse über 243 verschiedene Arten von Tabakasche, das nun wirklich nicht. Aber du. Deine Existenz. Ich glaube dir. Ich glaube an "Mr Consulting Detective", Sherlock Holmes.

Woher ich das alles weiß? Dein "Erzfeind" hat mich heute zu einem Gespräch eingeladen. Und wenn ich eingeladen sage, dann meine ich genötigt. Und wenn ich genötigt sage, dann meine ich schon fast entführt. Zumindest hat er es geschafft, mich so sehr in Sorge um dein Wohlbefinden zu versetzen, dass ich alles stehen und liegen gelassen habe, um in ein fremdes Fahrzeug zu steigen. Ein Fahrzeug, das vor meiner Arbeit gehalten hat. Dein "Erzfeind" wusste also, wo ich zu finden bin, genauso wie meinen vollen Namen.

Somit gibt es keinen Grund, dass du diese Details nicht auch erfährst (sofern du sie nicht eh schon weißt...).

Gestatten, Dr. John H. Watson, derzeit tätig in der Notaufnahme des St Bartholomew's Krankenhaus.

Dass es sich bei dem Schirmfetischisten um deinen Bruder handelt, war mir eigentlich gleich klar. Spätestens nachdem er sich für das Angebot der kostenlosen Zahnbehandlung bedankt hat. Ich will gar nicht drüber nachdenken, was er sonst noch gelesen hat.

Und falls Sie Ihre neugierige Nase immer noch in Sherlocks und meine Korrespondenz stecken, dann stecke ich Ihnen Ihren Schirm dort hin, wo die Sonne nicht hin scheint. Und danach spanne ich ihn auf. Haben wir uns verstanden, Mycroft?

Nur eins hoffe ich von Herzen; dass du im echten Leben nicht auch so ein blasiertes Arschloch bist wie dein Bruder. Mit allem anderen komme ich wahrscheinlich klar.

Jetzt aber zurück zum Text.

Dein Bruder hat mich also unter dem Deckmantel eines Auftrages, den er wohl für dich hat, zu einem Gespräch gebeten. Angeblich seist du augenblicklich so "neben der Spur" und würdest den ganzen Tag nur "schmollen", dass du den Fall, der die Sicherheit der Nation gefährdet, nicht annehmen wolltest.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Also von diesem mysteriösen Auftrag. Oder ob ich lediglich der "großen Bruder"-Inspektion unterzogen wurde. Und das, bevor ich dich überhaupt kennengelernt habe!!!

Ein Gutes hat das Eingreifen deines Bruders. Er hat mich von deiner Echtheit überzeugt und mir deine Homepage genannt.

Es gibt ihn also wirklich. Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective.

Sherlock, ich möchte eins klarstellen. Es war die Angst, du würdest dich über mich lustig machen. Dir einen Spaß mit einem naiven Idioten machen. Die Angst, du könntest ein Betrüger sein, der mich mit spannenden Geschichten lockt. Und das würde bedeuten, dass alles, was du mir erzählt hast, gelogen wäre. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen, verstehst du?

Die Angst, jemanden (wenn zunächst auch nur virtuell) in mein Leben zu lassen, Gefühle zu investieren, Leidenschaft zu fühlen, könnte mir so etwas antun... Der Gedanke war mir unerträglich. Nicht die Tatsache, dass du mich über deinen Beruf im Unklaren gelassen hast. Dies habe ich sogar relativ schnell verstehen können. Immerhin unterwerfe ich mich ebenfalls täglich der Schweigepflicht.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Hinweis entscheidend gewesen sein soll? Das ist ja unfassbar. Was für ein Zufall.

All das was du erzählst. Es klingt so beeindruckend. Du musst fantastisch in deiner Arbeit sein, wenn das NSY dich regelmäßig konsultiert. Ich würde das zu gern erleben.

Und die Tatsache, dir im Zirkus so nah gewesen zu sein, ohne es zu wissen...

Der Fall, der dich auf die Datingseite geführt hat... Ich müsste dem Betrüger fast dankbar sein, oder? Immerhin hat er dich zu mir gebracht. Dass du dich um meine Sicherheit gesorgt hast... Wow. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll? Außer vielleicht, dass du wissen musst, dass ich jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Mitgliedern dieser Seite abgeblockt habe, seit wir unseren Mailkontakt intensiviert haben.

Jetzt, nachdem ich weiß, wer du bist... Kannst du nun ehrlich zu mir sein? Keine "kleinen Notlügen" mehr? Sherlock, auch du hast mich vollends von den Füßen gerissen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich persönlich kennenzulernen.

Ich weiß, es ist kitschig. Dennoch. Morgen ist Valentinstag und ich will dich sehen. Triff dich mit mir, Sherlock Holmes.

Nach all dem was passiert ist, fühlt es sich so schrecklich unpassend an, jetzt wieder zu unserer intimen Korrespondenz zu wechseln. Dennoch, ich kann nicht anders.

Ich war die letzten Tage so ambivalent, Sherlock.

Auf der einen Seite war ich so wütend, auf der anderen Seite so besorgt, dich verloren zu haben. Und das noch bevor ich dich hatte. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, was ich mit dir machen würde, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme.

In einem Szenario habe ich dich im Zirkus erwischt. Ich war stinksauer. Also habe ich dich gepackt und hinter die Bühne geschleift. Ich habe dich auf die Knie gedrückt und meine Hose geöffnet. Mein Schwanz war hart und prall. Ohne zu zögern habe ich ihn zwischen deine unglaublichen Lippen geschoben. Und du hast ihn geschluckt. Im Ganzen. Mit einer Hand habe ich mich stabilisiert, die andere in deine Haare vergraben. Die Geräusche, die du von dir gegeben hast, als ich angefangen habe, deinen Mund zu ficken... Jeden Stoß hast du dankbar entgegengenommen. Gott, das war so heiß! Kurz bevor ich gekommen bin, habe ich ihn aus deiner warmen, feuchten Mundhöhle gezogen und mein Sperma in deinem Gesicht verteilt.

Du warst beinahe enttäuscht, dass ich dich nicht habe schlucken lassen. Doch Strafe muss sein, oder Baby? Ich konnte sehen, wie hart du selbst warst. Wie sich deine Erektion in deiner Hose abgezeichnet hat. Weißt du, was ich gemacht habe? Ich habe mich wieder angezogen und bin gegangen. Habe dich in deiner Geilheit zurückgelassen.

In einer anderen Vorstellung saß ich in meinem Sprechzimmer. Ein neuer Patient wurde angekündigt. Es hieß, er habe ein Spielzeug eingeführt und würde es alleine nicht mehr herausbekommen. Du wurdest zu mir gebracht. Natürlich habe ich dich sofort erkannt. Diese Lippen würde ich überall erkennen.

Und doch dachtest du, du könntest mich täuschen? Ich beschloss, dein Spiel mitzuspielen und habe dich aufgefordert, dich zu entkleiden, um dich anschließend zu bitten, dich breitbeinig vor die Patientenliege zu stellen. Ich habe deinen Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt. Gott, du warst so sexy. Dein Penis war steif und hat laufend Flüssigkeit abgesondert, wahrscheinlich durch das Spielzeug, das unablässig deine Prostata gereizt hat. Am liebsten hätte ich mich vor dich hingekniet und dein Präejakulat aufgeleckt. Aber ich wollte dein Spiel so lange wie möglich mitspielen. Also habe ich mir Latexhandschuhe übergestreift und meine Finger in Vaseline getaucht. Natürlich habe ich sichergestellt, dass du alles sehen kannst. Der Schauer und die Gänsehaut die ich verursachte, sind mir nicht entgangen. Dann bin ich hinter dich getreten und habe deine Hinterbacken gespreizt. Und da war es. Das Ende eines schwarzen Plugs.

Magst du Spielzeug, Sherlock?

Mit einer vorsichtigen Drehung habe ich ihn dann herausgezogen. Fast komplett... nur um ihn abschließend zurückzuschieben. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal...

Als du meinen Namen gestöhnt hast, war mir das Einladung genug. Ich habe den Plug entfernt und meine Hose geöffnet. Du warst bereits so schön feucht und gedehnt, dass ich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung bis zum Anschlag in dich eindringen konnte. Wir sind in diesem Szenario gleichzeitig gekommen. Es brauchte nur eine einzelne Pumpbewegung meiner Hand und du hast dich lautstark ergossen...

Und dann war da die Vorstellung des dunklen Hotelzimmers, des Öls und Zärtlichkeit. Ich habe mich gänzlich in dir verloren, als ich zugelassen habe, dass du in mich eindringst. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass es ein hohes Maß an Vertrauen benötigt, bis ich es zulasse, dass man mich penetriert. Und doch weiß ich jetzt schon, dass ich es bei dir zulassen werde. Ich will es, Sherlock. Ich will mich dir hingeben, ich will dich küssen, ich will dich in mir spüren. So sehr... Ich will deine Markierungen auf meiner Haut sehen und will mich an deinem Körper festsaugen. Ich will mein Zeichen setzen, damit jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst!

Ich brauche dich auch, Sherlock

Dein John

P.S. Gut, dass du dich entschieden hast, die Wohnung zu nehmen.

Und vergiss nicht der Vermieterin zu sagen - keine Verkupplungsversuche mehr!

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	38. Betreff: Valentinstag

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 14. Februar 2013 um 00:14 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Valentinstag

 

Oh John,

ich bin so froh, von dir zu lesen! Die letzten Tage waren die reinste Qual. Nichts lag mir ferner als dein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Wie du mittlerweile glücklicherweise erkannt hast, war mein Beruf das Einzige, worüber ich nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Alles andere, all die Worte zwischen den Zeilen, mein Wunsch, dich in- und auswendig kennenzulernen – in deinem eigenen Tempo und in der Fülle, die du selbst bestimmst – kam aus tiefstem Herzen.

Wie versprochen habe ich nicht weiter über deine Identität recherchiert – auch wenn ich nicht das Gleiche über meinen Bruder sagen kann, dessen unheilvolle Bekanntschaft du machen musstest. Ich hoffe, er hat sich wenigstens einigermaßen gut benommen...

In einem Anflug überheblichen Machtmissbrauchs hat er eine Akte über dich zusammengestellt und mir zugesandt, aber ich habe sie nicht geöffnet. Mein Versprechen dir gegenüber ist mir mehr wert als die kalten Fakten auf diesem Papier.

Dass er dich abkommandiert und auf meinen Zustand hingewiesen hat, ist unverzeihlich, aber leider eine seiner gängigen Methoden, um Menschen, die mir zu nahe kommen, auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich nicht von ihm hast abschrecken lassen!

Meine Webseite... ja, nun, ich war nicht sicher, ob es noch etwas an deiner Haltung mir gegenüber ändern würde, wenn ich dir den Link geschickt hätte. Die Analyse des Tabaks ist übrigens sehr interessant und wird früher oder später einmal hilfreich für einen Fall sein! Davon bin ich überzeugt! Aber da mein Tabakkonsum sich nun auf Nikotinpflaster beschränkt, kann ich die Analyse ohne entsprechende Hilfe nicht weiter ausbauen.

Ich weiß übrigens nicht, von was für einem Auftrag Mycroft gesprochen hat. Seine letzten Anrufe und Nachrichten habe ich konsequent ignoriert und nachdem, wie er dich behandelt hat, habe ich noch weniger Interesse daran, ihm zu helfen.

Selbstverständlich war es mir wichtig, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen, als ich noch davon ausgehen musste, dass der Betrüger auf der Datingwebseite es auf dich abgesehen haben könnte. Er wollte nach Bangkok flüchten. Zwar konnten wir ihn am Flughafen fassen, aber sein Gepäck war schon in das Flugzeug eingeladen worden. Daher bin ich in die Schweiz gereist, wo ein Zwischenstopp eingeplant war, um seinen Koffer abzufangen.

Ich bin froh, dass du keinen Kontakt zu anderen Usern mehr hast.

John, wenn es nach mir geht, werde ich dich niemals wieder belügen oder dein Vertrauen missbrauchen. Ich fände es großartig, wenn ich dir von meinen Fällen erzählen und dich ggf. sogar dazu überreden könnte, mich das eine oder andere Mal zu begleiten. Ich bin sicher, dass dein medizinisches und militärisches Wissen beizeiten von großer Hilfe sein würde. Hättest du Interesse?

Ja, es ist Valentinstag und es ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich diesen Tag feiern möchte. Daher nehme ich deine Einladung gern an! Ich gehe davon aus, dass du heute arbeiten musst. Wann und wo treffen wir uns? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir endlich gegenüberzustehen...

Oh, John... deine Fantasien sind... äußerst... anregend. In den letzten Tage hatte ich immer wieder Bilder aus unseren vorherigen Emails im Kopf, obwohl ich krampfhaft versucht habe, sie zu ignorieren. Schließlich war ich davon überzeugt, dass ich dich verloren hatte. Zu lesen, dass du trotzdem an mich gedacht hast, dir währenddessen Befriedigung verschafft hast, lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen.

Wenn es deine Art ist, mich zu bestrafen, indem du mich in die Knie zwingst und mir deinen Penis zwischen die Lippen schiebst, muss ich mir wohl überlegen, wie ich dich öfters auf die Palme bringe! Das Blut glüht in meinen Adern bei der Vorstellung, wie du dich in mein Haar krallst und dir die Stimulation nimmst, die dein Körper verlangt. Wie du beinahe grob in meinen Mund stößt und lustvoll stöhnst. Mein Blick wäre konstant auf deine Augen gerichtet. Flehend. Nicht darum bittend, dass du aufhörst, sondern – ganz im Gegenteil – dass du mir zeigst, wer das Sagen hat, Captain.

Dass du mir meinen Preis verwehrst, macht die ganze Sache nur umso besser, John. Ich würde dein Ejakulat von meinen Lippen lecken, jeden Tropfen einsammeln und von meinen Fingern saugen. Ich wäre nicht einmal in der Lage, mir selbst Erleichterung zu verschaffen, nachdem du mich zurückgelassen hast, denn das Wissen, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe, würde mich davon abhalten. Erst wenn du mir vergibst, könnte ich mich der Versuchung guten Gewissens hingeben.

Ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Sexspielzeug. Aber das, was du beschreibst... ich wäre auf der Stelle bereit, es zu versuchen, wenn das das Resultat ist! Hast du Sexspielzeug ausprobiert, John? Besitzt du einen Plug oder einen Dildo, um dich zu befriedigen, wenn du nachts allein in deinem Bett liegst? Woran denkst du, wenn du es tust?

Nein, bisher war ich einzig auf meine Finger angewiesen. Ich habe sie großzügig mit Gleitgel eingeschmiert und in mich geschoben. Stück für Stück, bis mein Anus ausreichend geweitet war, dass ich problemlos drei Finger hinein- und hinausgleiten lassen konnte. Ich habe mir vorstellt, wie es wäre, wenn du tief in mich dringst, mich nach deinem Willen formst und einnimmst...

Aber ich stell mir auch vor, wie du im Nachhinein in meinen Armen liegst. Erschöpft und herrlich warm. Wie dein Atem und dein Puls sich auf meiner Haut anfühlen würden. Ich würde lächerliche Liebkosungen in die Dunkelheit flüstern und dich festhalten, bis du eingeschlafen bist, würde meine Finger mit deinem Haar verweben und deinen Rücken streicheln...

Ich wäre ganz nah bei dir, wenn du im Morgengrauen aufwachst, noch dem Echo deiner Träume nachhängst, Schlaf in den Augen, ein müdes Lächeln auf den Lippen... und ich würde dich küssen.

Ich will dich sehen, John. Sag mir, wann und wo.

Dein Sherlock

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 


	39. Betreff: RE: Valentinstag

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 14. Februar 2013 um 07:32 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Valentinstag

 

Sherlock,

ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du zugesagt hast.

19:30 Uhr? Tierra Brindisa, Broadwick Street in Soho.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen :)

John

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Das Lokal gibt es tatsächlich. Es ist das „echte“ Angelo's. Also der Drehort in der Serie. Da „Angelo's“ in meinen Augen irgendwie Sherlocks Stammrestaurant ist, hier aber John die Einladung ausspricht, empfand ich die Wahl des Treffpunkts als netten Gag. Außerdem wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, ob wir „Angelo's“ noch irgendwann brauchen.


	40. SMS: Mycroft Holmes

14.02.13, 09:03 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Sherlock, du musst diesen Mann für uns finden. Die Sicherheit der Nation steht auf dem Spiel. Melde dich! – MH

14.02.13, 09:24 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Diese Spielchen sind doch albern! Also – was verlangst du als Gegenleistung dafür, dass du den Fall annimmst? – MH

14.02.13, 10:05 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Ich sehe, dass du meine Nachrichten liest. Sei doch bitte so gütig und antworte auch auf sie! – MH

14.02.13, 11:46 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Du zwingst mich zu unlauteren Mitteln, lieber Bruder. Denkst du wirklich, dass Dr. Watson ein ernsthaftes Interesse an dir hat? Das wäre nun wirklich eine Premiere... – MH

14.02.13, 11:58 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Gut, vielleicht sind seine Gefühle echt; vielleicht liegt ihm wirklich etwas an dir. Aber was ist, wenn du dich mit ihm langweilst? Wenn du merkst, dass er dir nicht gewachsen ist? Wie lange soll das gut gehen? Wie lange, ehe du das Herz dieses tapferen Mannes brichst? Erneut? – MH

14.02.13, 12:14 Uhr  
Sende mir die Details... – SH

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	41. Betreff: RE: RE: Valentinstag

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 14. Februar 2013 um 15:32 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: RE: Valentinstag

 

John,

es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich muss unglücklicherweise absagen.

Der Auftrag, den Mycroft dir gegenüber erwähnt hat, ist tatsächlich von großer Wichtigkeit für Land und Leute. Die von mir herbeigeführte Verzögerung hat bereits großen Schaden angerichtet, so dass ich jetzt sofort handeln muss, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

In diesem Moment befinde ich mich bereits im Security Check am Flughafen Heathrow. Ich kann dich also nicht einmal bitten, dass wir uns wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment treffen... Es wäre zu schön gewesen...

Sobald ich an meinem Bestimmungsort bin und über einen sicheren Internetzugang verfüge, werde ich dir mehr zu dem Fall erzählen können. Hoffe ich.

Noch etwas: Bevor deine Schicht zu Ende ist, wird dich ein Mann ansprechen. Hager, kurze hellbraune Haare, blaue Augen, trägt einen grauen Parker über einem roten Kapuzenpullover. Er wird dir einen Brief aushändigen.

In sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an dich,

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 


	42. Brief an Dr. John H. Watson

Am 14.02.2013 um 18:34 Uhr betritt ein Mann Mitte dreißig das St. Bartholomew’s Krankenhaus. Er hat dunkle Ränder unter blutunterlaufenen, blauen Augen und kurzes, dünnes Haar, das zwischen blond und braun pendelt und in alle Himmelsrichtungen absteht. Er trägt schmutzige Jeans, einen roten Kapuzenpullover und einen grauen Parker. Über den Empfang lässt er Dr. John H. Watson ausrufen, dem er einen schlichten Umschlag überreicht, bevor er das Krankenhaus wieder verlässt.

 

Inhalt des Briefes:

 

Gaius Iulius Caesar

J I E S N O T R M I H T G I C N E I C H B V S H T

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Jetzt sind die Rätselfreunde gefragt! Versucht euch mal dran – die Auflösung gibt es dann demnächst :)


	43. Betreff: Dinner for one

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 14. Februar 2013 um 22:19 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Dinner for one

 

Sherlock,

anstatt jetzt in deine Augen zu blicken, deine Hand in meine zu nehmen und jeden einzelnen Fingerknöchel zu küssen, mich zu fragen wie unanständig es wäre, dich davon zu überzeugen, das Dessert in meiner Wohnung einzunehmen, sitze ich mit indischem Take-Away vor meinem Laptop und esse kaltes Chicken Tikka aus der Aluverpackung. Anstatt die Reste eines schweren Rotweins in unsere Gläser zu verteilen, proste ich meinem Bildschirm mit einer Flasche Bier zu.

Und hätte ich nach so einer "kleinen Notlüge" und der heutigen Absage des ersten Dates mit jedem anderen sofort den Kontakt eingestellt, weil ich die ernsthaften Absichten schlicht in Frage stellen würde - ich glaube dir. Ich glaube, dass dein Bruder dich für einen Fall abgezogen hat, ich glaube, dass du mich heute treffen wolltest, ich glaube deine Geschichte. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber tief in mir vertraue ich dir.

Der Brief, den mir dein "Assistent" Billy (Obdachlosennetzwerk? Ernsthaft?) heute übergeben hat, liegt noch ungeöffnet neben mir. Ich werde erst diese Mail beantworten, bevor ich mich ihm widme. Warum? Vielleicht ist es eine Art von Geduldstraining!? Denn scheinbar muss ich lernen, mich in Geduld zu üben, möchte ich dir näher kommen...

Ich hoffe nur, dass du mir bald ein Lebenszeichen geben kannst. Muss ich mir Sorgen um deine Sicherheit machen? Brauchst du Hilfe?

Sollte dir irgendetwas zustoßen, finde ich deinen Bruder und reiße ihm seinen bornierten Hintern bis zu der Stelle auf, wo andere Menschen ihr Rückgrat haben.

So, so... Eine Akte hat er über mich angelegt? Und du hast nicht einmal reingeschaut? Keinen Blick riskiert? Zu Schade, ich hätte zu gern gewusst, was er so über mich zusammengetragen hat :-)

Ansonsten mach dir bitte keine Gedanken, dass ich mich von ihm abschrecken lassen würde. Er wirkt nicht sehr einschüchternd. Und seine Methoden sind eher übergreifend als beängstigend. Mit was sollte er mich auch einschüchtern können. Unsere Korrespondenz? Von mir aus kann die ganze Welt erfahren, was ich mit seinem kleinen Bruder anstellen will ;-)

Ja. Nein. Wirklich. Du scheinst so unfassbar spannende Dinge zu erleben und dann verfasst du eine Analyse über Asche? Den Tag möchte ich erleben, an dem das für einen Fall relevant wird... (Lass dich nicht von mir ärgern. Ich bin nur frustriert, weil ich jetzt vermutlich damit beschäftigt wäre, dich in meinem Flur besinnungslos zu küssen...)

Doch der Auftrag, an dem du arbeitest, scheint von äußerster Wichtigkeit zu sein. Kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, wo du bist?

Wenn du für den letzten Fall mal eben in die Schweiz gereist bist, könntest du jetzt überall sein...

Sherlock, natürlich hätte ich Interesse, dich zu deinen Fällen zu begleiten. Wenn du wirklich denkst, ich könnte dir eine Hilfe sein und würde dich nicht behindern?

Kommen wir zum unanständigen Teil dieser Nachrichten...

Oder lenke ich dich ab? Sollten wir diesen Part unserer Korrespondenz lieber einstellen, damit du dich vollends auf deinen Auftrag konzentrieren kannst?

Vielleicht sollte ich dir besser nicht verraten, dass ich meine Jeans aufgeknöpft habe und ganz, ganz langsam mit meinem Penis spiele? Ich versuche wirklich anständig zu sein, Sherlock. Aber ich kann nicht an mich halten. Der Gedanke an dich. Oh, Jesus.

Meinst du, ich wüsste nicht, ob du mich absichtlich provozieren würdest, damit du von mir bestraft wirst? Das würde dir gefallen, oder? Von mir benutzt zu werden...

Ich kann deinen brennenden Blick beinahe auf mir spüren. Merkst du, wie heiß du mich schon wieder machst? Wie hart? Ich vibriere geradezu vor Verlangen...

Weißt du, ich glaube ich könnte nie lange böse auf dich sein.

Sicherlich würde ich dich eine Zeit schmoren lassen, während du vor lauter Erregung weder ein noch aus wüsstest.

Irgendwann würde ich dich vermutlich auffordern, deine Hose zu öffnen um deine schmerzhaft harte Erektion herauszuholen. Ich würde dir gestatten, sie in die Hand zu nehmen. Du dürftest deine Vorhaut über deine feuchte Eichel schieben. Aber lediglich mit minimalen Bewegungen. Und nur ganz, ganz langsam. Kaum merklich.

Oder ich würde deinen Penis in den Mund nehmen. Nur das. Sonst nichts. Kein saugen, kein lecken. Lediglich meine warme Mundhöhle und deine Beherrschung an ihre Grenzen bringen. Dein Präejakulat würde meinen Mund fluten, doch ich würde nicht schlucken. Dir noch keine Erlösung schenken. Und dann, wenn du vor Anspannung zittern würdest, der Schweiß über deinen Körper perlt, würde ich ein einziges Mal saugen. Hart! Gott, ich kann deinen Erguss förmlich auf meiner Zunge spüren. Du würdest so hart kommen, dass du Sterne siehst...

Würde dir das gefallen, Sherlock?

Oh, Baby... Keine Erfahrungen mit Spielzeug? Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, der Erste zu sein, der einen Dildo in dich einführt? Vielleicht einen mit Fernbedienung? Damit es ganz mir, deinem Captain, überlassen ist, wann ich die Vibration einstelle? Damit deine Prostata reize?

Die Vorstellung einen ganzen Tag damit zuzubringen eine Analkette in dich einzuführen. Kugel um Kugel. Bei jeder würdest du denken, du kannst nicht mehr.

Zu voll. Genug. Und dann, würdest du dich doch noch einmal anstrengen und mich eine weitere in dich schieben lassen. Weil du so gut für mich sein willst? Hm? Für mich, Sherlock?

Ja, ich habe Spielzeug. Ich werde mich zwingen, jetzt nicht abzuspritzen.

Wenn ich diese Mail beendet habe, lege ich mich auf mein Bett und führe meinen Vibrator in mich ein. Dabei stelle ich mir vor, wie du dich mit deinen Fingern fickst und dir vorstellst ich würde mich wieder und wieder und wieder in dich treiben.

Gott, Sherlock...

Weißt du, so sehr ich mir all diesen unfassbar heißen Sex mit dir vorstelle und ihn will - mehr als alles, was ich sonst wollte, will ich dich in meine Arme schließen.

Ich will deinem Atem im Schlaf lauschen und deine Stirn küssen.

Ich will dich halten, die ganze Nacht und den Morgen.

Ich will dir Tee kochen und den ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett liegen.

Ich will dich! Ganz und gar!

Bitte, komm bald zurück...

Dein John

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	44. Betreff: Ave Cäsar

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 15. Februar 2013 um 00:06 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Ave Cäsar

 

I R F F H C T D R C H E I Ö H W A C S E A U H C N

P.S.: Ich mag deine Handschrift; und zu wissen, dass ich etwas in der Hand halte, das zuvor von dir berührt wurde... Du lässt mich sentimental werden, Sherlock.

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilfe für die Auflösung findest du hier: http://www.wikihow.com/Decode-a-Caesar-Box-Code


	45. Betreff: RE: Dinner for one

**Gesendet:** Freitag, 15. Februar 2013 um 02:21 Uhr  
**Von:** Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Dinner for one

 

Mein lieber John,

glaub mir, ich hätte den Abend zu gern mit dir verbracht. Die Vorstellung, dir endlich gegenüberzusitzen und ein paar reale Stunden mit dir zu teilen... aber es sollte nicht sein. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich so kurzfristig absagen musste. Ich hoffe, dass ich deine (und meine) Geduld nicht zu lange auf die Probe stellen muss.

Es freut mich, dass Billy dir die Nachricht übergeben konnte. Das Obdachlosennetzwerk ist übrigens eines meiner wichtigsten Mittel, um an Informationen heranzukommen. Diese Männer und Frauen arbeiten schneller und sind vertrauenswürdiger als so mancher Polizist beim NSY! Eine Investition in derlei Kontakte ist also äußerst vorteilhaft für mich.

Wie ich sehe, hast du mein kleines Rätsel bereits gelöst. Ich bin beeindruckt, John. Aber dann wiederum habe ich nichts anderes von jemandem wie dir erwartet! Danke auch für die Antwort... ich war sehr froh, sie zu lesen.

Um meine Sicherheit musst du dir derzeit keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin wohlbehalten an meinem Bestimmungsort angekommen und habe bereits einige Informationen sammeln können. Allerdings werde ich bis zum Sonnenaufgang warten müssen, ehe ich handeln kann. Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem, der regierungsinterne Daten gestohlen hat und diese nun wahrscheinlich verkaufen möchte. Bisher scheint es ihm nicht gelungen zu sein, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Im Moment kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich mich in Russland aufhalte, aber nicht genau wo. Dazu ist der Emailverkehr zu unsicher.

Mycroft würde seinen Enthusiasmus hinsichtlich meiner Sicherheit vermutlich sogar gutheißen. Obwohl er auf die Gewalteinwirkung verzichten wollen würde. Aber falls mir doch etwas zustoßen sollte, hast du diesbezüglich auf jeden Fall meinen Segen!

Es freut mich ungemein, dass du dich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lässt, John. Du kannst dir vielleicht denken, dass die meisten Menschen sich viel zu schnell von ihm beeindrucken lassen.

Nein, ich habe deine Akte nicht geöffnet, da ich mein Versprechen dir gegenüber nicht brechen will. Sie liegt noch immer auf meinem Schreibtisch in einem versiegelten Umschlag. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie dir gern ansehen – sie betrifft schließlich dich. Trotz des Trubels der letzten Tage habe ich es irgendwie bewältigt, in die neue Wohnung zu ziehen. Sie liegt in der Baker Street. 221B. Du kannst gern dorthin gehen. Es ist zwar noch etwas chaotisch, aber das ist mein Leben eben auch. Mrs Hudson – die Vermieterin – habe ich von dir erzählt. Sie wird dich hineinlassen.

Du bist also bereit, mit der ganzen Welt die Dinge zu teilen, die du mit mir anstellen möchtest? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das unglaublich beängstigend oder unglaublich erotisch finde. Vielleicht ein bisschen von beidem.

Oh, wie sehr ich es bereue, dass ich nicht an deiner Seite bin, wenn du davon sprichst, mich besinnungslos zu küssen. Gott, John, ich will deine Lippen auf meinen spüren. Warum nur bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du hervorragend im Küssen sein musst?

Ich hätte dich jetzt gern bei mir. Nicht nur wegen der herbeigesehnten Intimität, sondern einfach um über diesen Fall zu sprechen. Um deine Sicht der Dinge zu haben. Manchmal fällt es mir leichter, Schlüsse zu ziehen, wenn ich meine Gedanken laut ausspreche. Aber ohne Zuhörer erscheint das eher substanzlos. Zuhause habe ich den Schädel für diesen Job, aber den konnte ich schlecht mitnehmen.

Bitte denk nicht einmal daran, den „unanständigen“ Teil unserer Emails einzustellen, John. Gerade jetzt, da ich noch weiter von dir entfernt bin als zuvor, brauche ich jedes bisschen Nähe zu dir, das ich kriegen kann. Selbst wenn es nur virtuell und in unserer Fantasie ist.

Von daher, ja!, benutze mich, sei frivol und hemmungslos, ungesittet, lasterhaft! Zeig mir deine Leidenschaft und entfache meine um das Hundertfache. Setz deine Ideen in meinen Kopf und lass sie dort Wurzeln schlagen, bis ich mich so sehr vor Verlangen nach dir verzehre, dass ich auf Händen und Knien zu dir krieche. Um deine Aufmerksamkeit buhle und um Erlösung bettle. Oh, John... die Verquickung von Strafe und Ekstase aus deiner Feder liest sich einfach himmlisch. Ich bin Wachs in deinen Händen, forme mich nach deinem Willen. Lass mich nur so viel von dir Kosten, dass ich nicht verdurste und gestatte mir, dir all das zu geben, was dieses Gefäß, das sich mein Körper nennt, anzubieten hat.

Wenn du dich mir hingibst, würde ich dich auf den Wellen unserer gemeinsamen Lust treiben lassen, bis du ganz selbstvergessen und schwerelos bist. Heiß und zitternd und dennoch voller mühsam zurückgehaltener Stärke. Feucht von meinen Lippen und deiner Erregung, offen und willig und widerspruchslos. Minuten, die zu Stunden werden. Ebbe und Flut, bis du das Aufrechterhalten deiner Ekstase nicht mehr erträgst und mir deinen Erlös schenkst.

Oh, John...

Du möchtest mit mir spielen? Mich lustvoll foltern und reizen, bis ich deinen Namen schreie? Bis ich dich anflehe, diese köstliche Tortur durch dein Spielzeug zu beenden, weil ich die Lust, die du in mir hervorrufst, kaum noch ertrage? Und dann doch noch weitermache? Ich werde gut für dich sein, John, was auch immer du von mir forderst – all das und noch mehr!

Ich bin so hart, John. So hart, dass es wehtut. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass ich kommen werde, wenn ich auch nur einen Finger an mich lege. Mein Kopf ist voll mit den Bildern von dir und dem, was du mit mir machen wirst. Was ich mit dir machen werde.

Ich will bei dir sein und all das wahr machen, John...

... aber für diesen einen endlosen Moment, verbleibe ich in sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an dich.

Dein Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	46. Betreff: Sehnsucht

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 16. Februar 2013 um 20:11 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** Sehnsucht

 

Liebster Sherlock,

ich bin so froh, so schnell von dir zu hören. Du musst mir keine Details deines Auftrags nennen, aber bitte sag mir, dass es dir gut geht und du nach wie vor in Sicherheit bist. Russland? Geheime Pläne der Regierung? Was bist du? Eine Art James Bond?

Konntest du bereits Erfolge verzeichnen?

Oh, Sherlock. Meine Gedanken kreisen ständig um dich. Wie kann man jemanden vermissen, dem man noch nie begegnet ist? Wie kann man vor Sehnsucht förmlich brennen, für einen Menschen, den man bislang nicht ein einziges Mal in die Arme schließen konnte? Kannst du mir das erklären? Was machst du mit mir? Was ist das zwischen uns?

"Glücklicherweise" grassiert derzeit eine hartnäckige Erkältungswelle, die einige meiner Kollegen erwischt hat. Glücklicherweise deshalb, weil ich so nicht nur spontan in die Klinik gerufen wurde, sondern eineinhalb Schichten abgedeckt habe, die mich zumindest zeitweise von den permanenten Gedanken an dich abgelenkt haben.

Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich wollte Billy oder dein Obdachlosennetzwerk keinesfalls belächeln. Vielmehr fasziniert mich die Tatsache, dass du hinter die Fassaden der Menschen blickst. Dass du in der Lage bist, Licht in den ausgestoßenen Seelen zu erkennen, die sich im Schatten bewegen. Du hast meinen tiefsten Respekt hierfür.

Danke dir nochmal für deinen Brief. Die Antwort kommt von Herzen. Und danke für dein Kompliment. Ich mag Rätsel... Du bist mir ein Rätsel...

Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass man sich schnell von deinem Bruder einschüchtern lässt. Wenn er mit seinen unkonventionellen Mittelchen arbeitet, schwarze Limousinen als Eskorte entsendet und einen an mysteriöse, abgelegene Orte entführt.

Dennoch, mich beeindruckt er nicht. Vielleicht ist das dumm oder naiv, doch mit was will er mir schon drohen?

Keine Späßchen für den Fall, dass dir etwas zustößt. Kommt gesund wieder, und zwar bald. Bitte, Sherlock.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Umzug. Ich spiele tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, mir die Wohnung morgen Nachmittag anzusehen. Es ist Sonntag und ich habe voraussichtlich frei. Du hast sicherlich nichts dagegen? Mir geht es nicht um die Akte. Es ist die Vorstellung, dir dort irgendwie nahe sein zu können. Dieses unbändige Bedürfnis, deine Präsenz zu spüren. Ist das albern? Oder gar übergriffig?

Ich verspreche, sollte ich die Baker Street besuchen, mache ich auch keinen Unsinn ;-)

Oh, Sherlock. Natürlich würde ich die ganze Welt daran teilhaben lassen, dass du zu mir gehörst. Vielleicht würde ich, sobald du endlich in meinen Armen liegst, meinen Mund auf deinen Hals pressen und fest daran saugen. Solange, bis die Blutgefäße darunter aufbrechen und ich ein violettes Mal hinterlassen habe. Ich würde diese Handlung jeden Morgen durchführen. Täglich als Ritual, mein Zeichen auf deinen makellosen Körper brennen, damit alle wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein talentierter Küsser bin. Was ich weiß, ist, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, jeden Millimeter deiner Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken. Ich möchte deine Lippen zwischen meine saugen, möchte meine Zunge in deinen Mund schieben. Jeden Bereich berühren, fühlen, liebkosen und kartographieren... Solange bis du dich unwiderruflich Stück für Stück in jede meiner Synapsen gebrannt hast.

Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie gern ich bei dir wäre, um Kanal für deine Gedanken zu sein. Selbst, wenn ich nur ein Ersatz für den Schädel wäre ;-)

Gibt es an deinem Aufenthaltsort nichts, was du nutzen könntest?

Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht telefonieren kannst, dort wo du bist? Sonst würde ich dir gerne anbieten, mit mir zu sprechen?

Es erleichtert mich ungemein, dass du weiter mit mir unanständig sein willst. Ich will dir die Nähe, nach der du dich sehnst, so gerne geben. Verzehre ich mich doch selbst mit jeder Faser meines Seins nach dir.

Oh, Sherlock. Deine Zeilen sind so wunderbar, so gewillt, so poetisch. Meine Worte an dich hingegen sind da vergleichsweise grob, obszön, sogar ordinär. Und doch kann ich nicht an mich halten.

Sag mir, mein Hübscher, was lässt dich deine Worte so wohlfeil formulieren? Ist es dein edler Privatschulencharakter? Oder bist du tief in dir ein wenig schüchtern?

Hast du dich im echten Leben schon völlig gehen lassen können? Oder spricht großteils die Theorie und Wunschvorstellung aus dir? Denn sei dir gewiss, Sherlock, wenn du mir beschreibst, wie du auf Händen und Knien zu mir kriechst (und weiß Gott, der Gedanke macht mich schon wieder hart), wird es nicht nur bei der Fantasie bleiben.

Ich werde dich kriechen lassen. Nackt, bis auf meine Erkennungsmarken, die von deinem Hals baumeln und mit jeder deiner Bewegungen klirren.

Ich will so sehr, dass du mir völlig vertraust, dich mir hingibst und deine Fantasien und Vorstellungen mit mir teilst.

Bitte denke nicht, ich würde dich lediglich zu meinem Lustgewinn benutzen, wie es mir beliebt. Nein Sherlock, nichts dergleichen.

Ich möchte dich, deinen Geist und deinen Körper verehren.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie wir uns nach einem langen Tag in die Badewanne legen. Wir würden so lange im warmen Wasser bleiben, bis unsere Haut anfängt zu schrumpeln.

Erst dann würden wir aus der Wanne steigen. Ich würde dich mit einem vorgewärmten Handtuch trocken reiben und ins Schlafzimmer ziehen.

Dort würde ich einen seidenen Schal um deine Augen schlingen, um deine übermäßigen scharfen Sinne zu reduzieren. Ich würde dich mit dem Bauch voran auf das Bett legen und Stück für Stück deinen weichen, warmen Körper kneten. Deinen Rücken, deine Arme, deine Beine, deinen Hintern. Hingebungsvoll, bis du völlig entspannt bist und dich treiben lässt.

Ich würde jede Stelle, die ich geknetet habe, mit Küssen bedecken. Solange und so sanft, bis ich sicher bin, dass du gänzlich losgelassen hast.

Erst dann würde ich deine Pobacken spreizen und meine Küsse dort fortsetzen. Mit unendlich langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen würde ich meine Zunge über deinen Muskelring wandern lassen. Kleine, flinke Zungenschläge würden sich mit harten, langen ablösen, irgendwann in dich eindringen. Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie du dich unter mir windest. Kannst du mich spüren, Sherlock?

Du wärst mein Erster, den ich dort mit der Zunge verwöhne. Und ich will es so sehr!

Sicherlich denkst du, ich würde dich penetrieren, nachdem ich dich so herrlich entspannt und gelockert habe. Aber da denkst du falsch. Ich würde dich umdrehen. Meine Massage und das Streicheln an deiner Front fortsetzen. Gott, Sherlock. Du wärst so hart für mich. Und immer noch kannst du nichts sehen. Nur fühlen und hören.

Möglicherweise würdest du das Knarzen einer Plastiktube vernehmen, genauso wie das Herauspressen des Gels?. Vielleicht wärst du aber auch zu abgelenkt, weil ich deinen Penis tief in den Mund nehmen würde.

Und dann, wenn du denkst, du hältst es keinen Augenblick länger aus, dann würde ich auf deinen Schoß klettern und deine Erektion in mich schieben. Stück für Stück. Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis du gänzlich in mir steckst.

Sherlock, du wüsstet nicht, wohin mit dir. Und ich würde dich so langsam und bedächtig reiten. Oh, ich könnte das stundenlang mit dir tun. So lange, bis ich mich auf deinem Bauch ergießen würde und du tief in mir kommst.

Weißt du warum ich mir das wünsche? Weil es unbeschreiblich sein wird, wenn du dich gänzlich fallen lässt. Willst du es für mich versuchen? Dich vollumfänglich gehenlassen?

Sherlock. Bitte teile eine deiner Fantasien mit mir. Sei sie auch noch so albern. Lass dich gehen. Was willst du mit mir erleben?

Hast du gestern Hand an dich gelegt? Bist du so schnell gekommen, wie du erwartet hast? Beschreib mir, wie es war! Was hast du getan? Wie intensiv war dein Orgasmus?

Oh, du außergewöhnlicher Mann. Wann kann ich dich endlich in meine Arme schließen?

Ich will dich so sehr, wie ich noch nie jemanden vor dir wollte. Bitte komm bald nach Hause. Komm zu mir.

In Gedanken bei dir

Dein John

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	47. Betreff: RE: Sehnsucht

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 17. Februar 2013 um 03:23 Uhr  
**Von:** Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: Sehnsucht

 

Mein lieber John,

ich versuche zu schlafen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Das ist zwar an sich nicht ungewöhnlich, aber normalerweise würde mich der Fall, an dem ich arbeite, wachhalten und nicht die Gedanken an einen anderen Mann, der viele Kilometer von mir entfernt ist und den ich noch nie getroffen habe.

Du gehst mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ich werde dir schreiben, wann immer ich kann. Im Moment habe ich noch unbeschränkten Internetzugang, aber das könnte sich in den nächsten Tagen ändern. Sei also bitte nicht enttäuscht, falls ich dir nicht gleich antworten kann.

James Bond? Ist das nicht ein fiktiver Geheimagent? Da traust du mir zu viel zu, John. Ganz so actionreich wie diese Spielfilme ist mein Leben nicht. Obwohl es gelegentlich schon zu brenzligen Situationen kommen kann. Aber ich bezweifle, dass dieser Fall ein solcher sein wird.

Erfolge sind bisher leider noch nicht zu verzeichnen, aber ich verfolge eine vielversprechende Spur. Im Laufe des Tages treffe ich mich mit einem Informanten, der ggf. einige Hinweise für mich hat.

Ach John, mir geht es nicht anders. Ich denke ständig an dich. Viel zu oft, um genau zu sein, denn ich neige neuerdings dazu, den Faden zu verlieren, wenn ich mit anderen spreche und dabei gleichzeitig an etwas denke, das du geschrieben hast. Oder an ein Bild, das du mir in den Kopf gesetzt hast...

Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen finde ich es schön, dass es dir ähnlich geht. Dass ich Teil deines Alltags bin. Zu wissen, dass du an mich denkst und dass du es nicht abwarten kannst, mich zu treffen. Und glaube mir: das beruht absolut auf Gegenseitigkeit!

Ich hoffe, dass dich die Gedanken nicht allzu sehr von deiner Arbeit ablenken, schließlich hängt die Gesundheit der Londoner Bürger an deiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit.

Es erleichtert mich, dass du die Relevanz des Obdachlosennetzwerks erkannt hast. Weder mein Bruder noch die Beamten von NSY nehmen sie ernst, dabei sind sie die Augen und Ohren der Stadt. Mehr noch als CCTV oder Streifenwagen. Bill ist ein helles Köpfchen. Er ist erstaunlich gut im Deduzieren und hat ein Händchen für die Chemie. In gewisser Weise erinnert er mich an mich selbst...

Es freut mich, dass du Spaß an dem kleinen Rätsel hattest. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich dir vielleicht wieder eins zukommen lassen.

Hat nicht jeder Leichen im Keller, John? Falls das bei dir nicht so sein sollte, bist du vor Mycroft gefeit, aber er hat eine Begabung dafür, die Schwachstellen anderer Menschen zu ergründen und diese gezielt einzusetzen. Aber ich habe Vertrauen darin, dass du dich selbst von so etwas nicht einschüchtern lässt. Dein Mut ist bewundernswert.

Meine Wohnung steht dir offen. Bitte zögere nicht, deine Neugier zu befriedigen. Ich bin sicher, Mrs Hudson wird sich freuen, jemanden kennenzulernen, der mir nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit an die Gurgel springen möchte. Ihre Kekse sind übrigens legendär. Lass dich von der Unordnung nicht abschrecken – es stehen noch viele Kisten herum, deren Inhalt sortiert werden muss. In der Küche stehen allerhand Gerätschaften (fass den Inhalt in der Petrischale nicht ohne Schutzhandschuhe an!). In dem Bett habe ich erst zweimal geschlafen und mein Kleiderschrank ist das reinste Chaos. Aber tu dir keinen Zwang an, dir alles anzusehen. Es macht mir nichts aus. Im Gegenteil – dein Interesse ehrt mich.

Leider können wir im Moment nicht telefonieren, da die Leitungen nicht gesichert sind. Oh, wie gern ich deine Stimme hören würde, John. Selbst wenn es nur ein paar einzelne Worte wären. Einfach um eine Vorstellung davon zu haben, wie du klingst, statt dem Echo meiner eigenen Stimme in meinem Kopf nachzuhängen. Aber das muss wohl warten...

Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dir zu verstehen zu geben, du seist nur ein Ersatz für den Schädel, wenn du hier wärst. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich sehne mich nach einem tatsächlichen Dialog mit dir. Nach all den Nuancen der Worte, die nicht über das Geschriebene vermittelt werden können. Nach der Bewegung deiner Lippen, deiner Zunge, deiner Kiefer, deiner ganzen Mimik und Gestik. So stark meine Vorstellungskraft auch ist, so unvollständig ist das Puzzle _John H. Watson_ noch in seinen Details...

Oh, John! Ich würde dein Mal mit stolzgeschwellter Brust zur Schau tragen und auf die tägliche Erneuerung bestehen! Würdest du mich das gleiche bei dir machen lassen? Selbst wenn deine Patienten meine Zeichen auf deiner Haut sehen könnten? Oder bevorzugst du eine Stelle an deinem Körper, die du verdecken kannst? Ein Stelle, von der nur du weißt? Vielleicht würde ich auch variieren und mein Mal jeden Tag woanders hinsetzen... an deinen Hals, auf deine Schulter, über deinem Bizeps, am Schlüsselbein, auf deinem Rippenbogen, neben deinem Bauchnabel, auf deinem Hüftknochen, auf der Innenseite deines Oberschenkels, zwischen deinen Schulterblättern, auf der Rundung deines Pos... _Gott_...

Deine Worte sind weder grob, obszön, noch ordinär. Ich mag deine direkte Art und bin eher beschämt darüber, dass ich mich in poetischen Termini verheddere, statt mich schlicht von meinen Instinkten leiten zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht und Scham spielt eine Rolle, denn bisher hatte ich nie das Vergnügen, einen Austausch privatester und intimster Gedanken zu vollziehen, die über eine rein technische Ebene hinausgingen. Vergib mir also, wenn meine Wortwahl etwas verkrampft erscheint. Im Gegenzug sauge ich jedes deiner Worte auf wie Nektar.

Ich muss zugeben, dass vieles, was ich dir bisher anvertraut habe, meiner Fantasie entspringt. Das, was ich dir über das Edging/Surfing erzählt habe, ist zwar wahr, aber darüber hinaus sind meine Erfahrungen auf wenige Begegnungen beschränkt, die selten mein Wohlbefinden, meine Ekstase im Fokus hatten. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass Männer einzig auf ihren Vorteil aus sind und keinen zweiten Blick auf mich werfen, wenn sie bekommen haben, was sie wollten. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad mag ich das sogar, aber... es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich habe kein Problem damit, hingehalten zu werden, mich gedulden zu müssen, für eine gewisse Zeit Verzicht zu üben, aber fallengelassen zu werden, keinen Abschluss zu finden... ist frustrierend.

Zumindest weiß ich, dass ich, wenn ich die Führung übernehme, auf meine Kosten komme, ohne meinen Partner am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern zu lassen.

Was du beschreibst, ist daher... neu für mich. Es liest sich einfach atemberaubend. Die Vorstellung, mich dir so vollkommen hinzugeben, ist – um die Wahrheit zu sagen – furchtbar beängstigend. Aber ich möchte es gern. Ich will es. Ich weiß nicht, woher es kommt, aber mein volles Vertrauen hast du, John.

Du machst mir so viel Lust darauf, deinen Mund auf meinen Körper zu spüren. Es ist ein wunderbarer Gedanke, dass du dir jede Einzelheit mit sanften Küssen einprägen möchtest. Dass du meine Abwehr Stück für Stück niederreißt und mich reine Wonne spüren lassen möchtest. Deine Beschreibung wird mich noch lange begleiten, aber ich hoffe innig, dass du sie bald in die Tat umsetzen kannst!

Du möchtest eine Fantasie von mir erfahren? Nachdem ich deine Email gelesen habe, sind keine zehn Sekunden vergangen, bevor ich meine Erektion aus meiner Hose befreit habe und mir die Dinge vorstellte, die du mit mir machen würdest. Ich stand bereits zu sehr neben mir, um die Stimulation lange hinauszuzögern, also sind nur wenige Minuten vergangen, bevor ich mich ergossen habe.

Aber im Anschluss habe ich deine Email noch einmal gelesen, habe mir die Details herausgepickt, die mich besonders fasziniert haben und habe die Bilder dazu weitergesponnen.

Ich habe mir vorstellt, wie du inmitten meines Wohnzimmers in einem Sessel sitzt. Wie sich deine Muskeln unter einem sandfarbenen T-Shirt und der dazugehörigen Tarnhosen abzeichnen. Breitbeinig, die ungeschnürten Stiefel an deinen Füßen. Die Hände lässig auf den Armlehnen. Dein Blick ist auf mich gerichtet. Du hast mich bereits ausgezogen – ich durfte dabei keinen Finger rühren – und hast mir deine Erkennungsmarken um den Hals gelegt, um deutlich zu machen, dass ich dir gehöre.

Mit einer Bewegung deines Kopfes gibst du mir zu verstehen, dass ich niederknien soll. Ich fühle mich entblößt. Mein Penis ist bereits so hart, dass es mir nicht gelingen würde, ihn zu verbergen, selbst wenn ich wollte. Aber du sollst sehen, was für einen Effekt du auf mich hast. Ich gehe also auf die Knie und du gibst mir die Anweisung, zu dir zu kommen. Langsam. Damit du mich genau dabei beobachten kannst.

Ich komme auf dich zu, betone jede Streckung und Beugung, spüre den rauen Teppich unter meinen Knien. Spüre die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen. Fühle mich wie Raubtier und Beute in einem. Die Marken klirren um meinen Hals. Ich nehme sie zwischen meine Zähne, bevor ich meinen Weg fortsetze, gleite mit der Zunge über die harte Kante. Bereits in Erwartung, dich in wenigen Augenblicken zu schmecken.

Du versuchst, deinen Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, aber ich kann sehen, wie der Puls in deiner Halsschlagader pocht, wie sich deine Pupillen erweitern. Wie deine Zunge bei meinem Anblick ungefragt über deine Lippen leckt. Nicht länger in der Lage zu warten, knöpfst du deine Hose auf und holst deinen Penis hervor. Bereits vollständig erigiert und ein wenig gerötet von dem Blut, das durch deine Venen strömt.

Du verwarnst mich, weil mein Blick deine Augen verlassen hat und drohst mir, dass du gehen wirst, wenn ich noch einmal den Blickkontakt mit dir breche. Es kostet mich schrecklich viel Überwindung, nicht auf das Auf und Ab deiner Faust zu achten. Wasser läuft mir im Mund zusammen, so dass ich schlucken muss.

Als ich direkt vor dir knie, noch immer deinen Blick mit meinem verankere, greifst du nach meinem Kinn und ziehst mich heran. Du küsst mich hungrig, gierig, dann sanft und zärtlich und befiehlst mir, den Blickkontakt weiter aufrecht zu halten. Ich gehorche, während du deine Eichel an meinen Mund führst und mich den ersten Lusttropfen kosten lässt. Meine Augen flattern zu und ein wonnevolles Seufzen entkommt mir, doch du gibst ein warnendes Knurren von dir und ich öffne sie sofort wieder.

Deine Augen sind fast vollkommen schwarz durch die geweiteten Pupillen, als du deinen Penis langsam in meinen Mund schiebst und wieder herausgleiten lässt. Langsam erst. Voller Genuss. Aber es dauert nicht lange, bis du deine Geduld verlierst und deine Hüften nach oben stoßen lässt. Tief in die Wärme meines Mundes. Ich versuche, den Blickkontakt so lange wie möglich zu halten, aber sobald du Halt suchend in mein Haar greifst, ist es um mich geschehen. Wieder und wieder lasse ich deine Erektion so tief wie möglich vordringen. Genieße den Druck auf meine Kehle, die Atemlosigkeit, die Tatsache, dass dir immer mehr die Kontrolle entgleitet. Direkt in meine Hände.

Dein kopfloses Stöhnen... Das unkontrollierte Zucken deines Körpers... all das gehört mir. All das gibt es wegen mir.

Ich verwöhne dich so lange mit meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge, meiner Kehle, bis mein Körper völlig in Flammen steht und ich meine eigene Erregung nicht länger im Zaum halten kann. Bis ich das Pulsieren in deinem Penis spüren kann und unkontrollierte Laute über deine Lippen perlen. Bis dein Erguss meinen Mund füllt.

Obwohl ich weiß, dass du mir nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben hast, masturbiere ich ungehalten und geradezu verzweifelt, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalte. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in deinem Schritt, atme deinen Duft ein und komme nur wenig später mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen.

_John_.

Das ist nur eine Fantasie von vielen. Sie ist etwas detailreicher geworden, als geplant, aber die Worte fließen wie von selbst in die Tasten und der Gedanke, sie dir zu lesen zu geben, erregt mich ungemein.

Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie gern ich jetzt bei dir wäre. Ich hoffe, dass uns nicht mehr als ein paar Tage trennen, denn dieser Zustand, permanenter Dauererregung kann doch nur schädlich sein. Oder was meinen Sie, Doktor?

Ich denke ununterbrochen an dich.

Dein Sherlock

PS.: Wenn du in meinem Wohnzimmer stehst, wirst du vielleicht an die oben genannte Fantasie zurückdenken...

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	48. Betreff: Baker Street

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 17. Februar 2013 um 19:54 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Baker Street

 

Oh Sherlock,

auch ich liege nachts wach, wälze mich von links nach rechts und finde keine rechte Ruhe. Ständig versuche ich mich von dir abzulenken und es gelingt mir dann doch nicht. Gleite ich dann endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf, suchst du mich in meinen Träumen heim. Mal jage ich mit dir durch Londons Gassen, verfolge Verbrecher und reiße mit rasendem Herzschlag aus meinem adrenalingeladenen Traum. Dann wieder erwache ich mit schmerzhaft erigiertem Penis, eine Hand um den Schaft geklammert, weil ich dich in den unglaublichsten Stellungen geliebt habe. In dieser Nacht war es beinahe ein homoerotisches Klischee. Nichtsdestotrotz hat das Echo meines Traumes mich den ganzen Tag begleitet... Soll ich ihn dir verraten?

Ich weiß, es klingt kitschig. Vermutlich schüttelst du den Kopf über mich, schmunzelt sogar ein wenig. Aber es ist die Wahrheit, wenn ich dir sage, dass du morgens das Erste bist, an das ich denke, und abends mein letzter Gedanke ebenfalls dir gilt.

Ich hoffe bei jeder deiner Nachrichten, dass es nicht die letzte für einen unbestimmten Zeitrahmen ist. Kannst du mir sagen, wo es dich hin verschlagen wird, wo du kein Internet mehr haben wirst? Vermutlich nicht, oder?

Sag mir nicht, du kennst die James Bond Filme nicht? Das ist eine Bildungslücke, Fröschchen. Hiermit wirst du eingeladen zu Popcorn, Rotwein, Sofa, warmer Decke und einem Filmemarathon.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass dieser Fall kein brenzliger wird! Konnte dir dein Informant weiterhelfen? Hast du Fortschritte machen können?

So sehr es mich freut und ehrt, sogar beseelt, einen solchen festen Platz in deinen Gedanken eingenommen zu haben, so sehr sorge ich mich, Ablenkung für dich zu sein.

Wobei ich überzeugt bin, dass du professionell agierst. Wir beide.

Bislang habe ich zumindest noch keinem meiner Patienten ein falsches Medikament aufgeschrieben (hoffe ich)...

Deine Entwicklung eines Obdachlosennetzwerkes finde ich bemerkenswert. Man stellt sich unweigerlich die Frage, wie es dazu kommt, dass so helle Köpfchen wie Bill auf der Straße landen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass du den Obdachlosen viel Unterstützung zukommen lässt. Du bist offensichtlich ein guter Mann, Sherlock Holmes.

Brauchen deine Leute medizinische Betreuung? Kann ich helfen?

Habe ich Leichen im Keller? Ich weiß es nicht. Spontan fällt mir nichts ein, womit man mich unter Druck setzen könnte. Außerdem kenne ich ja jetzt einen Consulting Detective. Wenn der nicht weiß, wo man ungeschoren Leichen verbuddeln kann, wer dann? ;-)

Ich habe heute tatsächlich deine Wohnung besucht. Himmel, ich bin im Vorfeld auf dem Bürgersteig hin- und hergewandert, fühlte mich wie ein perverser Spanner, als ich da so herumgeschlichen bin. Natürlich, ich hatte deine Erlaubnis, dennoch... Irgendwie war es grenzüberschreitend. Ich war schon kurz davor wieder zu verschwinden, als mir die Entscheidung durch eine reizende, alte Lady abgenommen wurde. Deine Vermieterin hat mich beim Beobachten beobachtet und sich schließlich ein Herz gefasst und mich hereingebeten. Sie wusste gleich, wer ich bin. Was hast du ihr nur schon alles von mir erzählt?

Sie hat mich zu einer Tasse Tee eingeladen (ja, ihre Kekse sind hervorragend) und mir ein paar Anekdoten aus deinem Leben erzählt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr euch schon länger kennt (sie erwähnte Florida, ging aber nicht ins Detail). Auf alle Fälle war es toll, jemanden zu treffen, der voller Enthusiasmus von dir berichtet, dessen Augen dabei leuchten und man merkt was für einen Eindruck du hinterlassen hast. Kein Vergleich zu dem Nachtgespenst von deinem Bruder...

Danach hat sie mich nach oben und alleine gelassen. Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht in irgendwelchen Schränken geschnüffelt oder mich durch deine Unterlagen gewühlt (um die Petrischale habe ich sicherheitshalber einen großen Bogen gemacht). Ich habe nur die Räume auf mich wirken lassen, die Atmosphäre aufgesaugt, dich gefühlt... Und das konnte ich. Auch wenn du erst seit kurzen in der Wohnung lebst, du warst mir irgendwie präsent. Als würde die Baker Street und du untrennbar zusammengehören. Und seltsamerweise habe ich das Gefühl, dort ebenfalls einen Bestimmungsort zu haben. Es ist wahrscheinlich albern, aber glaubst du an so etwas wie Schicksal?

Übrigens... Ich mag dein Schlafzimmer... Und die Wanne... Und der Sessel... Gott, Sherlock - dieser Sessel. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich eine Erektion wegen eines Möbelstücks bekommen. Du Mistkerl, was tust du mit mir? Gott sei Dank war Mrs Hudson in ihrer Wohnung.

Aber Rache muss sein. Ich hab mir ein kleines Souvenir ausgeliehen. Es ist weich, es ist blau, es ist edel und es riecht unglaublich. Du riechst unglaublich...

Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe, was denkt Mrs Hudson, wer ich bin? Wieso hat sie von dem zweiten Schlafzimmer erzählt? Warum sollten wir das brauchen? Oder denkt sie, ich will einziehen? Als dein Mitbewohner?

Gerade fällt mir ein, ich habe den Umschlag mit meiner Akte auf dem Tisch liegen lassen. Vielleicht springe ich im Laufe der Woche nochmal in die Baker Street, solltest du bis dahin noch nicht wieder zuhause sein.

Schade, dass wir nicht telefonieren können... Vielleicht sollte ich dir eine Sprachaufnahme schicken? Mit meinem Traum von letzter Nacht? Hm...

Oh Sherlock, du _würdest_ nicht nur, du _wirst_ mein Mal mit Stolz tragen. Schon jetzt juckt es mir in den Fingern und ich kann kaum erwarten, meine Zähne in dich zu schlagen.

Ich habe noch nie jemandem gestattet, sich auf mir zu verewigen. Und doch... Ja, ich glaube, ich würde es zulassen. Vielleicht anfangs nicht sichtbar, sondern an einer Stelle, die unser kleines Geheimnis ist. Von der nur wir wissen und über die ich im Laufe des Tages immer wieder reiben kann. Ja. Der Gedanke gefällt mir. Würdest du mich überraschen? Jeden Morgen ein neues Fleckchen Haut auswählen?

Sherlock, nein. Nicht, bitte. Es war niemals meine Intention, deine poetischen Worte zu kritisieren. Viel mehr wollte ich zum Ausdruck bringen, wie sehr ich mich auf den Moment freue, an dem du deine Privatschulenmentalität hinter dir lässt, weil ich dich so kopflos mache, dass du nur noch meinen Namen wimmerst.

Doch nichts, was du sagst, ist verkrampft. Ganz und gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Deine Ausdrucksweise macht mich unglaublich an.

Und vielleicht wollte ich auch ein klein wenig die Bestätigung, dass ich nicht zu obszön mit dir umgehe. Wenn meine Worte für dich aber tatsächlich Nektar sind, kann ich es kaum erwarten, sie dir, mit jedem tiefen Stoß in deinen Körper, ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Auch vieles, was ich dir schreibe, entspringt lediglich meiner Fantasie. Das Edging geht mir erst, seit du es erstmalig erwähnt hast, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das Deepthroaten, Rimming... Alles unerfüllte Fantasie bislang. Ich hätte auch nicht jede Praktik mit jedem Partner durchführen wollen. Aber du... Du bringst eine Saite in mir zum Klingen, die ich bislang nicht kannte. Weckst Fantasien, von denen ich noch nicht mal wusste, dass sie in mir schlummern. Es gibt so vieles, das ich mit dir teilen und ausprobieren will.

Es schmerzt mich zu hören, wie du von deinen vorigen Partnern behandelt wurdest. Sei dir versichert, Sherlock. Nicht nur mein zweiter Blick wird dir gelten, sondern bereits mein erster. Und der zweite, dritte, vierte. Ich will dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen, nur um dich wieder zusammensetzen zu können. Ich will, dass du dich fallen lässt, weil du keine Angst haben musst, dass ich dich fallen lassen könnte. Das wird nicht passieren. Wenn du fällst, bin ich da, um dich aufzufangen. Und wenn ich dich hinhalte, dann nur, weil wir es beide wollen.

Am langen Arm verhungern? Was haben diese Männer dir angetan? Schon wieder habe ich das Bedürfnis, ein paar kostenlose Zahnbehandlungen zu verteilen.

Sherlock, wenn du das Gefühl hast, ich würde dich auch so behandeln, dann sag es mir. Bitte! Sei ehrlich zu mir. Und bitte, hab keine Angst. Ich würde absolut nichts tun, was wir nicht beide wollen.

Gott, ich wäre jetzt so gern bei dir. Und sei es nur, um dich zu halten.

Und dann... Dann lese ich, wie du dich befriedigst, während du meine Zeilen liest und schon wieder gehen sie dahin, meine lauteren Absichten.

Nachdem ich nun ein Bild des Wohnzimmers der Baker Street im Kopf habe... Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich kurz in den Sessel gesetzt. Meine Erektion hat fest gegen meinen Reißverschluss gedrückt. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, sie aus meiner Hose zu holen und mich schnell und effektiv zu befriedigen. Ich hätte mich mitten auf den Teppich ergossen und eine Erinnerung für dich hinterlassen... Oder ich hätte mich dazu in dein Bett gelegt...

Beinahe habe ich das Klirren meiner Marken gehört, so plastisch hast du mir deine Fantasie beschrieben. Ich konnte genau vor mir sehen, wie du auf mich zu kriechst.

Devot und fügsam für mich. Dabei so grazil, stolz, stark und atemberaubend sexy. Wir hätten das Feuer im Kamin entzündet und die Flammen hätten Schattenspiele auf deine Haut gemalt.

Du weißt gar nicht, wie unfassbar mich diese Bilder erregt haben. Nicht nur, dass ich mich nach dem ersten Lesen deiner Mail befriedigt habe, nein! Nachdem ich deine Wohnung verlassen habe, musste ich mir ein Taxi nehmen, um schnellstmöglich nach Hause zu kommen. Noch im Flur habe ich mir die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen und mich in meinen Sessel fallen lassen. In der Hoffnung, ein wenig von der Fantasie real werden zu lassen. Ich habe mich hart, fast grob befriedigt. Lediglich ein wenig Speichel in meine Hand laufen lassen, um es etwas feuchter zu haben. Es war schmutzig und beschämend schnell vorbei. Weißt du, was mich zusätzlich so unglaublich heiß gemacht hat? Dein Schal... Ich habe deinen Duft tief inhaliert, das sanfte Material über meine nackte Haut gleiten lassen. Du warst mir so nah...

Die Vorstellung, dass du niemals den Blick von mir nehmen würdest. Oh, Baby. Du weißt genau, was ich will. Was ich brauche...

Deine Beschreibung des Blowjobs ist phänomenal. Ich glaube, ich bin oral noch nie so fantastisch befriedigt worden, wie du es virtuell schaffst. Sollte die Realität auch nur annähernd so werden... Ich bin dir doch jetzt schon völlig verfallen. Wie soll es nur dann werden?

Sherlock, Sherlock! Was natürlich schwierig ist in dieser Fantasie, ist die Tatsache, dass du dich ohne meine Erlaubnis selbst befriedigt hast. Dein Orgasmus wäre meine Aufgabe, mein Privileg gewesen und du hast ihn mir verwehrt. Was soll ich mit dir machen, Sherlock? Das war so ungezogen von dir. Hm?

Ich habe ja so meine Vorstellung, aber ich denke, du solltest dir selbst Gedanken um eine angemessene Bestrafung machen. So, so ungeduldig. So, so ungezogen.

Ich danke dir, dass du diese Fantasie mit mir geteilt hast. Es war eine der erotischsten Dinge, die ich je erlebt habe. Bitte glaub mir das.

Und was die Dauererregung angeht - zu unterschätzen ist so eine Sache natürlich nicht.

Ich glaube, du musst eingehend untersucht werden, sobald du hier bist, um irgendwelche Folgeschäden auszuschießen.

In der Zwischenzeit verschreibe ich dir regelmäßige Masturbation. Ferner solltest du dringend wenigstens einen Finger in dich einführen. Dort befühlst du behutsam deine Prostata mit kreisenden Bewegungen deiner Fingerkuppe und leichtem Druck. Anschließend teilst du mir bitte detailliert deine Empfindungen mit. All das ist medizinische Anweisung!

Wann kannst du nach Hause kommen? Ich will dich so sehr. Nicht nur deinen Körper. Dich als Menschen. Die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen vibriert in jeder Zelle meines Körpers!

Dein John

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	49. Betreff: Träume

**Gesendet:** Dienstag, 19. Februar 2013 um 19:57 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Träume

 

1 Anhang (6,9 MB)   
Traum.mp3

Sherlock,

jetzt sind wir wohl in der Phase, in der ich nicht mehr täglich etwas von dir höre. Ich hoffe inständig, dass es dir gut geht.

Du hast in deiner letzten Mail geschrieben, dass wir nicht telefonieren können, du aber gerne meine Stimme hören möchtest. Also habe ich beschlossen, dass ich das gerne für dich tun möchte.

Im Anhang findest du eine Aufnahme, in der ich dir von meinem Traum erzähle.

Aber Vorsicht, es wird unanständig. Bitte nur anhören, wenn du alleine bist.

Übrigens, die Datei ist Passwort gesichert. (Ich will ja nicht riskieren, dass diese Nachricht per Irrläufer irgendwer hört ;-) )

Das Passwort ist simpel. Wo befindet sich dein Schädel in der Baker Street?

Und jetzt - viel Vergnügen... Oder so.

Inhalt der mp3:

_Räuspern_

Hi Sherlock, hier ist John... Oh man, natürlich ist hier John. Nicht, dass du das nicht wüsstest...

_verlegenes Lachen_

Okay. Also nochmal. Hi, Sherlock...

Ich mache so was zum ersten Mal, also hab ein bisschen Nachsicht mit mir. Und falls das hier nicht deins ist oder du meine Stimme total furchtbar findest oder... keine Ahnung. Ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du die Nachricht nicht bis zum Ende anhörst, ok?

Dann... _Räuspern_ legen wir mal los...

In meiner letzten Mail habe ich dir bereits erzählt, dass du ständig in meinen Träumen auftauchst. Der letzte wirklich _starkes Ausatmen_ heiße Traum, war wohl so etwas wie ein komplettes homoerotisches Klischee. Trotzdem möchte ich ihn dir nicht vorenthalten. Falls du ihn überhaupt hören willst...

_leises Lachen_

Ich habe geträumt, ich wäre in einem Spa, genauer gesagt in der Sauna. Ich sitze auf dem warmen Holz, ein Handtuch ist um meine Hüften geschlungen. Die Luft ist heiß, dampfig, feucht. Man sieht nicht viel von dem Raum, die Dampfschwaden sind zu dicht.

_Räuspern_

Neben mir sind eine Handvoll anderer Leute in der Sauna. Sie verlassen nach und nach den Raum, bis ich alleine bin. Durch das ständige Öffnen der Türe zieht laufend kalte Luft in den Raum. Der Nebel verdichtet sich, es wird wärmer und der Schweiß perlt über meine Haut. Er fließt über meinen Rücken, sammelt sich im Handtuch. Es ist unangenehm, ich fühle mich beengt.

Niemand ist mehr in dem Raum außer mir. Also löse ich das Handtuch um meine Hüften und lege mich breitbeinig darauf. Es dauert nicht lange und ich beginne meine Finger über meinen Körper wandern zu lassen. Ich beginne an meiner Brust, streichle über die aufgestellten Brustwarzen, wandere zu meinem Bauch, fahre über meine Schenkel.

_tiefes Einatmen_

Hitze sammelt sich in meinem Schoß und mein Penis richtet sich zusehends auf. Aber ich fasse mir noch nicht zwischen die Beine.

_Ausatmen_

Ich weiß, es ist verrucht und gewagt, was ich tue. Dennoch treibt mich gerade der Gedanke an, dass jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen könnte und mich bei meinem Tun erwischt.

Irgendwann greife ich nach meinem Penis. Sherlock, er ist so steif, dabei berühre ich ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal...

Ich... Ich werde jetzt gerade auch wieder hart...

_Schlucken_

Auf alle Fälle liege ich auf den heißen Brettern und schließe meine Augen. Ich reibe langsam und entspannt über meinen Penis, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnet und jemand den Raum betritt. Ich erschrecke und versuche meine Erektion mit der Hand zu bedecken. Aber es gelingt mir nicht. Sie ist einfach zu prominent.

_Lachen_

Ich bin verlegen. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, drehe mich zu der Person um... Und sehe dich. Du bist atemberaubend. Ein Handtuch hängt tief um deine Hüfte und du grinst mich an. Du sagst, ich soll weitermachen. Du willst zusehen. Es törnt dich an... Dein Handtuch gleitet zu Boden. Auch du bist erregt.

Ich... Sherlock...

_Räuspern_

Du kommst ohne zu zögern zu mir, du küsst mich... Gott, ich will dich so gerne küssen... Deine Zunge in meinem Mund. So tief und einnehmend...

_hektisches Atmen_

Deine Finger wandern über meinen Körper, verteilen den Schweißfilm auf meiner Haut.

Alles ist feucht, alles ist glitschig. Dein Atem ist so warm. Du stehst breitbeinig über mich gebeugt, dein Penis streift meinen Unterarm. Auch er ist feucht, du bist feucht. Anstatt meine Erektion wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, greife ich nach deiner. Ich pumpe sie ein paar Mal. Du stöhnst. Du törnst mich so an...

Gott... Ich bin so scharf...

_Seufzen, Rascheln, Reißverschluss öffnen_

Ich gleite mit den Fingern zwischen deine Beine... _Hnng_... Ich fahre über deine Hoden, dein Perineum, hin zu deinem Anus. Ich... _hnngg_... zögere kurz...

Oh Gott... So geht das nicht. Ich muss raus aus dieser Hose... _Rascheln_

_Öffnen eines Plastikdeckels_

Ahh... Das ist besser...

Wo waren wir... Ja, genau. Ich zögere nur kurz, aber dein Stöhnen ist mir Erlaubnis genug. Ich schiebe zwei Finger langsam aber nachdrücklich in dich. Ziehe sie heraus, treibe sie wieder hinein. Die Laute, die du von dir gibst. Oh, Sherlock. Du kommst mir entgegen, windest dich nahezu auf meiner Hand. Dann...

Oh Gott... _Hnng_... Was mache ich hier nur?

...dann drehst du dich um. Du beugst dich vorn über und stützt sich an der gegenüberliegenden Bank ab. Die Einladung ist unmissverständlich. Ich stehe auf und... mit einem einzigen Stoß bin ich in dir. Du bist so heiß. So eng. So wunderbar...

_Hngg_... Ich... _abgehacktes Stöhnen_

Ich ficke dich erst langsam... So langsam, Sherlock. Dein ganzer Körper zittert und bebt, ist von einem Schweißfilm überzogen. Ich lecke das Salz von deiner Haut. Ich gleite über deinen Rücken, deinen Po, spreize die Backen ein wenig mehr. Der Anblick, wie ich mich immer und immer wieder in dir versenke. In deinem köstlichen, perfekten Hintern.

Gott... Du bist gemacht dafür. Für mich...

Und dann kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Wie du dich vor mir windest. Die Töne die ich dir entlocke...

_Hnggh_...

Ich kralle mich in deine Hüften, treibe mich immer und immer wieder in dich. Tief und hart. Der Schweiß perlt von deinem Rücken. Wie du stöhnst... Du bist so unfassbar heiß...

Ich... _hektisches Atmen_ ...will dich so sehr...

Du wirfst den Kopf in den Nacken und ich greife mit einer Hand in deine verschwitzten Locken, ziehe daran. Das törnt dich noch mehr an. Dein Rücken biegt sich zu einem Hohlkreuz und ich kann mich noch tiefer in dich schieben. Und dann kommst du, ohne dass jemand deine Erektion berührt hat. Ich spüre wie du dich schubweise ergießt...

Oh, Sher... Ich... Fuck... Oh, fuck... Fuuuck

Du kontrahierst um meinen Penis und ich komme und komme und komme...

...ich... _Stöhnen_ ...ich komme... _Hnnnnng_

_kurze Pause, hektisches Keuchen im Hintergrund_

Wow... Fuck, das war... _verlegenes Lachen_

Das war intensiv...

Ich weiß grad nicht, ob ich vor Scham im Boden versinken und diese Aufnahme löschen soll. Oder dir erzählen, dass ich grade so heftig gekommen bin, dass ich Sterne gesehen habe

_leises Kichern_

Naja, hättest du so eine Aufnahme für mich gemacht, ich würde sie haben wollen... Also sammle ich jetzt all meinen Mut und schick sie dir...

Bis bald, Fröschchen... Und danke für den Spaß...

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	50. Telefonat: Bill Murray

Mittwoch, 20. Februar 2013, 17:29 Uhr

_Eingehender Anruf_

_Rufnummer unterdrückt_

"Watson."

"Hey, Captain!"

"Wer ist...? Sherlock?!"

"Hä? Ich bin's... Bill!"

"Bill? Ah, Murray. Wie geht's meiner Lieblingskrankenschwester? Was macht das Eheleben?"

"Alles gut. Nancy ist wunderbar. Und selber? Alles senkrecht bei dir?"

"Ja. Alles in Ordnung. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufs?"

"Man wird seinen ehemaligen Captain doch mal anrufen können, ohne..."

"Bill..."

"Schon gut, schon gut. Es ist so. Nancy hat eine Cousine, bei der ich ein, zweimal deine Reputation habe fallen lassen..."

"Oh man..."

"Ja, und nun liegt sie mir ständig in den Ohren, Drei-Kontinente-Watson persönlich kennenlernen zu wollen..."

"Hmpf..."

"Und da haben Nancy und ich uns gedacht, wir könnten dich ja mal zum Essen einladen und euch bekannt machen?"

"Hör zu, Bill. Danke für das Angebot. Aber, nein danke."

"Warum denn nicht? Sie ist echt heiß, John!"

"Mag ja sein. Aber kein Interesse, Kumpel."

"Wieso? Du lässt doch sonst kaum was anbrennen?"

"Na, besten Dank auch!"

"Ja, ist doch so. Den Namen trägst du nicht umsonst."

"Reizend, wirklich. Dennoch, kein Interesse. Ich hab da irgendwie jemanden kennengelernt, und..."

"Oho! Hat dir jemand ordentlich den Kopf verdreht?"

"Kann man so sagen..."

"Erzähl? Ist sie scharf?"

"Bill..."

"Komm schon, Johnny. Hab Erbarmen mit einem verheirateten Mann. Wie sind die Brüste? Wie ist sie in der Kiste? Erzähl schon!"

"Er..."

"Er? Naja. Du hast ja immer schon in beiden Gewässern gefischt."

"Wie du sagst. Mein Spitzname kommt nicht von ungefähr."

"Wow. Lass gut sein, Captain. Ich merke grade, ich will doch nicht alles wissen."

"Da gibt es eh nichts zu erzählen... So wirklich..."

"Wieso? Lässt er dich nicht an die Juwelen?"

"Das ist es nicht..."

"Sondern? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen..."

"Wir kennen uns bislang nur online..."

"Uhhh..."

"...und augenblicklich ist er beruflich im Ausland."

"Hm. Blöd. Wann kommt er wieder?"

"Weiß er noch nicht. Wir hoffen beide bald."

"Und bis dahin?"

"Abwarten. Tee trinken. Masturbieren..."

"Alter!"

"Sorry..."

"Alles gut, Johnny. Jeder von uns kennt solche Durststrecken."

"Durststrecke ist gut. Ich sag dir... Wir haben ziemlich intensiven Mailkontakt..."

"Uhuuu..."

"Jepp. Ich sag dir, Murray. Mir sooft einen runter geholt, hab ich seit der Pubertät nicht mehr."

"Himmel, Johnny. Ich glaub du musst mal wieder raus..."

"Mag sein..."

"Freitag, 19:30 Uhr, Pub?"

"Hört sich gut an."

"Alles klar. Bis Freitag dann."

"Bis Freitag. Bye, Bill."

"Bye!"

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	51. Betreff: nah und fern

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 21. Februar 2013 um 00:46 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** nah und fern

 

Mein lieber John,

verzeih, dass ich dir so lange nicht schreiben konnte. Zuerst einmal möchte ich dir versichern, dass es mir gut geht. Wie erwartet hatte ich über einige Tage hinweg kein Internet oder aber nicht die Möglichkeit, dir ungestört zu schreiben. Aber nun bin ich in einem kleinen Hotel, das mir zumindest kurzzeitig Zugang gewährt.

Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr es mich berührt, dass es dir hinsichtlich der Ablenkung nicht besser geht als mir. Auch ich träume von dir. Beinahe jede Nacht. Wenn ich denn überhaupt Schlaf finde. Aber ich bin froh darüber, denn es sind die Momente, in denen ich mich dir am nächsten fühle.

John... dein Traum... deine Stimme... ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mir die Aufnahme bisher angehört habe. Ich kann dich regelrecht vor mir sehen; wie du aussahst, als du sie aufgenommen hast. Wie du Hand an dich gelegt hast und mir von deinen geheimsten Wünschen erzählt hast. Es gehört viel Mut dazu, diese Dinge tatsächlich auszusprechen, aufzunehmen und aus der Hand zu geben. Und ich bin absolut beeindruckt und geehrt.

Aber das ist bei Weitem nicht alles. Der Klang deiner Stimme reicht mittlerweile aus, damit mein Körper augenblicklich mit Erregung reagiert, erwartungsvoll zittert und erhitzt. Deine Worte und die Bilder, die du in meinen Kopf setzt... Gott, John... Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dich in die Finger zu bekommen und all das wahr zu machen...

Es klingt nicht kitschig, dass ich dein erster und letzter Gedanke eines jeden Tages bin. Ganz und gar nicht. Es klingt ausgesprochen romantisch, John. Im Moment versuche ich mich zumindest tagsüber von den Gedanken an dich abzulenken, aber es gelingt mir nur selten. Ich frage mich, ob das noch schlimmer wird, wenn wir uns schließlich sehen oder ob das unheimliche Verlangen nach deiner Nähe endlich Ruhe finden wird. Es macht mir ein wenig Angst, mich so vollkommen darin zu verlieren und womöglich zu riskieren, dich damit zu verschrecken.

Ich war in den letzten Tagen in verschiedenen kleinen Siedlungen in Russland, die selten mit dem Internet verbunden sind. Darüber hinaus habe ich mein Handy abgeschaltet, um schwerer auffindbar zu sein. Es hat mir insofern geholfen, dass ich die Spur des gesuchten Mannes ausfindig machen konnte. Scheinbar hat er Kontakt zu einer großen Verbrecherorganisation geknüpft und hat erste Angebote eingeholt. Die Verhandlungen sind noch nicht beendet. Es darf jedoch keinesfalls zu einer Übergabe kommen, daher kann der Zugriff jederzeit stattfinden. Ich bin etwas von Mycrofts Agenten abhängig in dieser Sache... es ist furchtbar nervtötend!

Ein Filmabend mit dir würde mir vermutlich gefallen. Auch wenn der Film dabei sicherlich schnell zur Nebensache werden würde... Auf dem Sofa, direkt neben dir, unter einer warmen Decke... ich könnte mein Hände kaum stillhalten!

Es ist sehr nobel von dir, dich um das Wohlergehen der Leute innerhalb meines Obdachlosennetzwerkes zu sorgen. Vermutlich gibt es einige, die sehr dankbar für die Hilfe eines Arztes wären, da sie im Normalfall keinen Zugang zu ärztlicher Versorgung haben. Allerdings sind sie zurecht sehr misstrauisch. Bei nächster Gelegenheit werde ich dich gern mit einigen Leuten bekanntmachen. Wenn sie dein Gesicht kennen und wissen, dass du mit mir zusammenarbeitest, werden sie bestimmt Vertrauen zu dir fassen.

Es hat dir also in der Baker Street gefallen? Ich habe Mrs Hudson nicht allzu viel von dir erzählt. Habe dich lediglich beschrieben und gesagt, dass sie dir Zutritt zu meiner Wohnung ermöglichen soll, dass du freie Hand hast und dich umsehen sollst. Vielleicht hat sie daraus geschlossen, dass du in Betracht ziehst, dort einzuziehen...

Vor einigen Jahren wurde ihr Mann übrigens in Florida zum Tode verurteilt. Ich konnte ihr da helfen.

Es freut mich, dass du offensichtlich großen Gefallen an der Einrichtung gefunden hast. Ich hätte dich zu gern in der Wohnung gesehen. Aber meiner Meinung nach fehlt dort immer noch etwas. Vielleicht... bist du ja das fehlende Puzzlestück.

Schicksal, John? Zumindest glaube ich nicht an Zufälle. Das Universum ist selten so faul.

Du hast meinen Schal mitgenommen? Ich kann gerade nicht anders als breit zu grinsen. Obwohl es nicht fair ist, denn ich habe nichts von dir. Gut, ich habe deine Stimme auf Band. Insofern hat jeder etwas von jedem, das muss ich zugeben.

Aber ich möchte wissen, wie du riechst, John. Wie du schmeckst. Bei dem Gedanken läuft mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen...

Natürlich kannst du gern jederzeit wieder in die Baker Street kommen, wenn du das Verlangen verspürst. Ich hoffe, dass ich es bald sein werde, der dir die Tür öffnet...

Gut, wenn dir meine Wortwahl gefällt, bin ich froh. Ich werde mich bemühen, mich nicht zu verstellen, sollst du mich doch so kennenlernen, wie ich bin.

Oh John, der Gedanke, dass du mir anzügliche Dinge ins Ohr flüsterst, während wir uns lieben... während ich all deine Fantasien und Wünsche erfülle und du die meinen... Ich vertraue dir, John, und bin sicher, dass du nicht einzig auf deinen Vorteil aus bist und mich von dir stoßen würdest, sobald du hast, was du wolltest. Nein, du bist ehrenvoll und großzügig.

Für andere war ich im Bestfall Mittel zum Zweck. Das mag an meinem Charakter liegen, der viele Menschen abschreckt und dafür gesorgt hat, dass sie sich nicht weiter auf mich einlassen wollten als nötig. Einen willigen Körper kann man benutzen und wegschmeißen wie ein unnützes Gefäß. Was darin enthalten sein könnte, interessiert nicht.

Das Problem ist, dass ich offensichtlich dazu neige, an Menschen zu geraten, die mich benutzen wollen. Zum Teil ist das sicherlich von mir beabsichtigt, aber ich möchte gleichzeitig wissen, dass ich einen Wert für die Person habe. Dass ich geehrt werde. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu erklären...

Schade, dass du dich nicht in mein Bett gelegt hast. Ich mag die Vorstellung. Nicht nur die, dass du darin liegst – die habe ich ohnehin – sondern auch die, dass mein Bett nach dir duftet, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Selbst wenn ich dich nicht gleich sehen könnte, wüsste ich, dass etwas von dir bei mir ist. Etwas, dass ich schrecklich vermisse, ohne es je gehabt zu haben. Ich kann nur den Kopf über mich selbst schütteln...

Du willst, dass ich mir meine eigene Strafe ausdenke? Hm... du könntest von mir verlangen, dass ich mich nicht mehr anfasse, bis du es mir gestattest. Oder bis du vor mir stehst. Du könntest mir befehlen, einen ganzen Abend lang die Aufnahme deines Traumes anzuhören, ohne mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das... wäre sehr... sehr schwierig.

Oh... _Gott_...

Aber bevor du dich diesbezüglich festlegst, möchte ich deiner ärztlichen Anweisung folgeleisten und dir Bericht erstatten.

Ich lag vorhin in meinem Bett, habe deine Aufnahme gehört. Mit Kopfhörern, weil ich sie natürlich mit niemandem teilen möchte und weil es so war, als würdest du mir all diese Dinge direkt ins Ohr flüstern. Mein Körper hat augenblicklich reagiert, als wäre er bereits auf den Klang deiner Stimme konditioniert. Ich hatte lediglich ein Päckchen Handcreme dabei, welches ich benutzt habe, um die Reibung an meiner Erektion geschmeidiger zu machen und um einen Finger in mich schieben zu können. Wie von dir aufgetragen.

Ich habe mich auf die Seite gelegt, um beide Stimulationen gleichzeitig aufrecht erhalten zu können, aber es war schwierig. Meine Aufmerksamkeit pendelte zwischen den verschiedenen Punkten meiner Erregung hin und her, nicht in der Lage, sich länger als ein paar Sekunden zu fokussieren.

Ich habe mir vorstellt, wie du hinter mir liegst und in mich dringst, wie deine Finger sich in meine Hüften krallen und du mich immer wieder an sich ziehst. Dein Stöhnen in meinen Ohren hat Schauer um Schauer über meinen Rücken gejagt und meine Hüften von allein vor- und zurückstoßen lassen. Auf der Suche nach mehr, mehr, mehr. Mehr Kontakt mit deiner Haut, mehr Stimulation, mehr Wonne. Dich tiefer zu spüren, einnehmend, fordernd. Ein Geben und Erhalten der schönsten Art.

Ich wollte dich küssen... John... wie sehr ich dich küssen will.

Als du gestöhnt hast und gekommen bist, hat es nur noch Sekunden gedauert, ehe ich ebenfalls den Höhepunkt erreicht habe. Mit meinem Finger habe ich gezielt Druck auf meine Prostata ausgeübt, während meine anderen Hand hektisch über meine Erektion rieb. Bis sich mein Inneres lustvoll zusammengezogen hat und mein Samen über meine Hand lief. Ich habe mein Gesicht in das Kopfkissen drücken müssen, um mein Stöhnen – dein Name auf meinen Lippen – zu unterdrücken.

Und dann sagst du... „bis bald, Fröschchen“ und ich möchte lachen und weinen, weil ich mich so einsam fühle, obwohl du mir auf so viele Arten so nah bist...

Dein Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	52. Betreff: RE: nah und fern

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 21. Februar 2013 um 09:47 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: nah und fern

 

Liebster Sherlock,

ich bin so froh von dir zu hören. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Die Gewissheit, dass es dir gut geht, lässt mich freier atmen.

Verstehe ich richtig, dass der Zugriff auf den Verdächtigen jederzeit erfolgen kann? Kannst du im Anschluss nach Hause? Musst du warten, bis die Agenten deines Bruders den Zugriff genehmigen? Er erfolgt aber nicht über dich, oder? "Große Verbrecherorganisation" klingt gefährlich. Nimm dich in acht und setze dich bitte keinem unnötigen Risiko aus.

Immer wieder sorge ich mich, dass ich dich zu sehr ablenken könnte. Dass du nicht hundert Prozent bei der Sache bist und du dich dadurch in Gefahr bringen könntest. Niemals könnte ich mir das verzeihen.

Und dann - wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dich endlich in die Arme nehmen zu können und nicht mehr loszulassen. Unsere Mails sind derzeit eben die einzige Verbindung zueinander und ich will sie einfach nicht missen. Macht mich das selbstsüchtig? Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Verhalten romantisch oder unglaublich dumm ist, weil ich dich womöglich in Gefahr bringe?

Nichtsdestotrotz. Meine Sehnsucht nimmt nicht ab. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob der Gipfelpunkt des Verlangens erreicht ist, wenn wir uns endlich sehen, oder ob wir noch nicht mal die erste Hochebene erreicht haben. Sherlock, denk nicht, du könntest mich verschrecken. Wenn du auch nur einen Bruchteil der Gefühle für mich hegst, wie ich sie für dich entwickelt habe... mir macht das auch Angst, weißt du?!

Ich kannte so etwas bislang auch nicht. Aber ich weiß, du bist es wert. Jedes Risiko.

Es freut und erleichtert mich so sehr, dass du die Aufnahme magst und sie dich sogar stimuliert. Das ist mehr Ehre, als ich mir erhofft habe.

Es hat mich doch Überwindung gekostet (und gleichzeitig immens angetörnt). Ich hatte kurzzeitig überlegt, ob ich nicht sogar ein Video mache... Vielleicht auch nur von einer bestimmten Körperregion...

Aber dann habe ich mich doch nur für die Stimme entschieden. Ich hoffe wirklich, du kommst bald heim, sonst sehe ich mich irgendwann wirklich genötigt, dir ein Amateurfilmchen zu schicken...

Amateurfilmchen... Das gibt der Begrifflichkeit "Filmabend" auch eine ganz neue Bedeutung ;-)

Und du als Geheimagent in der Hauptrolle? Wer braucht da schon James Bond?

Die Wohnung hat mir außerordentlich gut gefallen. Das wird ein fantastisches Zuhause, wenn du erst mal richtig eingezogen bist. Ich könnte mich dort auch wohlfühlen. Als dein Gast? Als dein... sag du es mir, wenn ich dein fehlendes Puzzlestück sein könnte. Denken wir beide wirklich darüber nach, ob wir zusammenziehen? Jetzt schon? Das ist doch... verrückt? Und doch - mich zieht es in die Baker Street.

Ich ertappe mich immer wieder, wie ich in der U-Bahn sitze und mein Blick über den Streckenplan wandert. Jedes Mal grinse ich wie ein Trottel, wenn ich "Baker Street" lese. Und dann lasse ich meine Gedanken fliegen. Stelle mir vor, wie ich nach der Arbeit heimkomme. Zu dir. Du sitzt über dein Mikroskop gebeugt inmitten eines kreativen Chaos. Bist völlig fokussiert auf dein Tun. Doch dann hörst du mich kommen, hebst den Kopf und lächelst mich an. Und da weiß ich, dass ich angekommen bin.

Zu der Zeit haben sich unsere beiden Gerüche längst zu einer gemeinsamen Komposition verbunden. Besonders stark nimmt man ihn in unserem Bett wahr...

Himmel... Was schreibe ich da nur? Entschuldige, wenn ich da irgendwie vorpresche. Vielleicht waren es die Worte deiner Vermieterin, die mich zu irgendwelchen Tagträumen verführt haben.

Mrs Hudson ist eine reizende Lady. Vielleicht mit ein bisschen viel Fantasie :-) Heute hat sie mich angerufen (ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich ihr meine Telefonnummer dagelassen habe? Vielleicht wegen meines überstürzten Aufbruchs... Gott, dieser Sessel) und mich gefragt, ob ich meine Turnschuhe im Souterrain gelassen habe. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich doch gar nicht unten war. Das hat sie auch eingesehen. Aber es wäre seit deinem Einzug, als sie dir das Souterrain gezeigt hat, niemand unten gewesen. Die Tür abgeschlossen. Außerdem seist du "nicht so der Turnschuhtyp". Mysteriös, oder? ;-)

Du siehst, du wirst daheim gebraucht, um das Rätsel der 'Schuhe aus dem Nichts' zu klären. Ich vermute, Mrs Hudson ist einfach etwas einsam?

Wo ist eigentlich ihr Ehemann, wenn du bei dem Prozess in Florida helfen konntest? Noch dort?

Was bist du eigentlich für ein Typ, wenn Turnschuhe nicht deins sind?

Du bist auch mehr Romantiker, als du zugeben möchtest, oder? Glaubst nicht an Zufälle? Wenn das Universum selten so faul ist, dann ist es wohl wirklich Schicksal mit uns?

Es ist so eine bittersüße Qual... Du weißt wie meine Stimme klingt, ich weiß wie betörend du duftest. Auch ich will wissen wie du tönst, wie du schmeckst. Hier und dort und da...

Wenn der Klang meiner Stimme dich konditioniert, dann sei dir versichert, dass dein Geruch bei mir denselben Effekt hervorruft. Vergrabe ich meine Nase in deinem Schal, ist es um mich geschehen. Du bist wie ein Aphrodisiakum, machst mich hart, törnst mich an...

Ich war nie wirklich ein Mann mit Besitzanspruchsdenken. Doch du. Du weckst etwas Dunkles in mir. Am liebsten würde ich dich packen und vor all den Männern lieben, die dich von sich gestoßen haben. Warum? Damit sie sehen, was sie vielleicht hätten haben können, hätten sie dich so behandelt, wie du es verdienst.

Wie du dich in Ekstase windest, die Töne, die ich dir entlocke. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich die Bürotür einer deiner Liebhaber aufstoße und wie ich dich auf dessen Schreibtisch hebe. Dort haben wir keinen simplen Sex, nein. Ich verehre dich. Nehme dich ein, treibe dich in die Ekstase.

Du nimmst ihn gar nicht wahr. Du siehst nicht, wie der Mann hektisch seinen Penis reibt, weil ihn dein Anblick so unfassbar anmacht. Doch dein Fokus liegt ganz bei uns. Auf meinen Stößen in dich, auf meinen Blick, der sich niemals von deinem löst.

Und dann kommst du. Es ist ein Anblick, den man sein Leben nicht mehr vergisst. Wie du in meinen Armen zerfällst und ich deine Bruchstücke wieder zusammensetze.

Ob er kommt oder nicht, das wissen wir nicht. Es interessiert uns auch nicht. Was wir jedoch wissen, ist, dass er niemals vergessen wird, was er so leichtfertig weggeworfen hat. Weil er es nicht zu schätzen wusste. Nicht nur deinen Körper, den du lediglich als Gefäß bezeichnest. Auch deinen brillanten Geist, deine Seele. Dieser einfältige Narr.

Aber du gehörst jetzt zu mir. Mit all deinen strahlenden Facetten, bist du mein...

Du hättest gewollt, dass ich schon mal in deinem Bett Probe liege? Sherlock, so gern ich mich in deinen Laken gewälzt und deinen Duft absorbiert hätte; wenn ich mich in dein Bett lege, dann wenn wir gemeinsam hineintaumeln. Denn mal ehrlich, du kannst dir denken, was passiert wäre, hätte ich meinem Wunsch nachgegeben. Das wäre nicht anständig gewesen ;-)

Und was hätte Mrs Hudson dazu gesagt?

Oh, Sherlock... So fantasievoll... Das mag ich. Die Strafe gefällt mir. Das wird es sein.

Zieh dich aus, leg dich aufs Bett und setz die Kopfhörer auf. Starte die Aufnahme. Hör dir meinen Traum an. Lausche meiner Stimme. Lass deine Gedanken schweifen...

Hör dir alles ganz genau an. Und dann, wenn die Aufnahme beendet ist, starte sie erneut.

Ich will, dass du jetzt deinen Penis dabei in die Hand nimmst. Nur halten, Sherlock. Nicht reiben, nicht drücken, nicht auf- und abfahren. Nur halten. Spür die Wärme, die von ihm ausgeht. Sind schon die ersten Tropfen Präejakulat ausgetreten? Ja? Zu dumm, dass du dir nicht über die Eichel fahren darfst, um es zu verteilen. Du musst es wohl laufen lassen.

Ist die Aufnahme beendet? Starte sie erneut. Jetzt darfst du deinen Schaft reiben. Nur den Schaft. Nicht über die Spitze. Aber ganz, ganz, ganz langsam. Langsamer, Sherlock. Langsamer! So ist es gut... Wenn du hörst, wie ich meinen Höhepunkt erreiche, darfst du einmal mit dem Daumen über die Eichel fahren.

Wie geht es dir? Rast dein Puls? Pocht deine Erektion? Bist du feucht, von deiner austretenden Flüssigkeit?

Ja? Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Starte die Aufnahme erneut, lass jedoch deinen Penis jetzt los und widme dich deinen Hoden. Deinem Perineum. Ist das gut? Dann nimm die Hand weg und führe sie zu deinen Lippen. Benetze deine Finger, Sherlock. Nimm sie in den Mund. Sauge und lecke daran.

Dass du die Aufnahme immer und immer wieder starten sollst, muss ich dir nicht mehr sagen, oder? Das machst du automatisch, hm? Du weißt, was du zu tun hast, um mich glücklich zu machen? Und du verstehst, warum ich das mit dir machen muss, oder? Dass du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben hast. Dass du bestraft werden musst...

Schieb ein Kissen unter deine Hüften. Spreiz die Beine für mich, ja? Was ist mit deinen Fingern? Sind sie feucht? Ich wette, du hast dir vorgestellt, ich hätte meinen Penis in deinen Mund geschoben, oder? Hast du deinen Mund penetriert? Aber du weißt, dass du das nicht verdient hast. Also zieh deine Finger jetzt heraus und führe sie ohne Umschweife zwischen deine Beine. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Meinst du, du kannst gleich zwei Finger in dich schieben? Ohne Vorbereitung? Einfach so? Nur mit speichelnasser Hand? Mach es Sherlock. Dring in deinen Körper und stell dir vor, ich wäre es. Aber beweg dich nicht. Führe nur zwei Finger in dich und bleib so.

So wie an dem Abend, an dem du die Aufnahme das erste Mal gehört hast. Als du meinen ärztlichen Anweisungen gefolgt bist. Das war so unglaublich gut, Sherlock. Ich habe im Anschluss an deine Mail, dasselbe gemacht. Bin deinen Handlungen identisch gefolgt. Bis hin zu der Handcreme... Du musst so sexy ausgesehen haben dabei... Oh, Gott.

Wie geht es dir jetzt? Mit steinharter Erektion, zwei Fingern in dir und meiner Stimme in deinem Kopf? Du darfst deinen Penis jetzt wieder in die Hand nehmen. Bewege deine Finger... Bewege beide Hände, hörst du? Du bist kurz vorm Kommen, oder?

Dann stoppe jetzt. Warte, bis ich in der Aufnahme auch so weit bin. Lass uns gemeinsam kommen. _Jetzt_. Komm für mich...

Oh, Gott... Ich habe mich erst befriedigt, bevor ich die Mail begonnen habe. Und jetzt will ich schon wieder. Ich muss schnell machen, bevor ich in die Klinik fahre. Aber ich muss. Sonst kann ich mich den ganzen Tag auf nichts mehr konzentrieren.

Du machst mich verrückt, Sherlock. Verrückt und sentimental. Dein Schlusssatz... Mein Herz hat vermutlich kurz ausgesetzt. Ich will dich in den Arm nehmen und halten, bis wir beide uns nicht mehr einsam fühlen. Auch du weckst so unglaublich viele Emotionen in mir. Momentan habe ich das Gefühl, ich lebe von Mail zu Mail. Der Alltag unterfüttert von Routine. Licht am Ende des Tunnels erst, wenn ich eine Nachricht von dir bekomme.

Das klingt so unglaublich bedürftig... Ich muss wirklich auf andere Gedanken kommen.

Darum treffe ich mich Freitagabend erst mal mit einem Kumpel aus meiner Einheit. Er war der Rettungssanitäter, der mich erstversorgt hat. Seitdem verbindet uns eine tiefere Bekanntschaft. Zumindest scheint Bill laufend um mein Wohl besorgt. Jetzt wollte er mich ernsthaft mit der Cousine seiner Frau verkuppeln. Dieser Idiot ;-)

In Gedanken immer bei dir

John

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	53. SMS: Mycroft Holmes

21.02.2013, 09:50 Uhr  
Ich muss zurück. Etwas stimmt nicht in der Baker Street – SH

21.02.2013, 09:52 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Das geht nicht. Du kannst die Mission jetzt nicht abbrechen! – MH

21.02.2013, 09:53 Uhr  
Mrs. H. schwebt womöglich in Lebensgefahr! – SH

21.02.2013, 09:53 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Ich werde umgehend jemanden schicken – MH

21.02.2013, 11:23 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Scheinbar hat jemand ein Souvenir hinterlassen – MH

21.02.2013, 11:23 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Turnschuhe.jpg (345 KB) - click to download

21.02.2013, 11:25 Uhr  
Mycroft Holmes schrieb:  
Sie werden im Moment untersucht. Ich werde dir den Bericht schnellstmöglich zukommen lassen – MH

 

+++

tbc

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turnschuhe.jpg: <http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/153421732460/turnschuhejpg-mail-attachment-in-chapter-53>


	54. Betreff: (kein Betreff)

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 21. Februar 2013 um 12:03 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** (kein Betreff)

 

John,

diesmal nur eine kurze aber wichtige Nachricht. Es war gut, dass du mir von dem seltsamen Fund in der Baker Street erzählt hast. Geh nicht dorthin zurück, ehe ich Entwarnung gebe!

Mein Bruder war bereits vor Ort, um sich der Sache anzunehmen und hat Mrs Hudson in Sicherheit gebracht. Sie wird vorläufig bei ihrer Schwester unterkommen und einen Agenten an ihre Seite gestellt bekommen.

Ich schreibe dir sobald wie möglich.

SH

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	55. Betreff: RE: RE: nah und fern

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 23. Februar 2013 um 03:21 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: RE: nah und fern

 

Mein lieber John,

der Zugriff kann tatsächlich jederzeit erfolgen, was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass ich nicht zurück nach London kann. Aber dazu gleich mehr. Mycrofts Agenten befinden sich mit mir im Hotel und wir warten darauf, dass unser Verdächtiger die Übergabe der gestohlenen Informationen vollzieht, so dass nicht nur er, sondern auch der Käufer hochgenommen werden kann. Das erfordert einiges an Fingerspitzengefühl.

Zwar werde ich nicht selbst die Festnahme machen, aber ich werde dabei sein, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts übersehen wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin in guten Händen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass mir etwas zustößt, geht gegen Null.

Was mir mehr Sorge bereitet, ist der Fund der Turnschuhe in der Baker Street. Mycrofts Team hat sie mittlerweile sichergestellt und untersucht. Mrs Hudson habe ich ebenfalls kontaktiert. Sie ist sicher bei ihrer Schwester angekommen, möchte aber schnellstmöglich zurück in die Baker Street...

Mycrofts Team hat das Gebäude zwar von oben bis unten kontrolliert, aber mir wäre wohler, wenn du vorerst nicht dorthin zurückgehen würdest. Zumindest bis wir mehr wissen. Gestern habe ich den Analysebericht zu den Schuhen erhalten. Es wurden Hautschüppchen entdeckt, die darauf hinweisen, dass der Besitzer an Ekzemen litt. In den Schnürsenkeln wurde darüber hinaus Reste einer entzündungshemmenden Creme gefunden, die mit Clostridium botulinum angereichert war.

John, ich habe den Verdacht, dass diese Sache auf den Tod eines bestimmten Jungen hindeuten soll. Ein Fall, der mir vor Jahren untergekommen ist, der jedoch nie gelöst wurde. Der Junge ertrank während eines Schwimmwettkampfes, weil er von starken Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Es wurde als Unfall abgetan, aber etwas daran ließ mich nicht los.

Damals war ich selbst noch ein Kind und die Polizei wollte nicht auf mich hören, als ich darauf bestand, dass etwas an dem Tod nicht stimmte. Die Schuhe des Jungen waren nicht auffindbar. Bis jetzt. Schlammreste an der Sohle zeigen, dass sie in Brighton getragen wurden – der Stadt, aus der das Opfer stammte.

John, ich bin noch nicht sicher, was das Ganze soll, aber ich vermute, dass der Mörder von damals versucht, Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen.

Aber im Moment sind mir die Hände gebunden...

John, ich empfinde dich keineswegs als selbstsüchtig. Du machst dir Sorgen um mein Wohlbefinden, obwohl wir uns noch nicht einmal in Person getroffen haben. Aber sei dir gewiss – so gern und viel ich auch an dich denke, so vorsichtig bin ich in brenzligen Situationen, denn die Angst, dich womöglich nie treffen zu können, ist der größte Garant dafür, dass ich auf mich aufpasse und alles daransetze, den Fall hier so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen.

Ich glaube, ich bin zurzeit ziemlich unleidlich. Mehr als sonst. Die beiden Agenten meiden mich, wann immer es möglich ist, auch wenn sie mir im Alltag mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit begegnen. Zumindest habe ich auf diese Art ein Zimmer für mich allein und kann dir schreiben. Und in den wenigen Stunden der Nacht meiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen.

Was das für Gefühle sind, die in mir toben, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich habe so etwas noch nicht erlebt und es berührt und erschreckt mich, dass es dir nicht anders zu ergehen scheint. Wie ist es möglich, dass sich zwei Menschen so nah sind, obwohl sie einander nie gegenüberstanden? Die sich nie berührt haben? Zumindest nicht physisch...

Ich kann es nicht sagen und ganz ehrlich: es ist mir egal. Offensichtlich _ist_ es möglich und es ist wunderbar. Ich möchte es nicht missen. Um nichts in der Welt.

Es ist tatsächlich verrückt und sicherlich sehr verfrüht, davon zu träumen, dass du mit mir zusammenziehen würdest. Aber ich mag den Gedanken. Ich möchte ihn ehren und verwahren, ohne große Ansprüche an ihn zu stellen. Vielleicht ist es etwas, dass erst in ferner Zukunft zu meiner... unserer Realität gehören wird. Vielleicht nie. Aber zu wissen, dass zumindest die Möglichkeit bestünde, jemanden, der mich mag – den ich mag – ständig in meiner Nähe zu haben, ist sehr angenehm. Bitte fühl dich von dieser Fantasie nicht zu irgendetwas gezwungen oder überredet. Ich bestehe darauf, dass wir uns näher kennenlernen, unsere Facetten und Marotten und dann mit klarem Blick entscheiden, was der nächste Schritt sein wird. Gemeinsam. Einverstanden?

Die Idee mit dem „Amateurfilm“... John, das... allein der Gedanke treibt mir die Schamesröte in die Wangen. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich unglaublich neugierig bin und unbedingt sehen möchte, wie du dich selbst befriedigst. Wie du über deine Erektion reibst und stöhnst und dabei an mich denkst. An all die Dinge, die wir einander geben könnten. Aber wie könnte ich so etwas verlangen? Wie könnte ich erwarten, dass du dich dabei filmst; wie du dich immer wieder in deine Faust treibst, deinen Höhepunkt jagst, meinen Namen auf deinen Lippen?

Ein Film mit uns beiden? Vielleicht davon, wie ich meine Lippen um deine Erektion spanne und dich tief in meinen Mund dringen lasse? Wie ich die Konturen mit meiner Zunge nachfahre und jeden Lusttropfen von der Spitze lecke? Wie ich deinen Blick einfange, während du mich beobachtest? Du könntest dir die Aufnahme ansehen, wann auch immer wir nicht zusammen sein können. Könntest dein Verlangen in die Höhe treiben, bis du kurz davor bist zu bersten. Und wenn wir uns dann endlich wiedersehen, würden wir die Szene aus der Aufnahme in den Schatten stellen und uns einander hingeben, bis wir heiser und wund sind.

Deine Darstellung von Besitzanspruch sagt mir auf einer animalischen Seite durchaus zu. Zu wissen, dass ich zu dir gehöre und du zu mir. Dass wir nicht mehr brauchen als einander. Uns halten und stützen. Liebevoll und sorgsam. Es... ist neu. Das alles. Mein Herz pocht so heftig, John. Ich verstehe nicht, was mit mir passiert. Was du mit mir machst...

Oh, ich wollte auch nicht, dass du dich in mein Bett legst und dabei anständig bleibst, John. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich wollte wissen, dass du dich in meinen Laken gewälzt hast, dich nackt und hemmungslos darin gerieben hast. Dir dabei vorstellst, ich läge neben dir, auf dir, unter dir. Arme und Beine um dich geschlungen. Die Hitze zwischen uns kaum zu ertragen und dennoch dürstet uns nach mehr... Ich sehne mich nach deiner Wärme.

John. Ich habe die Strafe, so gut es mir möglich war, vollzogen. Ich musste die Beantwortung deiner Mail für fast eine Stunde unterbrechen, weil ich deine Anweisungen Schritt für Schritt und ohne Unterbrechung befolgen wollte. Nun liege ich in diesem fremden Bett, nackt und noch immer schwer atmend und versuche genug meiner Gehirnkapazität zusammenzukratzen, um den Rest der Mail beantworten und berichten zu können, wie es mir dabei ergangen ist.

Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis mein Penis zur Gänze erigiert war, nachdem ich die Aufnahme das erste Mal gestartet hatte. Wie bereits erwähnt, bin ich mittlerweile so sehr auf deine Stimme konditioniert, dass ich kaum über die Einleitung hinaus komme, ohne das vertraute Kribbeln in meinem Inneren zu spüren und die folgende Schilderung sehnsüchtig zu erwarten. Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es mir, meine Hände fernzuhalten und mich in Geduld zu üben, wie du es mir aufgetragen hast.

Beim zweiten Mal war es schon deutlich schwieriger. Meine Erektion lediglich zu halten und mich nicht rühren zu dürfen, erforderte hohe Konzentration. Ich habe versucht, mich einzig auf deine Stimme zu fokussieren, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, auch nur das kleinste bisschen Reibung zu verursachen. Oh, deine Stimme, John. Mein Atem und mein Puls hatten sich bereits erheblich gesteigert, aber ich versuchte, ruhig und bewusst zu atmen.

Mit der Erlaubnis, beim dritten Mal zumindest über meinen steinharten Schaft reiben zu dürfen, ging ein Zittern durch meinen Körper, das durch jede Zelle zog. Ich wollte mehr. Gott, John, ich wollte deine Hand statt meiner spüren, wollte mich zum Höhepunkt bringen, nur um so bald wie möglich noch einmal von vorn anzufangen. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leises Stöhnen über meine Lippen schlich, als du kamst und ich über meine rote und bereits hochsensible Eichel streichen durfte. Es war wie ein Blitzschlag, der sich von Kopf bis Fuß durch mich hindurch zog!

Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer, von meiner Erektion zu lassen und stattdessen meine Hoden und das Perineum zu streicheln. Aber es war ein großartiges Gefühl. Mit feuchten Fingern bin ich über die empfindsam Haut gewandert und hab mir vorstellt, wie du mich dabei beobachtest. Wie dein hungriger Blick jede Bewegung meiner Hand verfolgt. Ich habe die beiden Finger langsam in mich eingeführt und mich dazu gezwungen, stillzuhalten. Mir war so warm. Ein dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte meinen Oberkörper und meine Schenkel. Mein Arm zitterte unter der Anstrengung, bewegungslos auszuharren.

Immer wieder stolperte mir dein Name über die Lippen. Als könne ich dich damit beschwören. Der Muskel zuckte und zwickte um meine Finger, meine Erektion pochte ungehalten und Präejakulat tropfte auf meinen Bauch. Ich habe so lange gewartet wie ich konnte, bevor ich die Mail weitergelesen habe und deine Erlaubnis kam, dass ich meine Hand und Finger bewegen durfte. Angespannt und keuchend vor Lust lauschte ich deinen Worten und stellte mir vor, wie deine Faust in mein Haar greift, wie du meinen Kopf nach hinten ziehst. Genau in dem Moment bin ich gekommen und du nur wenige Augenblicke nach mir. Es war so heiß, John... Ich konnte mich danach kaum noch rühren.

Noch immer glüht und klebt meine Haut. Ich möchte dich küssen, dich an mich ziehen. Ich möchte mein Gesicht an deinen Hals drücken und deinen Duft einatmen. Ganz nah bei dir sein. Ich möchte dich streicheln und gestreichelt werden, bis wir Arm in Arm einschlafen...

John... John... John...

Warum bist du nicht hier? Warum bin ich nicht bei dir? Es macht keinen Sinn. Fühlt sich falsch an.

Ich werde versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen. Hoffentlich begegnest du mir in meinen Träumen.

In tiefster Zuneigung  
Sherlock

 

PS: Du fragtest, was ich für gewöhnlich trage. Meist Hemd und Anzug und die entsprechenden Schuhe dazu. Darin fühle ich mich noch am wohlsten. Aber ich mag keine Krawatten. Zu beengend.

PPS: Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß, wenn du die Kumpel aus deiner Einheit triffst. Aber bitte... triff dich mit niemand anderem. Keinen Cousinen, die Interesse an dir geäußert haben. John. Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass du jemand anderen finden könntest, ehe ich die Chance hatte, dich in meinen Armen zu halten.

Bitte.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	56. Betreff: Keine Cousine

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 23. Februar 2013 um 10:28 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Keine Cousine

 

Mein liebster Sherlock,

ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich bei dieser Mail anfangen soll. Jesus. Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich das Gefühl, inmitten eines Agentenfilms gelandet zu sein... Wird das immer so sein? Ein Leben mit dir, stets am Limit?

Zunächst; geht es dir gut? Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Zugriff noch nicht erfolgt ist, da du dich andernfalls bereits gemeldet hättest?

Ich behaupte, dich zu der Aussage zu bewegen, dass du dich "in guten Händen" befindest, ist eine Auszeichnung aus deinem Mund. Dementsprechend bist du tatsächlich in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr?! Zumindest in Russland? Daheim, in der Baker Street sieht die Sache scheinbar anders aus?

Sherlock, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht fassen kann, wie schnell dein Bruder aktiv geworden ist und bereits Resultate verzeichnen konnte. Oder dass du/ihr bereits die richtigen Schlüsse wegen einem Paar Schuhe ziehen konntet - die Frage ist: was will der Mörder von dir? Warum dieses Beweisstück in der Baker Street deponieren?

Der Täter muss dich ja ganz bewusst in seine Richtung lenken? Was hat er davon?

Sicher dass Mrs Hudson nicht in Gefahr ist? Soll ich mich nicht doch in der Baker Street umsehen? Ich bin Soldat, Sherlock. Ich kann mich im Ernstfall verteidigen.

Ich fühle mich nutzlos. Kann ich dich nicht irgendwie unterstützen? Egal wie?

Ach, gleich noch eine Info vorab; entschuldige, sollte ich dich wegen "der Cousine" besorgt haben. Selbstverständlich habe ich keinerlei Interesse an irgendwelchen Verkupplungsaktionen, geschweige denn daran, irgendwen kennenzulernen.

Auch wenn Bill (mein Kumpel) immer wieder versucht hat, mir diese Jeanette schmackhaft zu machen.

Sherlock, ich wiederhole mich gerne. Du bist permanent in meinen Gedanken, in meinen Fantasien, in meinem... Du nimmst jede verfügbare Zelle ein. Da hat niemand Platz. Und ich werde auch keinen schaffen. Nur du, ok?

Ich musste doch sehr schmunzeln. Ich mag die Vorstellung, dass du unleidlich bist und die Agenten vergraulst. Und - Moment mal! Was heißt "Zimmer für dich"?

Würdest du dir sonst eines teilen müssen? Mit einem anderen Mann?

Himmel. Und schon werde ich eifersüchtig. So bin ich bisher nie gewesen. Du glaubst nicht, wie mich das schreckt. Ich habe Angst, dich zu konsumieren, zu verschlingen, festzuhalten und nicht mehr gehen zu lassen, halte ich dich endlich in meinen Armen. Gleichzeitig fühle ich mich wie ein Bluthund, der das Bedürfnis hat, zu schnappen und zu beißen, bei dem Gedanken, dass dir jemand zu nahe kommen könnte. Dabei weiß ich, dass du gut auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst.

Vielleicht will ich einfach sagen, dass ich mich gerade so machtlos fühle. Ich will einfach bei dir sein und mir sind die Hände gebunden.

Was das Zusammenziehen angeht. Natürlich dürfen wir nichts überstürzen. Doch auch in mir setzt sich der Gedanke fest. Die Vorstellung behagt mir so viel mehr, als ich zugeben möchte. Und sollte...

Sherlock. Du findest den Gedanken, dass jemand, "der dich mag", in deiner Nähe ist, angenehm? Jemand, "der dich mag"? Ach, Fröschchen. Über diesen Punkt sind wir doch schon längst hinweg, oder? Ich für meinen Teil zumindest.

Aber du hast natürlich recht. Wir lernen uns kennen und dann entscheiden wir gemeinsam. Schritt für Schritt. Stück für Stück.

Oh, du manipulativer Bastard... Wir sind uns persönlich noch nie begegnet und du weißt jetzt schon, wie du meine Stellschrauben drehen musst, oder? Wie du mich um den Finger wickelst? Hm?

Und ich weiß, dass ich heillos verloren bin. Ob ich dir je etwas abschlagen können werden?

Du bekommst dein Video, Sherlock.

Aus zwei Gründen. Erstens, weil du dich so brav deiner Bestrafung gestellt hast und dabei so zielführend warst. Du hast dir deine Belohnung verdient.

Zweitens, weil das der Vorgeschmack auf unsere gemeinsamen Aufnahmen wird.

Ja, Plural, Sherlock. Aufnahmen. Die erste wird deiner Beschreibung entsprechen. Du weißt, ich bin skeptisch was das Deepthroaten angeht. Und als Arzt natürlich wissenschaftlich interessiert. Liegt es dann nicht nahe, es aus medizinischer Sicht aufzunehmen und wieder und wieder anzusehen?

Dann hätte ich gerne ein Video, in dem du mich reitest. Würdest du das für mich tun? Oh, und eines, in dem du mich gnadenlos fickst. Wäre das in Ordnung?

Und dann noch die Vorstellung... Nein. Diese erzähle ich dir in meinem Video...

Nur du schaffst das, Sherlock. Gleichzeitig so herrlich unanständig und liebevoll zu schreiben.

So etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt.

Mir zu sagen, ich soll mich nackt in deinen Laken wälzen und dann... Mir erklären, dass du dich nach meiner Wärme sehnst... Ich verspreche dir - ich will dir solange und soviel Wärme geben, wie du es mir gestattest. Solange du es zulässt. Ich habe heute schon Angst vor dem Tag, an dem du realisierst, dass ich dich langweile. Dass du meine Wärme nicht mehr brauchst. Mich nicht mehr willst...

Bis das geschieht, will ich jeden Augenblick auskosten.

So wie das Lesen deiner Beschreibung der herausragenden Erfüllung der Bestrafung.

Sherlock. Du Wahnsinniger... Weißt du eigentlich, was du mit mir machst? Zu was du mich bringst?

Als ich heute morgen wach geworden bin, ging mein erster Blick auf mein Smartphone, um nachzusehen, ob eine Mail von dir da ist. Glücklicherweise war dem so.

Sherlock, als ich zu diesem Teil der Mail gekommen bin, habe ich ohne zu zögern meine Hand in meine Pants geschoben. Einfach, weil mir klar war, dass ich mir parallel zum Lesen Erleichterung verschaffen muss.

Beim zweiten Absatz war ich schon steinhart. Glücklicherweise konnte ich mich, im Gegensatz zu dir, gleich ausreichend massieren. Und das war auch nötig.

Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht geduldig. Ich konnte einfach nicht. Lediglich einmal habe ich meine Finger zurückgezogen, um in meine Hand zu spucken.

Ein bisschen Feuchtigkeit, damit ich meinen Schaft schneller reiben kann. Es war fast grob. Aber deine Beschreibung hat mich so unglaublich angetörnt.

Die Vorstellung, wie du deine sensible Eichel genau einmal berührt hast... Hektisch habe ich meine Vorhaut über den geschwollenen Kopf geschoben.

Eine Handlung, die dir nicht gestattet war...

Es war so unglaublich befriedigend, alles anfassen zu dürfen, wie ich es gebraucht habe. Wie konntest du nur so standhaft bleiben?

Würdest du diesen Ablauf noch einmal durchführen? Und mich dabei zusehen lassen? Bitte!

Ich glaube, ich würde dabei neben dir sitzen, damit ich alles genau beobachten kann. Lediglich auf zwei Arten würde ich am Geschehen teilnehmen.

Möchtest du wissen wie?

Zum einen würde ich dir deine schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn streichen, damit ich sie küssen kann.

Zum anderen könnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen, das Präejakulat von deinem Bauch zu lecken. Alleine diese Vorstellung... Oh, Sherlock.

Ich kann den salzigen Geschmack beinahe auf meiner Zunge spüren.

Ach, und ich würde dich in meinen Mund spritzen lassen...

Ich bin bei dem Gedanken beschämend schnell gekommen. Mein Sperma wurde großteils von meinen Pants aufgefangen. Was sich über meine Finger ergossen hat, habe ich saubergeleckt, um die Illusion plastischer zu gestalten. Aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe.

So gern möchte ich wissen, wie du schmeckst.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich als Erstes mit dir tun will, wenn ich dich endlich in den Fingern habe. Vermutlich soll der erste Orgasmus, den ich dir verschaffe, wirklich in meinen Mund erfolgen...

Hast du schlafen können, Fröschchen? Haben wir uns in deinen Träumen getroffen? Wenn ja, was haben wir getan?

Ich werde jetzt eine zweite Tasse Tee kochen und anschließend unter die Dusche gehen.

Danach versuche ich mich an einem kleinen Video...

In Gedanken stets bei dir  
John H. Watson  
\- Amateurfilmer -

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	57. Betreff: Video

**Gesendet:** Samstag, 23. Februar 2013 um 14:22 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Video

 

1 Anhang (14,7 MB)   
Amateur.mpg

 

Zu was du mich treibst, Sherlock...

Ich hoffe, es macht dir ähnlich viel Spaß wie mir. Ob ein Exhibitionist in mir steckt?

Oh, auch hier Passwortschutz. Was hängt auf dem Bisonschädel?

Inhalt mpg:

Hey Sexy...

Ich habe mit mir gerungen, wie viel ich von mir und meinem Körper in diesem Video preisgebe. Letztendlich habe ich mich entschieden, dass wir uns auf eine wesentliche Region beschränken...

_Leises Lachen._

Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für dich?

Wie du siehst, sitze ich in einem Sessel. Mein Telefon steht vor mir auf dem Tisch, damit ich beide Hände frei habe. Ich komme gerade aus der Dusche... Und war wohl nicht so gründlich mit dem abtrocknen.

_Ein Finger fährt über Wasserperlen auf einem hellbraunen, weichen Unterbauch._

Dass ich mich nicht extra angezogen habe, macht dir doch nichts aus? Lediglich das Handtuch hier um meine Hüften. Damit gebe ich dir die Möglichkeit, nochmal auszuschalten, falls du mich doch nicht sehen willst...

Ich weiß ja jetzt, dass du Anzüge bevorzugst. Wäre es dennoch okay, wenn ich dich eines Tages so begrüßen würde? Zuhause? Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, würde ich im Sessel in der Baker Street sitzen und auf dein Heimkommen warten.

Ich kann deinen flammenden Blick auf mir spüren...

Hnn... Es wird langsam etwas warm hier drunter...

_Eine Hand legt sich über weißes Frottee und drückt leicht zu._

Letzte Chance, Sherlock...

_Lachen._

Wenn du das nicht willst...

Drei...

_Finger haken sich in das Handtuch._

Zwei...

_Das Handtuch wird gelöst..._

Eins...

_...und rechts und links zur Seite gezogen._

Hmm... Besser...

Oh, da will wohl jemand hallo sagen. Jemand, der unglaublich erpicht darauf ist, dich endlich kennenzulernen...

_Eine Hand legt sich lose um eine halbharte Erektion und reibt nachlässig auf und ab._

Hnng... Wo waren wir? Ah, ja. Du und dein Anzug. Das hätte ich mir wohl denken können. Es passt zu deiner Art, dich auszudrücken. Du bist ein eleganter Mann, oder? Vornehm. Und trotzdem wirst du ein Tier im Bett, oder? Da ist nichts mehr übrig von deiner piekfeinen Art, wenn ich dich richtig nehme...

Oh, und ich werde dich nehmen, Sherlock.

_Seufzen._

Mit einem Blick gebe ich dir zu verstehen, dich auszuziehen. Und das tust du natürlich für mich...

_Hand wird weggezogen._

Schau, wie hart ich schon wieder für dich bin... Du machst mich zu einem verfluchten Teenager. Mein letzter Orgasmus ist noch keine fünf Stunden her, und schau, wie scharf ich schon wieder bin. Nur wegen dir!

Bist du nackt, Sherlock? Falls nein, zieh dich jetzt aus... Ich hole solange etwas...

_Aufstehen. Eine wohlgeformte Rückansicht schiebt sich ins Bild. Schublade wird aufgezogen. Ein Rums gefolgt von leisem Fluchen._

So... Da haben wir es...

_Hinsetzen. Ein Fläschchen Öl wird in die Kamera gehalten._

Weiter... Bist du nackt, Sherlock? Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du nackt bist.

Ich werde dir heute nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Fass dich an, so viel du willst. Sei laut. Bitte sei laut. Sieh genau zu, was ich tue...

_Eine Hand legt sich wieder um den steifen Penis._

Ich erzähle dir einfach nur, was ich mit dir im Wohnzimmer tun möchte...

_Die Hand bewegt sich lasziv auf und ab._

Du wärst nackt, Sherlock. Und so... Hnngg... scharf auf mich. Dein Penis wäre so steif. Wir wollen beide dasselbe. Tiefe, intensive, rhythmische Penetration.

Wir... Hnng... küssen uns. Lange und leidenschaftlich. Und berühren uns. Jedes Stückchen Haut, dass wir zu fassen bekommen.

Irgendwann... Oh, Sherlock...

_Ein Daumen fährt langsam über eine feucht glänzende Eichel._

...irgendwann drehe ich dich um. Halte es nicht mehr aus. Wir stellen dein rechtes Bein auf die Armlehne des gemusterten Sessels und beugen deinen Oberkörper so weit nach vorne wie es geht.

Du bist so unglaublich sexy. Wie ein Display, ein Kunstwerk. So offen, so verwundbar. Deine Erektion drückt gegen deinen Bauch, deine Hinterbacken sind gedehnt.

Ich... Oh, Gott...

_Zwei Finger pressen fest den unteren Eichelrand zusammen._

Ich gehe vor dir auf die Knie. Kann nicht anders. Ahh... Ich spreize dich, küsse dich... dort. Fahre mit meiner Zunge über deinen Muskelring. Schiebe sie hinein... Oh, Sherlock. Ich penetriere dich mit meiner Zunge. Du bist so laut in meiner Fantasie.

Heiser und wund... Weißt du eigentlich, wie heiß mich deine Aussage gemacht hat?!

Ich... Hnng... Wärst du... Ahh... laut für mich?

Du würdest dich winden, mich anflehen, dich zu ficken. Und, Gott, ja. Wie könnte ich widerstehen?

_Das Öl wird hektisch aufgeschraubt und großzügig in den Schoß gegossen._

Ohhh... Hnnnnnn... Ich...

_Die manuelle Stimulation wird wieder aufgenommen._

...schiebe zwei Finger in dich... Oder würdest du dich vor meinen Augen dehnen? Oh, ja. Das würdest du für mich tun, ja? Während ich meine Erektion mit Öl einreibe und die Flüssigkeit zwischen deine Pobacken laufen lasse, würdest du dich für mich vorbereiten.

Gott, ich könnte meinen Blick nicht von dir wenden. Und nicht widerstehen. Zu deinen beiden Fingern würde ich meinen Zeigefinger dazu schieben. Oh, wie du dich windest und reibst.

Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, oder? Mein Finger hat dich überrascht... Dein Stöhnen... Ich bin völlig gefangen in dem Anblick unserer gemeinsamen Arbeit.

_Vorhaut wird immer wieder über die geschwollene Eichel geschoben._

Irgendwann würde ich deine Hand nehmen und sie zurückziehen. Auch meinen Finger würde ich entfernen. Du jammerst, weil du plötzlich so leer bist. Aber nicht lange, Sherlock... Versprochen... Ich positioniere mich hinter dir...

_Die Hand bildet eine Faust._

So, so eng... Millimeterweise schiebe ich mich in dich... Siehst du? Genau so...

Oh... Oh... Dieser... dieser erste Moment des Eindringens... Ist er nicht wundervoll? Spürst du es? Mich?

Ich will dich so, so sehr.

Und dann... bin ich gänzlich in dir versunken. Deine Beine zittern. So wie meine. Wir sind beide nass geschwitzt...

Ich beginne mit langsamen Stößen...

So... Siehst du?

Hnngg...

Aber ich könnte das nicht lange... Wir wollen es beide härter. Du feuerst mich an.

"Fick mich, John. Härter. Mehr... Ja... Ja..."

Gott, ich weiß, dass du ein schmutziges Mundwerk haben kannst...

Ja... Ahh...

Immer wieder flehst du mich an, bis ich mich unerbittlich in dich treibe.

_Der Penis schiebt sich immer hektischer in die enge Faust._

Ich merke, wie kurz du vorm Kommen bist.

Du flehst mich an, dich zu berühren. Oder dir zu gestatten, dass du dich anfassen darfst. Aber meine Antwort lautet 'nein'.

Du kommst unberührt oder gar nicht. Bist du schon mal... Hnnn... nur durchs Ficken gekommen? Ohne Berührung? Ich würde das... so gerne mit dir erleben... hnn..

Probieren wir das aus, Sherlock?

In... Ah... Meiner Vorstellung funktioniert es.

Ich spüre deine Kontraktionen... Und dann fließt dein Orgasmus aus dir heraus...

Läuft in... hnngg... dicken Tropfen auf den Sessel... Ich kann es sehen. Ich kann es hören... Ich spüre es...

Ich... Oh, Gooooott...

_Ein letztes Aufbäumen._

Ja... Ja... Sher... Fuuuuck

_Weißes Ejakulat pumpt schubweise auf den Bauch... in den Schoß... auf die Faust._

So gut... So, so gut.

_Abgehacktes Stöhnen._

_Die Hand wird nachlässig am Handtuch abgewischt und greift nach dem Telefon._

Gott... Das war unglaublich...

Komm bald nach Hause, Sherlock...

Ich... Ich... _Räuspern._

Bitte komm einfach...

_Aufnahme beendet._

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	58. Betreff: Effekt und Konsequenz

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 24. Februar 2013 um 02:42 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** Effekt und Konsequenz

 

2 Anhänge  
Effekt.mp3 (1,2 MB)  
Konsequenz.jpg (258 KB)

 

Mein lieber John,

mein Herz rast. Meine Hände zittern. Es ist seltsam. Ich kenne das gar nicht von mir. Diese Angst. Diese Angst davor, ein Stück von mir zu geben und zu bangen, dass ich mich unwiederbringlich bloßgestellt haben könnte. Obwohl ich eigentlich davon überzeugt sein sollte, dass du meine Nachricht mit Freude empfängst. Und dennoch fürchte ich, Grenzen zu überschreiten – dabei hast du mir längst ähnliche Zeugnisse deiner intimsten Momente geschickt, die ich über alle Maße genossen habe.

Tatsache ist, dass sie mich erst davon überzeugt haben, dir etwas Ähnliches – wenn vielleicht auch nichts Gleichwertiges – zu schicken. Meine derzeitige Situation macht es mir leider unmöglich, lange an den beiden Aufnahmen zu arbeiten, da mich jederzeit einer meiner „Kollegen“ rufen könnte. Verzeih mir von daher bitte, wenn sie deinen Werken nicht im Geringsten das Wasser reichen können.

Ich komme später noch einmal darauf zurück, möchte aber zuerst den Rest deiner Email beantworten, in der Hoffnung, dass sich meine Nervosität legt.

Nein, mein Leben ist nicht immer so spannend. Tatsächlich kann es beizeiten äußerst langweilig sein, wenn ich keinen Fall zu lösen habe. In solchen Zeiten mache ich Experimente (du hast meine Küche gesehen) oder recherchiere Dinge, die mein Interesse wecken und für zukünftige Fälle von Nutzen sein könnten. Oder spiele Violine. Manchmal ist all das nicht zu ertragen und ich bin kurz davor, aus der Haut zu fahren...

Ich habe schon öfters hören müssen, dass ich in solchen Fällen besonders unleidlich bin... betrachte das als gut gemeinte Vorwarnung.

Ich bevorzuge es definitiv, etwas zu tun zu haben. Ein cleveres Verbrechen, das mich durch die ganze Stadt treibt; das meine Auffassungsgabe an ihre Grenzen bringt. Die Energie, die in jeder Zellen vibriert und die Lethargie aus meinem Körper und Geist vertreibt. Das sind die Momente, in denen ich mich mehr als lebendig fühle. Und ich möchte sie so gern mit dir teilen, John!

Nun, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich „in guten Händen“ befinde, heißt das lediglich, dass die beiden Agenten mich weitestgehend in Ruhe lassen und ich mich wohl darauf verlassen kann, nicht als menschliche Zielscheibe zu enden. Allerdings hatte ich heute einen Streit mit einem der beiden. Nennen wir ihn der Einfachheit halber A.

Wir haben darüber diskutiert, wo die Übergabe der Informationen wohl stattfinden wird und wie das Zielobjekt am besten zu überwältigen sei. A hat dabei wieder einmal bewiesen, was für ein kleingeistiger Vollidiot er ist... Ich frage mich, wie solche Leute eine Stelle beim britischen Geheimdienst finden können.

Es ist übrigens nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ich mir ein Zimmer mit anderen teilen muss, wenn ich für meinen Bruder arbeite. Zumindest versucht es Mycroft immer wieder so zu arrangieren. Aber ich tue mein Bestes, ihn und/oder die „Kollegen“ daran zu erinnern, wie unausstehlich ich sein kann, damit ich mein eigenes Zimmer und meine Ruhe habe. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, John. Wie gesagt, die meisten Menschen sind froh, wenn sie mir aus dem Weg gehen können und tun dies daher auch, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet.

Ja, mein Bruder kann sehr schnell sein – im Delegieren von Aufgaben. Soll er hingegen selbst etwas machen, kann es sich über Tage, Wochen, Monate hinziehen... oder er schickt mich vor. Er war nie ein Mann für „Laufarbeit“ – was man ihm ja durchaus ansieht. Aber wenn er mal nicht so tut, als wäre sein Wort Gesetz, erledige ich eigentlich gern Aufträge von ihm... Schwöre mir, dass du ihm das niemals verraten wirst, John!

Ich kann dir versichern, dass Mrs Hudson nicht in Gefahr ist. Sie ist wohlbehalten bei ihrer Schwester untergekommen und hat den Agenten, der sich in ihrer Nähe aufhält, bereits in ihr großes Herz geschlossen. Es ist äußerst liebenswürdig von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen um sie machst, obwohl du ihr erst ein Mal begegnet bist.

Warum genau sich der Täter – nach fast 20 Jahren – mit mir in Verbindung setzen möchte, kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Vielleicht hat er schon damals mitbekommen, dass ich ihm auf die Schliche gekommen wäre, hätte die Polizei auf mich gehört... In jedem Fall hat er die Turnschuhe über diesen langen Zeitraum aufbewahrt. Geradezu als ob er all das geplant hätte... Vielleicht war es ein Test. Ob ich die Verbindung zu dem alten Fall herstellen kann. Ob ich mich an ihn erinnere... ich weiß es nicht. Ich mag es nicht, Dinge nicht zu wissen.

John, ich bin mir absolut darüber im Klaren, dass du dich im Notfall selbst verteidigen kannst. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich dich in eine Situation bringen möchte, die dein Leben gefährden könnte. Die Wohnung wurde auf Sprengstoffe hin untersucht, aber es konnte nichts gefunden werden. Daher denke ich, dass eine größere Gefahr auszuschließen ist. Wenn du deine Akte also holen möchtest, um zumindest sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht in falsche Hände gerät, solltest du das tun.

Sollte dir etwas Ungewöhnliches in der Wohnung auffallen, sag mir (oder Mycroft) bitte umgehend Bescheid. Ach ja, du müsstest im Augenblick leider meinen Bruder darum bitten, dich in das Gebäude zu lassen...

John, mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären warum, aber die Bestätigung, dass du kein Interesse an dieser Janine oder irgendwem anderes hast, bedeutet mir unheimlich viel. Den Gedanken, dich an eine andere Person zu verlieren, ist... ich möchte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es macht mich verletzlich. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier, damit ich mich von deiner Existenz überzeugen kann. Mit all meinen Sinnen.

John. Es tut mir leid. Natürlich ist „jemand, der mich mag“ nicht der richtige Ausdruck – das hast du mehr als deutlich gemacht. Aber. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das, was in mir vorgeht, anders ausdrücken soll. Es macht mir Angst, John. Ich kann ohne Zweifel sagen, dass ich für die „Idee von dir“ mehr empfinde, als ich mir je erträumt habe. Ich kann es nicht in Worten ausdrücken.

Wenn du auch nur zu einem Bruchteil so bist, wie du mir in unseren Nachrichten begegnest, John... wenn...

Wenn das alles wahr ist, dann...

Vergib mir, ich kann es nicht formulieren. Ich möchte John H. Watson in meinen Armen halten und ihm in die Augen sehen, wenn...

Schritt für Schritt. Stück für Stück.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich ein Video für mich aufnimmst. Das, was ich in der letzten Email geschrieben habe, war nicht dazu gedacht, dich zu überreden. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Auch wenn ich jedes Wort ernst meinte und nicht anders kann, als meine Freude zu verkünden, weil du mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt hast.

John, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie oft ich dein Video mittlerweile gesehen habe. Es ist... atemberaubend. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mir bleibt jedes Mal die Luft weg, wenn ich dich sehe. Wenn auch nicht im Ganzen. Ich möchte so gern dein Gesicht sehen. Aber nun habe ich zumindest eine äußerst genaue Vorstellung von deinem Körper.

Jeder Zentimeter Haut hat sich in meine Retina gebrannt, John... Zu sagen, du seist begehrenswert, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends. Ich möchte dich anfassen. Mit Händen und Lippen und Zähnen über jeden Muskel, jede Kurve, jede Kante gleiten; dich schmecken, riechen, inhalieren.

Unzählige Male habe ich mir vorgestellt, deine Hände wären meine. Habe mir vorstellt, wie sich dein Penis anfühlt, hart und heiß und ölig, wie er sich in meinen Griff schmiegt und zuckt. Du hast bereits auf deine Größe hingewiesen und... sie ist beachtlich. Mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie sich meine Lippen um deinen Schaft legen und ich mich der Herausforderung stelle, so viel von dir wie möglich in meinen Rachen gleiten zu lassen. Womöglich musst du mir helfen und mir entgegenkommen, rhythmisch in mich stoßen. Oder meinen Kopf hinunterdrücken. Oder beides.

Ich will dich schmecken, John. Ich will meine Nase in deinen Schritt drücken, meine Finger in deine Pobacken krallen und dich an mich ziehen. Ich möchte deinen schlaffen Penis in den Mund nehmen und dich ganz langsam stimulieren, bis du zwischen meinen Lippen hart wirst und lustvoll zitterst. Bis du deinen Höhepunkt erreichst und du dich in einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wonne an mir festhältst.

Ich möchte deinen Erlös von meinen Lippen und Fingern lecken, ihn auf meiner Haut verteilen. Ihn zu einem Teil von mir machen.

Ich möchte dich in mir spüren. Auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise. Als untrennbare Einheit. Möchte mich in deinen Schoß setzen und dich tief in mich aufnehmen. Dich meine Lust und Leidenschaft spüren lassen, während du dich Halt suchend in mich krallst, überwältigt von meinem unstillbaren Verlangen nach dir.

Und ich will sehen, wie dein Glied hart und gerötet auf deinem Bauch liegt, während ich immer wieder in dich stoße. Wie ein stetiger Rinnsal aus dem Spalt an deiner Eichel läuft, während ich in deine Kniekehlen greife und dich nach meinem Willen forme. Deine Knie links und rechts gegen deine Schultern drücke. Wehrlos, ergeben, offen. Ekstatisch stöhnend.

Ich wäre nicht sanft, John. Zwar würde ich mir Zeit lassen, dich jeden Zentimeter deutlich spüren lassen, wenn ich mich zurückziehe. Aber ich würde hart in dich dringen, jeden Stoß präzise setzen, dich erschüttern. Die lustgetränkten Laute von deinen Lippen saugen. Und du würdest mehr verlangen. Würdest mich antreiben. Deine Nägel in meine Haut graben, weil es beinahe zu viel wäre und nie genug.

Ich würde deine Erektion nicht berühren, mich nur an ihrer Vollkommenheit ergötzen, bis ich selbst kurz davor wäre; den Orgasmus nicht länger im Zaum halten könnte. Meine Hand würde sich um deine geschwollene Eichel legen, sie gezielt reizen, bis ich spüre, wie sich die Muskeln in deinem Inneren zusammenzuziehen. Ich wüsste noch vor dir, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt; dass du unvermeidlich kommen würdest; würde mich wieder und wieder in dich treiben, unter den Kontraktionen deines wundervollen Körpers erzittern, bis die Wellen irgendwann abebben und ich mich längst in dir verloren hätte.

Du fragst, wie ich standhaft bleiben konnte? Ich fühlte mich kein Stück standhaft. Ich hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick zu bersten, aber ich wollte deinen Anweisungen folgen. Wollte gut für dich sein. Wollte, dass es wie eine Belohnung ist, wenn ich endlich kommen darf.

Es wird viele Gelegenheiten geben, bei denen du mir zusehen kannst, John. Bei denen allein du bestimmt, was ich zu tun und was ich zu lassen habe. Ich möchte dir diese Freiheit geben – und mir diese Restriktion. Weil ich weiß, dass du mir meine Belohnung nicht verwehren wirst. Wenn ich gut bin.

Ich will deine Lust, deine Gier, deine Leidenschaft. Will dein Vertrauen, deine Hingabe, deine Ekstase. Ich will dein Raunen und Wimmern, dein Keuchen und Stöhnen. Deine Anweisungen und Rügen. Aber auch dein Lachen, deine liebevollen Worte, deine Lobpreisungen.

All das und viel mehr, John. Ich will dich.

Nun... zu den Anhängen. Das Passwort ist für beide das gleiche. Es ist die Redewendung, die dem britischen Militär als Warnung dient, wenn ein bewaffneter Zivilist den Raum betritt. Zusammengeschrieben und klein.

Leider musste ich mich relativ ruhig verhalten, da die Wände hier sehr dünn sind und meine „Kollegen“ direkt nebenan sitzen. Aber lass dir versichert sein... ich werde es wieder gut machen!

Das Foto... nun, der Titel dürfte selbsterklärend sein.

In äußerst unzüchtigen Gedanken an dich  
Sherlock

 

+++

 

Die Audio-Datei:

_Leise._ „John. Ich kann nicht sehr laut sprechen, aber ich hoffe, du verstehst mich trotzdem ohne Probleme. Ich... nun... ich schicke dir diese Datei, weil... ich dir einen weiteren Teil von mir geben möchte.“

_Rascheln. Verhaltenes Räuspern._

„Ich befinde mich in diesem kleinen Hotel irgendwo in Russland. Es ist bitterkalt draußen. Die Fenster sind mit Raureif bedeckt. Bis vor kurzem hat es heftig geschneit. Aber... hier drin ist es warm. Glücklicherweise. Denn ich liege... _Ausatmen_ ...splitterfasernackt auf diesem schmalen Bett, das uns viel zu klein wäre.“

_Leises Lachen._

„Ich habe gerade noch einmal deine Audiodatei gehört und im Anschluss... _Einatmen_ ...das... Video gesehen.“

_Atmung wird hektischer._

„Oh John. Du weißt nicht, was du mit mir machst.“

_Undefinierbare Geräusche. Leises Rascheln. Atmen._

„Ich... lass dein Video nebenbei laufen. Musste es aber... _Hektisches Atmen_ ...lautlos stellen, um... um die Aufnahme machen zu können. Hnnng... John. Ich... ich habe meine rechte Hand um meine Erektion gelegt und... _Tiefes Durchatmen_ ...schiebe die Vorhaut über meine... meine Eichel und... zurück... _hah_...“

_Rascheln. Verhaltenes Keuchen._

„Weißt du, John... Jetzt... jetzt wo ich weiß... jetzt wo ich deinen Penis gesehen habe... in seiner ganzen Pracht... hng... _ah_... kann ich mir... mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie... wie du dich anfühlst... Ich... könnte dir Länge und... und Ummmm- _ah_... Umfang nennen, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass du... ganz genau weißt... wie... _ah_... jaaa... Johnnn...“

_Hektisches Atmen. Das Geräusch von glitschiger Haut. Frenetisches Reiben. Keuchen._

„John... _Keuchen_ ...John, bitte... nicht... nicht aufhören... Oh...“

_Mehr Rascheln und Keuchen._

„Es... es tut... meine Haut ist ziemlich... gereizt... Alles ist... ist hochsensibel. Weil ich nicht aufhören kann, mir dein... Video anzusehen und... und mich anzufassen. Mir vorzustellen, was du alles... mit mir machen würdest... John... und ich mit dir.“

_Tiefes Durchatmen, das in leises Seufzen übergeht._

„Gott, ich will dich so sehr... ich... ich weiß nicht... wie ich das noch länger ertragen soll... Oh... oh, ja... deine Muskeln kontrahieren... du kommst... es ist... es ist geradezu hypnotisierend... Hnng... ich will diese weißen Spuren von deinem Bauch lecken... mich... an dir laben... _ah_... John... ich... ich kann nicht... nicht länger...“

_Keuchen und Seufzen. Schmatzende Geräusche._

_Stille. Dann ein ersticktes, langgezogenes Stöhnen._

_Schwere Atemzüge._

„Ich muss damit aufhören, mir dieses Video anzusehen. Mein Doktor wird sonst enttäuscht sein, wenn wir uns endlich sehen und ich zu... _wund_ ...bin, um auch nur seine Fingerspitzen ertragen zu können.“

_Leises Schmatzen._

„Mhmm... würdest du meine Finger sauber lecken? Hmmm... ich... glaube, ich werde dir ein Bild schicken. Damit du siehst, was für _furchtbare_ Konsequenzen dein Video für mich hatte.“

_Leises Lachen._

„Bis bald, Doktor Watson...“

_Ende der Aufnahme._

 

+++

 

Bilddatei:

Das Bild zeigt einen von oben fotografiert Mann, der auf einem schmalen Bett liegt. Der Ausschnitt reicht vom Kinn bis zu der Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel. Ein Arm ist nach oben gestreckt und hält die Kamera. Der andere liegt angewinkelt neben dem Kopf. Der Mann ist nackt und verschwitzt. Die rosafarbenen Brustwarzen haben sich zu kleinen Knoten zusammengezogen. Die gerötete Brust ist nur leicht behaart. Weitere feine Härchen ziehen sich vom Bauchnabel über die Leiste und gehen in gestutztes, dunkles Schamhaar über. Der Penis liegt halbsteif und gerötet in der Falte zwischen Becken und Oberschenkel. Weiße Streifen Sperma ziehen sich über den Bauch, die Brust bis hoch zum Schlüsselbein. Weitere Tropfen verteilen sich über die linke Taille.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	59. Premiumchat: Goldfisher

**Sonntag, 24. Februar 2013 um 10:31 Uhr**

_JHW71 hat den Premiumchat betreten_

JHW71: Können Sie mir Zugang in die BS verschaffen?

**Sonntag, 24. Februar 2013 um 11:04 Uhr**

_Goldfisher hat den Premiumchat betreten_

Goldfisher: Wieso kontaktieren Sie mich hier?

JHW71: Wie soll ich denn sonst mit Ihnen Kontakt aufnehmen? Sie haben wohl vergessen, mir eine Karte auszuhändigen, als Sie mich entführt haben.

Goldfisher: Bitte. Nicht so melodramatisch, Dr. Watson. Diesen Charakterzug hat mein Bruder bereits für sich perfektioniert.

JHW71: Also?

Goldfisher: Was wollen Sie dort?

JHW71: Nur etwas holen, das mir gehört.

Goldfisher: Ah. Ihre Akte. Meine Assistentin wird in dreißig Minuten bei Ihnen sein und Ihnen die Schlüssel aushändigen.

JHW71: Vielen Dank.

Goldfisher: Dr. Watson?

JHW71: ja?

Goldfisher: Sie sind überraschend schnell loyal.

JHW71: Ich will lediglich meine Akte holen.

Goldfisher: Betreten Sie Londons Straßen mit SH, betreten Sie ein Schlachtfeld. Ihnen fehlt der Krieg, Dr. Watson...

JHW71: und?

Goldfisher: Mein Bruder ist mehr als ein simpler Adrenalinkick.

JHW71: selbstverständlich ist er das!!!

Goldfisher: Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, weiß ich, wo ich Sie finde. Einen schönen Sonntag, Dr. Watson.

_Chat beendet_

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	60. Betreff: RE: Effekt und Konsequenz

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 24. Februar 2013 um 15:03 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:**  „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: Effekt und Konsequenz

Sherlock,

bitte komm zu mir. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus...

Wirklich, immer wenn ich denke, ich bin dir schon gänzlich verfallen, gelingt es dir, noch etwas nachzulegen. Sag mir, wie ich meine Dankbarkeit für deine Zeilen, die Aufnahme und das Bild in Worte kleiden kann?

Deine Stimme. Guter Gott. Ich kann mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, niemals eine erotischere Stimme gehört zu haben. Ich bin sicher, du hörst das ständig, und doch muss ich es dir sagen. Du klingst wie die Verbalisierung von Sex. Wie weicher Samt, wie süßer Honig.

Wenn du sagst, du seist auf den Klang meiner Stimme konditioniert, dann sei dir sicher; egal was du mir ins Ohr flüstern wirst, es wird mich wahnsinnig machen.

Dann dein Foto... Ich will es auf Leinwand spannen und an meine Wand hängen, ich will es als Hintergrundbild für mein Telefon, meinen Laptop. Ich will es ausdrucken und in meinem Geldbeutel aufbewahren. Ich will es mir auf meinen Unterarm tätowieren lassen, damit ich es immer ansehen kann, wenn ich mich selbst befriedige.

Du bist unglaublich. Wie kannst du echt sein? Du kannst doch nicht... Was willst du mit mir?

Sherlock, ich könnte die Wände hochgehen vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Alles in mir singt und summt. Mein Herz rast und das sind schon lange keine Schmetterlinge mehr in meinem Bauch. Das sind Elefantenherden.

Ich bin dir mehr als dankbar für die Aufnahme und das Bild. Genauso wie für dein Vertrauen. Du weißt, dass du dich nicht bloßgestellt hast, ja? Dass du mir ein wundervolles Geschenk gemacht hast? Danke, Sherlock. Von ganzem Herzen, danke. Ich werde alles in Ehren halten und hüten wie einen Schatz. Sie sind perfekt.

Ich muss jetzt kurz Pause machen, mir Tee kochen, Luft schnappen, um den anständigen Teil der Mail beantworten zu können. Sonst müsste ich mich erneut... Sherlock, ich habe heute schon zweimal masturbiert und bei Gott, es wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein...

Ok... Ich bin tatsächlich kurz raus gegangen, hab mir einen Kaffee und ein Sandwich bei Pret geholt. Musste ich, sonst hätte ich vermutlich das dritte Mal Hand an mich gelegt.

Ich finde den Gedanken ausgesprochen beruhigend, dass sich dein Leben nicht permanent auf der Überholspur abspielt. Ich freue mich heute schon auf die Abende, an denen ich mit einem guten Buch im Sessel sitze und dir mit halben Ohr zuhören, wie du über deine Experimente philosophierst. Oder aufmerksam deinem Violinenspiel lausche. Wie ich für uns Abendessen koche, damit du regelmäßig isst. Und wie ich dich mit ganz anderen Methoden dazu bringe, nicht aus deiner makellosen Haut zu fahren...

Jesus... Deine alabasterfarbene Haut...

Ich möchte so viel mit dir teilen, Sherlock. Deine Abenteuer, dein Bett, deinen Alltag, deine guten und deine schlechten Tage. Spannung und Aufregung, aber auch Langeweile und schlechte Laune. Aus all dem soll ein 'uns' werden. Wenn du das auch willst.

Auch wenn ich dir glaube, dass A (im Gegensatz zu dir) ein Idiot ist, macht er sicherlich nur seinen Job und versucht sein Bestes zu geben?

Habt ihr euch über die Ausführung des Zugriffs einigen können? Wie geht es voran?

Hauptsache, die Agenten garantieren deine Sicherheit. Ich weiß, es ist selbstsüchtig, aber tatsächlich ist dies das Wichtigste für mich.

Wenn du endlich wieder hier bist, gibt es nur noch einen, mit dem du dir künftig ein Zimmer teilen musst und wirst ;-)

Was die Arbeit für den Schirmfetischisten angeht: Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher! Tatsächlich ist es sogar sehr charmant, dass du insgeheim gerne die Aufträge deines Bruders erfüllst. Aber ich werde es ihm nicht verraten. Ich schwöre... Großes Indianerehrenwort.

Dafür verrate ich dir nicht, dass er scheinbar ein überaus großes Interesse hegt, seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen...

Ich habe heute Vormittag übrigens Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen und die Schlüssel zur Baker Street erhalten. Sobald ich die Mail beendet habe, werde ich dorthin fahren und die Akte holen.

Gut, dass Mrs Hudson in Sicherheit ist. Vielleicht findest du es seltsam, dass ich mich nach nur einem Treffen um deine Vermieterin sorge. Doch so bin ich. Es liegt in meinem Naturell. Vermutlich bin ich deshalb Arzt geworden. Weil ich ein "Kümmerer" bin.

Die Sache mit den Turnschuhen... Dem Mörder... Sherlock, das ist beängstigend. Was ist das für ein Wahnsinniger, der nicht nur ein Souvenir seines Mordes aufhebt, sondern es Jahre später einem Detektiven in das Wohnhaus stellt?

Janine? Oh, du meinst Jeanette. Nochmal entschuldige, wenn ich dich verunsichert habe. Keine Intention, kein Interesse. An keiner Janine, Jeanette, Sarah. Keine Cousinen, Schwestern oder Vorgesetzte.

Und auch an keinem anderen Mann. Ich will dich und nur dich.

Und ich will bei dir sein. Wenn du nicht bald zu mir kommst, muss ich dich wohl in Russland suchen.

Bitte, entschuldige dich nicht. Mir geht es doch genauso. Und das, was ich dir zu sagen habe, das was über "jemand, der dich mag" hinausgeht, das will ich dir persönlich sagen. Ich will deine Hand dabei halten, will dir in die Augen sehen.

Und was immer du mir sagen möchtest - will ich aus deinem Mund, mittels dieser wundervollen Stimme hören.

Was ich dir versichern kann, ist, dass ich mich nicht verstelle. Ich bin zu hundert Prozent authentisch. (Nicht mal meinen Bauch habe ich bei dem Video eingezogen...)

Ich bin der, der dir schreibt. Nicht nur ein Bruchteil von mir.

Was das Video angeht... Ich fühlte mich zu nichts überredet. Ich habe lediglich... herausgelesen? gefühlt? wie sehr es dich freuen würde. Freuen und noch mehr...

Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, dass es dir gefallen hat. Nachdem der Gedanke erst mal da war, hat mich nichts mehr davon abhalten können. Und Gott. Es hat mich so scharf gemacht. Der Gedanke, dir so etwas Unanständiges zu schicken. Was ich hoffentlich damit auslösen würde. Oh, Sherlock.

Das diese unglaubliche Aufnahme und dein Foto das Resultat werden würden... Ich kann mein Glück immer noch nicht fassen...

Wenn du nicht bald nach Hause kommst, denke ich ernsthaft darüber nach, dir ein Video meiner Totalen zu schicken. Das soll jetzt aber kein Ansporn sein, noch länger wegzubleiben!!!

Oh, Sherlock. Nicht nur, dass du es zulassen würdest. Du würdest wollen, dass ich die Führung beim Blowjob übernehme? Du würdest es wollen, wenn ich deinen Kopf in meinen Schoß drücke, eine Hand in deine Haare kralle und dich benutze? Immer wieder schaffst du es, etwas Dunkles in mir zu entfachen.

Ich will dich festbinden, Sherlock! Deine Arme über deinen Kopf, deine Beine gespreizt. Vielleicht eine Augenbinde, damit du nicht weißt, was ich als nächstes mit dir vorhabe.

Und gleichzeitig lese ich deine Zeilen. Wie du mich nach deinem Willen formen würdest, mich strecken und hart in mich stoßen willst.

Der Gedanke, dir völlig willenlos ausgeliefert zu sein. Möglicherweise in Ketten gelegt... Die Vorstellung pumpt schon wieder Blut in meine Lenden.

Ich will das! Würdest du das mit mir tun? Vielleicht in Kombination mit dem Edging? Oh, Sherlock... was machst du nur mit mir?

Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich all das von dir erbitten kann. Aber sei dir versichert, ich will dir alles geben, wonach es dich dürstet. Ich will dir mich geben. Will mich dir hingeben. Ganz und gar.

Ich glaube, ich muss mir die Audiodatei als Dauerschleife abspeichern und rund um die Uhr hören. Zum Einschlafen und nach dem Aufwachen, in den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, im Café, beim Kochen. Laufend, ständig. Ich kann jetzt schon nicht mehr zählen, wie oft ich deiner Stimme schon gelauscht habe...

Und die Vorstellung, wie du dich anstrengen musst, leise zu sein. Weil die Agenten im

Nachbarraum dich hören könnten. Stell dir vor, ich wäre einer von ihnen. Doch du weißt es nicht. Ich hätte mich unter sie gemischt, oder würde mich als Angestellter des Hotels ausgeben.

Hmm... Nackt und mit Kopfhörern wälzt du dich auf dem Bett. Hörst nicht, wie ich das Zimmer betrete. Du bist so unfassbar heiß.

Atemberaubend. Sexy. Ich wurde mich in Windeseile aus meiner Kleidung schälen und nackt vor dich treten. Deine Hand zur Seite ziehen und mit meiner ersetzen.

Oh, du wärst so erschrocken, überrascht. Und gleichzeitig so erregt. So viele Sinneseindrücke prasseln auf dich ein. Deine Erregung, die Bilder meines Videos, die Aufnahme, die du für mich machen wolltest, die Unverschämtheit, dass jemand in dein Zimmer kommt und ungefragt eine Hand um deinen Penis legt. Und was für ein wunderschöner Penis das ist...

Oh, Sherlock. Du willst protestieren. Immerhin darf nur ich dich anfassen, oder? Und dann erkennst du mich... An den zwei Körpermerkmalen, über die du informiert bist... Und du lässt los. Lässt mich die Stimulation wieder aufnehmen. Die Laute, die von deinen sinnlichen Lippen perlen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie du in Ekstase klingst... Ich lege mich zu dir, in dieses lächerlich kleine Bett. Und doch ist es perfekt, denn es gestattet mir, mich so nah an dich zu drängen.

Auch wenn ich mich in meiner Leidenschaft kaum zügeln könnte. Wir wären sanft zueinander. Denn wir beide sind inzwischen hypersensibel, von all den Malen, die wir alleine Hand an uns legen mussten.

Ich wäre so vorsichtig mit dir. So achtsam, so zärtlich. Auch wenn ich nichts mehr will, als dich auf den Bauch zu rollen und mich mit einer einzigen Bewegung in dich zu schieben. Aber nein, wir würden uns so unendlich langsam lieben. Jeden Moment auskosten. So dankbar, endlich zusammen zu sein.

Danach würde ich dich in eine Decke wickeln und dem Schnee beim Fallen beobachten...

Hier regnet es seit Tagen... Du fehlst mir...

Dein John...

...der sich "dummerweise" gerade nochmal dein Bild angesehen hat und beschlossen hat, Runde drei zu starten... Und ja, natürlich würde ich deine Finger sauber lecken. Ich bitte sogar darum. Jeden einzelnen Finger... sauge ich in meinen Mund und... Oh Gott...

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	61. Betreff: Fundsache

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 24. Februar 2013 um 20:01 Uhr  
**Von:**  „JHW71“ < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:**  „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Fundsache

 

1 Anhang   
Geschenk.jpg (431 KB)

 

Sherlock,

ich komme gerade aus der Baker Street.

Abgesehen von meiner Akte (nach wie vor ungeöffnet) lag ein "Geschenk" für dich auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es bei meinen ersten Besuch noch nicht dort war. Es wäre mir aufgefallen. Es ist, ich weiß nicht... kitschig verpackt.

Vielleicht von Mrs Hudson? Aber ich glaube nicht.

Ich hatte ein komisches Gefühl und habe es mitgenommen. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will nicht als eifersüchtiger Trottel dastehen. Deshalb habe ich es auch nicht aufgemacht, ohne deine Zustimmung.

Ich hab ein Foto davon gemacht und angehängt.

Pass auf dich auf...  
John

Fotodatei:

Das Bild zeigt ein schmales Päckchen umwickelt mit grünem Geschenkpapier. Auf der Folie sind kleine Äpfel abgebildet. Eine rote Schleife ziert die Oberseite. Ein Kärtchen hängt daran. In feiner Handschrift steht "miss me?" darauf

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	62. Betreff: RE: Fundsache

**Gesendet:** Sonntag, 24. Februar 2013 um 21:11 Uhr  
**Von:**  „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: Fundsache

 

John,

um Himmels willen! Wieso hast du das Päckchen mitgenommen?! Ist dir nicht klar, wie gefährlich so etwas sein kann? Insbesondere nachdem du weißt, dass ein Mörder schon einmal etwas in dem Haus hinterlassen hat?

Bitte kontaktiere augenblicklich NSY. Egal, wie spät es ist, wenn du diese Nachricht liest. Frag nach DI Lestrade. Ich werde mich umgehend mit ihm in Kontakt setzen und ihn auf dein Kommen vorbereiten. Es wäre sogar besser, wenn du ihn zu dir kommen lässt und dieses Päckchen nicht mehr anfasst.

Es ist definitiv nicht von Mrs Hudson. Mittlerweile solltest du wissen, dass ich keine „Freunde“ habe, die mir in guter Absicht ein Geschenk schicken. Bitte... sei vorsichtig.

Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	63. Betreff: RE: RE: Fundsache

**Gesendet:** Montag, 25. Februar 2013 um 02:44 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** RE: RE: Fundsache

 

1 Anhang   
Video.mpg (5,2 MB)

 

Sherlock,

im Nachhinein war die Idee, das Päckchen mitzunehmen, vielleicht nicht so clever. Das sehe ich ein. Aber es wirkte nicht bedrohlich. Naiv... Ich weiß.

Entschuldige, wenn ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe.

Lestrade hat gerade meine Wohnung verlassen und den Inhalt des Päckchens mitgenommen.

Es war eine Speicherkarte darin. Wir haben uns den Inhalt angesehen.

Es ist ein kurzes Video aus der Baker Street. Er war dort und hat sich dabei gefilmt. Wahrscheinlich hat er die Karte direkt nach dem Filmen verpackt und dort gelassen.

Lestrade wird Päckchen und Karte auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen und sich mit dir in Verbindung setzen. Er hat mir allerdings erlaubt, den Inhalt zu kopieren und dir zuzusenden.

Sherlock, der Typ scheint wirklich Irre zu sein. Pass auf dich auf...

John

 

+++

Das Video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enIwRGc8XlM>

+++

tbc

 

 


	64. Betreff: RE: RE: RE: Fundsache

**Gesendet:** Montag, 25. Februar 2013 um 05:03 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“  < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: RE: RE: Fundsache

 

Lieber John,

ich bin froh zu lesen, dass es dir gut geht. Gut, dass sich Lestrade der Sache angenommen hat.

Danke für das Übersenden des Videos. Es ist... verstörend.

Zumindest habe ich nun einen Verdacht, wer sich hinter der Aufnahme verbirgt. Die Stimme, wenn auch kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, kommt mir bekannt vor. Sollte ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liegen... Es ist gut möglich, dass ich diesem Mann vor nicht allzu langer Zeit begegnet bin, als ich noch zu dem Fall auf dieser Webseite gearbeitet habe. Wie konnte ich das alles übersehen?!

Er war... unauffällig. Nervös. Ein wenig überdreht. Hatte aber keine nennenswerte Verbindung zum Militär. Lediglich eine gewisse Vorliebe für Soldaten... Aber selbst das könnte im Rückblick nur Show gewesen sein. Er hat eine Rolle gespielt und zwar so gut, dass er mich täuschen konnte.

Wir haben uns vielleicht 5 Minuten miteinander unterhalten, ehe ich wieder gegangen bin. Er hat mir seine Telefonnummer gegeben, aber ich habe mich nicht noch einmal mit ihm in Kontakt gesetzt. Es kamen noch ein paar Anfragen über die Webseite, auf die ich jedoch nie geantwortet habe.

Lass uns hoffen, dass Lestrade Spuren an der Speicherkarte oder dem Paket findet.

Unser hiesiger Informant hat bestätigt, dass die Übergabe zwischen Dienstag und Donnerstag stattfinden soll. Wir sind also in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Der Zugriff kann jederzeit erfolgen.

Mein Puls rast. An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Ich möchte diesen Fall endlich abschließen und zurück nach London kommen. Es ist nun vermutlich nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen werden, John.

Mein Kopf arbeitet auf Hochtouren. Der Teil, der nicht ununterbrochen an dich denkt, geht immer wieder den Plan durch, betrachtet jeden möglichen Ausgang und überlegt Gegenmaßnahmen, um zu verhindern, dass uns der ehemalige Agent entwischt. Mittlerweile gibt es nur noch zwei Orte, die für die Übergabe in Frage kommen, was allerdings heißt, dass wir uns aufteilen müssen. Ich werde mit Agent B mitgehen, da ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich mich 100% auf A verlassen kann.

Du hast sicherlich recht, dass er nur seinen Job machen will. Allerdings halte ich seine Einstellung für fragwürdig. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich dir mehr darüber erzählen, damit du deine Meinung ggf. revidieren kannst.

Jedenfalls sind es nur noch ein paar Stunden, bevor ich zurückkommen werde, John. Und ich möchte dich so bald wie möglich sehen. Zu welchen Zeiten musst du diese Woche arbeiten?

Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in meine Arme zu schließen.

Es freut mich, dass dir meine Aufnahme und das Foto zugesagt haben. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mich so viel Überwindung kosten würde, sie dir zu schicken. Aber deine Reaktion ist die größte Belohnung, die ich mir erhoffen konnte.

Du magst meine Stimme? Oh, ich habe dir viel zu sagen, John... wenn du tatsächlich so... vielversprechend auf meine Stimme reagierst, dann – glaub mir – werde ich nicht davor zurückschrecken, dich bewegungslos zu machen und dir die Augen zu verbinden, nur um dir all meine geheimen Fantasien zu erzählen. All die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun möchte, die ich dich machen lassen möchte. Ich möchte sehen, wie dein Körper darauf reagiert. Was würdest du als Erstes tun, wenn ich dich losmache?

Ich bin natürlich geschmeichelt, dass dir mein Foto gefallen hat, aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du es niemandem zeigen und davon absehen wirst, es an deine Wand zu hängen oder als Hintergrundbild für Handy/Laptop zu verwenden. Es ist einzig für deine Augen bestimmt. Aber bald wirst du es nicht mehr brauchen, hoffe ich. Bald wirst du mit dem Original vorliebnehmen müssen!

John... was ich mit dir will...? Ist das dein Ernst?! Du bist der... unglaublichste, liebevollste, interessanteste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist! Du bist sexy und sinnlich, voller lüsterner Gedanken, kreativ... du bist intelligent, frech, mutig, loyal... ich könnte diese Liste ewig weiterführen...

Was ich mit dir will... Ich will dich, John H. Watson. Dich mit all deinen Stärken und Schwächen, mit deinem Geist, deinem Witz, mit deinem Verlangen und deiner Hingabe, mit deiner Kraft, deinen Narben und diesem großen Herzen, das in deiner Brust schlägt.

Ich will deine Arme um mich, deine Lippen auf meinen, deinen wachsamen Blick, deine Wärme, deine Energie.

Ich will alles, was du bereit bist zu geben und möchte dir im Gegenzug all das geben, was du bereit bist, anzunehmen.

Elefantenherden! Das bringt mich zum Lachen. Und beschreibt auch meinen Zustand sehr akkurat. Vielleicht ist das eine besonders seltene Krankheit?! Sie sollten eine Abhandlung darüber schreiben, Herr Doktor!

Ich muss gestehen, dass ich die Aussicht auf den nächsten Fall geradezu fürchte, kann ich mir doch nicht vorstellen, in nächster Zeit mit Langweile gestraft zu sein, solange ich dich in meinen Armen halten kann. Wir haben viel nachzuholen und jeder, der uns dabei stören will, wird meinen Jähzorn kennenlernen...

Ich möchte all diese kleinen Dinge des Alltags mit dir erleben...

Hmm... ein Video von dir in der Totalen? Was würdest du darin tun? Selbst wenn du es nicht drehst, erzähl mir, wie du es dir vorstellen würdest. Keine Sorge, ich sehe es nicht als Ansporn, länger wegzubleiben. Nein... wie könnte ich auch? Aber vielleicht bringst du mich auf Ideen, die ich in der Zukunft umsetzen werde...

Ich mag diese dunkle Seite an dir, John. Sehr sogar. Die Vorstellung, wie du mich festhältst und benutzt, um deine Lust zu befriedigen... wie du mich hinhältst und warten lässt, festgebunden und blind... oh, John... all das steigert mein eigenes Verlangen ins Unermessliche. Weil ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Weil ich weiß, dass du mich wieder zusammensetzen wirst, wenn ich in deinen Armen zerfalle.

Ketten, John? Ich habe ein paar exquisite Seile, die speziell dafür gemacht sind, jemanden über längere Zeit zu fixieren. Butterweich werden sie sich um dich legen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es sei denn, du ziehst und zerrst ohne Unterlass an ihnen, während ich dich immer wieder an den Rand der Verzweiflung treibe. Oh ja, das Edging ist nach wie vor eine meiner Lieblingsvorstellungen, John, und ich kann es kaum erwarten, deine Willenskraft und dein Durchhaltevermögen auf eine _sehr_ harte Probe zu stellen. Und glaube mir, jedes Mal, wenn du mich deine Grenzen ausloten lässt, werde ich dich ein wenig besser kennen und dich ein paar Minuten länger zittern lassen, bevor ich dir Erlösung schenke.

Wenn du hier wärst... wenn du dich in mein Zimmer geschlichen und mir dabei zugesehen hättest, wie ich mich selbst befriedige, während ich die Aufnahme für dich mache... wenn du dich ausgezogen hättest, zu mir gekommen wärst und mich angefasst hättest... John... ich bräuchte kaum einen Sekundenbruchteil, um dich zu erkennen. Es gibt weit mehr als zwei Merkmale, an denen ich dich erkennen würde.

Ich habe dich vom Hals abwärts bis zu deinen Oberschenkeln gesehen, hatte, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, eine äußerst reizvolle Rückenansicht, kenne deine Stimme...

Natürlich wäre ich erschrocken. Würde mich ertappt und entblößt fühlen. Aber auch das würde kaum länger dauern als zwei hektische Herzschläge, dann hätte ich dich schon in mein Bett und an mich gezogen. Deinen Duft eingeatmet, die Struktur deiner Haut, deiner Haare wahrgenommen, deine Wärme absorbiert... all die fehlenden Puzzleteile in meiner Vorstellung von dir eingesetzt.

John, ich würde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Aber du hast natürlich recht. Wir haben Zeit. Wenn wir uns treffen, lassen wir uns alle Zeit der Welt füreinander. Lernen uns kennen. Langsam und sanft.

Erstaunlicherweise freue ich mich auf das Londoner Regenwetter. Ich stelle mir vor, wie wir Arm in Arm vor dem knisternden Kamin sitzen und dem stetigen Rauschen lauschen.

Bald, John, bald.

Dein Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	65. Betreff: Bald

**Gesendet:** Montag, 25. Februar 2013 um 18:09 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“ < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Bald

 

Hallo Fröschchen,

entschuldige nochmal, dass ich dich in der aktuellen Situation so in Aufregung versetzt habe. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich besser deinen Bruder kontaktiert, als das Päckchen mitzunehmen. Oder eben die Polizei. Aber was hätte ich der sagen sollen? „Entschuldigung, ich bin gerade in der Wohnung meiner Internetliebe, den ich noch nie im echten Leben getroffen habe. Da liegt ein Päckchen auf dem Tisch, das nicht von mir ist... Jemand scheint ihn zu vermissen.“ Das hätte mir eh keiner geglaubt.

Zum Glück kennt mich NSY nun und ich habe Gregs Kontaktdaten. Sympathischer Typ, übrigens. Ich glaube, wir werden uns verstehen.

Mir gefällt ganz und gar nicht, was du da erzählst. Weder die Tatsachen, dass du das Video als verstörend empfindest, noch was du zu diesem Wahnsinnigen sagst. Du meinst also, er hat dich bereits auf der Datingseite gezielt angeschrieben und in die Irre geführt? Dass er wusste, wer du bist und dir eine Rolle vorgespielt?

Was kannst du über ihn sagen? Hast du einen Namen, Details? Was habt ihr besprochen? Vielleicht bringt es dich auf die richtige Spur, wenn du mir von ihm erzählst?

Ist es der Kerl, den du gedatet hast, als wir bereits Kontakt hatten? Der Mango-Curry-Typ, der dich belogen hat und nur an Sex interessiert war?

Gibt es sein Profil noch auf der Seite?

Oh, Sherlock. Ab morgen kann jederzeit die Übergabe stattfinden? Das heißt, spätestens zum Wochenende kann ich dich endlich in meine Arme schließen? Ich habe Sarah bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich ab morgen bis Freitag keine Abendschichten übernehmen kann und das Wochenende frei brauche. Ich stehe also bereit, wenn du es bist. Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, hole ich dich auch schon am Flughafen ab. Ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten, dich zu sehen.

Mir gefällt nicht, was du über A erzählst. Was für Agenten schickt dein Bruder mit dir auf Mission, denen du nicht komplett vertrauen kannst? Bringt er dich in Gefahr?

Versuch bitte dennoch, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich verspreche auch, keine unbedachten Alleingänge mehr, mit denen ich dich zusätzlich belaste. Du musst voll konzentriert sein, wenn die Übergabe endlich stattfindet.

Davon abgesehen wirst du deine Kräfte auch für andere Dinge brauchen ;-)

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dich soviel Überwindung gekostet hat, die Aufnahme und das Bild zu machen. Bist du etwa ein klein wenig schüchtern?

Dein Körper ist atemberaubend. Eigentlich solltest du immer nackt herumlaufen, damit man sich an dir erfreuen kann. Vielleicht dabei Shakespeare rezitieren? Wie ein lebendes Kunstwerk der Sinnlichkeit. Und dann wieder... hm. Nein, ich teile dich nicht. Tut mir leid.

Und natürlich werde ich dein Bild niemandem zeigen. Ich hüte es wie einen Augapfel und erfreue mich zu jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit daran. Wobei – die Vorstellung mit dem Tattoo am Unterarm?? Hmm...

Sherlock. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zu deiner Aufzählung sagen soll. Außer vielleicht simpel: Danke.

Jedes deiner Komplimente kann ich uneingeschränkt zurückgeben. Jeden deiner Wünsche und Bedürfnisse bestätigen und erfüllen. Ich will dich mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Es ist, als hätte uns das Schicksal zusammengeführt. Als würde ein uraltes Band uns bereits Jahrhunderte aneinanderbinden. Ich weiß, es klingt furchtbar sentimental. Kitschig. Überromantisiert. Dennoch ist es das, was ich für dich empfinde. Für uns.

Wie die Elefantenherde, die nicht nur in meinem Magen, sondern durch den ganzen Raum tanzt.

Niemand sieht sie, dennoch ist sie da. Unausgesprochen.

Und ich hoffe doch mal nicht, dass das eine seltene Krankheit ist. Zumindest wüsste ich nicht, wo wir sie uns beide zugezogen haben sollten? Allerdings bedarf es intensiver Untersuchungen, die lange Gesprächsanamnesen und körperliche Examination erfordern.

Da stellt er die (rhetorische) Frage, ob ich seine Stimme mag?! Hingerissen bin ich von ihr. Von dir. Von all dem. Die Vorstellung, dir völlig ausgeliefert zu sein. Festgebunden und die Augen verbunden. Zwei meiner Sinne beraubt... nur noch hören, riechen und schmecken zu können.

Jetzt, wo ich weiß wie du klingst, wie du duftest, teilweise wie du aussiehst. Es fehlt also nur noch fühlen und schmecken... Du würdest mich doch schmecken lassen, oder? Wenn du mich gefesselt und schon dem Sehen und Fühlen beraubt hast?

Was ich mit dir tun würde, wenn du mich wieder losmachst? Ich kann es dir gerade nicht sagen, Sherlock. Da gibt es so viel, was ich mit dir anstellen möchte. Wahrscheinlich würde ich meine befreiten Sinne übernehmen lassen. Dich ansehen und berühren. Jede Stelle deines Körpers möchte ich katalogisieren, küssen, kosten. Ich möchte so tief in dich eindringen, dass ich deinen Herzschlag an meiner Eichel spüren kann. Ich möchte mit dir verschmelzen. Ich möchte gleichzeitig mit dir den Höhepunkt erreichen und dann wieder nicht, weil ich jede deiner Expressionen aufsaugen will, wenn du kommst. Wenn du zerfällst. Ich will deinen Laute hören, dir mit jedem Stoß in die Augen sehen. Ich will lernen, ob du dir auf die Lippe beißt, wenn du auf der Zielgeraden bist, deine Lider flattern oder du mich dabei sehen willst. Ich will so viel über dich erfahren, dass ich einen ganzen Blog darüber schreiben könnte.

Was ich in dem Video mit meiner Totalen anstellen würde? Ich weiß es noch nicht, Sherlock. Es geht dir ja hauptsächlich darum, mein Gesicht zu sehen, oder? Dann vielleicht etwas ohne Schweinereien? Hmm... ich könnte mich zum Beispiel beim Teekochen filmen? Oder wie ich Abendessen für uns vorbereite und anschließend verspeise? Vielleicht könnte ich so deinen Hunger ankurbeln?

Oder... ich könnte meine Tarnkleidung anziehen und dich zusehen lassen, wie ich meine Waffe reinige? ;-)

Wenn ich damit fertig wäre, könnte ich meine Kleidung Stück für Stück ausziehen... und dann... hmm...

Ach, wem mache ich eigentlich etwas vor? Deine Beschreibung der Fesseln, die Seile, die du in deinem Besitz hast. Das Edging. Ist dieses wochenlange Vorspiel, das wir hier betreiben, eigentlich schon Bestandteil des Edgings? Denn ehrlich, Sherlock! Wann immer ich auch nur etwas von „Hinhalten, Aushalten, an den Rand des (was auch immer) bringen“ höre oder lese. Es erregt mich.

Aber ich bin mir heute schon sicher, ich werde es nicht lange aushalten können, wenn wir es endlich tun. Darum müssen wir, bitte, bevor wir es testen, bereits ganz, ganz viel Sex im Vorfeld gehabt haben. Denn bei Gott, ich schwöre – ich werde die ersten Male abgehen wie eine pubertäre Rakete. Ich werde mich nicht kontrollieren können, wenn ich dich am Stück verschlinge und komme, sobald du mich berührst. Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Vorfeld und gelobe, dass meine Performance nicht immer so mies sein wird ;-)

So froh. Ich bin so, so froh, dass du bald kommst. Letzte Woche bin ich nach der Arbeit ein wenig zu Fuß gegangen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Zufälligerweise lief ich bei James Smith & Sons vorbei und habe mir überlegt, ob ich nicht einen Schirm besorgen soll, um deinen Bruder zu bestechen. Damit er mir deine Adresse in Russland verrät und ich endlich bei dir sein kann. Doch zum Glück muss ich mich nicht als russisches Zimmermädchen oder als Geheimagent verkleiden, um unbemerkt in dein Zimmer schlüpfen zu können.

Ehrlich, Sherlock. Ich verglühe bald vor Sehnsucht nach dir. Du fehlst mir, als hätte man einen Teil von mir entfernt. Einen Teil, von dem ich noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er existiert und dabei so essentiell für mich ist.

Bei all den unglaublichen Fantasien, die wir teilen – und Sherlock, ich will jede einzelne davon wahr machen, dass wir uns hier richtig verstehen – will ich dich erst einmal halten, dich umarmen, dich küssen, dich fühlen, dich berühren und langsam und sanft lieben. Egal, in welcher Position, in welcher Rollenverteilung. Egal, ob du dich in mich schiebst oder ich mich in dich. Egal, ob du auf mir liegst und in mich dringst oder ich dich reite. Egal. Hauptsache ich kann dich endlich spüren.

Ich giere nach deiner Nähe, deinem Körper, deinem Geist. Dir, Sherlock Holmes. Und wenn du sagst, du willst mich nicht mehr gehen lassen, dann sei dir sicher. Ich will bleiben.

In Gedanken bei dir

John Hamish Watson

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	66. SMS: Harry Watson

25.02.2013, 19:47 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Johnny, geht’s dir gut? Ich hab schon ewig nichts von dir gehört... 

25.02.2013, 19:49 Uhr  
Hallo. Sorry, Harry. Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt die letzten Wochen. Wie läuft die Therapie? 

25.02.2013, 19:51 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Wunderbar. Es sind jetzt neun Monate. Und... Clara und ich. Wir wollen es noch mal versuchen. Sie gibt mir eine weitere Chance. 

25.02.2013, 19:53 Uhr  
Das ist ja wunderbar, Harry! Ich freue mich für euch. 

25.02.2013, 19:54 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Ich weiß. Du und Clara, ihr seid die Einzigen, die immer zu mir gestanden haben.  
Ich würde dich gerne zum Essen einladen. Als kleines Dankeschön. Hast du diese Woche Zeit? 

25.02.2013, 19:54 Uhr  
Abends nur morgen spontan. Sonst eher mittags. 

25.02.2013, 19:55 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Du arbeitest zu viel, Johnny.

25.02.2013, 19:55 Uhr  
Es ist nicht wegen der Arbeit... 

25.02.2013, 19:56 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Sondern?

25.02.2013, 19:59 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Oh, mein Gott! Hast du jemanden kennengelernt? Du hast jemanden kennengelernt!

25.02.2013, 19:59 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Wie heißt sie? 

25.02.2013, 19:59 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
John? 

25.02.2013, 19:59 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Johnny?

25.02.2013, 20:00 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Jooooooohnny? 

25.02.2013, 20:00 Uhr  
Gott, du bist furchtbar... wie alt warst du nochmal?

25.02.2013, 20:01 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Ja, ja... Also? Wie heißt sie? Spuck’s aus, Bruderherz.

25.02.2013, 20:01 Uhr  
Er. Es ist ein er. Er heißt Sherlock. Und, Harry... 

25.02.2013, 20:02 Uhr  
Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt... 

25.02.2013, 20:04 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Oh, Johnny... Wow. Ich freue mich so für dich. Ich will alles wissen. ALLES, hörst du?!  
Morgen, 19:00 Uhr, Mario’s?! 

25.02.2013, 20:06 Uhr  
Danke. Ich kann es selber noch gar nicht fassen.  
Ok. Morgen, Mario’s. Ich reserviere unseren Stammtisch.  
Gute Nacht, Harry. 

25.02.2013, 20:07 Uhr  
Harry schrieb:  
Gute Nacht, Kleiner... und süße Träume ;-D

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	67. Betreff: Rückflug

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 27. Februar 2013 um 03:03 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“ < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** Rückflug

 

Mein lieber John,

der Zugriff hat stattgefunden. Ich bin eben zurück ins Hotel gekommen.

Es ist alles mehr oder weniger gut ausgegangen. Die Informationen wurden sichergestellt und der ehemalige Agent überführt. Allerdings sind mehr Leute auf Seite der Käufer aufgetaucht, als wir erwartet haben. Offensichtlich hat unser Informant in dieser Hinsicht keine gute Arbeit geleistet. Es konnten nur 2 der 5 Leute festgenommen werden, die anderen sind nach wie vor auf freiem Fuß.

Aber Mycroft hat bereits Verstärkung geschickt, die sich um diese Angelegenheit kümmern werden. Mein Teil ist erledigt. Das heißt, dass ich... _endlich_ nach Hause kommen kann!

Weitere Details zu dem Fall werde ich dir gern persönlich erzählen. Ich bevorzuge es immer noch, hier so wenig wie möglich über meine Arbeit zu sprechen.

Leider habe ich für heute kein Ticket mehr bekommen, aber schon morgen werde ich zurück nach London fliegen. Mein Flug geht um 13:30 Uhr hiesiger Zeit und ich werde etwa um 16 Uhr in London landen. Ich würde es jedoch bevorzugen, wenn wir uns direkt in der Baker Street treffen könnten. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit, damit ich mich herrichten kann... Im Moment sehe ich eher zum Fürchten aus und das ist wirklich kein Zustand, in dem ich dir das erste Mal begegnen möchte. Auch wenn ich es kaum erwarten kann. Ist dir 19 Uhr recht?

Mrs Hudson ist noch nicht zurück... wir haben das Haus also ganz für uns.

Aber bevor ich nun meinen sehnsüchtigen Erwartungen verfalle, möchte ich dir noch auf den Rest deiner Email antworten.

DI Lestrade ist ein guter Mann. Ich habe ihn vor etwa 5 Jahren kennengelernt, als wir das erste Mal zusammen an einem Fall gearbeitet haben. Manchmal ist er nicht besonders schnell, aber zumindest ist er loyal und einer der wenigen, die mit mir zusammenarbeiten, ohne sich am laufenden Band über mich zu beschweren. Anders als seine Kollegen. Du wirst sie sicherlich beizeiten kennenlernen.

Es freut mich, dass ihr gut miteinander auskommt, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es nicht „zu gut“ ist... Seine Frau betrügt ihn, was er zwar weiß, aber woraus er noch keine Konsequenzen gezogen hat. Ich kann mir jedoch vorstellen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis er sich dem nächstbesten attraktiven Menschen nähert – und ich wäre äußerst erbost, wenn es sich dabei um dich handeln sollte... Denn genauso wenig wie du, habe ich die Absicht, dich zu teilen, John!

Der Mann, der vermeintliche Mörder, der mir Carl Powers’ Turnschuhe und das Video hinterlassen hat, nannte sich schlicht „Jim“ auf dieser Webseite. Keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte. Sein Profil hat er mittlerweile gelöscht. Ob das an meinem Desinteresse liegt oder ob sich sein Fokus auf einen anderen Mann verlagert hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass er kein anderes Opfer ausgewählt hat, von dem wir nichts wissen und das ihn nicht durchschaut.

Du hast übrigens recht. Er war tatsächlich der „Mango-Curry-Typ“... Im Nachhinein ärgere ich mich maßlos darüber, dass ich nicht erkannt habe, wer er tatsächlich ist.

Was haben wir besprochen... Nun, nicht viel. Es waren wie gesagt nur 5 Minuten. Er hat recht schnell deutlich gemacht, dass er mit zu mir nach Hause und in mein Bett wollte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er auch das Dinner übersprungen, wenn ich darauf eingegangen wäre.

Zum Äußeren: er ist 1,73m groß, schlank, Mitte dreißig. Schwarze Haare; dunkelbraune, fast schwarze Augen. Er hatte etwas Verstörendes an sich, das seiner gespielt nervösen, lockeren Art widersprach. Fast so, als wäre er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher gewesen. Als wäre er im Vorteil. Was er – zugegebenermaßen – auch war, da er offensichtlich wusste, wer ich bin.

Nachdem ich das Video gesehen habe, hat sich dieser Eindruck noch verstärkt. Du hast gehört, was er geflüstert hat. Er klang nicht nur aufgeregt oder nervös wie ein ordinärer Stalker, sondern geradezu raubtierhaft. Was nicht verwunderlich ist, wenn man sein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit betrachtet. Definitiv psychopathische Charakterzüge.

Er war auf meiner Webseite. Es war also nicht schwer für ihn, meinen Namen und die Adresse zu finden. Er war in meiner Wohnung. Diese Machtspiele gefallen ihm. Zu zeigen, dass er einen Schritt voraus ist. Er wusste, wie er mein Interesse wecken kann. Und nun versucht er, mir Angst zu machen.

Ich weiß nicht, was seine Intention ist. Ob es nur ein perfides Spiel ist oder ob es mit Carl Powers zu tun hat. Ich weiß es nicht... und es macht mich wahnsinnig!

Agent A ist in Ordnung. Er mag mich lediglich nicht, weil ich nicht davor zurückscheue, ihm seine Fehler aufzuzeigen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat er seine Arbeit gut gemacht. Vertrauen ist in diesen Kreisen jedoch immer eine heikle Sache. Mein Bruder pflegt darauf hinzuweisen, dass er seinen eigenen Agenten nicht traut – schließlich spionieren sie Menschen für Geld aus! Und da kann ich ihm nur zustimmen, so ungern ich das zugebe...

Nun bin ich schon wieder so lange wach. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich zur Ruhe kommen soll, habe ich doch vor Augen, wie ich dich in Kürze in meinen Armen halten werde. Dieses Bedürfnis übertrifft mittlerweile alles andere... essen, trinken, schlafen. Nebensächlich. Ich weiß, dass du mich für diese Worte schelten wirst, aber es ist, wie es ist.

Hm... ich würde mich nicht direkt als schüchtern bezeichnen. Das Foto und die Aufnahme meiner Stimme haben eher dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich... verletzlich gefühlt habe. Aber ich vertraue dir, John, und weiß, dass du meine Bereitschaft, mich verletzlich zu zeigen, mit Respekt behandelst. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.

Nackt Shakespeare rezitieren? Du bringst mich zum Lachen, John! Ich habe in der Schule einmal an einer Aufführung von Hamlet teilnehmen müssen. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich noch an ein, zwei Zeilen, die ich nackt im Schutz meiner vier Wände aufsagen würde. Wenn du dabei zusehen möchtest... sei mein Gast!

Besser als ein Tattoo von mir auf deinem Unterarm wäre doch vielleicht meine persönliche Anwesenheit, meinst du nicht? Du könntest dich zurücklehnen und mir deine Stimulation überlassen und – wenn du es so gern tust, wie du sagst – mich dabei beobachten. Und mich küssen. Wieder und wieder und wieder... Oh, John. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft haben werde, je wieder meine Finger von dir zu lassen...

Dass du ein Romantiker bist, weiß ich bereits, John. Und obwohl ich deine Worte bei jedem anderen vielleicht sogar als kitschig bezeichnen würde, liegt mir nichts ferner, wenn sie von dir kommen. Ein Jahrhunderte altes Band? Du hast recht. Genau so fühlt es sich an. Das ist schon mehr als der sprichwörtliche Elefant im Raum. Oder die Elefantenherde in unserem Fall. Einer gründlichen Untersuchung bin ich jedenfalls nicht abgeneigt und hoffe sehr, dass mein lieber Doktor nicht davor zurückschreckt, wenn ich meine ganz eigenen Untersuchungen an ihm praktizieren möchte... Aktion und Reaktion... Hmmmmm...

John. Ich möchte jeden einzelnen deiner Sinne reizen. Einen nach dem anderen. Ausgiebig. Bevor ich sie wieder zusammenspielen lassen werde. Dich losmache. Dich auf mich loslasse und mit offenen Armen empfange. Und nicht wieder gehen lasse...

Ein Video von dir in ganz alltäglichen Situationen finde ich seltsam aufregend. Aber noch lieber als es auf Band zu sehen, möchte ich ein Teil davon sein. Nicht von dem Video, sondern von deinem Alltag. Ich möchte mit dir am Küchentisch sitzen und die erste Tasse Tee des Tages trinken. Ich möchte mit dir vor dem Kamin sitzen und dem Regen lauschen, der von draußen gegen die Fenster schlägt. Ich möchte mit dir auf dem Sofa kuscheln, während irgendein Film oder eine Show im Fernsehen läuft und dich küssen. Ich möchte... so viel. Wenn ich diese Liste fortführte, säße ich morgen noch daran und würde meinen Flug verpassen!

Ich möchte kein Video davon, wie du in deine Tarnkleidung steigst und deine Waffe reinigst, John. Das möchte ich unbedingt in persona sehen. Es wird mir unglaublich schwer fallen, dabei ruhig zu bleiben und dich nicht an die nächstbeste Wand zu drücken, dir die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und über dich herzufallen, fürchte ich... Aber der Gedanke, dich zu beobachten, dich anschließend langsam auszuziehen, sobald du mir die Erlaubnis dazu gibst... Gott, John...

Du hast recht. Unser gesamter Emailkontakt kann durchaus als Edging betrachtet werden, welches in wenigen Stunden endlich zur Erlösung kommen wird. Trotz des einen oder anderen Höhepunktes hatte ich doch nie das Gefühl völliger Befriedigung, da das Wichtigste bei der ganzen Sache fehlte. Du. Deine Anwesenheit. Es wird Zeit, diesen Makel zu beseitigen.

Bitte mach dir keine Gedanken wegen „Performance“... ich denke, wir befinden uns beide in einer recht ungewöhnlichen Situation, die entsprechender Anpassung bedarf. Nach solch einem... langen... intensiven... Vorspiel. Es würde mich eher erstaunen, wenn einer von uns länger als wenige Minuten an sich halten könnte...

Ich werde mich heute zurückhalten, dir noch mehr meiner unzüchtigen Gedanken zu verraten, muss ich doch aufpassen, nicht vollkommen zu verglühen, ehe wir uns sehen. Ich bin schon wieder in einem Maß erregt, das es kaum möglich ist, die Bedürfnisse meines Körpers zu ignorieren. Aber ich werde es mir trotzdem versagen und mir die Zeit nehmen, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Stattdessen werde ich versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen. So schwer es mir auch fällt.

In unbändiger Erwartung

Sherlock

PS.: Glaub nicht, dass mir die intime Bezeichnung unserer... Beziehung entgangen ist, John. Ist sie nicht. Ich bin sprachlos und mir mangelt es an Worten, um eine adäquate Erwiderung darauf zu geben. Aber sei dir gewiss... ja. Ja, und noch mal ja. Das. Und noch viel mehr.

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	68. Betreff: Heimkehr

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 27. Februar 2013 um 13:01 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“ < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Heimkehr

 

1 Anhang (8 KB)  
Visitenkarte.doc

 

Sherlock,

falls du gerade einen Aufprall gehört hast, es war der Stein, der mir vom Herzen gefallen ist. Dass es dir gut geht, dass der Zugriff stattgefunden hat und (mehr oder weniger) gut ausgegangen ist. Dass du nach Hause kannst. Zu mir.

Ihr konntet den Speicherstick also sicherstellen? Für dich besteht auch wirklich keine Gefahr mehr, wenn drei Personen flüchtig sind? Aber natürlich kannst du mir all das auch persönlich erzählen. Ich verstehe, dass du dies nicht über dieses Medium tun möchtest.

Mein Herz rast, meine Finger sind schweißnass. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns nicht bereits vor knapp zwei Wochen treffen wollten. Dennoch... es ist... ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Nur, dass ich es nicht erwarten kann, dich endlich, endlich, endlich bei mir zu haben.

Oh, mein Fröschchen ist eitel? Du willst dich noch herrichten für mich? Hübsch machen?

Spaß beiseite... auch wenn ich keinen Moment länger als unbedingt notwendig auf dich verzichten möchte, ich verstehe natürlich, dass du erst einmal Zeit für dich brauchst. Ich will ja auch, dass du dich wohl in deiner Haut fühlst. Damit _ich_ mich nachher wohl in deiner... lassen wir das ;-)

19:00 Uhr passt wunderbar. Ich werde da sein und zähle die Stunden bis dahin.

Mrs Hudson ist noch nicht daheim? Wir haben das Haus für uns? Oh Gott, ja! Und nicht nur das Haus. Auch das ganze Wochenende. Ich habe mir Freitag frei genommen und bereits angekündigt, dass ich Samstag und Sonntag definitiv nicht arbeiten werde. Notfälle hin oder her.

Was Greg angeht... Bitte, mach dir keine Gedanken. Er ist sympathisch und kommt mir sehr engagiert (und fähig!) in seinem Job vor. Auch dass du ihn einen „guten Mann“ nennst, zeichnet ihn sicherlich aus. Ich habe verstanden, dass Komplimente aus deiner Feder Seltenheitswert haben. Nichtsdestotrotz ist er eher der Typ Mensch, mit dem ich mit ein paar Bier und Erdnüssen ein Fußballspiel im Pub ansehen würde. Außerdem – ich habe kein Interesse an jemandem, der nicht _du_ ist. Selbst, wenn er sich mir als „nächstbesten, attraktiven Menschen“ annähern wollen würde ;-)

Und geteilt wird ganz sicher nicht. Du mich nicht und ich dich nicht.

„Jim“ also? Hm. Ich kann nur sagen, dass mich niemand auf dieser Seite angeschrieben hat, der deiner Beschreibung entspricht. Zumindest kurzzeitig müssen „Jim“ und ich ja parallel angemeldet gewesen sein. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre vermutlich eh relativ gering, dass er zufälligerweise auch mich anschreibt, sollte er dieses Profil aus echtem Interesse angelegt haben und nicht nur, um dich zu ködern.

Hältst du das für wahrscheinlich? Dass er sich absichtlich angemeldet hat, um dein Interesse zu wecken? Mit seinem angeblichen Faible für Soldaten? So passend für dich als Zielperson...

Was du von seinem Verhalten erzählst, klingt nämlich nicht so, als hätte er rein zufällig erkannt, wer du bist und in Windeseile all die Details zusammengetragen, um dich zu belästigen. Die Turnschuhe, der Einbruch in deine Wohnung, das Video, sein Besuch auf deiner Website. Nein, Sherlock. Ich bin sicher, „Jim“ hat kein anderes Opfer gefunden und deshalb sein Profil gelöscht. „Jim“ hat dich ganz gezielt angeschrieben und eine Show für dich abgezogen, als ihr euch getroffen habt. Und das macht ihn noch gefährlicher. Bitte nimm dich in Acht.

Ich bin unfassbar erleichtert, dass du ihn nicht mit nach Hause genommen hast. Mal unabhängig von dem Knoten, der sich bei dem Gedanken, du hättest vor wenigen Wochen einen anderen kennengelernt und mit ihm geschlafen, in meinem Magen bildet... Gott, die Vorstellung bereitet mir wirklich körperliche Schmerzen... Dass er das Dinner übersprungen hätte, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was „Jim“ mit dir getan hätte. In welcher Gefahr du eventuell gewesen wärst. Und ich will nicht wissen, was ich mit ihm tun werde, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme.

Du warst so auf den Fall des Soldatenbetrügers fokussiert, dass du, nachdem du „Jim“ als Täter ausschließen konntest, vermutlich gar nicht darauf geachtet hast, dass er irgendwie _komisch_ ist?

Du sagst, er hat dir seine Telefonnummer gegeben. Hast du sie noch? Bitte tritt nicht ohne Rückendeckung mit ihm in Kontakt, Sherlock. Mach keine Dummheiten.

Ich habe „Carl Powers“ gegoogelt. Viel ist nicht über ihn herauszufinden. Immerhin ist der Junge ums Leben gekommen, als man noch nicht jede Zeitung übers Internet aufrufen konnte. Soll ich mich mit Greg in Verbindung setzen? Ob er wohl an die Akte des Jungen herankommt?

Gut, dass die Agenten (inklusive A) in Ordnung sind. Dein Bruder hat sicherlich nicht ganz Unrecht mit seinem Misstrauen. Dennoch, nicht jeder nimmt einen Job für Krone und Vaterland allein wegen des Geldes an. Es gibt auch Menschen, die solch einem Beruf mit Passion, Leidenschaft und aus Pflichtgefühl nachgehen. Wem soll man den Vertrauen entgegenbringen können? (Sagt der Mann mit dem psychologisch attestierten Vertrauensproblemen... wen will ich überzeugen?)

Bist du zur Ruhe gekommen? Hast gegessen, getrunken, dich abgelenkt? Ich schelte dich nicht. Mir geht es ja nicht anders. Lediglich der Gedanke, nicht sofort vor Entkräftung in die Knie zu gehen, sobald ich dich sehe, lässt mich vernünftig handeln. Wenn ich in die Knie gehe, Sherlock, dann ganz absichtlich...

Oh, bitte! Rezitiere Hamlet nackt für mich. Ob etwas faul im Staate Dänemark ist oder sein oder nicht sein die Frage ist, ist dabei völlig unerheblich. Mein Fokus wird sicherlich auf etwas anderes gerichtet sein. Aber sei dir gewiss, mein Platz ist in der ersten Reihe, bei dieser Aufführung.

Ich war noch nie wirklich ein Romantiker. Zumindest dachte ich das bislang. Bis ich dich getroffen habe. Wie es aussieht, kitzelst du so viel mehr aus mir heraus. Dinge, die immer schon in mir schlummerten und lediglich auf die passende Stimulation gewartet haben. Wie mag das nur sein, wenn wir uns endlich gegenüber stehen?

Hast du nicht auch Sorge, dass das alles zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein? Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass wir uns an einem Strohfeuer verbrennen. Dass du enttäuscht sein wirst, wenn wir uns treffen. Dass ich nicht der bin, den du dir ausmalst, wünscht, brauchst, verdienst. Was ist, wenn du mich nicht riechen kannst? Dass ich deinen Duft liebe, weiß ich ja schon. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wo diese Ängste plötzlich herkommen. Doch die Vorstellung, dass du mich nur fünf Minuten zu treffen brauchst, so wie „Jim“, um festzustellen „das ist er nicht“... Mir dreht sich der Magen um, bei diesem Gedanken. Ist für mich unerträglich.

Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich rettungslos an dich verloren bin. Deshalb, versprich mir, mach es wenigstens kurz und schmerzlos, wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich empfinden kannst. Du weißt bereits, was ich für dich fühle, oder? Spätestens nach meiner unbedachten Äußerung in meiner letzten Mail. Aber sagen will ich es dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und wenn das, was du in dem „P.S.“ geschrieben hast, der Wahrheit entspricht, dann... muss ich keine Sorge haben, dir mein Innerstes zu präsentieren, oder?

Oh, Gott. Scheinbar weckst du auch den Jammerlappen in mir... Ich sollte die beiden letzten Absätze löschen, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, all das, was ich dir sagen will, all das was ich in Worte gekleidet habe, auch an dich zu versenden.

Das Video in den Alltagssituationen wirst du nicht mehr brauchen, Fröschchen. Wenn alles gut geht, wirst du es bald in echt erleben können. Deshalb keine Liste und vor allem nicht deinen Flug verpassen. Komm endlich zu mir, damit wir mit dem gemeinsamen Alltag anfangen können. Ich freue mich auf unserer erstes gemeinsames Frühstück, auf den ersten Spaziergang an der Themse. Auf die gemeinsamen Experimente (z.B. ob die Badewanne groß genug für zwei Personen ist).

Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich meine Tarnkleidung das erste Mal für dich tragen werde... wenn dich alleine der Gedanke daran so zu erregen scheint. Ich frage mich, ob du noch in der Lage sein wirst, vollständige Sätze zu formulieren. Oder wirst du nur noch abgehackt stottern und stammeln?

Danke für dein Verständnis hinsichtlich der Performance. Ich spiele in Gedanke immer und immer wieder unser erstes Aufeinandertreffen durch. Was passiert, wenn du die Tür der Baker Street öffnest. Fallen wir uns in die Arme? Küssen wir uns? Geben wir uns die Hand? Setzen wir uns auf das Sofa, plaudern und trinken ein Glas Wein? Fallen wir noch im Flur übereinander her und treiben es direkt dort? Trägst du einen Anzug? Einen dieser seidenen Morgenmäntel, die im Bad an der Tür hingen? Begrüßt du mich nackt? Hast du Erwartungen an mich? Soll ich dir Blumen mitbringen? Dich zum Essen ausführen? Soll ich Hemd und Krawatte tragen, obwohl ich doch eher der Pullover-und-Jeans-Typ bin? Mein Geist, meine Gedanken rotieren, Sherlock.

So sehr ich unsere verruchten Emails und die Erleichterung, die ich mir oftmals währenddessen, immer jedoch danach, verschafft habe, genieße... Auch ich versuche heute standhaft zu bleiben, um mich für dich aufzusparen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob es mir gelingen wird... Wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, dass ich gleich in die Arbeit muss. Aber dann liegt noch die ganze Nacht vor mir...

Oh, Sherlock. Ich kann es kaum erwarten... Noch dreißig Stunden...

Dein John

PS.: Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich noch nicht vorher drauf gekommen bin?! Im Anhang findest du meine Kontaktdaten, inklusive Mobilfunknummer. Wenn irgendetwas dazwischen kommt (bitte, bitte nicht!!), dann gib mir Bescheid, ja?!

 

+++

 

tbc

 

 

 


	69. Handschriftliche Notizen

_Handschriftliche Notizen und Kritzeleien auf einem Schmierzettel_

To-Do-Liste 

Freitag + Wochenende freinehmen ☑︎

Körperpflege, rasieren, stutzen... + was zu so einem Abend dazu gehört...

~~Friseurtermin?? → vermutlich zu auffällig/gewollt~~  

was anziehen? (Jeans, blaues Hemd)

~~Uniform??~~  

welche Unterwäsche? Neue kaufen??

Was mitbringen?

~~Blumen~~

~~Pralinen~~

~~Essen? Gehen wir essen?~~  

Take Away mitbringen???

Rotwein? !!! 

Nervös... ich bin nervös... nervös nervös nervös...

Sherlock Holmes...

28 Stunden...

27

26

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	70. Betreff: RE: Heimkehr

**Gesendet:** Mittwoch, 27. Februar 2013 um 23:56 Uhr  
**Von:** „Aposematismus“ < Apos31415@sod.co.uk >  
**An:** „JHW71“ < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >   
**Betreff:** RE: Heimkehr

 

Mein lieber John,

der sprichwörtliche Stein ist nicht nur dir vom Herzen gefallen. Ich bin überaus froh, dass ich meine Zelte hier endlich abbrechen und nach Hause zurückkehren kann. Und natürlich freue ich mich maßlos auf unsere Begegnung.

Der Speicherstick wurde sichergestellt und wird umgehend an meinen Bruder übergeben, sobald wir landen. Die drei entkommenen Personen werden keine Gefahr für mich darstellen. Sie haben mein Gesicht nicht gesehen und ich habe wohlweislich davon abgesehen, mich namentlich vorzustellen. Keine Sorge. Ihre Identität ist dem MI6 bereits bekannt, so dass es keinen allzu großen Aufwand darstellen sollte, sie festzunehmen. Die aktuellen Geschäfte reichen bereits aus, um sie für unzählige Jahre hinter Gitter zu bringen.

Ich bin mindestens so nervös wie du, John. Es fühlt sich an, als stünde mein Körper unter Strom; nicht in der Lage, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Nicht einmal gesunder Menschenverstand oder der Rat meines lieben Doktors helfen. Mein Puls rast. Mein Magen vollführt die seltsamsten Verrenkungen... Das letzte bisschen Ratio schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf... und selbst meine Metaphern sind zum Davonlaufen.

Was machst du mit mir, John?

Oh, es gibt so viele Dinge, die du mit mir machen solltest...

Eitel, hm? Nun ja, vielleicht in einem gewissen Maß. Aber die letzten zwei Wochen hatte ich weder einen Haarschnitt, noch eine anständige Rasur. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich nicht viel gegen die Ermüdungserscheinungen ausrichten kann, die sich in meinem Gesicht abzeichnen. Der Schlaf verweigert sich mir nach wie vor bis auf ein paar wenige, lebensnotwendige Stunden.

Uns wird also das ganze Wochenende gehören... Ich hoffe, es wird auch nur annähernd genug sein, möchte ich dich in der folgenden Woche doch nicht von deinen beruflichen Verpflichtungen abhalten. Im Zweifelsfall muss ich dich dazu überreden, dass du dich selbst krankschreibst...

Es ist gut zu wissen, dass dich „Jim“ nicht angeschrieben hat. Ich konnte mir dessen nicht sicher sein, bis du mir erzählt hattest, dass du keine weiteren Kontakte auf der Webseite aufrechterhalten hast. Ein Umstand, über den ich noch immer sehr froh bin. Insbesondere jetzt, da „Jim“ sich so offensichtlich als Problem herauskristallisiert.

Ich fürchte, du liegst mit der Vermutung, „Jim“ könnte sich nur angemeldet haben, um mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, richtig. Als er realisiert hat, dass ich ihm nicht mehr auf seine Nachrichten antworte, hat er angefangen, seine „Geschenke“ zu hinterlassen. Dass ich ihn bei unserem Treffen nicht durchschaut habe, bereitet mir noch immer Kopfzerbrechen, aber vermutlich hast du recht und mein Fokus lag einfach auf anderen Dingen.

Ich habe ihn entwischen lassen, weil ich sein Spiel nicht durchschauen konnte... Das ist unverzeihlich.

Mit Lestrade habe ich mich bereits in Kontakt gesetzt, um die Akte von Carl Powers zu erhalten. Sie sollte morgen im Laufe des Vormittags in die Baker Street gebracht werden. Aber sie wird warten müssen, bis ich Zeit für sie habe... andere Dinge sind im Augenblick wichtiger.

Du hast natürlich recht, wenn du sagst, dass es Leute gibt, die aus Leidenschaft und Pflichtgefühl heraus für Krone und Vaterland arbeiten. Ich denke, dass du selbst einer davon bist und wollte dir mit der Behauptung, dass selbst für Leute in den sensibelsten Positionen das Geld im Vordergrund steht, keinesfalls zu nahe treten. Ein Großteil mag tatsächlich so denken, aber mit Sicherheit nicht jeder Einzelne.

Es gibt zwei Gründe, nicht zu vertrauen:

1) das Vertrauen, welches man jemanden entgegengebracht hat, wurde schwer verletzt (ich nehme an, dass das bei dir der Fall war) und

2) man selbst neigt dazu, das Vertrauen von anderen zu missbrauchen und traut daher von Natur aus niemandem (mein Bruder gehört eher zu dieser Kategorie).

Ich versuche gerade mit allen Mitteln, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Habe gegessen und getrunken, aber Ablenkung ist hier schwer zu bekommen. Meine wenigen Habseligkeiten sind gepackt und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dieses Zimmer endlich zu verlassen. Vorhin habe ich mich ein wenig mit dem Wirt des hiesigen Lokals unterhalten, konnte mich jedoch nicht auf das Gesagte konzentrieren, so dass ich schon bald das Weite gesucht habe.

Auch die Lektüre von Shakespeares Hamlet hat mich nicht ausreichend abgelenkt. Im Gegenteil. Du wirst deine kleine Hamlet-Aufführung bekommen. Vielleicht nicht gleich morgen, aber in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Als kleine Gegenleistung möchte ich dich in deiner Tarnkleidung sehen, aus der ich dich langsam herausschälen werde, bis nur noch die Erkennungsmarken um deinen Hals hängen... ob ich noch in der Lage sein werde, zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich würde es allzu gern auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, Captain.

Oh, John. Sorge? Ich habe ständig Sorge, dass das alles; dass diese kleine, intime Welt, die wir uns aufgebaut haben, keinen Platz in der harschen Realität findet. Ich habe Angst, dass die Transformation von der virtuellen in die reale Existenz eher schmerzhaft verlaufen wird, weil du erkennst, dass ich bei Weitem nicht das bin, was du erwartet hast. Oder dass sich dieser Prozess erst Stück für Stück offenbart und du dich in wenigen Stunden fragst, was um Himmels willen du dir nur bei der ganzen Sache gedacht hast...

Die Tatsache, dass du meinen Geruch zu mögen scheinst, ist ein recht hoher Garant dafür, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen wird. Zwar hatte ich bisher nicht die Gelegenheit, mich davon zu überzeugen, aber ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass wir auf olfaktorischer Ebene ebenso zusammenpassen werden, wie auf allen anderen Ebenen. Es muss einfach sein.

John, ich habe „Jim“ als „nicht der Richtige“ bezeichnet, als ich noch auf der Suche nach dem Betrüger war. Ich habe mich hier nicht in der Absicht angemeldet, um „den Mann fürs Leben“ zu finden. Es war vielleicht ein verspielter Hintergedanke, neben dem Fall auch etwas für meine Libido zu tun, aber ich konnte nicht absehen, dass ich mich dermaßen... dass ich jemanden finden würde, der... Dass wir uns finden würden. Dass eine Begegnung mit einem anderen Menschen – mit dir – so sehr _passt_ , dass ich meine Einstellung zum Thema Beziehung völlig neu überdenken würde. Dass ich zunehmend den Wunsch verspüre, dich so lange wie du es (mich) erträgst, an meiner Seite haben will.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich anderes sagen soll.

Natürlich werde ich dir umgehend mitteilen, ob es sich tatsächlich nur um das befürchtete „Strohfeuer“ handelt, auch wenn ich nicht im Mindesten daran glaube – und ich erwarte dasselbe von dir. Du bedeutest mir schon jetzt zu viel, als dass ich dich in falscher Hoffnung an mich binden wollte, nur um einer egoistischen Sehnsucht nachzugehen, die wir beide nicht erfüllen können.

Also lass uns fair und offen sein.

Zu deinem vor Nervosität sprühenden (und ansteckenden) Fragenkatalog gebe ich dir folgende Antworten und Hinweise:

  * ich werde einen Anzug tragen (aus Rücksicht auf oben genannte Punkte und um dir ein „alltägliches“ Bild von mir zu präsentieren)
  * bitte kleide dich so, dass du dich wohlfühlst
  * bitte bring keine Blumen mit
  * ob wir etwas bei mir essen (Lieferservice – mein Kühlschrank dürfte nichts Genießbares hergeben) oder essen gehen (es gibt einen guten Chinesen in der Baker Street – nicht allzu weit entfernt also), würde ich gemeinsam mit dir entscheiden wollen, wenn wir soweit sind – vielleicht sind wir ja nicht hungrig... auf Essen...
  * meine Erwartungen habe ich oben bereits angesprochen. Ehrlichkeit. Deine Anwesenheit. Sonst nichts.
  * Zu unserer Begrüßung... da bin ich selbst überfragt, möchte aber mein Veto einlegen, was das bloße Händeschütteln betrifft...



Danke für deine Kontaktdaten, John. Ich werde mich noch vor Abflug bei dir melden. Vermutlich während deiner Mittagspause. Jetzt nicht mehr – so schwer es mir fällt – aber ich fürchte, dass sonst keiner von uns beiden ein Auge zumachen wird.

Geduld zählte noch nie zu meinen Tugenden...

 

Bis bald  
Sherlock

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	71. Anruf >>> John Watson

_Anruf >>> John Watson_

John: „Watson.“

Sherlock: „John... Ich bin’s. Sherlock.“

John: „...Sherlock, oh wow. Hi...“

Sherlock: „Hi _lächelnd_ Wie geht's?“

John: „Ich... _lacht_ Ich bin nervös, wie in meiner Jugendzeit. Mir geht’s gut. Endlich deine Stimme zu hören... Wie geht’s dir?“

Sherlock: „Ja... geht mir nicht anders. Ich... stehe am Flughafen. Mein Flug geht in dreißig Minuten.“

John: „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie es mich freut, dass du anrufst... Es ist also nichts mehr dazwischen gekommen? Du kommst wirklich heim?“

Sherlock: „ _leises Lachen_ Ja, ich komme wirklich heim. Endlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“

John: „Himmel... ich auch nicht. Wir sehen uns heute Abend? Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen...“

Sherlock: „Nun, wenn du es bis in die Baker Street schaffst, dann... definitiv, ja. Es... ist schön, deine Stimme zu hören. Und irgendwie... sehr seltsam _lacht_ , aber auf eine gute Art.“

John: „Ich weiß... Es ist ungewohnt. Fremd und doch vertraut. Und du klingst genauso _verlegenes Räuspern_ sexy wie in deiner Aufnahme. Und dass ich es in die Baker Street schaffe, darauf kannst du wetten. Nichts hält mich davon ab.“

Sherlock: „Gut. Das ist... gut... Hast du _Räuspern_... viel zu tun heute?“

John: „ _lacht_ Smalltalk, Fröschchen?“

Sherlock: „ _verlegenes Lachen_ Tut mir leid. Hier sind etwa hundert Menschen um mich herum und ich... weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, das nicht... nun ja, zumindest mehrdeutig ist.“

John: „Ich finde es bezaubernd, Sherlock. Es geht mir ja nicht anders. Ich muss mir auf die Zunge beißen, dir nicht all die Dinge zu sagen, die mir... ja... eben auf der Zunge liegen. Wobei... wenn ich gemein wäre...“

Sherlock: „Hm?“

John: „ _Stimme wird tiefer_ Mindestens eine Erektion hast du mir in einem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel beschert...“

Sherlock: „John...“

John: „Vielleicht ist jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt für meine Rache?“

Sherlock: „ _verhaltenes Knurren_ Das ist nicht fair.“

John: „Wer hat was von fair gesagt? Wo bist du Sherlock?“

Sherlock: „In der Wartehalle meiner Airline.“

John: „Und um dich herum... viele Fremde? Was ist mit den Agenten? Kannst du dich kurz wegbewegen?“

Sherlock: „Sie sind nicht bei mir. Sind Kaffee trinken gegangen. Aber ich habe andere Fluggäste hier sitzen... zwei Franzosen, eine rumänische Familie... Warte einen Moment.“

John: „Wie lange hast du noch Zeit bis zum Abflug? Toilette. Such eine Toilette auf.“

Sherlock: „John, was hast du vor?“

John: „Geh, Sherlock...“

Sherlock: „Einen Moment... _beschleunigter Atem_ Ok...“

John: „Wir nehmen ein bisschen die Anspannung aus unserem ersten Telefonat, hm? Bist du allein?“

Sherlock: „Nein. Aber zumindest allein in einer Kabine.“

John: „Gut... _dunkles Lachen_ Das ist auch besser so... Hast du dich gestern berührt, Sherlock? Oder bist du standhaft geblieben?“

Sherlock: „Ich... _Räuspern_... ich habe nichts gemacht. Wie versprochen. Du?“

John: „Tapfer... ich konnte nicht anders, Sherlock. Ich denke immerzu an dich. An das, was ich mit dir machen werde _Räuspern_ was du mit mir machen wirst... _leises Seufzen_. Ich wette... du bist halb hart seit gestern Nacht, oder?“

Sherlock: „ _kaum mehr als ein Hauchen_ Ja...“

John: „ _flüsternd_ Und jetzt? Fahr mit deiner Hand über deinen Schoss. Wie hart bist du?“

Sherlock: „Vollständig, John...“

John: „ _scharfes Lufteinziehen_ Genau wie ich, Baby...“

Sherlock: „Seit ich... _Schlucken_... seit du den Hörer abgehoben hast.“

John: „Oh, Sherlock... Willst du wissen, was ich tue?“

Sherlock: „Ja, bitte...“

John: „Aber dazu musst du dich anfassen. Öffne deine Hose, Sherlock... Und nimm deinen Penis in die Hand. _abgehackte Einatmen_ Tust du es?

Sherlock: „Ja, John.“

John: „Gut... Gut... _Keuchen._ “

Sherlock: „Was tust du?“

John: „Meine Bürotür ist nicht abschließbar. Also lehne ich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Es kann _Schlucken_ jederzeit jemand hereinkommen... Ich habe meine Hand in die Hose geschoben und meine Erektion umklammert... Sherlock... Fass dich an... Tu es mit mir...“

Sherlock: „ _verhaltenes Seufzen_ Verdammt John...“

John: „Es ist der Vorgeschmack auf heute Abend... Wir tun es hier gemeinsam... Ich... ich stoße in meine Faust... Was tust du?“

Sherlock: „Hoffen, dass keiner da draußen Englisch versteht... und... und mich langsam... langsam... streicheln... anfassen. Mir vorstellen, dass du... f...“

John: „Ja? _Seufzen_ Dann sag jetzt lieber nichts mehr und hör mir zu...“

Sherlock: „ _leises Keuchen._ “

John: „Du wirst dich jetzt genau so befriedigen, wie du es am liebsten hast. Denn es wird für eine lange Zeit das letzte Mal sein, dass du deine Hand benutzt, um dich zum Kommen zu bringen... _Schlucken_ Dieses Privileg steht künftig mir zu, Sherlock.“

Sherlock: „Oh Gott...“

John: „Sind wir uns da einig? Sag ja... _tiefes Einatmen._ “

Sherlock: „Ja. Ja, John... wir... sind uns einig... Ich muss dich... jedoch... _Atmen_ daran erinnern, dass du...“

John: „ _Seufzen_ Was?“

Sherlock: „Dass du... _Räuspern_ mir zusehen wolltest... und... ich den Effekt, den das auf dich haben wird... sehen... auskosten will.“

John: „Oh, Liebling... Wie du kommst, ist mein Privileg. Ob durch meine Hand, meinen Mund, meine Zunge, meinen Schwanz... oder weil ich dir sage, dass du es dir _verhaltenes Stöhnen_ selbst besorgen sollst... All das, obliegt meiner Entscheidung...“

Sherlock: „Hng...“

John: „Wie weit... wie weit bist du? Ich will _Keuchen_ gemeinsam... Sherlock...“

Sherlock: „Gott, John... ich... kurz davor. Ich... oh... ich will dich, John...“

John: „Du hast mich... hnng... alles, Sherlock... Ein bisschen fester... und dann... _Stöhnen_ lass los und komm für mich...“

Sherlock: „ _abgehacktes Atmen, Raunen_ Johnnn...“

John: „Stell dir vor, es wäre meine Hand, mein Mund, in den du stößt. Gott, ich kann dich schmecken...“

Sherlock: „Ja... ja... Ich will das... alles!“

John: „Ich will dich... komm, Sherlock... komm in meinen Mund... lass mich dich schlucken.“

Sherlock: „Oh... John... ich... ich... hmmm _verhaltenes Stöhnen._ “

John: „Ja... _Seufzen_ Gott... Benutz mich, Sherlock... Stoß in meinen Mund... ich... oh _verhaltenes Wimmern_.“

Sherlock: „ _Keuchen_.“

John: „Hnggg...“

Sherlock: „John... das... _hektisches Atmen_.“

John: „Ja? Ja... Baby... das ist es... fühlst du meine Lippen um deinen harten, wunderschönen... hngghh... _leises Murmeln_ Ich habe nie... nie einen so schönen gesehen...“

Sherlock: „Gott... ich brauche dich. Jetzt. Hier.“

John: „Nicht... nicht mehr lang... was... was soll ich mit dir tun? Was willst du? Du kannst alles von mir haben.“

Sherlock: „Sei... sei einfach nur... komm heute Abend zu mir. Bitte.“

John: „Na... natürlich... nichts, Sherlock... niemand kann mich abhalten.. ich will dich... _Keuchen_ so, so sehr... Ich... hnnng... Sherlock... bitte... ich kann nicht mehr...“

Sherlock: „ _abgehacktes Stöhnen_ John... ich... ja. Ja, komm für mich!“

John: „Hnnn...“

Sherlock: „Ich... ich... hnnn... _verhaltenes Stöhnen_...“

John: „Ja... ja... Oh... _Keuchen_ Sher...“

Sherlock: „ _schweres Atmen_ John...“

John: „ _leises Seufzen, Keuchen_ Ich bin hier... ich bin hier... Das war... unglaublich...“

Sherlock: „Das hätten wir schon viel früher machen sollen...“

John: „ _verhaltenes Kichern_ Oh, Gott. Ja! Oder besser nicht... Ich halte das kein zweites Mal aus, ohne dich endlich in die Arme ziehen zu können.“

Sherlock: „Du hast natürlich recht... _verhaltenes Räuspern_ John... ich. Ich... verdammt. Ich muss auflegen. Mein Flug. Ich will den Flug nicht verpassen. Keinesfalls.“

John: „Natürlich... Sherlock?“

Sherlock: „John?“

John: „Du bist alles... aber kein Strohfeuer.“

Sherlock: „ _abgehacktes Atmen_ Du auch nicht, John. Niemals.“

John: „Gut... das ist gut... Okay... Lass uns auflegen... damit du deinen Flieger erwischt und endlich _betont_ zu mir kommst.“

Sherlock: „ _leises Lachen_ Ja. Ja, absolut. Bis bald, John. Ein paar Stunden noch.“

John: „Sherlock... ich... _tiefes Luftholen_ ich...“

Sherlock: „ _leise_ Ich weiß, John. Ich auch...“

John: „ _erleichtertes Seufzen_ Gut... Guten Flug, Fröschchen...“

Sherlock: „Bis bald...“

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	72. Premiumchat: Black Fox

28.02.13, 18:02 Uhr  
_Black Fox hat Ihnen im Premiumchat eine Nachricht hinterlassen.  
Nachricht annehmen?_

18:02 Uhr  
Black Fox: Hallo Sexy! Ich dachte, du rufst an... xxx

18:09 Uhr  
Aposematismus: Was willst du, Jim?

18:11 Uhr  
Black Fox: Wie schön, dass du mich noch nicht vergessen hast, Sherlock! Ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich nur einen flüchtigen Eindruck hinterlassen habe.

18:12 Uhr  
Black Fox: Du hast etwas, das mir gehört, Sherlock, aber keine Sorge – ich will es nicht zurück! xxx

18:17 Uhr  
Aposematismus: Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.

18:18 Uhr  
Black Fox: Oh, ich denke, du weißt es ganz genau... Aber ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf daraus, dass du schüchtern bist. Ich mag es, wenn du dich zierst. Wenn du dich kokett gibst und mich hinhältst.

18:19 Uhr  
Black Fox: Aber nun habe ich genug von unserem kleinen Vorspiel, Sherlock. Lass mich nicht länger warten~

18:22 Uhr  
Aposematismus: Warum hast du mir die Turnschuhe geschickt? Warum diesen Trumpf aus der Hand gegeben? Deine Deckung fallen lassen?

18:22 Uhr  
Black Fox: Oh, Sherlock... siehst du denn nicht die Dichotomie? Du bist das Licht zu meinem Schatten. Das Yin zum Yang. Das A zum O. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille. 

18:23 Uhr  
Black Fox: Wir sind dazu bestimmt, zusammen zu sein <3 

18:24 Uhr  
Black Fox: Bist du also bereit, für den nächsten Schritt? 

18:24 Uhr  
Aposematismus: Was sollte das sein?  

18:25 Uhr  
Black Fox: Ohhh... du bist ein böser Mann! Aber weißt du was? Ich habe auch etwas von dir. Etwas, das dir wichtig ist. Etwas, das ich nicht mehr hergeben werde – jetzt wo es in meinem Besitz ist!  

18:26 Uhr  
Aposematismus: Hast du etwas aus meiner Wohnung gestohlen, als du dich dort gefilmt hast...?

18:27 Uhr  
Black Fox: Viel, viel besser... <3 

18:28 Uhr  
Black Fox: So heißblütig. So unberechenbar. So fragil!  
Lieblich. Mutig. Einzigartig. 

18:30 Uhr  
Black Fox: Du wirst nicht wollen, dass ich mein neues Spielzeug zerbreche, oder? 

_28.02.13, 18:31 Uhr_  
Anruf  >>> John Watson  
_„_ _Der Teilnehmer ist im Augenblick nicht zu erreichen.“_

18:37 Uhr  
Aposematismus: Was hast du getan?!  

18:37 Uhr  
Black Fox: Triff mich dort, wo alles angefangen hat, Liebster! 

18:38 Uhr  
Black Fox: Wir warten auf dich, Sherlock! Tick, tack! xxx 

_Black Fox hat den Chat verlassen._

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	73. Kontaktaufnahmen >>> John Watson

28.02.13, 19:07 Uhr  
Ich bin da... aber du scheinbar nicht?  
Ist irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen? Alles okay? Wehe, du versetzt mich schon wieder, Mister ;-)

28.02.13, 19:10 Uhr  
Sherlock? Ich kann dich telefonisch nicht erreichen und zuhause scheinst du nicht zu sein.

28.02.13, 19:13 Uhr  
Ich warte jetzt noch zehn Minuten und dann... ja... keine Ahnung. Gehe ich... wahrscheinlich.

28.02.13, 19:17 Uhr   
Irgendetwas scheint mit dem Mobilfunknetz nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Um mich herum schimpfen ständig irgendwelche Teenies, dass ihre Handys nicht funktionieren. Von dem her... ich weiß nicht, warum ich dir das überhaupt schreibe... Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob diese Nachrichten überhaupt durchgehen.

28.02.13, 19:17 Uhr  
Vielleicht schreibe ich als Entschuldigung, weil ich jetzt Hausfriedensbruch begehe. Ich habe ja noch den Schlüssel zu deiner Wohnung. Nicht, dass du vor lauter Vorfreude auf mich, in der Wanne gestürzt bist. Oder dich mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt hast und jetzt nicht an die Tür kommen kannst ;-)

 

+++

 

28.02.13, 19:26 Uhr

„Scotland Yard, Sally Donovan am Apparat.“

„ _Räuspern_ John Watson hier. Ist Inspektor Lestrade zu sprechen?“

„Bedaure, Sir. Inspektor Lestrade ist augenblicklich beschäftigt. Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?“

„Hören Sie, Miss Donovan. Es ist wirklich dringend.“

„Sergeant!“

„Was?“

„Sergeant Donovan. Und ich versichere Ihnen, alles was Sie mit Inspektor Lestrade besprechen möchten, können Sie gerne auch mir mitteilen.“

„ _Sergeant Donovan_ , es geht um meinen _zögernde Pause_ Freund. Er ist verschwunden und...“

„...Sir, ich darf Ihnen mitteilen, dass unsere Abteilung und somit mein Vorgesetzter nicht für Vermisstenfälle zuständig ist. Ich kann Ihnen jedoch gerne die Durchwahl unserer...“

„Es geht um Sherlock Holmes. Er ist verschwunden und...“

„ _überraschtes Lachen_ Sherlock Holmes? Sie sind der _Freund_ von Sherlock Holmes?“

„Ja?!“

„ _spöttisches Lachen_ Der Freak hat keine Freunde...“

„ _wütendes Schnauben._ Miss! Ich sage es Ihnen noch einmal. Sherlock Holmes ist verschwunden und in seiner Wohnung deutet alles darauf hin, dass die gleiche Person, die ihn bereits im Vorfeld bedroht hat, ihn nun zu sich gelockt hat. Lestrade weiß Bescheid und nun stellen Sie mich _bitte_ unverzüglich zu Ihrem Boss durch!“

„ _zögern ..._ einen Moment...“

„Und Sergeant...“

„Ja?“

„Nennen Sie ihn _nie_ wieder Freak, wenn Sie mich nicht persönlich kennenlernen möchten!“

_Warteschleife spielt_

28.02.13, 19:32 Uhr

„Lestrade!“

„Greg... hier ist John. John Watson.“

„Ich weiß, John. Mein Sergeant hat mir bereits gesagt, wer am Apparat ist. Auch wenn sie _lachen_ nicht glauben konnte, dass tatsächlich Sherlocks _Freund_ am Telefon ist. Was kann ich für dich tun? Sherlock ist mal wieder abgetaucht?“

„Abgetaucht? Was soll das heißen?“

„Macht er öfter, John. Darfst du nicht persönlich nehmen. Manchmal verschwindet er tagelang und...“

„Nein, Greg. Das hier ist etwas anderes. Wir waren fest verabredet. Ich bin in seine Wohnung gegangen, nachdem er mir nicht geöffnet hat und ich ihn telefonisch nicht erreichen konnte...“

„...ja, das Mobilfunknetz ist in der ganzen Stadt ausgefallen...“

„Ja, ja. Das habe ich schon mitbekommen, Greg. Deshalb rufe ich von Sherlocks Festnetz aus an. Hör mir bitte zu!“

„Schon gut, schon gut... Was ist los?“

„Sein Laptop war an. Er hatte einen Chatverlauf geöffnet. Mit _Jim._ Greg, _Jim_ hat ihn zu sich gelockt. Behauptet, er hätte etwas von ihm, was er nicht mehr hergeben möchte. Ich glaube... ich glaube, er denkt, dass er mich in seiner Gewalt hat...“

„Scheiße... Wo? Wo ist er hin?“

„Keine Ahnung, Greg. _Jim_ schreibt nur, dass er Sherlock dort treffen will, wo alles angefangen hat. Was meint er damit? Hast du eine Idee?“

„Hm...“

„Die beiden haben sich in einem Restaurant getroffen. Lakshmi oder so... Glaubst du, dass könnte er meinen?“

„Ich kenne das Lokal. Dort hat er alle potentiellen Verdächtigen der Datingseite hinbestellt. Ich schicke meine Leute dorthin, John. Sende du mir den Chatverlauf per Mail an g.lestrade@nsy.co.uk. Und John – mach keine Dummheiten. Bleib in der Wohnung beim Telefon.“

„Ok. Danke, Greg.“

„Ich melde mich, sobald ich etwas weiß, ok?“

 

+++

 

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 28. Februar 2013 um 19:42 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Gregory Lestrade“  < g.lestrade@nsy.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Chatverlauf

1 Anhang (469 KB)  
screenshot_chat.jpg

Greg,

anbei der Screenshot.

Ich habe gesehen, dass die Carl Powers Akte hier ist.   
Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass das Lakshmi nicht der richtige Ort ist. Das Restaurant ist doch nicht dort, „wo alles angefangen hat“, oder?

Ich fahre nochmal in meine Wohnung. Muss dort etwas holen.

Vielleicht funktioniert das Mobilfunknetz bis dahin wieder. Ich bin auf jeden Fall nicht mehr in der Baker Street. Also versuch bitte, mich auf meinem Handy zu erreichen, wenn du Neuigkeiten hast. Aber ich kann hier nicht sitzen und warten.

Und Greg – bring ihn mir gesund wieder!

 

+++

 

**Gesendet:** Donnerstag, 28. Februar 2013 um 19:48 Uhr  
**Von:** „JHW71“  < vatcam@dotmail.co.uk >  
**An:** „Goldfisher“  < goldfisher@letyourheartburn.co.uk >  
**Betreff:** Sherlock ist weg!!!

1 Anhang (469 KB)  
screenshot_chat.jpg

Ich denke, das sollten Sie wissen, Mycroft.

John

 

+++

tbc

 

 


	74. SMS: Sherlock Holmes und John Watson

Sherlock schrieb:  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass mein Bruder mit im Auto sitzt und ich unser erstes Gespräch eigentlich nicht in seiner Anwesenheit führen möchte... schreib ich dir eben. Das, was du da getan hast... das war... gut.

John schrieb:  
Und das was du getan hast, war schön blöd. Wie konntest du ohne Rückendeckung einfach so zu ihm rennen?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Ich dachte, er hätte dich in seiner Gewalt... ich wollte keine Zeit verlieren.

John schrieb:  
Ich weiß... Es tut mir leid, Sherlock. Ich habe dich in Gefahr gebracht, oder? Woher wusste er von mir?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Hat er nicht...  
Ich habe mich getäuscht.  
Du hast die Nachrichten gelesen, schätze ich?

John schrieb:  
Ja, habe ich. Er schrieb, er hat etwas von dir. Und du von ihm. Was hat er gemeint?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Er meinte sein und – lächerlicher Weise – mein Herz. Ein fataler Irrtum seinerseits...  
Sieh mich nicht so an...

John schrieb:  
Sorry, sorry... das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Er dachte, er hätte dein Herz?

Sherlock schrieb:  
_(Lächelt.)  
_ Größenwahnsinnig... Glücklicherweise ist er nicht auf die Idee gekommen, meinen Emailaccount zu hacken.

John schrieb:  
_(Grinst zurück.)_  
Idiot.  
Dein Lächeln ist wunderschön.  
Du bist... ich kann mich gar nicht sattsehen an dir...

Sherlock schrieb:  
John... mein Bruder ist ausgesprochen gut darin, Menschen zu lesen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrechterhalten kann, wenn du mich so ansiehst.

John schrieb:  
Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass dein Bruder sowieso weiß, dass wir miteinander schreiben?  
_(Lacht leise.)_

Sherlock schrieb:  
Natürlich.  
Trotzdem muss er mir nicht ansehen, wie sehr mein Herz rast.  
_(Lacht ebenfalls.)_

John schrieb:  
Tut es das?  
Warum?  
_(Grinst.)_

Sherlock schrieb:  
Du bist hier. Neben mir. Kaum eine Armlänge entfernt.  
_(Atem stockt, wendet den Blick aus dem Fenster.)_

John schrieb:  
Gott... ich habe mir unser erstes Date wirklich anders vorgestellt... und dann wieder...  
Ist es irgendwie sinnbildlich.

_(Sherlock lacht leise.)_

John schrieb:  
Ich will... kann ich... deine Hand nehmen?  
_(Schiebt den kleinen Finger über den Sitz.)_

Sherlock schrieb:  
Nein.

John schrieb:  
_(Zuckt zurück.)_  
Oh... Sorry.  
_(Dreht den Kopf zum Fenster und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.)_

Sherlock schrieb:  
John... wenn du mich jetzt auch nur mit einer Fingerspitze berührst, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren...  
Ich würde über dich herfallen - ganz gleich, wer zusieht.  
_(Pointierter Blick zu Mycroft.)_

_(Mycroft seufzt theatralisch.)_

John schrieb:  
_(Stößt erleichtert die Luft aus.)_  
Oh... gut... gut... ich dachte schon.  
Du bist also nicht enttäuscht?

_(Sherlock wirft einen ungläubigen Seitenblick auf John.)  
(John zuckt mit den Schultern.)_

Mycroft: „Doktor Watson, ich darf Ihnen versichern, dass mein Bruder Ihnen mehr als zugetan ist.“

Sherlock: „Klappe, Mycroft.“

John: „Woher weiß er... egal...“

Sherlock schrieb:  
Enttäuscht?! Nicht im Geringsten.

John schrieb:  
Gut... Gott sei Dank...  
_(Strahlt Sherlock an und leckt seine Lippen.)  
_ Himmel... ich will dich so gerne küssen.

Sherlock schrieb:  
_(Beobachtet die hervorhuschende Zunge.)_  
Ich... auch.  
Das Telefonat vor dem Flug hat mich die ganze Strecke über beschäftigt.

John schrieb:  
_(Grinst.)  
_ Hat es?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Ich konnte nicht still sitzen.

John schrieb:  
_(Räuspert sich.)  
_ Ja? Tatsächlich?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Weil ich immer wieder daran denken musste. An deine Stimme. An all die Dinge... die du mir erzählt hast. Dank dir war ich die meiste Zeit des Fluges hart – und in einem Flugzeug gibt es wirklich nicht viel Platz...

John schrieb:  
_(Erneutes Räuspern.)  
_ Oh, Gott.. das tust nicht wirklich hier, oder?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Was meinst du?  
_(Schmunzeln.)_

John schrieb:  
_(Ballt die linke Hand zur Faust.)  
_ Sherlock... dein Bruder.

Sherlock schrieb:  
Nun, du hast es selbst gesagt... er weiß es ohnehin.

John schrieb:  
_(Lacht.)  
_ Du Mistkerl!!!

 _(Sherlock grinst.)_  
(John rutscht auf dem Sitz hin und her.)  
(Mycroft schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf.)

John schrieb:  
_(Hebt eine Augenbraue. )_  
Weißt du.... es ist dein Bruder....  
_(Fixiert Sherlock mit seinem Blick.)_  
Wie war das mit der Berührung?  
Wer sagt dir, dass ich ein Problem damit hätte?  
_(Schiebt seinen kleinen Finger in Richtung Sherlock.)_

Sherlock schrieb:  
John!

John schrieb:  
Ja, Sherlock?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Ok, du hast deinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Nur... halte mich bitte davon ab, dass ich mich vor meinem Bruder lächerlich mache!

John schrieb:  
Du hast angefangen, Fröschchen.

_(Sherlock knurrt.)_

John schrieb:  
_(Lässt seinen Blick über Sherlocks Gestalt schweifen.)_  
Gott... du bist so sexy.  
Ist es noch weit?

Sherlock schrieb:  
15-18 Min.

John schrieb:  
_(Grinst.)  
_ Also? Was hast du im Flugzeug getan?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Nichts. Abgewartet. Versucht, nicht aus meiner Haut zu fahren bei dem Gedanken daran, dich heute zu sehen und...  
dir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.  
Warum grinst du so?

John schrieb:  
_(Schmunzelt und verdreht die Augen.)  
_ Weißt du was?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Was?

John schrieb:  
Als ich vorhin unter der Dusche stand, da hab ich mir einen runtergeholt... Zur Sicherheit. Damit ich nicht sofort komme, wenn ich dich das erste Mal anfasse...  
Das wird bei dir vielleicht ein Problem darstellen, hm?  
Wie oft, Sherlock?

Sherlock schrieb:  
_(Schluckt schwer.)  
_ Wie... oft?

John schrieb:  
Wie oft bringe ich dich heute zum Kommen? Was meinst du?

Sherlock schrieb:  
Oh Gott...  
_(Wird rot.)_

Mycroft: „Himmel!“

 _(John fixiert Mycroft.)  
_ John: „Alles in Ordnung?“

_(Mycroft verdreht die Augen und guckt entschlossen aus dem Fenster.)_

John schrieb:  
Also? Was denkst du? Ist 4x zu ambitioniert?

Sherlock schrieb:  
John... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...  
_(Leicht panischer Blick.)_

John schrieb:  
Nicht?  
6x?  
_(Schmunzelt.)_

Sherlock schrieb:  
_(Lacht.)_  
Du bist verrückt!  
Das gefällt mir.  
Sehr.

John schrieb:  
Ja... nach dir!

John: „Mycroft, könnten Sie bitte Ihren Fokus weiterhin nach draußen richten?“

Mycroft: „Warum?“

John: „Weil ich Ihren Bruder jetzt küssen werde!“

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	75. Persönlicher Blog John Watson

Persönlicher Blog von Dr. John H. Watson

Freitag, 01. März 2013, 08:27 Uhr

Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen und irgendwie muss ich meine Gedanken sortieren. Das konnte ich schon immer am besten schriftlich. Kanalisieren. Ella hat mir damals geraten, einen Blog anzulegen und zu schreiben, was in meinem Leben geschieht. Seinerzeit ist nichts passiert, was diese leeren Bits und Bytes hätte füllen können. Und als ich nach und nach meine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung hinter mir gelassen habe, Arbeit und Lebensmut fand, da war dieser Blog nach wie vor nutzlos. Nicht, dass gar nichts mehr passiert wäre. Aber es hatte nichts soviel Bedeutung, dass es mir Wert gewesen wäre, es aufzuschreiben.

Bis jetzt... Jetzt habe ich den brennenden Wunsch, meine Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen.

Da ich nicht zu Hause bin und somit weder meinen eigenen Laptop dabei habe, noch hier auf ein Blatt Papier schreiben will, nutze ich eben seinen PC und als Medium diesen Blogs (Memo an mich: anschließend **nicht** hochladen).

Sein PC... Er... Oh, Himmel.

Er hat es geschafft, mein ganzes Leben innerhalb von einem Monat komplett auf den Kopf zu stellen. Am 29. Januar hat er mir die erste E-Mail geschrieben und jetzt liegt er neben mir... ich neben ihm – in seinem Bett. Er schläft und sieht so wunderbar friedlich dabei aus. Er ist so wahnsinnig attraktiv, dabei so brillant, humorvoll und aufregend – ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich könnte ihn ewig betrachten...

Russland scheint ihn mehr erschöpft zu haben, als er zugeben möchte. Oder vielleicht habe ich ihn gestern auch zu sehr beansprucht... Ich muss grinsen bei dem Gedanken. Diese Nacht, unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht, war unglaublich. Nach all den hocherotischen Fantasien die wir miteinander geteilt haben, habe ich insgeheim immer wieder gezweifelt, ob die Realität diesen standhalten kann. Und – Jesus. Sie kann...

Ich weiß nicht, ob uns der Adrenalinrausch, in dem wir uns nach der „Geiselnahme“ befunden haben, zusätzlich befeuert hat, aber es war eine Offenbarung. _Er_ ist eine Offenbarung.

Wie und wo fange ich nur an, wenn ich die Erlebnisse des gestrigen Abends zusammenfassen will? Am besten chronologisch, wahrscheinlich...

Ich war nervös wie vor meinem allerersten Date und habe mein Körperpflegeprogramm mit der gleichen Intensität betrieben. Vermutlich eine Übersprungshandlung, um mich zu entspannen, genauso wie die Masturbation in der Dusche. Gestriegelt und gebügelt bin ich also, bewaffnet mit einer Flasche Pinot noir, in die Baker Street gefahren. Pünktlich stand ich an der Tür – die mir niemand geöffnet hat...

Wirklich, ich habe kurz gezweifelt. Dachte, er versetzt mich _schon wieder_. Oder ist eben doch nur ein Blender, jemand, der sich einen absolut widerlichen Spaß mit mir erlaubt. Ich war ganz kurz davor mich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Nie wieder einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Und dann – konnte ich nicht. Nicht, nachdem wir uns so viel voneinander erzählt haben, nach unserer geteilten Intimität und seiner Einladung in die Wohnung, obwohl er nicht zu Hause war. Und dann all die Leute aus seinem Leben, die ich kennengelernt habe, ohne ihn bis dahin getroffen zu haben. Mrs Hudson, Greg und sein blasierter Bruder. Und natürlich meine Gefühle für ihn...

Nachdem ich ihn nicht erreicht habe, was allerdings durch den Mobilfunkausfall in London erklärbar war, habe ich mich kurzerhand selbst in seine Wohnung eingelassen.

Er war nicht da und ich instinktiv in Alarmbereitschaft. Glücklicherweise gab es keine Kampfspuren. Es sah jedoch so aus, als hätte er die Wohnung in Windeseile verlassen. Sein Computer war noch an und ich habe einen Chatverlauf zwischen ihm und „Jim“ lesen können. Mir war eigentlich sofort klar, dass er dachte, dass dieses kleine Wiesel mich in seiner Gewalt hat. Also habe ich Lestrade informiert und nach kurzer Überlegung auch seinen Bruder.

Das Wiesel hat den Hinweis hinterlassen, dass er dorthin kommen sollte „wo alles angefangen hat“. Greg hatte die Vermutung, dass es sich um das indische Restaurant handeln könnte, in dem die beiden sich getroffen haben. Aber irgendwie erschien mir das unlogisch. Irgendetwas hat in mir gezogen und gezerrt, hat in meinem Hinterkopf Stellschrauben gedreht, bis es irgendwann „Klick“ gemacht hat. Die Turnschuhe, der ertrunkene Junge und der Swimmingpool. Dort hat alles angefangen.

Ich habe die Baker Street verlassen, um meine Waffe zu holen. Ich konnte einfach nicht rumsitzen und nichts tun.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Ich bin in meine Wohnung geeilt und habe meine Sig eingesteckt. Als ich wieder aus dem Appartementkomplex gekommen bin, stand ein inzwischen vertrauter, schwarzer Wagen am Straßenrand. Mycroft hatte meine Nachricht erhalten und mich über das CCTV-Netz beobachten lassen. Er wusste, wo er mich finden würde. Nachdem ich ihm von meiner Idee zum Treffpunkt berichtet habe, hat er überraschend schnell zugegeben, dass das alles plausibel klang. Er gab dem Fahrer die Adresse der Schwimmhalle und – bei Gott ich schwöre – alle Ampeln sprangen auf grün, sobald wir uns ihnen näherten. Keine Ahnung, wie er das macht. Aber es ist unheimlich...

Wie dem auch sei. Wir kamen in kürzester Zeit – ohne polizeiliche Rückendeckung – an der Schwimmhalle an. Mycroft hatte zwar das Scotland Yard informieren lassen und wollte auf deren Ankunft warten, aber das dauerte mir alles zu lange. Nach einem kurzen Disput, einigen Kraftausdrücken, auf die ich im Nachhinein nicht mehr stolz bin und der Androhung von körperlichen Restriktionen, bin ich schließlich allein in die Halle geschlichen.

Der beißende Geruch von Chlor, die Umgebung illuminiert vom bläulichen Licht, das durch das Wasser reflektiert wurde. Und da war er... Das erste Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe, war er auf seinen Knien und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ich weiß, mein erster Gedanke war unangemessen. Denn ich dachte, dass er noch attraktiver ist, als ich ihn mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt habe. Die dunklen Locken, die ihm wild in die Stirn hingen, die schlanke Statur, seine ganze Haltung. So stark und stolz, trotz der knienden Position. Wirkte er doch eher entnervt als verängstigt ob der Pistole, die das Wiesel wild gestikulierend vor ihm schwenkte.

Beide hatten mich nicht bemerkt. Er nicht, weil er den Fokus auf die Waffe gerichtet hatte; das Wiesel nicht, weil es damit beschäftigt war, mit einem seltsam manischen Singsang einen Monolog zu halten. Er sagte Dinge wie: „ich bin deine Schwäche...“, „immer wenn du stolperst, immer wenn zweifelst...“, „am Ende, sind es immer du und ich...“. Es war unheimlich, morbide. Und auf seine Weise wirkte Jim unwahrscheinlich bedrohlich. Und das nicht nur wegen der Waffe, die er hielt. Es lag an seiner Ausstrahlung.

Ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich geritten hat, aber ich funktionierte mit einem Mal wie auf Autopilot. Ich zog meine Waffe, richtete sie auf den Wahnsinnigen und räusperte mich vernehmlich.

Der Anblick der beiden war – jeweils für sich genommen – unbezahlbar. Das Wiesel war irritiert, verstört sogar. Und er... er wusste sofort, wer ich bin. Die ganze Anspannung schien seinen Körper zu verlassen und er schenkte mir das schönste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe... Gott, ich klinge so pathetisch, aber es war wirklich so.

Ich räusperte mich also und sagte so etwas wie: „Würdest du bitte von meinem Freund zurücktreten? Ich bin sicher, er findet dein Verhalten ein wenig nervtötend.“

Der Klang, als ich meine Waffe entsicherte, hat meiner Aufforderung, dass er seine Pistole fallen und sich hinknien möge, scheinbar die nötige Ernsthaftigkeit vermittelt. Er brabbelte zwar, dass das alles nicht fair sei, letztendlich hat er sich aber kampflos gefügt.

Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Die Polizisten stürmten das Gebäude, nahmen den Irren fest und schoben uns aus der Halle.

Draußen bekamen wir jeweils eine orange Schockdecke um die Schultern gelegt und wurden separiert, damit man uns zu den Geschehnissen befragen konnte. Wir hatten nicht mal die Möglichkeit uns richtig zu begrüßen...

Letztendlich haben wir es wohl Greg und Mycroft zu verdanken, dass wir uns gleich nach der Trennung gemeinsam in Mycrofts schwarzen Jaguar befanden. Man nahm uns das Versprechen ab, am nächsten Tag zum Yard zu kommen und unsere Aussagen abzugeben, damit waren wir entlassen.

Die Rückfahrt in die Baker Street war bestenfalls als surreal zu bezeichnen. Er und ich hatten bislang kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Stattdessen schickten wir uns SMS hin und her, damit sein Bruder unseren Dialog nicht mitbekam. Es war seltsam und gleichzeitig urkomisch. Sinnbildlich auf seine ganz eigene Weise. Als wäre ein klassisches erstes Date für uns unmöglich.

Irgendwann bat ich Mycroft, aus dem Fenster zu sehen, damit ich seinen Bruder endlich küssen konnte. Es war natürlich mehr ein Scherz als ernsthaftes Ansinnen. Weder wollte ich unseren ersten Kuss vor Mycroft vollziehen, noch hätte ich für mich und meine Handlungen garantieren können. Schlussendlich nahm uns Mycroft die Entscheidung ab, indem er etwas wie „nur über meine Leiche“ murmelte und den Wagen anhalten ließ. Er warf uns mehr oder weniger aus dem Auto. Glücklicherweise waren wir nur noch eine Querstraße von der Baker Street entfernt und wir liefen lachend auf die schwarz lackierte Tür zu.

Im Treppenhaus lehnten wir uns keuchend gegen die Wand, waren plötzlich irgendwie schüchtern. Ich sagte so etwas wie „dass das das Verrückteste war, das ich je getan habe“ und er antwortete mit „und dabei bist du in Afghanistan einmarschiert...“

Das hat das Eis gebrochen wir lachten und lachten und lachten. Er hat so ein unglaublich schönes Lachen.

Und mit einem Mal waren wir ernst. Ernst und still. Wir drehten uns zueinander, sahen uns in die Augen und fielen uns in die Arme, krallten uns aneinander fest wie Ertrinkende. Der erste Kuss – ich weiß nicht, wer von uns beiden ihn initiiert hat – war unbeschreiblich. Er war perfekt. Es war, als hätten meine Lippen ein Leben lang auf seine gewartet. Ihr Gegenstück; endlich gefunden. Keine Ahnung, wie lang wir in dem dunklen Treppenhaus standen und uns einfach nur gehalten und geküsst haben. Ich kann auch nicht mehr sagen, wie und wann wir die Stufen in den ersten Stock erklommen haben. Ich weiß nur, dass wir irgendwann in seiner Wohnung standen, er mich gegen die Tür presste und anfing, mich aus meiner Jacke zu schälen. Ich schob ihm diesen sündhaft teuren Mantel von den Schultern und ließ mich in das Wohnzimmer ziehen.

Gott, ich war berauscht von ihm (und bin es noch). Von seinen Küssen, seiner talentierten Zunge, seinem Duft. Die Art, wie sich sein Körper an meinen schmiegte, wie er mich hielt, an mir zupfte und zog. Wie er mein Hemd öffnete und dabei jeden gelösten Knopf mit einem Kuss belohnte, es mir schließlich vom Körper schob. Die Ehrfurcht in seinen wunderschönen Augen, als er meine Narbe das erste Mal sah, berührte, liebkoste. Die leisen Seufzer, die über seine Lippen perlten, das Gefühl seiner Erektion, die gegen meine Hüfte stieß. Himmel... ich wollte so viel auf einmal, hätte am liebsten die Zeit angehalten, damit ich jede meiner Vorstellungen in die Tat umsetzen könnte und wusste gleichzeitig nicht, wo ich beginnen sollte.

Schließlich hat er mir die Entscheidung abgenommen und mich in den Sessel geschoben. Dieser verdammte, rotgemusterte Sessel, der inzwischen fester Bestandteil meiner – unserer – Fantasien geworden war. Grazil und anmutig wie ein exotisches Raubtier ging er vor mir auf die Knie und sah mir bittend in die Augen, als er seine Finger über meine Gürtelschnalle tänzeln ließ. _Bittend –_ wirklich. Dieser leicht verhangene Blick, das nervöse Kauen auf seiner Unterlippe, die Locken, die ihm wild in die Stirn hingen. Ein hocherotisches Kunstwerk kniete zu meinen Füßen und bat um Erlaubnis meinen Penis aus der Hose zu holen.

Ich muss ihn angestarrt haben wie ein Bekloppter. Mit offenem Mund und schwer atmend. Nichtsdestotrotz hat er auf meine Erlaubnis gewartet. Ein leichtes Nicken hat ihm gereicht und er öffnete den Gürtel, riss die Knöpfe und den Reißverschluss meiner Jeans nahezu auf und schob sie mitsamt meiner Unterhose über meine Hüften.

Der gutturale Laut, den er ausgestoßen hat, als meine Erektion freisprang, werde ich im Leben nicht vergessen. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen ganzen Körper und dann... dann stülpte er diese wunderschönen Lippen über meinen Penis. Dass ich nicht sofort und auf der Stelle gekommen bin, ist vermutlich nur den unzählbaren Masturbationen der letzten Tage zu verdanken. Gott... ich will gar nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, doch er hat all das, was ich mir erhofft und zusammengesponnen habe, meilenweit übertroffen. Die Art, wie er mit seiner Zunge meine Eichel umspielt hat, wie er saugte und leckte. Und dann – fuck, ich werde schon wieder hart – hat er meinen Penis geschluckt. Er hat mir Deepthroat versprochen? Ich habe es bekommen. Es war der gottverdammt beste Blowjob meines ganzen Lebens. Ich bin ruiniert, er hat mich ruiniert. Und ich nehme dieses Los dankbar an.

Ich glaube, dass er das Edging versuchen wollte – dieser sexy Bastard. Zumindest hat er zweimal rechtzeitig die Stimulation unterbrochen, bevor ich kommen konnte. Als mein Orgasmus sich das dritte Mal angekündigt hat, habe ich meine Finger in seine Locken gekrallt. Die Laute, die ich ausgestoßen habe, sollten mir im Nachhinein wahrscheinlich peinlich sein. Sind sie aber nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich seinen Namen geschluchzt habe. _Geschluchzt_!!! Aber es hatte den erwünschten Effekt und er hat meinen Orgasmus zugelassen. Ich bin so hart gekommen... ich habe Sterne gesehen, als ich mich schubweise in seine Kehle ergossen habe. Und er ist nicht einen Millimeter zurückgewichen, sondern hat geschluckt und geschluckt.

Als ich wieder „zu mir“ gekommen bin, war er gerade dabei, seinen Penis aus der Stoffhose zu befreien und zu reiben. Ich habe mich nach unten gebeugt und ihn zu mir auf den Sessel gezogen. Zwei ausgewachsene Männer gemeinsam in diesem Stuhl? Das war in der Vorstellung irgendwie leichter. Dennoch hat es irgendwann geklappt, uns zu platzieren und er grätschte über meinem Schoß.

Es war so verrucht. Ich mit runtergelassenen Hosen, er komplett angezogen samt Jackett und Schuhen. Lediglich der Reißverschluss war geöffnet, um die Erektion herauszuholen. Ich legte meine Finger um seinen Penis. Liebkoste ihn und krallte die zweite Hand in seine festen Pobacken. Gott, er war so heiß. Nicht nur metaphorisch, nein, körperlich. Er hat regelrecht geglüht. Den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, trieb er sich rhythmisch in meine Faust. Mit meinem Daumen fuhr ich nur einmal über seine feuchte Eichel, dann war es um ihn geschehen. Mit meinem Namen auf seinen Lippen ist er gekommen. Er hat in meine Hand und auf meinen Bauch gespritzt. Es war fantastisch. Seinen faszinierten, überwältigten Blick, als ich meine Finger ableckte, um ihn _endlich_ zu schmecken, werde ich sicherlich nie vergessen. Er wirkte regelrecht beseelt, als er sich an mich schmiegte und wir uns lange und zärtlich küssten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir zusammen auf diesem Sessel saßen. Wir konnten einfach nicht voneinander lassen. Immer, wenn einer die Küsse unterbrochen hat, hat der andere sie wieder von Neuem begonnen. Es war so innig und vertraut. Es war perfekt. Irgendwann ist er von meinem Schoß gerutscht und hat begonnen sich auszuziehen. Stück für Stück, ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Es war zu methodisch, um an eine billige Stripshow zu erinnern und zu erotisch, um ein simples Entkleiden zu sein. Es war mehr wie eine zwingende Notwendigkeit, endlich aus der Kleidung zu kommen, damit wir unsere nackten Körper aneinanderpressen konnten.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Er ist atemberaubend. Er ist wunderschön. Er ist unglaublich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er in mir sieht. Doch die Art, wie er mich anblickt. Als hätte er das große Los gezogen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen.

Er lächelt im Schlaf. Ich möchte zu gern wissen, wovon er träumt...

Wo war ich? Richtig. Nachdem er nackt war und ich scheinbar all die Lobpreisungen, die mir durch den Kopf schossen, laut ausgesprochen habe, zog er mir die verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke vom Leib und mich aus dem Sessel.

Er nahm den Pinot noir, den ich am frühen Abend in die Baker Street gebracht hatte, zwei schwere Rotweingläser und führte mich ins Schlafzimmer.

Wir taumelten unter Küssen nahezu in sein Bett. Diesen alabasterfarbenen Körper endlich berühren zu können... Dabei ist es nicht nur das Körperliche. Mein ganzes Herz scheint expandiert. Ich... wow... er ist... _alles_... in jedem meiner Gedanken. In jeder Faser und ganz sicher eines nicht; kein Strohfeuer. Er ist perfekt...

Der Wein ist übrigens immer noch verschlossen. Wir haben es nicht geschafft, ihn zu entkorken und zu trinken. Viel zu sehr waren wir damit beschäftigt, einander zu kosten, aufzusaugen, zu atmen.

Nach dem explosiven ersten Zusammenkommen und den phänomenalen Orgasmen war glücklicherweise die Anspannung von uns gewichen. Auch hier will ich nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen. Ich kann nur sagen, ich hätte ihm in dieser Nacht alles gegeben (nicht nur in dieser Nacht, das gilt fortwährend). Wonach es ihm gedürstet hätte, welche Fantasie er erfüllt wissen wollte – er hätte alles haben können. Letztendlich wollte er mich in sich spüren. Natürlich habe ich ihm diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen können...

Nach all den heißen und schmutzigen Fantasien, die wir teilten; nach all den Vorstellungen uns gegenseitig in die Matratze zu ficken... Unser erstes Mal war zärtlich, gefühlvoll, einnehmend. Es war für mich immer kitschiger Nonsens, doch ich weiß jetzt, was es bedeutet, wenn man von _Liebe_ _machen_ spricht. Denn nichts anderes haben wir getan.

Er lag auf dem Rücken und ich habe mir unendlich viel Zeit gelassen, ihn vorzubereiten. Er war ein wimmerndes, bettelndes Bündel, als ich ihn wieder und wieder mit drei Fingern vorgedehnt habe. Präejakulat tropfte stetig aus seinem steinharten Penis auf den flachen Bauch. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, eine Hand hatte er in das Bettlaken gekrallt, die andere hat immer wieder meinen Körper gesucht. Fuhr über meinen Arm, meinen Rücken, in meine Haare. Mit jedem sanften Stups gegen seine Prostata, zitterte er ein wenig mehr. Er war so atemberaubend. Wenn wir uns nicht gerade küssten, brabbelte ich sinnentleerte Phrasen gegen seine Lippen. Stundenlang hätte ich so weiter machen können. Doch irgendwann wurden wir beide ungeduldig und er zog mich auf sich.

Dieser Augenblick, als ich Millimeter für Millimeter in ihn eindrang. Seine silbriggrünen Augen beinahe ungläubig aufgerissen. Die wunderschönen Lippen geöffnet und warmer Atem, der meinen traf. Der Moment, als ich vollständig in ihm versunken war. Seine langen Beine um meinen Hintern geschlungen, meine Stöße langsam und dennoch zielführend an seiner Prostata. Nach kürzester Zeit wiegten wir uns in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Wir küssten uns pausenlos. Meine Arme unter seine geschoben, hielt ich seinen Kopf fest, streichelte seine Wangen, während ich mich wieder und wieder in ihn trieb. Sein Penis, eingeklemmt zwischen unseren Bäuchen, muss mit jedem Stoß stimuliert worden sein. Seine Hände streichelten über jede Stelle, die er erreichen konnte. Und dann sein Stöhnen. Das Seufzen und Keuchen. Himmel...

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Mein ganzer Körper befand sich in einem Zustand der permanenten Dauererregung, sodass mein Orgasmus mich völlig unvermittelt traf. Es war nicht dieser übliche Sprint zum Höhepunkt, der Lauf in die Zielgerade. Es war viel mehr ein Tanz auf einem Plateau und ein plötzliches Stürzen über den Abgrund. Gerade noch rechtzeitig umgriff ich seinen Penis und er kam gleichzeitig mit mir. Es war atemberaubend. _Er_ ist atemberaubend.

Kurz darauf sind wir eng umschlungen eingeschlafen. Vor einer knappen Stunde wurde ich wach, löste mich vorsichtig von ihm und bin in die Küche getappt. Mir ist hier alles so seltsam vertraut. Ich habe mir mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit Tee gekocht, als würde ich hier wohnen. Es ist beinahe unheimlich.

Jetzt liege ich wieder neben ihm. Für jemand, der behauptet kaum Schlaf zu brauchen, schlummert er tief und fest. Und ist so herrlich entspannt dabei.

Oh, ich glaube er wird wach...

Ich freue mich auf die Überraschungen, die der Tag für uns zu bieten hat. Und auf unsere Zukunft. Vielleicht gemeinsam hier in der Baker Street. Ich und dieser Verrückte. Ich und Sherlock Holmes...

+++

tbc

 

 


	76. Zimmer 221

Geschlagene drei Minuten stand Sherlock vor der grünen Tür. Die Ziffern 221 aus Messing waren in Augenhöhe daran angebracht und glänzten im gelblichen Licht der dezenten Deckenbeleuchtung. Der weiche Teppich unter seinen Schuhen hatte den Widerhall seiner Schritte verschluckt und unweigerlich das Gefühl verstärkt, er sei auf einer geheimen Mission.

Auf der Strecke vom Fahrstuhl bis vor das Zimmer hatte sein Herzschlag rapide zugenommen, bis er das Pochen in jeder Zelle seines Körpers zu spüren glaubte. Es war zu warm unter dem dicken Stoff des Belstaff und der für gewöhnlich weiche, blaue Schal um seinen Hals kratzte unangenehm, so dass Sherlock kurzerhand die Enden aus der Schlinge zog, ihn abnahm und in die rechte Tasche des Mantels stopfte.

Mit fahrigen Fingern schob er die Schlüsselkarte in das Lesegerät, welches mit der Klinke verbunden war. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sprang das rote Lämpchen auf grün, das Schloss schnappte auf und gab den Zugang frei. Noch einmal atmete Sherlock tief durch, dann drückte er die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür auf.

Er ging nur so weit in das Hotelzimmer hinein, dass die Tür hinter ihm wieder zufallen konnte. Das Klacken der Schlossfalle hallte unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren wider, auch wenn es das Pochen seines Herzens kaum übertönte. Seine Augen brauchten einige lange Sekunden, ehe sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er Schemen wahrnehmen konnte. Angespannt lauschte er auf etwaige Geräusche. Er glaubte, das leise Rascheln von Stoff zu hören, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob ihm seine Sinne einen Streich spielten.

Im Geiste überdachte Sherlock noch einmal den Schnitt des Zimmers, welches er am Nachmittag, als er die Schlüsselkarte abholen gewesen war, bereits inspiziert hatte. Direkt neben der Tür befand sich das voll ausgestattete Badezimmer und am Ende des kurzen Korridors öffnete sich der Raum zur linken Seite hin. Die übliche Hotelausstattung aus Doppelbett, Nachttischen, Wandschrank und Fernseher befand sich darin.

Er streifte sich den Mantel ab und tastete nach den Garderobehaken, die an der Wand zu seiner Rechten angebracht waren, traf dabei auf das glatte Polyester einer Jacke, die noch immer kalt vom Winterwind war. Auf der Suche nach brauchbaren Informationen glitten Sherlocks Fingerspitzen über das Material, bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögerte.

Er schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an, straffte sich und näherte sich dem eigentlichen Zimmer. Die schweren Vorhänge waren bis auf einen schmalen Spalt zugezogen, so dass sich nur ein einzelner nachtblauer Streifen in die Dunkelheit warf und die Konturen der Möbel erahnen ließ.

Und die des Mannes, der sich vom Bett erhoben hatte, als Sherlock im Durchgang erschienen war.

Sherlocks Magen machte einen nervösen Hüpfer, seine Lunge zog sich zusammen wie unter einem Vakuum. Es war zu dunkel, um mehr als die Silhouette des Mannes zu erkennen und dennoch verspürte Sherlock diese untrügliche Sicherheit darüber, wen er vor sich hatte.

John. John Watson.

Sie hatten sich über zahlreiche Emails kennengelernt und bald festgestellt, dass sie ein scheinbar unstillbares Interesse aneinander entwickelt hatten, welches ein Treffen von Angesicht zu Angesicht absolut notwendig machte. Teil ihrer Korrespondenz war es, sich über geheime Wünsche und Fantasien auszutauschen und da eine dieser Fantasien ein anonymes Treffen in einem Hotelzimmer behandelte, hatten sie sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen, ihre erste Verabredung auf diese Art zu gestalten.

Zwar ließe sich über den Aspekt der Anonymität streiten, wenn man bedachte, dass sie einander bereits seit gut zwei Wochen schrieben und zumindest schon Teile des jeweils anderen auf Fotos gesehen hatten. Aber keiner von beiden wäre wohl tatsächlich dazu bereit gewesen, einen völlig Unbekannten auf ein Stelldichein in einem dunklen Hotelzimmer zu begegnen. Nein, gerade diese wunderbare Spannung, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, sollte hier ihr volles Potential entwickeln und sich entladen.

Wenn sie dabei feststellen mussten, dass die ganze Sache doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, konnten sie immer noch auseinandergehen, ohne den jeweils anderen tatsächlich gesehen zu haben... Über diese Option wollte Sherlock jedoch gar nicht erst nachdenken. Schließlich war mit John ein Mensch in sein Leben getreten, der so unglaublich vielversprechend war, wie Sherlock es nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Ihm jetzt gegenüberzustehen – kaum zwei Schritte voneinander entfernt – war aufregender als ein Mord in einem verschlossenen Raum!

Per Mail hatten sie vorab ein paar Spielregeln festgelegt. Zum einen stand von Anfang an fest, dass sie sich in absoluter Dunkelheit treffen würden; zum anderen würden sie keinen Smalltalk miteinander führen und nur miteinander sprechen, wenn es nötig war. Dieses Kennenlernen würde also die verbleibenden Sinne aufs Äußerste fordern und die Erfahrung auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise intensivieren. Die Idee hatte Sherlock umgehend fasziniert, auch wenn ihm die Nervosität nun beinahe einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Entschlossen ging er auf John zu und blieb direkt vor diesem stehen. Nicht nah genug, dass sie einander berührten, aber ausreichend, um die abstrahlende Körperwärme wahrzunehmen. Deutlich hörte er, wie John den Atem einsog, als ob ihn die plötzliche Nähe überrascht hätte. Sherlock wartete einen kurzen Moment, um John die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich die ganze Sache noch einmal anders zu überlegen, hoffte jedoch inständig, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde.

Unschlüssig, wie er den Kontakt initiieren sollte, winkelte Sherlock seinen rechten Arm an, ganz so, als wolle er John die Hand reichen. Kühles Licht tanzte auf seinem Handgelenk und den langen Fingern und verdeutlichte seine Intention.

John stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus, ergriff die dargebotene Hand und drückte sanft zu. Johns war warm und trocken; seine Finger kürzer, aber breiter, kräftiger als Sherlocks. Die beiden Hände fügten sich perfekt ineinander und obwohl die Männer sich erst seit Kurzem kannten, spürte Sherlock die bereits vertraute Anziehung zu dem anderen in seinem Inneren aufwallen. Der Wunsch, John an sich zu ziehen, wuchs augenblicklich um ein Vielfaches.

Stattdessen fuhr Sherlock mit den Fingerspitzen über Johns Puls, spürte das hektische Pochen in den Venen. Sein Daumen streichelte über die Fläche, die er erfassen konnte, ohne Johns Hand loszulassen, während Sherlock mit seiner Linken über Johns Handrücken und den hervorstehenden Knochen am äußeren Handgelenk wanderte.

Er glitt über den verstärkten Stoff der Manschetten, registrierte den Kontrast zu dem weichen Ärmel und folgte diesem hinauf zu Johns Schulter. Sacht tastete er sich entlang der Naht über den Trapezmuskel hin zum Kragen, schob seine Finger darunter. John trug eine Krawatte, hatte den engen Knoten in seiner Nervosität jedoch bereits gelockert.

Sherlock war nicht sicher, ob ihn Johns Aufgeregtheit beruhigte oder noch nervöser machte. Er setzte seine Exploration fort, streichelte langsam über Johns Schlüsselbein, folgte der Krawatte bis zu Johns Solarplexus und ließ seine Hand schließlich sinken. Etwas überrascht stellte er fest, dass seine Rechte noch immer in Johns lag.

Als hätte John geduldig darauf gewartet, dass Sherlock seine erste Erkundungstour beendete, kam nun Bewegung in ihn. Er zog Sherlock nah an sich heran, so nah, dass sie gegeneinanderstießen, entließ Sherlocks Rechte gleichzeitig aus seinem Griff und legte ihm stattdessen beide Händen um das Gesicht.

Warmer Atem schlug Sherlock entgegen, während John Kanten und Kurven mit zärtlichen, fast andächtigen Bewegungen nachzeichnete, sich in den Locken hinter Sherlocks Ohren verfing und über die volle Unterlippe fuhr. Der Kraftaufwand, mit dem John Sherlock zu sich hinunterzog, war minimal, das Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen so flüchtig wie ein beabsichtigter Zufall.

In der Dunkelheit übernahm ihr Tastsinn die Orientierung. Ihre Münder öffneten sich bestätigend, hangelten nach Nähe, überbrückten die letzten Meilen zwischen hier und dort. Laute Atemzüge zwischen Zärtlichkeiten. Zähne und Zungen auf der Suche nach Verschmelzung. Hände, die über Stoffe wanderten, hineingriffen, zogen und zerrten.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Notwendig.

Sherlock küsste sich über Johns Hals, atmete gierig den Duft des anderen Mannes ein und registrierte das korrespondierende Flattern ihrer Herzschläge. Das stetige Auf und Ab der Vene unter seiner Zungenspitze. Finger glitten zwischen Hemdhälften, nestelten Knöpfe aus Löchern, schoben Feinripp über einen bebenden Bauch, während Sherlock sich langsam auf die Knie sinken ließ und sich über die entblößte Haut küsste.

Ein zaghaftes Zupfen an empfindlichen Haarfollikeln, Gänsehaut auslösend, kräftige Hände, die sich in Sherlocks Locken schoben, über Nacken und Schultern streichelten. Fahrig. Erwartungsvoll.

Sherlock sog zittrig Luft in seine Lungen. Aufgewühlt mit all den Empfindungen, die über seine Nervenbahnen funkten. Der Geruch des Ledergürtels, von Weichspüler, Seife und darunter... Johns Haut. Unverfroren presste Sherlock sein Gesicht gegen rauen Jeansstoff, gegen Johns Schritt, fühlte die demonstrative Ausbuchtung zwischen den Stofffalten. Härte zwischen Weichheit. Atmete Johns Erregung durch seine zuckenden Nasenflügel und seufzte wohlig.

Fest presste er seine Lippen um den Schaft, folgte seiner Form, ließ Speichel seinen Mund fluten und über seine Zunge rollen. Abgehackte Atemstöße in seinen Ohren, die durch den Schleier seiner Begierde brachen und ihn in die Dunkelheit aufsehen ließen. Dort gab es nicht viel zu sehen, aber der Widerhall der Geräusche, die John von sich gab, verriet, dass dieser den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte.

Sherlock zog die Gürtelschnalle auf, öffnete Knopf und Reißverschluss und schob beide Händen in den entstandenen Spalt, touchierte mit seiner Nasenspitze den Bund der Unterhose. Der Duft war intensiver hier, aufregender. Er folgte dem seidigen Material unter seinen Fingerspitzen über Johns Hüften, umfasste die angespannten Pobacken und grub sich in das weiche Fleisch.

„Sher... _hnn_...“

Sherlock griff in den Bund der Unterhose, schob sie mitsamt der Jeans über Johns Beine, bis sie sich um Johns Knöchel wanden. Überwältigt von Nähe und Lust drückte Sherlock seine Lippen gegen Johns Leiste, spürte kurzes, weiches Haar an seinem Kinn kitzeln, Johns Erektion gegen seine Wange drücken. Den Griff um Johns Oberschenkel festigend zog er John eng an sich, seufzte tief.

John schien weiche Knie zu bekommen und das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, denn er stützte sich Halt suchend mit einem Arm auf dem Nachttisch hinter ihm ab. Die Spannung in Johns Muskeln war greifbar.

Andächtig legte Sherlock seine Hand um Johns Penis und streichelte von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze. Seide über Stahl. Sherlock biss sich in die Unterlippe, um das Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, welches ihm über die Lippen zu schwappen drohte. Mit dem Daumen glitt er über das Frenulum, den Spalt, fing dort den ersten Lusttropfen ein, kaum dass er ausgetreten war, leckte ihn ab und evaluierte den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge.

Johns Essenz. Salzig. Herb.

Plötzlich ungeduldig küsste sich Sherlock über die eine Seite des Schaftes, während er die andere streichelte und liebkoste. Die Laute, die John ausstieß, waren Musik in seinen Ohren und ein schelmisches Grinsen zog an seinen Mundwinkeln, als er schließlich die Eichel erreichte, seine Zunge flach über die sensiblen Nervenenden gleiten ließ und John einen unkontrollierten Fluch ausstieß.

Er küsste und leckte, stupste mit der Zungenspitze in den Spalt an der Spitze und umfing den geschwollenen Kopf mit seinen Lippen. Mit der Rechten hielt er Johns Erektion an Ort und Stelle, während die Linke ununterbrochen über die Rückseite von Johns Oberschenkel und die Rundung des Pos streichelte. Jedes Mal ließ Sherlock den Penis ein kleines Stück weiter in seinen Mund gleiten, wickelte seine Zunge darum und höhlte beim Zurückziehen seine Wangen aus, um noch mehr reizvollen Druck auszuüben.

Johns unstete Atmung war in ein hingebungsvolles Stöhnen übergegangen. Nur minimal rollte er seine Hüften, um dem verheißungsvollen Mund immer wieder entgegenzukommen, ganz offensichtlich darum bemüht, Sherlock nicht zu viel zuzumuten – oder um seine Selbstbeherrschung in Zaum zu halten.

Doch Sherlock wollte nichts davon wissen. Mit beiden Händen packte er John zwischen Oberschenkel und Hintern und zog ihn tiefer, spürte überdeutlich, wie John gegen seine Kehle stieß und hielt instinktiv die Luft an. John fluchte erneut, zuckte, stützte sich auf Sherlocks Schultern ab, krallte sich in den Stoff des Jacketts. Nur langsam entließ Sherlock John wieder, holte Luft und schluckte den überschüssigen Speichel hinunter, bevor er das Spiel wiederholte und Zunge und Zähne hinzunahm.

Johns Stöhnen vibrierte in Sherlocks Mund, heizte diesem zusätzlich an. Sherlock verlor sich vollkommen in seinem Tun, dem Geschmack, dem Geruch und der schwelenden Lust in seinen Hoden.

„Fuck, Sherlock... Stopp! _Stopp!_ “

Widerwillig ließ Sherlock von John ab, schnappte nach Luft und wischte sich über das nasse Kinn. „Nicht gut?“

„Machst du Witze?! Du bist fantastisch! Aber ich will es hier noch nicht enden lassen. Komm her.“ John griff in Sherlocks Nacken, zog ihn in eine aufrechte Haltung und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn einnehmend zu küssen. „Gott... dieser Mund braucht einen verdammten Waffenschein! Zieh das aus. Dich. Ganz.“

Sherlock schnaubte amüsiert und ließ sich das Jackett von den Schultern schieben. Aufgrund der Geräusche erkannte er, dass John aus seinen Schuhen stieg, die Krawatte über den Kopf und das Hemd über die Schultern streifte. Sherlock stellte sich auf, ignorierte den schmerzhaften Protest seiner Knie und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen.

Kaum dass er sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte, waren Johns Hände auf ihm und knöpften sein Hemd auf, streichelten über jeden Zentimeter freigelegter Haut. Brustwarzen, Rippen, den flachen Bauch. Lippen legten sich an seinen Hals, saugten sich fest. „Gott, du riechst gut...“

Haut auf warmer Haut, heißer Atem unter Sherlocks Ohr, Johns Arme um Sherlocks Torso geschlungen. Ungeduldige Finger ertasteten jede Körperstelle, die sie erreichen konnten. Sherlock befreite sich aus seiner Hose und küsste John gleichzeitig, als wären ihre Münder magnetisch geladen und nicht in der Lage, sich voneinander zu trennen.

Entschieden drehte John Sherlock mit dem Rücken zum Bett, ließ ihn sich setzen und ein Stück nach hinten rutschen. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den Sherlock auf diese Art von John wich, folgten Johns Hände und Lippen, bis sich beide Männer mittig auf dem Bett befanden. In blau getauchte Konturen zeigten, wie John über Sherlock aufragte, sich zwischen dessen Beine kniete und unablässig über Sherlocks Oberschenkel und Hüfte streichelte. Wie er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Sherlocks Erektion lenkte, sie entlangfuhr und liebkoste.

Sherlocks Atem stockte immer wieder, als ob kleine Stromstöße durch seinen Körper blitzen würden. Er legte die Arme neben seinen Kopf, krallte sich in das Laken und weitete seine Knie, um John mehr Raum zu geben. Sein Becken anspannend versuchte er, John entgegenzukommen, mehr Kontakt herzustellen.

„Es ist die reinste Folter, dass ich dich nicht sehen darf. War das wirklich meine Idee?“, fragte John mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und ohne die Streicheleinheiten zu unterbrechen.

„ _John_...“, jammerte Sherlock selbstverloren und drängte John erneut sein Becken entgegen. Er wollte die Regeln nicht brechen, wollte diese Fantasie für John wahrmachen, solange es ihm noch möglich war, denn schon jetzt wusste er, dass er darauf bestehen würde, John so bald wie möglich wiederzusehen, um dieses haltlose Verlangen nach dem anderen zu stillen.

„Ich weiß... ich weiß, Baby. Ich auch...“

John beugte sich über Sherlock und setzte eine Spur von nachklingenden Küssen vom Bauchnabel bis hinunter zu Sherlocks Leiste. Sherlock sog angespannt die Luft ein, als John sich über seine Erektion küsste, mit den Lippen über seine Hoden glitt und sie einen nach dem anderen in seinen Mund saugte.

John schob Sherlocks Beine weiter auseinander und nach oben, ohne die Arbeit seines Mundes zu unterbrechen. Heißer Atem schlug gegen Sherlocks empfindlichste Körperpartien und lockte ein Keuchen aus seiner Kehle; Feuchtigkeit tropfte über sein Perineum und zwischen die Pobacken. Eine forsche Zungenspitze folgte der nassen Spur und touchierte die zusammengezogene Haut des Anus.

Mit einem überraschten Laut bäumte sich Sherlock auf und bog seinen Rücken durch. Hitze schoss zu gleichen Teilen in seine Lenden und Wangen, ließ ihn mühsam nach Luft schnappen. Nur allzu deutlich spürte er, wie sein Penis mehr Präejakulat absonderte, genug, damit ein einzelner dicker Tropfen kitzelnd über seine Eichel rann.

„Okay?“, fragte John, gedämpft von Sherlocks glühender Haut.

Hektisches Nicken, dann ein gebrochenes „ _Ja!_ “, als Sherlock bewusst wurde, dass John ihn nicht sah.

John brummte zufrieden und presste seinen Mund erneut gegen Sherlock, ließ seine Zunge langsam und feucht über den ekstatisch zuckenden Muskel gleiten. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Arme unter Sherlocks Beinen hindurch, umfing dessen Hüften und legte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Bauch. Auf diese Art hielt er Sherlock weitestgehend bewegungsunfähig, während er die andere Hand anwinkelte und langsam, geradezu selbstvergessen Sherlocks Schaft auf und ab rieb.

Langes, mit flacher Zunge ausgeführtes Gleiten wechselte sich mit schnellen, gezielten Stupsern ab, die nach und nach den engen Muskelring überwanden. Abgelöst von trägen Küssen, dem vorsichtigen Schaben von Zähnen und einem gelegentlichen Zungenschlag gegen das Perineum oder die zusammengezogenen Hoden, versetzte John Sherlock in einen Zustand aus Wonne und Agonie.

All Empfindungen Sherlocks fokussierten sich auf die Punkte, die John berührte. Der Atem brannte in seiner Lunge, sein Brustbein schmerzte vom heftigen Pochen seines Herzens. Zeitversetzt nahm er die Laute wahr, die er unwillentlich von sich gab, doch kam er nicht dazu, sich für das kopflose Wimmern und Stöhnen zu schämen. Zu abgelenkt war er von dem Mann zwischen seinen Beinen, dieser teuflischen Zunge und den zuckenden Händen auf seinem Bauch und seiner Erektion.

Immer wieder lösten anerkennende Worte und das vorsichtige Streichen eines Fingers die forsche Zunge ab. Als John diesen schließlich durch den Muskelring schob, sog Sherlock geräuschvoll die Luft ein und spreizte seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr. Wenige Augenblicke später spürte er, wie John sein Gewicht nach links verlagerte, als ob er sich nach etwas strecken würde; wie er seine Hand einen Moment lang zurückzog und kurz darauf mit zwei Fingern und wohltemperiertem Gel erneut in Sherlock eindrang.

Seufzend rollte Sherlock seine Hüften, versuchte, die Finger tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Der Muskelring spannte sich angenehm, erpicht darauf, sich weiter zu dehnen, mehr Stimulation zuzulassen. Als John mit einer geschickten Bewegung das sensible Nervenbündel in seinem Inneren reizte, stieß Sherlock ein unerwartet lautes Stöhnen aus.

„Zu viel?“

„Nein! Mach... mach das noch mal.“

John gehorchte augenblicklich, wiederholte die Berührung, sanfter zwar, aber dafür länger, gezielter. Sherlocks Becken wölbte sich Johns Fingern ganz von selbst entgegen, zuckte ekstatisch unter dieser köstlichen Tortur. Die erregte Spannung in Sherlocks Körper war beinahe zu viel. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden wollte er vor Verlangen bersten, wollte sich Erlösung verschaffen.

Er langte nach seiner Erektion, rieb frenetisch die Vorhaut über die Eichel, um zumindest ein wenig Erleichterung zu finden, und keuchte laut in das dunkle Zimmer. Doch John schob die Hand beiseite, löste sie mit seiner ab und imitierte die Stimulation. Nur viel, viel langsamer.

„Gott...!“, lamentierte Sherlock und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Willst du so kommen, Baby? Nur mit meinen Händen in und auf dir?“, fragte John mit einem selbstzufrieden Ton in der Stimme.

„Nein! Nein, John... nein, ich will dich! Ich will _dich_ , bitte!“

„Du bist noch nicht so weit...“

„Doch! Ich bin mehr als bereit!“

Ganz der fürsorgliche Doktor gab John ein zweifelndes Brummen von sich, küsste sich dann jedoch über Sherlocks Oberschenkel und zog seine Finger zurück. Sherlock vernahm das schmatzende Geräusch des Gleitgels, als John etwas davon aus der Tube drückte und auf seiner Erektion verteilte, dann das Rascheln von Stoffen, als er näher an Sherlock heranrückte.

John arrangierte Sherlocks Beine um seine Hüften, hob diese ein Stück an und platzierte ein Kissen darunter. „Ist es so okay?“

„Ja...“, hauchte Sherlock, „komm her.“ Ungeduld färbte Sherlocks Stimme rau und gierig.

John tastete mit seinen Finger und dem Kopf seiner Erektion zwischen Sherlocks Pobacken, platzierte sich und lehnte sich bedächtig vor, um sich über Sherlocks Brust und Hals zu küssen. Beide Männer seufzten tief, als Sherlocks Körper nachgab und John Stück für Stück in sich aufnahm.

Jegliche Gedanken verstummten – einem Kurzschluss gleich – und übrig blieb einzig die unglaubliche Empfindung von zwei Körpern, die miteinander verschmolzen.

Sherlock küsste John, keuchte gegen seine Lippen und schluckte das leise Seufzen aus Johns Mund. Er schlang Arme und Beine um John, krallte sich in die glühende Haut und zog den anderen so fest wie möglich an sich, bis er mental wieder genug Halt gefunden hatte, um mehr zuzulassen.

John küsste Sherlock, versankt tiefer in dieser unsäglichen Hitze des anderen Körpers und labte sich an den gebrochenen Worten und dem Salz auf Sherlocks Haut. Sie wiegten sich im Einklang. Miteinander. Gegeneinander. Aber immer mit dem gleichen Ziel.

Viel zu schnell türmte sich die Lust in Sherlocks Innerem, nur einen Hauch davon entfernt, über ihm zusammenzubrechen. Also hielt Sherlock den Atem an, presste seine Hände gegen Johns schweißnassen Rücken und ließ die Ekstase über sich hinwegrollen.

Jeder weitere Stoß Johns schien Sherlocks Höhepunkt ein wenig zu intensiveren, zu verlängern, bis seine Stimme unter der Anspannung seines Körpers brach und er kraftlos auf das Laken sank.

Er spürte überdeutlich die Kettenreaktion, die er in John auslöste. Den Höhepunkt, der nur Sekundenbruchteile nach seinem eigenen über seinen Partner hineinbrach. Das Kontrahieren sämtlicher Muskeln unter heißfeuchter Haut. Das Pulsieren der Erektion in seinem Inneren. Das heisere Keuchen gegen seinen Hals.

Ihm Nachhall fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem alles verzehrenden Kuss, streichelten Hände über gänsehautgespickte Körperlandschaften. Feuchte Locken wurden aus Sherlocks Stirn gestrichen und liebevoll mit Fingern verwoben. Der Geruch von Sex und ihrer eigenen, neuen Duftkomposition lag in der Luft.

Und Sherlock glaubte geradezu physisch zu spüren, wie etwas in ihm einrastete.

Sein fehlendes Puzzlestück.

Gefunden.

 

+++

 

_Biep. Biep. Biep. Biep._

Schlaftrunken hangelte Sherlock nach dem Handy auf dem Nachttisch und deaktivierte den Alarm.

Sonnenlicht stach ihm penetrant in die Augen und löste die letzten Bilder des Traumes aus seiner Wahrnehmung.

Mühsam versuchte er, sich daran zu erinnern, warum er den Wecker gestellt hatte, obwohl er doch für gewöhnlich keinen brauchte.

Erneut griff er nach dem Gerät und studierte das Display. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zweifelnd zusammen. Das war nicht sein Alarm.

Seufzend schloss er die Augen, rollte sich herum und tastete über das Laken.

Kalt. Leer.

Er griff nach dem Kopfkissen auf der anderen Betthälfte, zog es in eine feste Umarmung und presste sein Gesicht in den weichen Stoff.

_John._

Der Geruch seines Freundes, Liebhabers, Partners hatte sich darin verfangen.

Aber gegen Johns Abwesenheit musste dringend etwas unternommen werde...

 

+++

tbc

 

 

 


	77. Telefonat: John und Sherlock

27\. April 2013, 09:03 Uhr

 _Johns Handy klingelt.  
_ John: "Hallo. Sherlock?"

Sherlock: "John... Wo bist du? Ich habe von dir geträumt und du bist nicht bei mir..."

John: "Fröschchen, ich hab dir doch gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich die letzten Kisten zusammenpacken will. Greg fährt morgen doch den Umzug mit mir."

Sherlock: "Deine Bettseite ist kalt! Komm wieder her!"

 _John seufzt._  
John: "Tatsächlich? Hättest du deinen faulen Prachthintern mit mir aus dem Bett bewegt und würdest mir beim Packen helfen, wäre ich schneller wieder zu Hause."

 _Sherlock gibt ein gelangweiltes Schnauben von sich._  
Sherlock: "Langweilig."

 _John lacht.  
_ John: "Warum genau will ich nochmal mit dir zusammen ziehen?"

Sherlock: "Weil dein Leben mit mir so viel interessanter ist! Und weil du nicht darauf verzichten möchtest, mich zu küssen... Eine Handlung, die du im Moment nicht vollziehen kannst, dort, wo du jetzt bist!"

 _John lacht lauter._  
John: "Gott möge mir helfen, aber das stimmt... Was machst du grade?"

 _Sherlock seufzt wie eine Katze, die sich in der Sonne räkelt._  
Sherlock: "Ich liege im Bett und denke an dich... an letzte Nacht."

 _John schluckt deutlich vernehmbar._  
John: "Oh, Baby... Du machst es mir verflucht schwer, oder? An was genau?"

 _Sherlock lacht leise._  
Sherlock: "Daran wie du nach Atem geschnappt hast, als meine Zunge über jeden Zentimeter deiner Haut geglitten ist... wie du dich in mein Haar gekrallt hast, um nicht laut zu werden und Mrs Hudson zu alarmieren..."

John: "Immerhin hatte ich mich unter Kontrolle. Du hingegen... 'Härter, John. Tiefer. Fester! John, John, John...'. Hast du ihr endlich diese geräuschunterdrückenden Kopfhörer bestellt?"

Sherlock: " _Pfff_... Unsinn. Sie weiß ohnehin, was wir tun."

 _John lacht.  
_ John: "Sei nicht eingeschnappt, Fröschchen... Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich es liebe, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst und nur noch Spielball meiner Lust bist!"

 _Sherlock, knurrend.  
_ Sherlock: "Allerdings! John..."

John: "Was ist, Baby?"

Sherlock: "Wenn du dich beeilst und so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommst... werde ich dich gern auf die Probe stellen und sehen, wie lange du deine hoch geschätzte Kontrolle bewahren kannst. Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag nichts vor."

John: "Oh, du... Gott... Ich mach so schnell ich kann, okay? Das meiste ist eh schon in der Baker Street. Gib mir eine Stunde..."

Sherlock: "Jede Minute, die du länger brauchst, werde ich mit zehn Minuten Edging vergelten. Verstanden?"

 _John zieht scharf die Luft ein._  
John: "Oh, fuck..."

Sherlock: "Ja... das außerdem..."

John: "Ich wollte dir eigentlich Frühstück mitbringen und dich damit überraschen. Kannst du dir jetzt abschminken..."

Sherlock: "Natürlich bringst du mir Frühstück mit! Mein lieber Herr Doktor hat mir schließlich regelmäßige Mahlzeiten verordnet... wobei es mir heute sicherlich nicht an Proteinen mangeln wird..."

John: "Gott, du machst mich wahnsinnig..."

_Sherlock seufzt zufrieden._

_Hektisches Klappern und Scheppern von Dingen, die in Kisten geworfen werden._

Sherlock: "Was packst du eigentlich noch ein, wenn die meisten deiner Sachen eh schon hier sind?"

John: "Äh, Bücher, meine restlichen Klamotten und ein paar Erinnerungsstücke..... das war’s so ziemlich."

Sherlock: "Hmm... und... äh..."

John: „Ja?“

Sherlock: "Du bist dir... wirklich sicher, dass du hier... mit mir leben möchtest?"

John: "Natürlich möchte ich mit dir zusammenleben." _Das Herumräumen wird unterbrochen._ "Hör zu, Liebling. Bereits als ich das erste Mal die Wohnung in der Baker Street betreten habe, war mir klar, dass wir gemeinsam dort leben werden. Und weißt du auch warum?"

Sherlock: "Warum?"

John: "Das weißt du genau... Du willst es hören, oder?"

Sherlock: "Unbedingt... "

John: "Weil ich dich liebe. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens!"

 _Sherlock lächelt._  
Sherlock: "Ich dich auch, John, über alle Maße."

 

+++

Ende

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiermit endet unser tolles Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Wir danken euch fürs Lesen, Mitfiebern, Sternchengeben und natürlich Reviewschreiben.  
> Euch, die unseren Ferkelstall bevölkert habt *g*.  
> Wir hoffen, ihr kommt wieder – wenn es heißt: kirin und Belladonna schreiben gemeinsam...

**Author's Note:**

> kirin calls: <http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/kirin+calls>  
> XBelladonnaX: <http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/XBelladonnaX>


End file.
